Deux alliées d'outremer
by bubblejoyce
Summary: Sixième année de Harry et ses amis SPOILER TOME 5. Deux nouveaux profs font leur rentrée, pourquoi avoir été les chercher en Amérique ?
1. prologue

N/A : Je sais, j'ai déjà mise cette fic sur mon site, cependant, je l'ai revu et j'ai changé quelques petites choses, peut-être n'est pas visible à la première lecture mais dans ma tête ça bouge tellement que j'ai du changer quelques items pour rendre mon histoire plus plausible. ATTENTION CETTE FIC SE PASSE LORS DE LA SIXIÈME ANNÉE DE HARRY ET SES AMIS. IL Y AURA QUELQUES SPOILER DU TOME 5. J'essayerai cependant de ne pas vendre trop de punchs pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu.  
  
Je sais, cela peut paraître un peu long à partir comme histoire mais cela devrait se replacer dans le quatrième ou cinquième chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.  
  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore les rewiews. Et tous les commentaires sont acceptés, bons ou mauvais, cela me permet de m'améliorer. OUP ! J'allais oublier, évidemment, comme vous, vous en doutez, je ne suis pas JKR et de ce fait, rien ne m'appartient, sauf quelques personnages venus directement de ma tête.  
  
Prologue  
  
« - Une pincée du parfum diurne correspondant à la journée de confection, nous sommes jeudi, alors ce sera le thym. Quatre feuilles de Laurier (frais de préférence.), bien sûr, voilà, un, deux, trois et quatre. Ajouter le poivre de la Jamaïque, bien, du poivre en grain devrait faire l'affaire. Terminer en ajoutant des graines de pin lorsque le mélange sera tiède mais pas froid. Laissons tiédir alors. »  
  
Alors qu'elle refermait le vieux livre dans lequel elle avait trouvé cette vieille recette, la porte du petit loft où elle habitait s'ouvrait laissant entrer une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui tenait deux grosses boîtes qui semblaient très lourdes. Cette dernière les déposa et huma l'odeur qui s'échappait du chaudron d'un air ravi.  
  
« - Hum, ça sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
Deux fois rien.  
  
Mais encore ?  
  
Une sauce à spaghetti que j'ai trouvé dans l'un de vieux livres de recettes de ma mère.  
  
Peut-être que cette fois ce sera mangeable, chuchota presque la jeune femme.  
  
Heh, je t'ai entendu, c'est pas parce que j'ai raté une fois un repas que je suis une mauvaise cuisinière tu sauras.  
  
Une fois ? Tu veux dire que la fois du poisson qui même une fois qu'il fut supposé être cuit qui me regardait en ouvrant sans cesse la bouche, c'était normal ? Ou cette fois où le ragoût de b?uf goûtait les framboises, ou encore.  
  
Ok, j'ai compris, la coupa l'autre jeune femme, pas besoin d'en faire un plat.  
  
Mais c'est ça le problème, c'est que tu fais des plats.  
  
T'as juste à cuisiner toi même si t'es pas contente.  
  
Je le ferais bien mais moi j'ai du travail, vois-tu, je ne peux me permettre de rester sagement à la maison à me prélasser et à faire Dieu sait quoi encore.  
  
Je ne me prélasse pas MADAME, je travaille également et aussi fort sinon plus que toi encore. », cria l'autre.  
  
Elle était vraiment fâchée, pourtant, elles avaient l'habitude de se chamailler ainsi, c'était un jeu auquel elles jouaient depuis des années maintenant mais aujourd'hui, l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas le goût de rire.  
  
«- Je sais Key, voyons, ton travail est super important, t'es sur le point de prouver à tout le monde à l'Université que ta théorie est meilleure que cette technique que l'on utilise depuis des siècles.  
  
Excuse moi Aya, je suis à bout de nerfs ces temps-ci et c'est toi qui écope.  
  
C'est pas grave, je suis habituée depuis le temps », déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur qui fut contagieux car son amie affichait maintenant un sourire également.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur discussion tranquillement assise chacune sur leur fauteuil. Elles se racontaient comme s'était déroulé leur journée, comment avançait leurs travaux et des difficultés qu'elles rencontraient. Le regard de l'une d'elle fut attiré par une ombre s'approchant à vive allure de la fenêtre de leur coin salon.  
  
Key se leva rapidement pour réceptionner l'énorme pélican qui volait vers elles, il ne fallait pas que des moldus s'en rendre compte, il était rare de voir cette sorte d'oiseau aussi loin de la rive.  
  
« - Du courrier d'outre-mer, à en point douter.  
  
Perspicace, à quoi vois-tu cela ?, demanda ironiquement Aya à son amie qui joua le jeu malgré tout en lui déclarant :  
  
Voyons, chère, les pélicans sont renommé pour les voyage transocéaniques, ils sont fiables et rapides à condition de ne pas mettre la missive dans leur bec, car là tu risque de la retrouver mouillée et sentant légèrement le poisson.  
  
Merci pour ce cours, professeur Scamander, avouez que je suis une élève parfaite.  
  
Question de point de vue je suppose, trêve de plaisanterie, c'est pour toi.  
  
Pour moi, mais c'est toi qui a de la famille sur le vieux continent.  
  
Oui mais ce n'est pas de mon père et c'est ton nom qui est inscrit sur l'enveloppe, en fait c'est une série de noms qui me sont familiers je pourrais croire que c'est pour mes recherches mais c'est ton nom de famille qui clôture le tout. : Ayael Vehuiah Haamiah Cahetel Mac Kenzie.  
  
Argg, mon nom complet, je croyais qu'il y avait seulement ma mère qui le connaissait .  
  
Tu veux dire que ta mère t'a donné le nom de quatre grands génies des invocations ?  
  
Oui, elle était vraiment, pas folle, ce n'est pas très gentil mais. disons obsédée par les invocations et elle croyait que de me nommer en l'honneur de ses quatre « Anges » ferait que je serais continuellement sous leur protection.  
  
Tu ne m'avait jamais dit ça, la taquina son amie.  
  
C'est déjà assez difficile d'expliquer aux gens la signification de mon premier prénom sans que je me lance dans un discours assommant sur l'origine de mes quatre prénoms. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement m'en donner deux, un m'aurait amplement suffit .  
  
Ce n'aurait pas été un discours assommant pour moi, on est plusieurs à part de ta mère à croire en ses « Anges » et à leur protection.  
  
J'y crois, Key, le problème c'est que j'ai grandi avec une mère obsédée par cela et qui me les a fait étudier dès que j'ai eu l'âge de parler. Elle mettait tellement d'espoir dans le fait que je continue son ?uvre. Le choc qu'elle a eu lorsque je lui ai dit que je préférais un autre domaine d'étude.  
  
J'imagine, concéda son amie, alors, tu l'ouvres cette missive ? »  
  
Ayael observa longuement le sceau, un « H » dans un écusson entouré d'un lion, d'un aigle, d'un blaireau et d'un serpent. Elle connaissait ce sigle mais d'où ? Elle ouvrit lentement la lettre, faisant étriver sa copine qui était très curieuse. Un morceau de parchemin où l'on pouvait nettement voir une écriture distinguée et régulière s'étendre pour former le message. L'écriture féminine détaillait le contenu de cette missive en anglais. Ce détail l'intrigua, non pas qu'elle ne savait pas lire la langue de Shakespeare, elle maîtrisait l'anglais, l'allemand et l'espagnol ainsi que le français, sa langue maternelle mais elle ne correspondait avec personne en provenance de l'Angleterre. Elle laissa aller sa curiosité finalement et lu à voix haute pour son amie :  
  
Chère mademoiselle Mac Kenzie,  
  
Peut-être ne vous souvenez-vous pas même de moi, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées, vous n'aviez probablement pas encore toutes vos dents, ce qui ne me rajeunit pas. Je garde pourtant un excellent souvenir de la petite fille aux cheveux blonds, aussi frisés qu'un mouton et au regard vif qui me posait un tas de question sur le travail que j'effectuais et l'endroit où je travaillais.  
  
Malgré le fait que je ne pouvais vous rendre visite très souvent, j'ai entretenu une correspondance régulière avec ma cousine, votre mère et j'ai été très peinée d'apprendre son décès récent. J'en profite donc pour vous souhaiter toutes mes sympathies et mes excuses les plus sincères pour n'avoir pu assister à ses funérailles.  
  
J'aurais aimé, si cela vous est possible, vous demander un entretient dans le courant de l'été. Je prévois faire un court voyage en Amérique pour des raisons personnelles, je pourrais peut-être accommoder mon voyage en fonction de vos disponibilités si vous voulez bien me les faire savoir.  
  
J'espère que votre santé est bonne et que vos études vont bien, malgré le fait que je ne m'en fait peu puisque selon votre mère, vous vous débrouilliez déjà fort bien.  
  
Veuillez agréer mes salutations sincères  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall  
  
« - Mc Gonnagall, qui s'est ?, demanda Key.  
  
C'était une cousine de ma mère, du côté de sa mère, une branche de la famille qui vit encore en Écosse je crois. Elle est professeur dans un collège de sorcellerie de premier cycle, ce qui explique le sceau, Poudlard si je me souviens bien.  
  
Poudlard, mon grand-père y a fait ses études ainsi que mon arrière-grand- père, c'est la seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Elle a une excellente réputation.  
  
Évidemment, si le grand Newt Scamander y a fait ses études.  
  
Pourquoi tu crois qu'elle veut te voir ?, demanda Key.  
  
Je ne sais pas, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas pour m'entretenir de la température du Royaume-Uni. Ça ne sent pas le brûlé ?  
  
Ma sauce », s'écria Key en courant vers le désastre. 


	2. Connaissance d'une parente

N/A :TOUJOURS DE PETITS SPOILERS DU TOME 5 mais qui ne devraient pas vendre de punch.. N'hésitez pas à rewiewer (nouveau mot, j'ai du copyright dessus.)  
  
Chapitre 1  
Connaissance d'une parente  
  
Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait répondu à la lettre de Miss Mc Gonnagall. Elles avaient convenu de se rencontrer peu après la fin des classes. Cet arrangement accommodant les deux femmes, l'une étant professeur à Poudlard et l'autre terminant des études supérieures à l'Institut de Salem.  
  
Ayael révisait pour la cinquième fois sa thèse, elle devait la remettre le lendemain et n'était pas encore totalement satisfaite du résultat. Le loft qu'elle partageait avec son amie Keyra Scamander, était sans dessus dessous depuis des semaines. Les deux amies mettaient les dernières touches à leurs travaux de fin d'étude. Elles étaient déjà toutes deux assurées d'obtenir leur certificat d'études supérieures avec d'excellentes notes mais les deux amies travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour obtenir des mentions d'honneur et d'excellence pour leurs recherches. Ces mentions ouvraient bien des portes supplémentaires aux diplômés les possédant.  
  
Ayael Mac Kenzie avait pour sujet de recherche le Thestral, un cheval ailé presque mythique même chez les sorciers. Elle avait d'abord débuté sa thèse sur les Abraxans, une autre sorte de cheval magique quand elle avait découvert lors de ses observations un spécimen rare. Elle avait vu un Thestral s'approcher lentement du troupeau d'Abraxan qu'elle étudiait depuis des jours, bien cachée et protégée par plusieurs sorts pour ne pas révéler sa présence. Elle avait d'abord perdu souffle car la légende qui entourait cet animal n'était pas réjouissante, on disait qu'il amenait le malheur, cela était peut-être du au fait que seuls les personnes ayant côtoyé la mort pouvait les voir. Elle avait tout de même pu l'étudier à son aise car le Thestral, prénommé Newton, semblait trouver une Abraxan particulièrement à son goût. Pendant des jours elle les avait observés, prenant des notes dans son calepin, dessinant même certains de leurs mouvements. Aucune étude approfondie n'avait été complétée jusqu'à maintenant et elle était très heureuse d'avoir cette opportunité unique.  
  
Le loft près de l'Institut qu'occupaient les deux jeunes femmes était plein de cartons emplis de notes, dessins, théories, images, même des échantillons divers et ce pour les deux études. Keyra, elle, produisait une thèse sur les 72 génies protecteurs du zodiaque, apportant un vent de fraîcheur par ses idées nouvelles sur le sujet. Pour l'instant, elle semblait perdue dans les étoiles, en fait, c'était presque cela, elle étudiait la position de deux « Anges » complémentaires pour tenter de tirer des liens entre eux.  
  
Le silence de l'unique pièce était uniquement brisé de temps à autre par le bruit d'une plume sur un morceau de parchemin ou la longue plainte d'un soupire poussé par l'une ou l'autre des jeunes filles. Ayael reposa sa plume et observa longuement son amie qui semblait tracer des multitudes de lignes se répandant dans toutes les directions pour créer un dessin abstrait qui n'évoquait rien pour la plupart du monde mais qui était lourd de significations pour les initiés. Elle était concentrée à un niveau que lui enviait presque Ayael. Jamais elle n'arrivait à se concentrer plus d'un moment plus ou moins long sur tout ce qui était théorique, elle préférait et de loin la pratique, être sur le terrain et étudier les animaux fantastiques dans leur milieu de vie. Faire cette thèse était seulement pour elle un moyen de faire sa marque dans un milieu qui acceptait difficilement les nouveaux venus.  
  
« - Arrête de m'observer, je n'ai pas la réponse que tu cherches écrite sur mon front, déclara Key sans même relever la tête de son ouvrage.  
  
T'es sûre, parce qu'avec la trace d'encre qui s'y trouve, on pourrait croire le contraire. »  
  
Elle avait fait mouche, Key consentit à relever la tête pour passer sa main sur le haut de sa figure. Il y avait effectivement une longue trace qui lui barrait le front. Ayael en profita pour se lever de sa table de travail, en fait de son lit métamorphosé en bureau pour l'occasion.  
  
« - J'en peux pu, je sors prendre l'air et je nous ramène des vivres pour la palpitante soirée d'étude qui nous attend, dit-elle sur un ton ironique.  
  
J'ai fait des biscuits ce matin.  
  
Je sais, des biscuits faits avec amour à saveur de brûlé avec un petit goût prononcé de sel, mes préférés à n'en point douter.  
  
Arrête de rire de moi, Ayael, ou tu vas le regretter.  
  
Voyons tendre amie, ne vous prenez pas la tête, toute l'Amérique sorcier connaît vos piètres talents lorsqu'il s'agit de mélanger des ingrédients et de les faire cuire sur le feu. Je crois que notre cher maître de potions était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre lorsque tu as gradué. Plus de Miss Scamander à constamment surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle détruise encore une fois le laboratoire de potions du collège.  
  
Ce n'était pas si pire que tu le dis, tu exagères encore.  
  
Pas du tout, combien de fois avons nous dû reconstruire en partie notre salle de cours ?  
  
Deux fois, déclara timidement Key.  
  
SIX fois, chère amie, sans compter que nous avons dû changer l'emplacement de la classe une fois puisque ta potion contre les mauvais rêves, avait soufflé une partie du plafond. »  
  
Key rentra profondément la tête dans les épaules, c'était vrai, elle n'avait aucun talent pour les potions et pour la cuisine, elle créait toujours des désastres, ce qui faisait bien rire Ayael mais elle, ne riait pas. Keyra faisait une moue qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit suite à cette boutade alors que sa colocataire quittait avec un grand sourire en revêtant uniquement son chapeau qu'elle mettait toujours lorsqu'elle sortait à l'extérieur.  
  
Aya ne mit pas plus de trente minutes pour revenir, les deux jeunes femmes n'habitaient pas à l'intérieur du périmètre de l'Institut, elles avaient loué ce petit logement dans la ville moldue adjacente. Il y avait quelques désavantages à habiter aussi loin de leur lieu d'études mais il y avait aussi des avantages certains. Surtout pour les deux jeunes filles qui excellaient dans l'art de se faire passer pour de parfaites petites moldues. En fait, cela n'était pas si difficile car elles étaient toutes deux, moitié moitié, Keyra par sa mère et Ayael par son père. Elles avaient grandi dans le meilleur conjugué des deux mondes, profitant des biens faits des moldus comme des sorciers.  
  
Leur appartement était ainsi constitué également, on y retrouvait un frigo mais la cuisinière avait été métamorphosée comme celle qu'utilisait les sorciers. La pièce unique de leur loft bénéficiait régulièrement de quelques modifications en provenance de leur baguette magique, elles installaient des cloisons avant de dormir entre les lits, changeaient leur batterie de cuisine moderne en chaudron à fond épais lorsqu'elles devaient faire des potions et leur foyer s'agrandissait à taille d'homme lorsque besoin il y avait.  
  
Ayael arrivait avec trois gros sacs d'épicerie remplis de divers items : lait, pain, fruits et légumes frais, galettes de riz (que Keyra appréciait beaucoup), biscuits (non-brûlés), et de quoi préparer un véritable festin pour accueillir leur visiteuse prévue pour le lendemain et pour fêter la remise de leurs travaux.  
  
« - Wow, t'as dévalisé Monsieur Ploit, il ne doit plus rien rester dans son épicerie.  
  
Pas du tout, j'ai simplement fait les emplettes pour le repas de demain, as- tu oublié que nous recevons une invitée d'outre-mer ?  
  
Point du tout, chère, tu veux que je t'aide.  
  
NON, surtout pas, je m'en charge, il ne faudrait pas que les pommes se mettent à bouillir sans raison », la taquina Ayael.  
  
Aya lança le paquet de galettes de riz à son amie pour tenter de lui redonner le sourire. Keyra était à bout de nerfs depuis quelques jours, la remise des travaux finaux la rendait toujours aussi nerveuse. Les deux amies étaient des êtres totalement opposés, peut-être était-ce la raison qui expliquait pourquoi elles avaient mis autant de temps à être les amies inséparables qu'elles étaient devenues. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles avaient été admises la même année à l'école de Sorcellerie Élémentaire de Salem mais même si elles étaient compatriotes de foyer, elles n'avaient pas développé d'amitié avant leur sixième année de scolarité.  
  
Ayael était vive, enjouée, très sociale adorait rire mais surtout faire rire, elle semblait réussir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait et ce sans le moindre effort. Keyra, elle, aimait étudier et discuter sérieusement, elle était très intelligente mais ne semblait jamais en connaître suffisamment. Aya savait que son amie angoissait pour sa remise de thèse, pourtant, elle était certaine que Keyra recevrait une excellente note, la meilleure sans doute, elle était comme elle une passionnée et cela se ressentait dans ses travaux.  
  
La jeune Mac Kenzie retourna elle aussi à ses parchemins, elle en avait plus d'une centaine de rouleaux empilés en équilibre précaire sur le coin de sa table de travail. Elle ajouterait à ces derniers les vingt-six rouleaux de croquis et dessins explicatifs ainsi que deux boites de grosseur moyenne de prélèvements et leurs analyses complètes. Des échantillons allant de poils prélevés sur les lieux à un contenant renfermant des excréments de « Newton » qui lui avait permis de découvrir qu'il avait un régime alimentaire différent des Abraxans. Elle était confiante d'obtenir une bonne note et peut-être que ses découvertes seraient retenues pour un article dans la revue des observateurs et des mages scientifiques de créatures magiques. Près de deux ans qu'elle travaillait sur ce projet, son directeur de thèse avait déjà en sa possession deux cent rouleaux de parchemins sur ses observations ultérieures et sur ses hypothèses de travail.  
  
Aya enviait Keyra d'une certaine façon, elle en était déjà à sa deuxième thèse, la première lui avait même valu un prix du Département Magique des États-Unis. Son sujet de recherche avait été sur les puissances des incantations et sur les liens apparents entre la force du sorcier qui les pratiquait et les résultats tangibles. À sa sortie de leur premier cycle d'études en sorcellerie à 17 ans, les deux jeunes femmes avaient été acceptées l'Institut Supérieur de Salem pour des études complémentaires dans deux domaines totalement différents : Keyra en Invocations et Incantations, Ayael en Défense Contre les Forces Obscures. Elles avaient été promues la même année, alors âgé de 21 ans chacune. Keyra avait reçu une bourse d'étude du MAGE, (Mages d'Amérique Gardiens des Écrits) où elle avait produit sa première thèse pendant que Ayael parcourait le monde pendant un deux pour ensuite revenir en catastrophe chez elle, sa mère étant très malade. Pour être plus près de sa mère, il s'inscrivit de nouveau à l'Institut de Supérieur de Salem où elle entreprit sa thèse. Elle y retrouva Keyra qui avait été choisit pour mener une nouvelle recherche sur les Invocations.  
  
La mère de Ayael étant décédée depuis quelques mois, elle avait aménagé avec Keyra, vendant la demeure familiale vide. Son père étant parti depuis plusieurs années avec une autre femme, bizarrement, une autre sorcière, il devait les apprécier.  
  
Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsque Aya décida que s'en était assez, qu'elle aurait beau tout relire sa thèse, ça ne la rendrait pas meilleure. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et réduit la totalité de son travail en seulement un gros carton. Satisfaite d'elle, elle se dirigea vers son amie, la baguette tendue, un sourire malin aux lèvres :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Scamander, le temps alloué pour votre épreuve touche à sa fin, aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir déposer votre plume et de ranger vos effets personnels, dit-elle en imitant à la perfection un vieux professeur sénile qu'elles avaient toutes deux eux en Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Encore une phrase professeur, la supplia Keyra comme dans le passé  
  
Il n'en est pas question, vous croyez que vous avez droit à plus de considération vu votre nom de famille mademoiselle ? Détrompez-vous, votre prénom n'est pas Newton mais bel et bien Keyra, continua d'imiter Aya, puis reprenant sa voix normale elle ajouta, quoique si tel était le cas, tu pourrais endosser ma thèse, elle aurait plus de poids.  
  
Mon arrière-grand-père l'a déjà endossé ta thèse, il est très fier de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?  
  
Qu'elle soit publiée., murmura Ayael  
  
Elle le sera, tu verras, j'en suis sûre, t'as découvert un tas de choses sur les Thestrals, tu vas secouer le monde des Créatures Magiques.  
  
Ouain, déclara-t-elle peu convaincue, toi au moins t'es certaine d'être publiée, toute la communauté magique attend que tu remettes tes recherches.  
  
Stress de plus, tu me vois me tromper, faire un flop monumental. »  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient certes beaucoup de pression. C'est Aya qui sortit la première de ses réflexions et qui réduit le travail de son amie, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.  
  
« - Il est l'heure d'aller dormir mademoiselle Scamander. »  
  
S'en suivit une bataille de sorts inoffensifs que Aya remporta haut la main. Elles se couchèrent peu après avoir redonné à leur table de travail leur aspect habituel, soit leur lit. La nuit fut courte et le lendemain arriva trop vite.  
  
**********************  
  
Elles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'Institut Supérieur, portant chacune leur carton contenant leurs recherches. Elles se séparèrent au bout de quinze minutes de marche dans un immense champ de blé qui semblait ne mener nul part. Pourtant bien cachée au milieu de ce champ incartable et pourvu de repousses moldus très puissants, se trouvait l'Institut de Salem, lieu d'études supérieures de la magie. Elles allèrent chacune vers leur département où elles remirent leurs travaux à leur responsable qui devrait tout décortiquer avant la fin de l'été, tâche ardue. Après avoir salué quelques professeurs et amis, elles revinrent vers chez elles pour préparer le repas pour le soir, elles recevaient une invitée qui aurait fait un long voyage, autant bien l'accueillir.  
  
Ayael s'occupa du repas et Keyra d'agrandir magiquement leur espace, la table de salon devint une belle table pouvant accueillir six personnes aisément. Elle la recouvrit d'une belle nappe blanche à motifs de chardons, fleur emblème de l'Écosse selon Ayael, elle devait savoir de quoi elle parlait puisque sa mère était native de ce pays. Pendant que son amie préparait les canapés de saumon fumé, elle installa quelques bougies et métamorphosa les deux lits en deux divans très confortables qui pourra les accueillir pour le digestif. Elles mettaient le paquet, pas uniquement pour leur invitée mais aussi pour souligner la fin de leurs études, en effet, elles devraient bientôt se chercher un travail, la vie d'étudiante était derrière.  
  
Une agréable odeur parvenait aux narines de Keyra qui sourit doucement en pensant qu'elle aurait probablement tout fait brûler depuis longtemps. C'était sans doute pour ça que Ayael lui avait défendu le périmètre du coin cuisine. Le repas serait bientôt prêt et Miss Mc Gonnagall devrait bientôt arriver. À cette pensée, la sonnette retentit, le professeur de Poudlard devait arriver à l'Institut de Salem par portoloin et ensuite se débrouiller pour se rendre jusque chez les deux colocataires, c'était du moins ce qu'elle avait mentionné dans son dernier message. Elle s'était visiblement rendue. Ayael alla répondre non sans avoir lancé un dernier sortilège de nettoyage au loft.  
  
« - Bonjour, Ayael, je présume ?  
  
En effet, entrez, je vous prie »  
  
Une femme d'âge mûr se tenait dans le cadre de porte, elle portait une robe simple de moldue noire avec un châle qui recouvrait ses épaules. On voyait que la dame avait fait un effort pour s'habiller en moldu, cependant, elle détonnait tout de même, personne n'aurait pensé à se vêtir d'une robe noire par le temps qu'il faisait. La canicule régnait en maître depuis deux semaines sur ce coin de pays.  
  
« - J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais j'ai invité un ami.Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli et que je manque.  
  
Ne lui en voulez pas, c'est moi qui ai insisté », la coupa un homme derrière elle.  
  
Il arborait une longue barbe argenté, tout comme ses cheveux, il avait les yeux bleus vifs derrière de petites lunettes en demi-lune. Il portait un habit trois pièces de belle confection mais qui devait être très chaud par le temps qui faisait.  
  
« - Pas d'offense, leur dit Ayael avec le sourire, mais je vous en pris entrez, il fait plus frais à l'intérieur. »  
  
Une fois qu'ils se furent remis à leur aise, Ayael présenta son amie à ses invités :  
  
« - Je vous présente Keyra Scamander, une amie et ma colocataire.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall, se présenta la dame  
  
Albus Dumbledore, se présenta l'homme.  
  
Enchantée, déclara Keyra, Dumbledore ça me dit quelque chose, commença-t- elle.  
  
Je connais très bien votre arrière-grand-père, comment va Newt, il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
Aussi bien que l'on puisse aller, il ne paraît jamais son âge, personne ne croirait qu'il vient de fêter ses 100 ans. Vous le connaissez d'où si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
  
Pas du tout, nous avons étudié ensemble à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps.  
  
Albus est le directeur de Poudlard, expliqua Mc Gonnagall, Poudlard est l'école de sorcellerie de l'Angleterre.  
  
Oui, et c'est à cet endroit que vous enseignez si je me souviens bien.  
  
Oui, j'enseigne la Métamorphose.  
  
À quel niveau, demanda Ayael curieuse.  
  
De première à la septième année, répondit Mc Gonnagall alors que tous allaient s'asseoir sous l'invitation de Ayael  
  
Du premier cycle ?, demanda à son tour Keyra.  
  
Non, disons que nous n'avons pas le même mode d'enseignement que vous. »  
  
Ainsi Mc Gonnagall et Dumbledore se lancèrent dans l'explication du système d'éducation de la magie de leur pays, pendant que Ayael leur passait des canapés et autres hors-d'?uvres. Les deux filles en apprirent un peu plus et leur expliqua ensuite leur propre mode de fonctionnement. Ils passèrent tous à table par la suite, au menu, salade d'artichauts et pâtes aux pesto frais et aux tomates séchées. Ayael était un vrai cordon bleu, elle reçut les compliments de ses invités qui avaient très bien mangé. Pendant le repas, on parla de chose et d'autres, Mc Gonnagall et Mac Kenzie discutèrent de la mère de cette dernière. Le professeur avait passé une partie de son enfance avec elle en Écosse étant cousine et copine de jeu, elle avait eu beaucoup de peine lorsque les parents de celle-ci avait déménagés en Amérique. Elles s'étaient souvent écrites et Mc Gonnagall était venue à quelques reprises les visiter mais lorsque le père de Ayael les avait quitté sa mère et elle, elles étaient déménagées plus au sud et Mc Gonnagall n'avait plus trouvé le temps de les visiter comme elle l'aurait souhaité.  
  
Ce n'est qu'au moment du dessert, une merveilleuse jardinière très appétissante, que la véritable raison de la présence de leurs invités leur fut exposée. Dumbledore parlait l'air innocent qu'il devrait recruter de nouveaux professeurs pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire prévue pour le début septembre. Mc Gonnagall cessa sa discussion avec Mac Kenzie pour sourire au vieil homme puis ce dernier se lança finalement, les yeux brillants d'excitation :  
  
« - Le climat actuel de notre pays n'est pas très réjouissant pour les raisons que nous vous avons entretenus plus tôt. J'ai le désir d'offrir aux élèves de l'école la meilleure formation possible afin qu'ils puissent prétendent affronter tous les dangers, du moins ceux contre lesquels ils pourraient se défendre. Le poste de professeur du cours de Défense Cotre les Forces du Mal est encore une fois vacant cette année, j'aurais aimé pouvoir offrir plus que dans le passé à nos élèves.  
  
Ils en auront tous bien besoin j'en ai peur, le mage noir est très actif et les victimes sont de plus en plus nombreuses malgré tout le bon vouloir des représentants du Ministère.  
  
Si notre Ministre pouvait cesser de croire que je vise sa place, peut-être trouverait-il des solutions... Nous sommes un bon groupe de sorciers à croire qu'il faut prendre tous les moyens et l'aide disponible pour se préparer à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses acolytes. Ainsi, lorsque Minerva m'a parlé de son voyage en Amérique et que vos noms ont été prononcés, une idée s'est mise à germer dans ma tête. »  
  
Key et Aya l'écoutaient attentivement, leur cerveau analysant les données qu'elles entendaient. Dumbledore, après avoir prit une petite pose et les avoir regardé simultanément dans les yeux avec une lueur étrange, reprenait là où il avait laissé :  
  
« - Vos réputations sont internationales vous savez, vos noms circulent dans les différents Ministères à travers le monde, je m'étonne même qu'aucun ne vous ait fait d'offre encore.  
  
Je crois que vous exagéré un peu monsieur, de qui voulez-vous que l'on reçoive des offres, demanda Keyra qui avait toujours été très modeste.  
  
Bien alors, je serai le premier, croyez-moi, ce serait un grand honneur que de vous avoir parmi nous. Vous pourriez toutes les deux apporter beaucoup à ces jeunes sorciers qui devront vraisemblablement apprendre à combattre. J'ai bien peur que nous n'entrions dans un temps de guerre et si par malheur le mage noir réussissait à mettre ses plans à exécution, croyez- vous vraiment qu'il s'arrêterait uniquement à la Grande-Bretagne ? »  
  
Ayael ne parlait pas, elle s'était appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise, son coude droit appuyé sur la table et le menton dans la main, le regard allant de Miss Mc Gonnagall à Dumbledore. Soudain elle demanda :  
  
« - Pourquoi nous ? »  
  
Dumbledore souriait malicieusement suite à cette question, ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mc Gonnagall, elle aussi souriait et fixait la jeune femme, fille de sa cousine.  
  
« - J'ai déjà approché un excellent professeur qui a accepté de revenir dans le corps enseignant mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt j'espère offrir plus aux étudiants. L'Incantation et l'Invocation ne sont plus enseignés qu'en option, j'aimerais rendre cet enseignement obligatoire dès le retour en classe, j'ai déjà l'aval du Ministère. Qui de mieux placé pour prendre la place du professeur Olivier qui a pris sa retraite que mademoiselle Keyra Scamander, détentrice d'un Diplôme en ces matières et la sorcière à l'heure actuelle qui maîtrise le mieux ces domaines ? »  
  
Key était cramoisie, ses sourcils touchaient presque ses cheveux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments ainsi, cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle se ressaisit et déclara :  
  
« - Je n'ai pas encore mon Diplôme en Invocation, murmura-t-elle, et je suis loin d'être aussi bonne que vous le croyez.  
  
Ne l'écoutez pas, elle l'est et peut-être encore plus que vous ne le croyiez, ma mère a toujours dit qu'elle était destinée à de grandes choses, déclara Ayael sans même boucher d'un poil sous les protestations de son amie. Keyra vous fera un excellent professeur monsieur Dumbledore.  
  
Tout comme vous j'en suis sûr, renchérit le vieil homme le regard plein de sous-entendu.  
  
Vraiment, je crois que vous n'avez pas fait de recherches très poussées sur mon cas., dit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui et elle lui dit sur le ton de la confidence., Je suis dissipée, j'ai tendance à renier les règles les plus simples, je suis une rêveuse, une idéaliste, je suis spontanée et j'agis à l'instinct, quoi d'autre encore, je suis insouciante, téméraire et déraisonnable. Quoi encore, elle se retourna vers son amie qui souriait, qu'a dit encore l'un ou l'autre de nos professeurs, de quels qualificatifs me décrivaient-ils tous ? J'en oublie sûrement.  
  
Si, t'as oublié, futée, malicieuse, étourdie et folâtre, énuméra Keyra en comptant sur ses doigts. Sans oublier que le professeur Lethal te décrivait comme étant « épineuse ».  
  
Ah, oui, le cher professeur Lethal. », cette pensée fit sourire Ayael.  
  
Si elle pensait décourager Dumbledore, elle avait échoué. Mc Gonnagall affichait un air des plus surpris, hésitant entre rire ou prendre un air sévère. Dumbledore, lui riait doucement dans sa barbe. Ce fut à son tour de s'adosser à sa chaise sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux, il déclara au bout d'un moment :  
  
« - Eh, bien, vous ne seriez pas la première. Poudlard vit de ce genre d'êtres, ils forment un équilibre avec les êtres plus studieux et rangés. Vous avouerez que cela met de la vie dans une école.  
  
Pour mettre de la vie dans un lieu, comptez sur Ayael Mac Kenzie, il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. et heureusement, décréta Keyra en tirant la langue à son amie qui avait pris un air faussement contrit.  
  
Vous monsieur, vous êtes dans quelle catégorie ? Connaissant un peu le professeur Mc Gonnagall je peux affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle est dans la deuxième catégorie mais vous ?  
  
Nous sommes tous à un moment ou à un autre dans les deux catégories mademoiselle, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est ce qui fait de nous des êtres équilibrés ?  
  
L'équilibre, est une notion abstraite et discutable selon moi. Mais oui j'imagine que vous n'avez pas tord.   
  
Les défauts que vous m'avez énumérés à l'instant sont aussi pour certains des qualités. Ce serait vous mentir que de vous dire que je ne connais pas votre réputation mais c'est d'abord vos qualités qui m'ont amené ici. Vous seriez au même titre que mademoiselle Scamander, un atout non-négligeable dans notre lutte contre les forces du mal. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous y réfléchissiez toutes les deux, cependant si vous décidez de décliner mon offre, ce que je comprendrais soyez en assurées, faites moi le savoir assez rapidement que je me mette à la recherche de d'autres candidats, car voyez- vous, je n'ai pas de plan de rechange. »  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes promirent à la fin de la soirée d'y penser sérieusement et de donner une réponse au vieux mage rapidement. Ayael proposa de les accompagner jusqu'à l'Institut qui avait offert de loger ces deux représentants d'Angleterre, des illustres confrères. En chemin, elle discuta avec la cousine de sa mère, se rappelant d'autres bons moments et parlant des travaux de la défunte qui avaient à l'époque provoqués un tollé, tout comme le faisaient ceux de Keyra, d'ailleurs sa mère l'avait prise sous son aile lorsque Aya lui avait dit s'intéresser à d'autres sujets.  
  
« - Je vous souhaite bonne nuit et bon voyage de retour », dit-elle une fois arrivée devant l'Institut dont on ne distinguait qu'une immense ombre dansante au gré de la lueur s'échappant des torches allumées de chaque côté de l'allée menant à la porte principale.  
  
Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du loft, elle constata que Key avait tout rangé et l'attendait sagement dans son fauteuil. Cette dernière releva la tête d'un livre qui était ouvert sur ses genoux :  
  
« - Professeur, était-ce dans tes perpectives d'emplois ?, demanda Keyra avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Oui mais pas avant mes soixante ans, répondit très sérieusement Ayael. Je ne sais pas, une partie de moi me dit que se serait un beau défi mais j'étais loin de m'avoir imaginé cela pour mon avenir, comme quoi le destin te ramène toujours sur le chemin que lui a décidé.  
  
C'est vrai que c'est inattendu comme proposition, approuva Key.  
  
En plus, l'Angleterre. et avec le climat actuel, faudrait être folle pour s'y installer.  
  
Mais T'ES FOLLE Aya », conclut Scamander, évitant de peu l'oreiller que lui lançait son amie.  
  
Elles avaient promis d'y réfléchir et c'est ce qu'elles firent cette nuit là, chacune dans leur lit, regardant le plafond qui pourtant n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant. Cette réflexion ne dura pas seulement une nuit, elles prirent plusieurs jours avant d'en reparler ouvertement toutes les deux. Elles avaient évité le sujet préférant ne pas être influencer par les idées de l'autre. Une décision fut prise et un goéland fut appelé. 


	3. Préparatifs pour un nouveau défi

Chapitre 2  
Préparatifs pour un nouveau défi  
  
Ayael Mac Kenzie relisait pour la quinzième fois la lettre qu'elles avaient reçu la veille du professeur Mc Gonnagall :  
  
Très chères,  
  
C'est avec bonheur que nous avons pris connaissance de votre intention de vous joindre à nous pour enseigner aux élèves du collège. Le professeur Dumbledore me prit de vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos appuis ne pouvant le faire lui-même étant occupé au Ministère, il vous prit également de l'excuser de n'avoir pu vous répondre lui-même.  
  
Pour ne rien vous cacher, les choses vont plutôt mal dans notre coin de pays, il y a beaucoup d'agitation et la populace est retombée dans un état de terreur qui n'augure rien de bon. Nous vous remercions d'autant plus de l'apport que vous comptez apporter à notre cause.  
  
Nous vous invitons à venir dès que vous le pourrez pour tenter de vous familiariser avec notre école et nos modes de fonctionnements, nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts quand vous serez prêtes et nous tenterons de vous aider du mieux que l'on peut dans l'installation de vos futures fonctions.  
  
Une rencontre du corps professoral est prévue pour le 31 août à 12h30 dans la grande salle du collège. Vous pourrez ainsi rencontrer tous vos nouveaux collègues avant la rentrée des classes.  
  
Si nous pouvons vous aider dans quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous le faire savoir.  
  
Comme vous l'avez demandé dans votre réponse, vous trouverez ci-joint toute la documentation que j'ai pu trouver sur le collège et un résumé de l'histoire de la magie de notre pays. Vous trouverez aussi le programme de votre matière proposé par le Ministère, cependant, comme cela sera de nouvelles matières, vous pouvez y apporter toutes les modifications que vous voulez en autant qu'elles soient acceptées par le professeur Dumbledore avant la rentrée.  
  
Veuillez agréer mesdemoiselles, mes salutations les plus sincères.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonnagall  
  
Beaucoup d'agitation disait-elle, état de terreur, ajoutait-elle, non mais dans quel pétrin avait elle été se mettre en acceptant ? Elle n'était pas du tout certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix finalement, pourtant, Keyra semblait très heureuse de son choix. Enseigner avait toujours été l'un de ses rêves, Aya le savait, la proposition de Dumbledore était d'autant plus intéressante pour elle qu'elle allait explorer un autre pays, apprendre sur une autre culture et perfectionner ses compétences grâce à tout ce qu'elle allait découvrir.  
  
Ayael, elle, avait imaginé continuer ses recherches sur les Créatures Magiques, partir à l'aventure, ne pas savoir où elle allait ni pour combien de temps elle partait. Elle avait l'âme bohème, elle était nomade, s'enraciner dans une école alors qu'elle était dans l'âge de découvrir le monde et ses secrets n'était pas une option qu'elle avait envisagée. Mais elle avait dit oui, sans même attendre de voir les autres propositions qui lui seraient faites, il y en avait eu plusieurs depuis les derniers jours. Toutes étaient des postes sédentaires et administratifs, on demandait ses compétences pour améliorer le système en place et non pas pour découvrir d'autres voies. L'offre de Dumbledore l'avait intriguée et gardé éveillée plusieurs nuits, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui dictait d'accepter, qu'elle devait se prouver qu'elle en était capable. Peut-être trouverait- elle une vocation durant ce voyage. Il y avait aussi le fait que Poudlard ait une forêt interdite, aux élèves mais elle n'en serait pas une et même si cela avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas été du genre à rester sagement dans son dortoir alors qu'un monde merveilleux demandait à être découvert à seulement quelques pas.  
  
Puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle devait se l'avouer, elle mourrait d'envie de renouer avec ses anciennes amours, elle enseignerait une matière dans laquelle elle avait jadis excellé, une matière qui l'avait fait vibrer, qui l'avait fait se sentir vivante et libre. Peut-être pourrait-elle transmettre cela à un élève, cela avait été pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux alors pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter un autre ?  
  
Elle prit les documents qui accompagnaient la missive et entreprit de les étudier, elle débuta par l'histoire de la magie de ce pays dont lui avait fait un bref résumé la cousine de sa mère, n'indiquant que les dates importantes et les événements suivis d'un court résumé pour chacun. Keyra lisait L'Histoire de Poudlard couchée sur le ventre dans son lit, les pieds battant l'air. Ayael prit une longue gorgée de thé glacé bien froid en se disant que l'histoire de ce pays se résumerait en quelques révoltes de Gobelins et la prise de pouvoirs de quelques mages noirs. Bien sûr, il y avait eu une chasse aux sorcières au moyen âge qui s'est étirée sur quelques siècles et quelques autres faits marquants, rien de passionnant. L'histoire n'avait jamais été l'une de ses matières préférées, c'était Keyra qui excellait dans ce cours. Elle fut bien plus intéressée lorsqu'elles échangèrent leur document, Poudlard semblait une école fabuleuse, elle aurait du plaisir à la découvrir. En plus elle avait une excellente cote pour sa formation de joueurs de Quidditch.  
  
Le Quidditch, elle adorait ce sport, elle avait été la capitaine de son équipe dans toutes les écoles qu'elle avait fréquentée. Elle évoluait au poste d'Attrapeuse et elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, du moins c'est ce qu'avaient dit les recruteurs professionnels lorsqu'ils lui avaient offert des postes au sein de différentes équipes. Elle avait dû les refuser pour se consacrer à son autre passion, elle était partie près de deux ans pour mener à terme son projet mais avait dû revenir au pays rapidement lorsque sa mère tomba malade, laissant derrière elle son rêve.  
  
« - Bah, c'est du passé tout ça, se dit-elle à elle-même. »  
  
Poudlard, attention, Ayael Mac Kenzie arrive, prépare toi car elle va en déplacer de l'air c'est certain.  
  
**************************  
  
Tous les préparatifs touchaient à leur fin, les filles avaient tout réglé pour leur absence de près d'un an, le logement, les amis et les obligations diverses, tout était prêt pour le départ. Ayael, qui avait hérité d'un chalet près d'un lac au fin fond du Colorado dans une zone « interdite aux moldus », avait entreposé tous ses biens ainsi que quelques-uns de Keyra, des objets qu'elle n'avait pas envoyés chez ses parents. Elles étaient à l'instant assises sur le quai, regardant le lac, une pile de bagage derrière elles.  
  
Leur loft avait été loué à un couple de moldus et elles avaient aménagé à cet endroit au plus grand plaisir de Ayael qui partait très tôt le matin pour explorer la forêt avoisinante et ne revenait que très tard le soir, bien après le coucher du soleil. Elle y venait avec sa mère à toutes les vacances dans son enfance mais jamais sa mère n'avait voulu qu'elle découvre le mode magique qui entourait ce lieu, maintenant qu'elle était une femme, elle n'avait plus de permission à recevoir et elle quittait malgré les protestations de son amie qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Un sorcier avait affirmé avoir vu des traces de Yeti dans la neige au sommet d'une haute montagne proche de leur lieu de séjour.  
  
Évidemment, la jeune femme avait couru vers les indications du sorcier, elle avait profité des quelques jours de liberté qui lui restait pour tenter d'apercevoir « l'homme des neiges ». Elle aussi avait vu les traces mais n'avait pas aperçu la créature. Elle en avait vu bien d'autres par contre, elle avait été attaquée par une colonie de Doxy, des êtres ressemblants à des fées mais en plus poilues, elle avait dû boire une potion infecte qu'elle traînait toujours avec elle, un antidote puissant qui servait à combattre le venin de plusieurs créatures. Plus pacifiques, trois Knarls l'avaient laissé les observer quelques temps. Elle avait croisé des multitudes de créatures magiques ou non, normal dans une zone interdite aux non-sorciers mais la veille de son départ, elle avait fait la mauvaise rencontre d'un Graphorn plutôt mécontent de la voir sur son territoire. Il l'avait chargé et comme leur peau et tout aussi résistante que celle des dragons, tous les sorts qu'elle avait jetés n'avaient que ricochés sur sa carapace. L'une des cornes de l'animal mauve avait entaillé le bras gauche de la jeune femme qui n'avait pu l'esquiver totalement, un dur combat s'en était suivit épuisant du coup la jeune femme mais aussi l'animal. Elle avait profité d'un court moment de repos de l'animal qui tentait de reprendre son souffle pour lancer le sortilège d'obstruction. Elle avait visé avec beaucoup de justesse les deux pattes de devant de l'animal qui dut plier les genoux sous l'effet du sort et qui perdit l'équilibre, devenant vulnérable.  
  
Elle aurait pu l'achever, le dépecer et garder sa peau qui était très recherchée ainsi que ses cornes qui une fois réduite en poudre permettait d'obtenir des potions très puissantes. Ces deux items étaient très dispendieux sur le marché vu la difficulté de se les approprier. Elle n'était pas du genre mercantile, elle aimait la nature et la respectait, ainsi que tous les êtres y vivant. Ayael s'était simplement approché de l'animal qui battait l'air de ses deux pattes arrières tentant de se redresser mais en vain. Avec infiniment de précautions, elle avançait vers lui, murmurant des mots pour tenter de le calmer, elle était douce et calme, le Graphorn se laissa finalement approché et elle put poser la main sur sa tête, flattant doucement les petits poils sur le dessus de son crâne. Bien vite, elle quitta, laissant derrière l'animal qui reprendrait l'usage de ses quatre pattes sous peu et qui serrait certainement de mauvaise humeur.  
  
Lorsqu'elle revint au chalet ce soir-là, après son aventure avec la créature magique, elle eut droit à toute une litanie de la part de son amie qui maugréait qu'elle était irresponsable et insouciante. Keyra la soigna tout de même, essayant de ne pas la faire trop souffrir lorsqu'elle appliquait les bandages sur son bras. La zone touchée serait vulnérable et sensible pendant quelques semaines. En plus Aya avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle dut prendre une potion reconstituante, heureusement qu'il lui en restant dans ses choses car elle n'aurait pas eu confiance en les talents de son amie en potion si elle avait du en faire elle-même.  
  
Pour l'instant elles étaient à contempler le soleil qui se levait discrètement à l'Est, caché derrière les montagnes. Un portoloin attendait près des bagages, l'heure de départ étant fixée à dans quelques minutes. Elles devaient se retrouver dans un village du nom de Pré-Au-Lard à 14h00, heure d'Angleterre. Là Mc Gonnagall devait les attendre pour les diriger vers l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
« - C'est l'heure », déclara à regret Ayael qui aurait aimé rester pour découvrir où se cachait le Yeti.  
  
Keyra Scamander et Ayael Mac Kenzie réduirent leurs bagages pour qu'ils tiennent tous dans leurs poches et attrapèrent un vieux couvert de marmite, prêtes pour le départ. Bientôt, elles se sentirent agrippées par le nombril et propulsées dans un tourbillon qui dura bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi elle avait l'habitude. Elles arrivèrent, échevelées et étourdies près d'un magasin qui portait le nom de Honeyduke, des odeurs appétissantes s'en échappaient. Après un regard à sa montre qui venait de s'ajuster à l'heure du pays automatiquement, Key releva la tête pour remarquer que son amie discutait déjà avec le professeur de Métamorphose de leur nouvelle école. La vieille sorcière toujours coiffée d'un impeccable chignon, les entraîna vers une diligence sans chevaux, du moins à la vue de Key, car Aya elle, pouvait bien voir les Thestrals qui les tiraient, où elles prirent toutes place. C'est en échangeant des paroles de politesses qu'elles firent le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée d'un immense château gardé par un lourd portail qui s'ouvrit magiquement pour les laisser passer. Ayael et Keyra regardaient la masse de pierre devant elle en silence.  
  
Sur les marches menant à ce qui devait être l'entrée principale, se tenait le professeur Dumbledore dans une robe de sorcier orange brûlée. Il les accueillit chaleureusement et offrit de jouer les guide touristique après que les deux jeunes femmes eurent sortit leurs bagages de leurs poches pour que des elfes de maison puissent les porter dans leur chambre. Elles furent impressionnées par diverses choses, Keyra apprécia beaucoup la tour d'astronomie et les diverses installations personnelles de Dumbledore qui avait proposé de s'en servir quand elle voulait. Ayael, elle était excitée comme une puce par la vue du lac et de la forêt interdite, elle avait beaucoup apprécié discuter avec monsieur Hagrid, homme impressionnant de stature mais qui semblait partager le même amour qu'elle pour les créatures magiques. Il avait d'ailleurs promis de l'accompagner pour une visite de la dite forêt dans les jours qui suivraient, en échange elle devrait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu et surtout son combat avec le Graphorn. Hagrid s'était aperçu de la blessure de la jeune femme en lui donnant un petit coup qui se voulait amical sur l'épaule, elle avait tressaillit et grimacé de douleur. Mc Gonnagall s'était tout de suite inquiétée pour elle, Keyra avait récité en gros son aventure pendant que les yeux de Dumbledore revêtaient une lueur étrange et que Hagrid sifflait d'admiration.  
  
Aya avait dû ensuite se présenter à l'infirmerie où elle fit la connaissance de madame Pomfresh qui revenait de vacances la journée même.  
  
« - Seigneur je vais avoir du pain sur la planche cette année si même les professeurs se mettent à faire des insouciances et partent à la recherche de l'aventure, déclara cette dernière après un bref résumé des circonstances de la blessure de Aya par Dumbledore.  
  
D'habitude, c'est l'aventure qui me recherche, je n'ai pas besoin de lui courir après, elle me retrouve bien vite », dit Ayael.  
  
La déclaration de miss Mac Kenzie fit lever les yeux au ciel de Keyra et Mc Gonnagall mais Dumbledore et Hagrid tentèrent de cacher un sourire devant l'air scandalisé de l'infirmière de l'école. Le directeur ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :  
  
« - Si vous voulez mon avis, Pompom, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous soignez cette jeune femme.  
  
Je veux bien être changé en gnome si c'est la dernière fois, déclara à son tour Key, Ayael passait plus de temps à l'infirmerie de notre école que dans une salle de cours.  
  
Là tu exagères Key, mais j'avoue qu'à la longue j'ai réussi à avoir une belle relation avec monsieur Grey notre médicomage. »  
  
Le soir venu, elles continuaient d'arpenter les nombreux couloirs du château pour tenter de découvrir le plus de choses possible. Ayael avait mit un an et demi pour connaître tous les recoins de l'Institut de Salem, Poudlard était plus petit mais plus ancien et elle devait l'avouer, plus passionnant avec ses escaliers qui bougeaient sans préavis, ses nombreux passages secrets et toutes ses pièces dérobées au regard du simple passant. Elles firent connaissance avec quelques êtres de portrait, certains plus sociables que d'autres. La jolie licorne qui ornait le tableau dévoilant la porte de la chambre de Ayael était très affectueuse et semblait avoir déjà pris la jeune femme en affection. La sorcière occupant le tableau de la chambre de Keyra était cependant plus stricte mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Leurs chambres étaient adjacentes et une porte derrière une tapisserie leur permettait d'aller de l'un à l'autre sans sortir dans le couloir.  
  
C'était deux chambres semblables, l'une était décorée avec des couleurs terre avec une majeure d'orangé, celle de Keyra. L'autre, celle de Ayael, était dans les teintes de bleus et argent, elle soupçonnait fortement Mc Gonnagall d'être derrière ce choix car il s'agissait des couleurs de sa famille, du côté de sa mère. Les deux pièces étaient meublées de façon identique ; un lit à baldaquin fait de bois massif, une table de travail qui arborait tout le nécessaire d'une telle table, plumes, encrier, parchemin. Une grande bibliothèque couvrait une partie du mur Nord, un foyer distribuerait une chaleur réconfortante l'hiver sans nul doute puisque placé au centre de la pièce, un fauteuil qui semblait très confortable ainsi qu'une causeuse dans le même style. Une porte dans le mur sud donnait dans une salle de bain privée, petite mais ayant toutes les commodités souhaitées. Une fenêtre s'ouvrait dans le mur Ouest, elle permettrait de voir le coucher de soleil certains soirs, selon leur volonté.  
  
Pour l'instant Key et Aya marchaient vers la grande salle, lors de leur première visite, elles avaient été comme tous les nouveaux visiteurs du château, ébahi par le plafond magique. Il recréait l'aspect exact du ciel et lorsqu'elles l'avaient vu la première fois les rayons ardents de cet mi- août le rendait plus que magnifique. Peu de professeurs étaient déjà présents, seuls Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagall ainsi que Hagrid, Pomfresh et Rogue étaient assis à l'unique table de la grande pièce. On leur avait expliqué qu'en temps normal il y avait quatre grandes rangées de table, une par maison mais puisque l'école était vide de ses élèves, les professeurs occupaient le centre de la pièce. Ayael s'assit auprès de Mc Gonnagall, Key à sa gauche, les présentations ayant déjà été faites, elles avaient vite compris que Rogue ne les apprécierait pas particulièrement pour une raison qui leur était encore inconnue, il les avait déjà en grippe. Peu importait, Hagrid et Mc Gonnagall s'occupaient très bien d'elles et Dumbledore était très gentil et avenant également.  
  
Une place restait libre au côté de Key, peut-être il y avait un autre professeur qui tardait à se joindre à eux. Elles eurent la réponse rapidement car déjà passait un homme par les portes restées ouvertes de la grande salle. Il était assez grand, avait les épaule larges et avait les traits de son visage tirés par la fatigue sans doute. Dumbledore s'était levé pour l'accueillir tandis que Aya vit Rogue se renfrogner encore plus, elle avait douté que cela puisse être possible mais pourtant l'air qu'il affichait n'avait rien de joyeux.  
  
« - Ah, Rémus, content que vous ayez pu vous libérer pour vous joindre à nous  
  
Je n'aurais manqué ça pour tout l'or de Gringott, déclara le dénommer Rémus.  
  
Laissez moi vous présenter vos deux nouvelles cons?urs de travail, et il se dirigea vers Key et Aya qui s'étaient également levées pour serrer la main de l'homme. Rémus, voici Keyra Scamander et Ayael Mac Kenzie, mesdemoiselles, Rémus Lupin qui a accepté de donner les nouveaux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de nouveau. Pour Rémus se sera du déjà vu puisqu'il a enseigné pendant un an ici au collège il y a quelques années.  
  
Heureux de travailler avec vous, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien à votre propos », dit Rémus un grand sourire au lèvre en serrant la main des deux jeunes femmes.  
  
Des politesses s'échangèrent de part et d'autre et ils firent plus ample connaissance en mangeant un excellent repas préparé par les elfes de maison du château. Le menu de ce premier repas fut composé d'une excellente salade verte, des poivrons farcis et des champignons gratinés précédaient un merveilleux gâteau mousse au chocolat et framboises.  
  
Pendant tout le repas, les discussions furent diverses et allaient de tous les côtés, Aya et Key discutèrent bien sûr avec Lupin qui s'avérait être un homme très intéressant, surtout pour Ayael qui l'appréciait encore plus depuis que Rogue avait lâché « innocemment » pendant une discussion que la pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille et que Lupin devait être fatigué. Elles n'avaient pas été dupes, elles avaient très bien compris que Rémus Lupin avait une condition de lycanthrope. Ce dernier leur avait confirmé par la suite mais il avait été heureux de découvrir que cela ne les dérangeait nullement.  
  
« - C'est pas monsieur Drouin qui était loup-garou également ?, demanda Keyra qui connaissait pourtant très bien la réponse.  
  
Oui, il m'avait raconté qu'il avait été mordu lorsqu'il avait douze ans alors qu'il campait avec ses parents dans une zone non-sécurisée, répondit Ayael.  
  
Qui est ce monsieur Druine ?, demanda Hagrid de l'autre bout de la table.  
  
Drouin, corrigea Ayael aimablement, Abel Drouin était mon entraîneur personnel, un homme exceptionnel à tous les niveaux. »  
  
Voilà, leur position sur le sujet à toutes les deux avait été déclarée haut et fort. Plus tard pendant la soirée qu'ils passèrent tous dans le salon des professeurs, Rogue s'approcha de l'une d'elle et demanda :  
  
«- Où avez vous appris si bien le français mademoiselle Mac Kenzie  
  
C'est ma langue maternelle, mon père était natif du Canada français, j'ai passé les dix premières années de ma vie dans une petite ville du nom de Val David. Mais vous le parlez très bien vous-même, (Rogue s'était adressé à elle dans cette langue) Où avez-vous appris vous-même ?  
  
Plusieurs grimoires de potions anciennes n'ont jamais été traduits, soit q'il ne trouvait pas d'équivalent anglais ou s'était un travail trop ardu, allez savoir. J'ai donc appris cette langue qui je dois l'avouer m'échappe encore parfois.  
  
Elle est loin d'être évidente même pour ceux qui la parlent fréquemment, le rassura la jeune femme. Parlant de potion, puis-je oser vous demander une faveur ?  
  
Demandez toujours on verra après, lui répondit Rogue méfiant.  
  
Et bien, je n'ai pas pu amener avec moi tout mon nécessaire de potions, j'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop bien évidemment, pourvoir me servir des installations de vos cachots.  
  
Vous, vous y connaissez aussi en potions mademoiselle, y aurait-il un domaine où vous n'excelleriez pas ?, demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
Oh, je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que j'excelle dans ce que je fais monsieur, mais oui, il y a des domaines où je ne vaut pas une noise.  
  
Tels que ?, demanda de nouveau Rogue curieux  
  
L'Arithmancie, l'Histoire, la Divination, commença la jeune femme en comptant sur ses doigts l'air de réfléchir  
  
Elle n'est pas très forte en Astronomie non plus, ajouta malicieusement Keyra qui venait de se joindre à la conversation.  
  
En effet mais moi je n'ai jamais fait exploser de salle de cours.  
  
Coup bas, s'écria Key qui souriait malgré tout.  
  
Et de quelle salle de cours s'agit-il demanda malicieusement Dumbledore, tous écoutaient à présent.  
  
Potion, Key a un talent certain pour tout gâcher ce qui doit être mis sur le feu.  
  
Restez loin de mes cachots », l'intima Rogue avec un rictus indéfinissable.  
  
Les gens autour se mirent à rire et on reprit d'autres discussions jusqu'au moment où tous furent fatigués et montèrent se coucher. Les deux américaines pour qui il n'était en fait que cinq heures si on tenait compte du décalage horaire montèrent également et prirent la potion anti-heures que leur avait remise Pomfresh pour combattre ce phénomène. Au lever le lendemain, leur corps aurait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans ce fuseau horaire.  
  
Ce fut le cas mais Ayael se leva tout de même très tôt, Hagrid lui avait donné rendez-vous pour visiter une première fois certains coins de la forêt. Ils marchaient en discutant de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ou vécu avec des créatures magiques, Hagrid l'enviait d'avoir fait un stage dans une réserve de dragons mais elle l'enviait d'avoir élevé un Acromantula. Ils iraient voir Aragorn et sa famille un autre jour car aujourd'hui il voulait l'amener voir leur troupeau de chevaux ailés qui vivait dans un coin retiré à l'Ouest de la cabane de l'homme.  
  
Arrivés sur place, ils s'installèrent à bonne distance pour que le troupeau prenne conscience de leur présence en humant leur odeur, une fois qu'ils les eurent acceptés sur leur territoire, ils purent avancer vers eux. Un magnifique Ethonan avec une robe brune luisante sous les premiers rayons du soleil qui se levait à l'Est, s'approcha d'eux. Ce devait être leur chef, il déploya ses ailes pour montrer le haut rang qu'il occupait dans le troupeau, Hagrid et Ayael inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect et la jeune femme approcha ses doigts des naseaux de l'animal. Ce dernier les renifla quelques secondes avant que de ses naseaux ne s'échappe un souffle glacé, signe qu'il acceptait leur présence et que les autres de son groupe également.  
  
« - C'est Baldur, leur chef, expliqua Hagrid  
  
Il doit avoir environ 60 ans, c'est le plus vieux du groupe ?  
  
Non, c'est Manfred l'étalon le plus âgé, environ 85 ans mais il a laissé sa place de commandement à son neveu il y a trois printemps. Baldur était prêt et protège du mieux qu'il peut le troupeau.  
  
Où est Manfred ? », demanda Ayael cherchant un animal âgé parmi le groupe mais n'en distinguant aucun pouvant correspondre à la description de Hagrid.  
  
Comme s'il avait compris la question, Baldur poussa la jeune femme de la tête, l'incitant à avancer. Elle obéit docilement, bien vite elle vit derrière une petite colline, un étalon étendu sur le flanc, blessé de toute évidence. Elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas effrayer la bête et s'agenouilla près de lui après avoir reçu son assentiment. Il avait plusieurs points d'impacts sur le côté droit, pas des coups de corne, ni des morsures, plutôt des.  
  
« - Hagrid, à part vous, qui d'autre fréquente cette forêt ?  
  
Personne, elle est interdite, je ne nierai pas que quelques élèves s'y aventurent parfois mais c'est l'été.  
  
Eh bien, quelqu'un a attaqué cette bête et c'est un sorcier sans aucun doute, il y a des traces de sorts sur tout son flanc. La question est de savoir qui voudrait s'en prendre à un cheval aussi vieux. Si c'était des braconniers ils auraient choisit une bête en bien meilleure forme. Les plumes d'un cheval comme Baldur valent une petite fortune sur le marché noir mais celles d'un cheval comme lui. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peu faire du mal consciemment à une créature somme tout innocente car je doute fort que Manfred ait attaqué le premier.  
  
Pourquoi lui ?, demanda Hagrid, Quand le troupeau est attaqué c'est au chef de le défendre et c'est Baldur maintenant.  
  
Il l'a fait mais Manfred a dû vouloir y prêter main forte et subir une attaque de front, on n'ôte pas les instincts protecteurs à un chef ainsi. Baldur aussi a été touché, regarder en haut de son sabot avant droit.  
  
Je m'occupe de Baldur, pouvez-vous quelque chose pour Manfred ?  
  
J'en sais rien, je vais essayer quelques petits trucs qu'on m'a appris. »  
  
Ayael sortit sa baguette magique et récita plusieurs formules qui ne réussirent qu'à aider la guérison du trois quarts des blessures. Pour les autres, Hagrid reviendrait lui administrer une potion lorsqu'elle aurait pu la confectionner. Ils rentrèrent et elle se dirigea vers les cachots de Rogue où ce dernier plaçait des livres dans une bibliothèque.  
  
« - Bonjour professeur, puis-je.  
  
Vous êtes certaine que vous ne ferez pas fondre l'un des chaudrons ?  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rester pour m'observer si vous le voulez » proposa la jeune femme.  
  
Mais Rogue avait déjà décidé qu'il resterait, il voulait juger des capacités de la nouvelle venue, il n'avait donc pas l'intention d'attendre une invitation. Il fut surpris tout de même en l'entendant. Elle s'installa et rapidement il reconnut les ingrédients d'une potion de reconstitution :  
  
3 branches d'Angélique 2 zestes de citron vert 2 pincées de poivre de Cayenne un peu de gardénia 5 tasses d'eau du clair de lune 3 pattes de Tégénaire (araignée des maisons) 8 poils de Maki ( mammifère primate du Madagascar)  
  
« - Une potion de reconstitution mais une puissante puisque vous avez ajouté 2 millilitres d'aiguail. On voit que vous y connaissez un peu, car si vous en avez mis trois.  
  
La potion aurait été trop forte pour le corps humain et la personne qui l'aurait ingurgité n'aurait pu dormir pendant une bonne semaine, déréglant ainsi son cycle et causant des dommages internes », le coupa Ayael, fière de lui clouer le bec.  
  
Pourtant, après avoir tirés une dizaine de fioles de sa potion, elle rajouta le millilitre manquant et vida le reste du chaudron dans un récipient. Elle nettoya sa place de quelques coup de baguette sous l'?il interrogateur du maître des potions.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un cheval ailé dans la forêt, on l'a retrouvé ce matin dans un piteux état et même avec cette potion, je doute qu'il récupère totalement.  
  
Qu'a-t-il eu ?, demanda Rogue soudainement intéressé.  
  
Aucune idée mais il a été attaqué par un sorcier et non pas un animal. »  
  
Elle laissa le professeur aux cheveux gras pour aller retrouver Hagrid pour lui remettre le récipient en lui indiquant la posologie. Keyra la rejoignit dans le parc avec Lupin, ils devaient se rencontrer pour élaborer leur plan d'action. Comme le soleil était au rendez-vous ils avaient conclu de s'installer dans les gradins de quidditch pour travailler et profiter de la température de cette fin du mois d'août.  
  
« - Donc, mademoiselle Scamander enseignera les Invocations et Incantations si j'ai bien compris et mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Monsieur Lupin ?  
  
Appelez-moi Rémus je vous prie.  
  
C'était là mon but, admit Ayael, nous avons chacune un prénom également.  
  
C'est entendu », répondit Rémus dans un grand sourire.  
  
Ils parlèrent longuement de la matière qu'ils devaient voir avec chaque niveau et se la répartirent selon l'expertise de chacun. Les deux nouveaux professeurs remarquèrent que l'école avait pris du retard dans ce domaine, Rémus leur expliqua que les élèves n'avaient pas été très chanceux avec leur professeur en cette matière depuis quelques années. Il leur expliqua également que Rogue visait ce poste depuis des années et qu'encore une fois cette année, il lui passait sous le nez.  
  
« - C'est ce qui explique qu'il nous aime autant, déclara Key, ironiquement  
  
Ne le prenez pas personnel mesdemoiselles, il est associable avec tout le monde, il l'a toujours été.  
  
Tu sembles bien le connaître, fit remarquer Aya.  
  
En effet, j'ai étudié ici avec lui, sept ans à le côtoyer et j'ai même failli le tuer une fois. »  
  
Rémus expliqua comment Sirius voulant faire une farce à Rogue l'avait poussé dans les pattes de Rémus qui venait de se transformer. James Potter était arrivé juste à temps avant que le loup ne fasse un massacre et avait sauvé la vie de Rogue.  
  
« - Potter, ça me dit quelque chose, commença Ayael  
  
Oui nous avons lu quelque chose sur le sujet, continua Keyra  
  
Vous avez dû lire sur « le survivant », Harry Potter, en déduit Rémus.  
  
Oui c'est ça, il y a un lien de parenté entre ton ami et ce jeune homme ?  
  
Oui James était son père. »  
  
Et Rémus repartit dans l'explication de d'autres faits, Aya et Key écoutaient attentivement, le point de vu de quelqu'un d'aussi proche de l'histoire était selon elles bien meilleur que ce que rapportaient les livres. Elles en apprirent plus sur Potter mais aussi sur ses amis, Rémus leur expliqua qu'ils renteraient en sixième année en septembre et qu'elles devraient leur enseigner.  
  
« - Dumbledore est un homme intelligent, il a été chercher le meilleur qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir équiper ses élèves pour le combat à venir contre les forces du mal. Ron et Hermione risquent leur vie régulièrement par le simple fait d'être les amis de Harry qui lui doit se battre contre le mage noir le plus puissant jamais vu en plus d'une multitude de sots qui le suivent les yeux fermés croyant qu'il les récompensera lorsqu'il contrôlera le monde magique ET moldu. »  
  
Il y avait beaucoup de responsabilités sur les épaules du jeune homme. Le soir venu, elles parlaient dans la chambre de Key du fardeau qu'il transportait sans que personne puisse l'aider.  
  
« - Oui on peut l'aider, et c'est sûrement pour ça que Dumbledore est venu nous chercher, déclara Ayael.  
  
Comment ?, demanda Key assise en face de son amie.  
  
En leur montrant tout ce que l'on sait, apprends leur les Invocations et Incantations qui risquent de les aider mais aussi celles qui pourraient leur sauver la vie.  
  
Et toi tu te charges du reste. »  
  
Oui elle leur monterait le reste, du moins ce qu'elle savait, peut-être, sûrement que ce ne serait pas suffisant mais au moins elle aurait le sentiment d'avoir tout fait pour aider ce jeune homme et ses amis qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui c'étaient retrouvés coincés dans les rouages d'un destin infernal.  
  
*************************  
  
Le matin du 31 août, Ayael qui revenait de son jogging matinal dans le parc de Poudlard, croisa Rogue dans un couloir, ce dernier avait un peu, changé d'attitude face à elle lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'elle était réellement douée et pas seulement une tête en l'air venue d'Amérique. Leur relation était toujours froide mais il n'était plus cynique ou ironique avec elle.  
  
« - Vous êtes bien matinale mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Serait-il indiscret d vous demander ce qui vous fait courir autant. »  
  
Seigneur, c'était bien un jeu de mot qu'il venait de faire, elle le savait ironique mais pas comique. Elle le gratifia de son plus beau sourire et lui répondit :  
  
« - On m'a gentiment averti que certains élèves requièrent beaucoup d'énergie, aussi je veux être en forme et prête à tout. Il ne faudrait pas que je m'essouffle dès le premier jour. »  
  
Ce fut au tour du maître des potions de la gratifier d'un, non pas un sourire, mais un rictus. Il prit ensuite congé lui rappelant la réunion des professeur dans la grande salle prévue pour bientôt. Ayael le remercia et continua jusqu'au portrait de la licorne qui couvrait le passage vers sa chambre.  
  
« - Farfelu », dit-elle à l'animal qui abaissa la tête avant de céder la place à la porte qu'il dissimulait.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher avant de redescendre manger avec les autres occupants du château. On lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas tous les professeurs qui résidaient au collège, seulement les représentants de maison étaient obligés ainsi que l'infirmière. Cependant, tous les professeurs étaient les bien venus et quelques-uns uns décidaient d'occuper les locaux qui leur étaient destinés. C'était le cas de Lupin qui occupait une des chambres pas très loin de la sienne et de celle de Keyra.  
  
Une belle complicité s'installait graduellement entre les trois professeurs chargés d'enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Les deux amies discutaient souvent avec lui lors des repas et lors de longues promenades aux alentours du collège. Lupin accompagnait parfois Mac Kenzie dans la forêt interdite, lui parlant des expériences qu'il avait vécues avec ses amis dans cette forêt, les nuits de pleine lune mais aussi certains soirs alors qu'ils sortaient en cachette.  
  
Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir été une bande peu ordinaire, Poudlard s'en souvenait encore et s'en souviendrait sûrement encore longtemps. Keyra avait fait remarquer à Ayael qu'elle aurait sans doute été l'un d'entre eux si elle avait étudié en même temps qu'eux à ce collège. Elle non plus n'avait pas été de tout repos pour les enseignants des écoles qu'elle avait fréquentées. Avec le temps, elle s'était « calmée » mais une flamme vive brûlait toujours autant en elle et n'attendait que d'être rallumée pour reprendre le dessus.  
  
Alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche où elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce château en quelques jours, elle tomba nez à nez avec Key qui se battait avec ses cheveux devant le miroir.  
  
« - T'as besoin d'aide peut-être, proposa Aya.  
  
Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis venue ici, j'ai un énorme n?ud que je n'arrive pas à démêler.  
  
T'as pas une baguette magique ? », demanda innocemment Ayael  
  
L'air qu'affichait Keyra à l'instant lui confirma que son réveil était récent. Mac Kenzie connaissait bien Key, elle avait de la difficulté à bien fonctionner au réveil, ça lui prenait parfois près d'une heure complète avant d'être complètement fonctionnelle et d'afficher un sourire. Aya prêta main forte à son amie et d'un coup de baguette, celle-ci retrouva ses cheveux habituels.  
  
Aya jeta un sort à ses propres cheveux pour les sécher et les coiffer, puis elle se dirigea vers la penderie pour choisir une tenue.  
  
« - Pas ta verte, ronchonna Key assise dans un fauteuil avec une tasse de café que venait d'apporter les elfes de maison.  
  
Quoi, demanda Aya qui n'avait pas compris  
  
Pas ta robe verte, je mets la mienne ce matin et j'en ai marre que tout le monde crois que l'on se consulte pour s'habiller pareil. »  
  
Ayael s'esclaffa, c'était vrai que très souvent, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient vêtues de façon similaire sans même se consulter. La jeune femme opta donc pour un ensemble pantalon avec tunique bleu marin, dessous, elle mit une mince chemise blanche dont elle rabattit le collet sur le col d la tunique laissant aussi les premiers boutons détachés. Elle avait un look décontract qui saillait parfaitement à sa personnalité.  
  
Key aussi alla s'habiller et lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre de son amie, elle était totalement réveillée et prête à descendre rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Il manquait encore quelques personnes mais la plupart des professeurs étaient présents lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. Dumbledore les présenta à deux nouveaux professeurs qu'elles n'avaient pas encore rencontrés : Bibine, enseignante de vol et arbitre lors des matchs de Quidditch et Vector, professeur d'Arithmancie.  
  
Bientôt, tous furent présents et Dumbledore les invita à prendre place à la table où un bon repas les attendait. On parlait de vacances, de Quidditch mais surtout de la situation dans le monde de la magie qui n'allait pas très bien. Les deux américaines apprirent qu'il y avait eu des pertes du côté moldus et sorciers au cours de l'été. Un auror avait été tué ainsi que deux malheureuses personnes qui avaient dû se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Plus tard, le directeur prit la parole pour souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde et :  
  
« - Comme vous le savez, nous nous devons d'être le plus alerte possible face à la situation de notre communauté. Les derniers rapports des auror nous informent que Voldemort recrute très largement et qu'il admet dans ses rangs toutes sortes de sorciers susceptibles de lui venir en aide. Les Détraqueurs étant aussi une menace que nous devons prendre au sérieux, depuis qu'ils ont quitté Askaban, ils représentent un danger de plus pour les alliés du bien. Pour pouvoir mieux préparer nos jeunes étudiants à la cruauté du monde extérieur, le Ministère à enfin accepté de réviser son programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ainsi, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir accueillir deux jeunes femmes extrêmement talentueuses qui ont accepté de venir éclairer nos jeunes gens de leurs lumières. Mesdemoiselles Mac Kenzie et Scamander travailleront avec monsieur Lupin dans le cadre de ce nouveau programme intensif. »  
  
Des applaudissements se firent entendre et on souhait de nouveau la bienvenue au personnes désignées. Ensuite, Dumbledore et Mc Gonnagall, suite à sa tâche de directrice adjointe, expliquèrent le déroulement de la rentrée et ensuite de l'année à venir. Dumbledore tira ensuite au hasard les noms des professeurs qui accompagneraient les élèves dans leur voyage en train jusqu'au collège. On voulait assurer une meilleure protection en cas d'attaque.  
  
Curieusement, les trois professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, furent désignés, c'était un bien pour un mal car Ayael et Key, malgré le fait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore très bien leurs collègues, voyaient mal Trelawney ou Binn s'occuper de cette tâche. 


	4. Une nouvelle année scolaire commence d'a...

Disclaimer : Inutile de dire que tout l'univers magique de cette fic appartient à JK Rolling, malgré le fait que j'y ai greffé quelques personnages de mon cru.  
  
Excusez les fautes, je ne suis pas une as en français. De plus si le c?ur vous en dit, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour m'envoyer vos commentaires et appréciation. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de tout laisser tomber et de ne plus rien écrire mais j'aimerais le savoir, je suis capable de tout prendre, ne vous censurez pas.  
  
Je vais mettre une section réponse à mes rewiews à la fin du chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de le faire, cela me fait chaud au c?ur.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le retour en classe passe d'abord par un voyage en train  
  
C'était un matin morose, le ciel était couvert et il menaçait fortement, un temps typiquement anglais mais qui détonnait beaucoup avec les belles journées que la semaine qui venait de passer avait donné. Keyra Scamander bougonnait devant sa penderie, se demandant comment se vêtir pour sa première journée en tant que nouveau professeur. Elle ne voulait pas s'habiller comme son amie, avoir à se faire respecter par des gens qui ne vous connaissent ni d'Adam ni d'Ève était déjà assez pénible sans avoir à passer pour la s?ur jumelle de son amie. Pourtant, physiquement et intellectuellement, elles étaient si différentes mais Keyra savait que la première impression restait souvent marquée dans l'esprit des gens.  
  
«- Mets la bourgogne, s'écria une voix de la pièce d'à côté.  
  
T'as mis laquelle toi ?, demanda Keyra curieuse  
  
Je vais mettre, après avoir pris une bonne douche, mon ensemble gris.  
  
D'accord alors j'opte, comme proposé, pour ma robe de sorcière bourgogne mais quel pantalon je mets avec ?  
  
Il faudrait vraiment que je te fasse des petits ensembles identifiés avec les jours de la semaine comme faisait ma mère quand j'étais petite et que je me croyais bonne car je m'habillais seule, sans maman.  
  
Très drôle. », conclut Key en refermant la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres.  
  
Keyra était à mettre sa dernière barrette dans ses longs cheveux lorsque Ayael vint la retrouver, habillée à moitié, se débattant avec son soulier gauche et les cheveux encore mouillés. Elles allaient être en retard et déjà Rémus frappait à leur porte.  
  
« - Wow, fit ce dernier en apercevant Ayael qui maintenant reboutonnait sa chemise qu'elle avait attachée en jalouse, tu feras sensation ainsi.  
  
Merci beaucoup, c'est le look « je suis pas prête et on m'attend », tu crois que je peux partir une mode ?  
  
Plusieurs élèves l'adopteront, c'est certain, confirma Lupin un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Laisse moi t'aider », déclara Key ayant presque pitié de son amie.  
  
Cette dernière avait déjà sa baguette à la main et entreprenait de sécher ses cheveux d'un sort, alors que Aya revêtait sa tunique de sorcière et lissa son col de chemise. Une fois ses cheveux secs, Keyra voulu la peigner mais Ayael marchait déjà vers la sortie, elle se fit négligemment une queue de cheval, ce qui fit soupirer Key qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie ne peignait pas plus souvent ses cheveux, elle qui avait une si belle tête à comparer de la sienne qui frisait en épis.  
  
Rémus souriait et suivi la jeune femme qui sortait dans le couloir incitant les deux autres à en faire de même, ils allaient réellement être en retard. Mc Gonnagall et Rogue qui avaient également été désignés pour accompagner les élèves attendaient effectivement près des grandes portes menant à l'extérieur du château. L'air que le maître des potions lança aux nouveaux arrivants en disait long sur ses pensées mais il ne dit rien. Alors que tout ce beau monde avançaient vers les grilles qui délimitaient l'enceinte de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la gare, Madame Pomfresh sortit en courant appelant l'un d'eux :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Mademoiselle.  
  
Oui ?, fit-elle en se retournant  
  
Vous avez oublié de venir me voir ce matin.  
  
Pourquoi ?, demanda la jeune femme intriguée alors que les autres s'impatientaient  
  
Votre bras mademoiselle, répondit l'infirmière les mains sur les hanches les yeux ronds et l'air de dire non mais quelle insouciante.  
  
Ah, oui, quand je reviendrai, je suis en retard pour l'instant et il va bien mon bras, répondit la jeune femme effectivement insouciante.  
  
Mais il pourrait s'infecter, insista l'infirmière.  
  
Oh, j'ai déjà eu pire, croyez-moi », répondit Aya en quittant Pomfresh désabusée.  
  
Rémus riait doucement alors que Rogue levait les yeux au ciel et que Mc Gonnagall l'imitait mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« - Quoi ?, demanda Aya  
  
T'es pathétique tu sais mon amie, commença Keyra  
  
C'est vrai que t'as déjà eu pire ?, demanda curieusement Rémus tout en continuant de marcher avec les autres  
  
Oh, oui, confirma Keyra, elle a le dos hachuré de part et d'autre sans parler de sa jambe droite.  
  
Des petites égratignures, dit Ayael en soulevant les épaules comme de rien n'était.  
  
Des petites égratignures qui lui ont valu d'être l'élève la plus assidue de l'infirmerie de l'Institut de Salem », conclut Keyra.  
  
Rémus riait doucement, il aurait voulu en savoir plus mais ils allaient transplaner d'un instant à l'autre. Mc Gonnagall indiqua le lieu de rencontre et dans une série de pops caractéristiques, ils disparurent à tour de rôle pour réapparaître sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross, déserte pour le moment. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour installer des protections autour du train mais aussi sur le quai et sur le passage qui menait du monde moldu au monde sorcier. L'horloge de la gare affichait 9h30 lorsqu'ils commencèrent, ils terminèrent vers 10h15, heureusement car les premiers arrivants commençaient à circuler près de la barrière. On avait pas pris de chance cette année avec les attaques répétées des mangemorts, le Poudlard Express était un moyen des plus sûr de voyager mais des protections additionnelles n'étaient pas superflues.  
  
Tranquillement les étudiants commençaient à envahir le quai avec leurs parents et bagages.  
  
******************  
  
Les Weasley fréquentant encore Poudlard, accompagnés de Harry et Hermione traversèrent la barrière à tour de rôle en essayant de paraître le plus naturels possible aux yeux des nombreux moldus qui envahissaient les différents quais de King Cross. Harry avait eu la permission d'aller rejoindre ses amis au Terrier une fois que Dumbledore fut sûr et certain que l'endroit était suffisamment protégé et que certains gardiens veillaient sur eux tous en tout temps. Il avait donc passé les quatre derniers jours en compagnie de la famille de son meilleur ami et de Hermione. Ils avaient joué à différents jeux pour passer le temps mais ils avaient surtout discuté. Ron, Hermione et lui avait parlé des heures et des heures de la situation actuelle du monde magique, des répercutions dans leur vie mais aussi craintes qu'ils avaient.  
  
Harry avait été très heureux de pouvoir ainsi se vider l'esprit avec ses amis, ils étaient toujours sensibles à ce qu'il ressentait et Hermione, quoi que parfois extrémiste, était de bons conseils. Cependant, il avait trouvé en Ginny plus qu'une oreille, elle l'écoutait et apportait son point de vue qui était très songé et intelligent. Elle l'avait étonné par sa très grande maturité et son esprit vif, elle analysait les situations avec beaucoup de sagesse et apportait des idées et suggestions nouvelles auxquelles ils n'avaient pas pensé auparavant.  
  
Son attitude envers lui avait du coup bien changé, elle était loin maintenant la petite fille qui rougissait lorsqu'il la regardait simplement. Elle avait vieilli, lui aussi ainsi que ses deux autres amis. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées tous ensemble les avaient rapprochés, presque unis.  
  
Pour l'heure, ils attendaient que Hermione termine de dire au revoir à ses parents venus la saluer. Molly Weasley profitait de cela pour les serrer à nouveau contre elle, leur disant au revoir et prodiguait ses recommandations de dernières minutes. Harry était dans ses bras alors qu'il entendit derrière lui une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien et qu'il avait appris à détester :  
  
« - Si c'est pas mignon, une maman adoptive, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de ses propres rejetons. »  
  
Molly Weasley jeta un regard noir à Draco Malfoy qui lui tournait à présent le dos car il montait dans le train. Après avoir soupiré fortement et avoir repris ses esprits, elle encouragea son petit monde à en faire de même. Le train partirait bientôt et ils devaient se trouver un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pleins. Ce qu'ils firent mais déjà Ron et Hermione les quittaient pour aller rejoindre les autres préfets et faire leurs devoirs.  
  
Harry s'installa en face de Ginny qui avait sortit un livre de sa malle. Lui-même sortit l'un de ses achats dont il avait mandaté Mme Weasley de lui faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'il y aille lui-même, question de sécurité avait-il dit. Son livre, Techniques avancées pour joueurs téméraires, traitait bien évidement de Quidditch. Il avait vu une publicité dans la Gazette du Sorcier et avait voulu se procurer un exemplaire. Le livre était très bien détaillé mais surtout très bien imagé. Lorsqu'il était ouvert en page centrale, une reproduction en trois dimensions d'un terrain ainsi que les joueurs de deux équipes apparaissaient. Les différentes techniques étaient ainsi démontrées.  
  
Harry observait avec admiration une feinte incroyable effectuée par l'attrapeur des bleus. Ginny leva les yeux de son livre et observa-t-elle aussi, comme subjuguée par la technique. Elle avait confié à Harry vouloir tenter sa chance lors des essais pour trouver des remplaçants aux postes vacants depuis le départ de Angelina, Katie, Fred et George. Mc Gonnagall avait demandé à Harry s'il désirait prendre le poste de capitaine de Angelina et s'occuper de recruter une équipe tout aussi bonne que l'avait été celle de Giffondor les dernières années. Il avait du pain sur la planche, remplacer autant de joueurs talentueux d'un seul coup allait être une tâche ardue mais il avait confiance. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron qui s'était avéré un gardien exceptionnel et qui sait peut-être que Ginny avait ça dans le sang également, comme à peu près tous les membres de la famille Weasley.  
  
« - Wow, c'est plutôt risqué comme man?uvre, déclara Harry mais ses yeux pétillaient d'enthousiasme.  
  
J'avoue mais t'as fait bien pire presque à tous les ans, alors., le taquina Ginny.  
  
Tu crois ?, demanda-t-il  
  
Oh oui, tu te souviens peut-être pas de ton attrapé du vif d'or alors que tu étais en équilibre sur ton manche de balai, on bien la fois ou tu t'es balancé pendant quelques minutes sur un balai ensorcelé tel une pendule. et que dire de la fois où tu t'es littéralement jeté en bas de ton éclair de feu pour prendre la petite boule de vitesse.  
  
J'avoue, je ne suis pas très prudent, admit Harry mais ses yeux démontrait qu'il ne le pensait pas tout à fait.  
  
C'est un fait que le mot prudence et Harry Potter ne vont pas ensemble, déclara Ginny en se rassoyant en face de lui.  
  
Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste? », demanda Harry soudain soucieux des déclarations de son amie.  
  
Ginny rougit de la tête aux pieds, elle cherchait désespérément une façon d'expliquer son point de vue sans blesser son ami. Elle fut sauvée par la porte de leur compartiment qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Mc Gonnagall qui faisait une ronde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, après avoir salué brièvement les deux jeunes gens, elle repartit vers le compartiment suivant. Harry se retourna vers Ginny, décidé à avoir une explication mais celle-ci avait prévu le coup et l'avait doublé en reprenant précipitamment son livre et en faisant mine de lire. Harry ouvrit la bouche et allait lui demander des éclaircissements lorsque de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
« - Ça me rappelle toujours de bons souvenirs de voir l'air effrayé des premières années lors des rentrées, déclara Ron en continuant une discussion qu'il avait commencée avec Hermione avant de les retrouver.  
  
On devait être pareil à eux, enchaîna Hermione, je me souviens que j'étais excitée et anxieuse lors de mon premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express.  
  
Vraiment, tu semblais pourtant en pleine maîtrise de toi, déclara Ron  
  
Non, j'étais terrifiée », affirma la jeune femme.  
  
Harry et Ginny se regardèrent et sourirent, Ron et Hermione, deux des préfets de Griffondor ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqués qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le compartiment, ils discutaient entre eux sans se soucier des deux autres occupants. En fait c'était comme ça depuis le début de la semaine, Ginny et Harry en avaient discuté la veille et avaient conclut que ses deux là se rapprochaient dangereusement. C'était prévisible, depuis des années sans aucun doute mais on aurait dit que les deux concernés prenaient un plaisir malsain à repousser l'autre pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à s'interroger sur les véritables sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
  
Ginny regarda narquoisement Harry et comme si c'était un signal qu'il avait entendu toute sa vie, il commença le petit jeu qu'ils avaient inventé suite à la constatation du comportement de leurs amis.  
  
« - Je te le jure Ginny, c'est Draco qui me l'a dit., commença Harry.  
  
Mais je te crois Harry, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il me l'a confirmé également.  
  
N'empêche que c'est bizarre tout ça.  
  
Ah, oui, je ne trouve pas moi, c'était presque prévisible.  
  
Pas comme ça Ginny, c'est bien trop.  
  
Gros, oui je sais mais avoue que c'est Malfoy tout craché.  
  
J'avoue, il est tout de même surprenant, renchérit Harry qui jouait si bien la comédie.  
  
C'est Draco, Merlin qu'il est mignon quand il fait ça, continua Ginny qui aurait été en nomination pour un oscar sans l'ombre d'un doute dans le monde moldu pour sa prestation tellement convaincante.  
  
QUOI !!!!!!!, s'exclamèrent en même temps Hermione et Ron qui avaient soudainement pris conscience de leur présence.  
  
C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. », continua Harry en roulant des yeux ce qui fit décrocher la mâchoire à son meilleur ami.  
  
Malgré tout son bon vouloir, Ginny ne put retenir un petit rire devant l'air scandalisé de son frère et de son amie. Harry lui enchaîna très vite le pas et bientôt, tous les deux se retrouvaient sur le plancher du train, se tenant les côtes tellement ils riaient. Hermione hochait la tête tranquillement alors que Ron les regardait l'air furibond, il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Oh, il avait un bon sens de l'humour mais pas quand il s'agissait de lui. Harry et Ginny reprirent leur esprit et leur place, ils durent endurer quelques temps l'air mauvais de Ron mais ce dernier changea d'attitude lorsque leurs multitudes d'amis virent les saluer à tour de rôle. Ginny quitta également pour aller rencontrer certains élèves de son niveau, bizarrement, ce fut lorsque Dean arriva avec Seamus, Harry questionna Ron du regard mais ce dernier se contenta de lever les épaules et les yeux au ciel.  
  
Quelques heures du voyage, passèrent ainsi, pratiquement toutes les connaissances du trio d'amis virent les saluer à un moment ou un autre. La petite sorcière responsable du chariot à friandises fut également la bienvenue dans le compartiment, Ron et Harry la dévalisèrent pratiquement, comme à leur habitude sous les regards désapprobateurs de Hermione qui revenait d'une tournée dans le train. Ginny vint les retrouver, les bras pleins également de friandises, elle avait du croiser le chariot en chemin. Tout ce beau monde mangea tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien avec Neville qui avait élu domicile dans la cabine, ne trouvant nulle place ailleurs. Puis vint le moment où Ron et Hermione quittèrent de nouveau pour une dernière ronde dans le train, les trois occupants restant optèrent pour une partie de bataille explosive.  
  
Neville venait de voir ses cartes lui exploser à la figure, laissant quelques traces de suie sur son visage rond et provoquant des rires chez Ginny et Harry. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit toute grande laissant voir les trois seules personnes qu'aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient voir. Ses deux gorilles habituels entouraient Draco qui souriait méchamment :  
  
« - J'aurais du me douter que cela ne pouvait qu'être Potter qui perturbe la tranquillité du train avec des rires dignes des pires trolls. J'ai bien envie d'enlever des points à Griffondor pour ce manque de considération envers les autres passagers et quelques-uns uns également pour l'aspect pathétique de Londubat, déclara Draco.  
  
Il n'y a aucune règle interdisant de rire, que je sache, déclara les dents serrées Harry.  
  
De même que l'année scolaire n'est toujours pas débutée, théoriquement, tu n'as pas le droit d'enlever de point, enchaîna Ginny d'un air indifférent ne le regardant même pas.  
  
Est-ce que l'on t'a sonné toi la va-nu-pieds ? éclata Draco avec un regard dédaigneux pour la jeune femme. Des sorciers de ton espèce ne devraient même pas exister, c'est une honte pour la communauté et que dire de ceux qui ont un héritage sorcier puissant mais qui sont à peine capable de faire voler une plume par grand vent », cracha presque le blond en regardant Neville.  
  
La réplique ne laissa personne d'indifférents, les trois amis se levèrent en même temps, complètement synchronisés, baguette pointée vers Draco et ses deux acolytes qui avaient prévu le coup et les tenaient en joue également, attendant le début des hostilités. Tous se dévisageaient l'air menaçant, sauf Draco qui avait un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il avait réussi à les provoquer.  
  
« - Que de propos dans la bouche d'un fils dont le père est emprisonné à Azkaban, lâcha Harry cherchant également à le déstabiliser. Tu as du t'ennuyer cet été, à moins que tu ne te sois fais de nouveaux amis avec de drôle de tatouage sur l'avant-bras. »  
  
Draco ne résista pas plus longtemps et déclara ouverte la séance de duels magiques entre les six personnes présentes dans la cabine. Il envoya un sort à Harry qui l'évita de justesse mais qui frappa tout de même Neville qui s'écroula sur le sol, riant aux éclats. Ce dernier se releva bien vite, délesté du sort par Ginny qui avait de nouveau pointé sa baguette sur Goyle qui voulu l'attaquer mais qui reçu un jet mauve dans la poitrine. Il se retrouva avec un nez qui enflait à vu d'?il et qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment, c'était Neville qui avait réagi au quart de tour. Les sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre, mais ce fut très bref car déjà la porte s'ouvrait laissant entrer deux jeunes femmes très différentes l'une de l'autre. La plus grande réagit en premier, elle n'usa d'aucune magie pour faire cesser les hostilités, elle se contenta de lancer un simple mot, d'une voix forte et imposante :  
  
« - HEY ! »  
  
Draco qui faisait dos à la porte se retourna pour voir la nouvelle venue, Goyle et Crabbe firent de même mais ce dernier ne put retenir le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer à Ginny. Un jet de lumière jaune se dirigeait rapidement vers la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, celle qui avait parlé, leva sa main gauche et intercepta le sort dans un geste aussi rapide que l'éclair. Elle le reçut directement dans le centre de sa paume qu'elle avait offerte au sort. Lorsqu'il la percuta, elle ne put retenir une petite grimace de douleur, en fait, elle avait simplement serré la mâchoire et plissé légèrement les yeux. Sa main brillait maintenant d'une lueur jaunâtre qui diminua en intensité à chaque seconde. La jeune femme qui était à ses côtés et qui venait d'éviter un sortilège qui l'aurait recouverte à coup sûr de furoncles, se contenta de regarder sa collègue en haussant les sourcils et en hochant la tête, comme si elle désapprouvait le geste que son amie venait de faire. Cette dernière fit une moue en haussant les épaule, une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.  
  
Draco qui fixait toujours la main de la jeune femme, se décida finalement à relever la tête et à observer intensément les deux nouvelles venues. Harry aussi les observait, en fait, tous les regardaient les yeux emplis de questionnement. Celle qui n'avait toujours pas bougé prit enfin la parole, elle parla d'une voix calme et ferme, on décelait simplement de l'agacement dans le ton :  
  
« -Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qui se passait ici avant que nous n'entrions ? »  
  
Les six adolescents se mirent tous à parler en même temps, tentant de faire pencher la balance dans leur camp, s'en suivit une cacophonie, les jeunes augmentant la voix pour couvrir ceux de la maison ennemie. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Ginny fut certaine d'avoir vu l'une d'elle sourire, mais ce sourire avait disparu lorsqu'elle se retourna vers eux et leva une main pour obtenir le silence. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, lorsqu'elle les réouvrit, elle fixa chaque personne présente dans le fond des yeux. Un silence lourd avait empli la place, Ayael, continuait d'observer en silence les jeunes gens qui se sentaient vraiment mal à l'aise sous ce genre de regard, seul Draco gardait un air fier. Keyra, elle, avait croisé les bras et s'était adossé contre la porte, attendant le verdict de son amie, le visage fermé à toute émotion. Ayael Mac Kenzie, soupira et déclara :  
  
« - Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez amener vos deux amis à votre cabine, quelqu'un ira vous voir sous peu pour vous enlever ces affreuses boursouflures qu'ils ont tous les deux au visage.  
  
Mais mademoiselle, commença Draco surpris du fait qu'elle le connaisse, lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
  
Monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de sévir mais si vous le désirez réellement. »  
  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, le questionnant du regard, le jeune Malfoy, leva un seul côté de sa lèvre supérieure et obéit, entraînant avec lui ses deux acolytes en bien mauvais état. D'un simple regard, Mac Kenzie et Scamander s'accordèrent, Keyra partit avec les Serpentards pour les soigner et elle ne se gêna pas pour sermonner Draco sur son attitude « indigne d'un préfet » en chemin. Cependant, elle n'ajouta rien de plus, pas de retenue ni de point perdu. Ayael était restée dans la cabine des trois Griffondors et entreprit à l'instar de son amie, de soigner Neville qui s'était tout de même retrouvé avec des mains trois fois leur grosseur normale.  
  
« - Assoyez-vous je vous prie, demanda-t-elle, je crois que les présentations n'ont pas été faites, je suis Ayael Mac Kenzie, je suis l'une des nouveaux professeurs de cette année. Vous êtes ? »  
  
Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en appliquant un onguent sur la main de Neville qu'elle avait sortit de la poche intérieure de sa tunique. Harry vit que Ginny allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais d'une petite pression sur l'épaule, il l'empêcha, quelque chose le chicotait et il était curieux de savoir :  
  
« - Vous sembliez certaine de l'identité de Malfoy il y a quelques minutes », commença-t-il rudement.  
  
Ayael était accroupit face à Neville et tournait le dos à Ginny et Harry, cependant ils la virent sourire et se retourner vers eux avant que Harry ne puisse terminer sa pensée.  
  
« - J'ai bien une petite idée de votre identité, je connaissais Malfoy grâce à son statut de préfet, à mon arrivée à Poudlard, on m'a remit une liste de ces derniers avec une photo. On m'a également mise au courant de certains faits, j'en déduis que vous êtes celui qu'il s'amuse à pousser à bout. Pour vous, jeune fille, on m'a également mise au courant qu'une jeune fille correspondant à votre description tenterait sans doute de prendre la place laissée vacante par deux de ses aînés l'an dernier. Je vois dans vos yeux cette lueur espiègle qui devait exister dans les yeux des jumeaux aux cheveux roux.Vous par contre jeune homme, (elle revint à Neville qui se frottait les mains redevenues normales) je n'ai pas d'indice susceptible de me dévoiler votre identité.  
  
Ne.. Neville Londubat, c'est mon nom, déclara timidement le jeune homme en baisant la tête.  
  
Enchantée, dit la jeune femme en face de lui, elle se retourna et tendit la main à Harry. Enchantée également, monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Weasley. »  
  
Ils lui serrèrent la main, Harry lui sourit timidement, alors que Ginny, lui répondit franchement, une lueur en effet espiègle dans les yeux se mêlait à une lueur de fierté d'être considérée comme étant le pendant de ses deux frères qui avaient maintenant quitté l'école.  
  
Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois les mains de Neville, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, lorsque Harry trouva le courage de lui demander :  
  
« - Eh, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie ?  
  
Oui  
  
Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir puni ?  
  
Vous y tenez tant que cela ?  
  
Non, bien sûr mais.  
  
Disons simplement que vous étiez game over et que je vous ai permis de presser sur continue. Bonne rentrée les jeunes. »  
  
La déclaration de leur nouveau professeur plongea Neville et Ginny dans un étonnement total et Harry dut leur expliquer de long en large ce qu'était les jeux vidéo, le plus lent sur la détente était Ron qui était arrivé en même temps que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie quittait. Hermione demanda des explications sur les évènements et Ron revint encore un fois sur les jeux vidéo, entraînant les soupirs de Harry et Hermione mais également ceux de Ginny et Neville.  
  
Ils parlèrent ensuite de ces nouveaux professeurs, Harry les trouvait intrigantes, Ginny avait tout de suite cliqué avec mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, Neville avoua à voix à peine audible et les joues rouges feu, que mademoiselle Scamander était très jolie lorsque Ron le questionna et Hermione termina la discussion en demandant :  
  
« - Mais que vont-elles enseigner ? »  
  
Cette question resta sans réponse, du moins jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard.  
  
RÉPONSES AUX REWIEWS : D'abord MERCI à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer leurs commentaires, j'adore et j'apprécie beaucoup.  
  
BeziKer : TU veux la suite et ben, la voilà, j'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
  
Lizou : « space » ma fic ? Dans quel sens ? J'imagine que c'est dans le bon sens si tu veux avoir la suite. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre pourra être qualifié de « space » mais j'espère que tu l'appréciras.  
  
Xaxa : Merci pour ta rewiew et pour les renseignements que tu m'y donnes. Tes offres ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde et je m'en souviendrai, PROMIS. T'as aussi lu mon autre fic ? T'as pas été trop découragée ? J'espère que celle-ci te plaira aussi même si personnellement je n'arrive pas à l'amener exactement où je voudrais mais bon. C'est mes petites bébittes d'auteur. Merci encore.  
  
Mel : Merci et oui, je continue.  
  
Baba : j'espère être à la hauteur, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, toi ou un autre de mes lecteurs. 


	5. Retour en classe

N/A : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une rewiew. Je vous réponds à la fin du chapitre. Ai-je besoin de rappeler que mon nom n'est pas JK Rowling et que rien ne m'appartient ? ? ? ? ? Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, cependant, cela devrait être l'un des derniers chapitres à vous écorcher les yeux avec ses fautes puisque qu'une gentille lectrice s'est proposer pour remédier à ce problème, je la remercie beaucoup pour son offre.  
  
P.S. Vous l'ai-je déjà dit, j'adore les rewiews, positives ou négatives peu importe si cela me permet d'améliorer mon histoire.. Alors ne vous gênez surtout pas pour cliquer sur le petit carré mauve en bas de la page..  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Retour en classe  
  
Harry fut heureux de revoir une immense silhouette au bout du quai qui appelait à lui les premières années. Hagrid le vit également et salua les trois amis de sa grosse main, il semblait soucieux, il hâtait les nouveaux de le suivre. Harry et ses amis furent hâtés également, les professeurs présents les poussaient presque dans les diligences qui les attendaient. Mc Gonnagall faisait signe aux élèves d'avancer rapidement, Rogue en poussait carrément quelques-uns uns, mademoiselle Scamander souriait faiblement mais hâtait tout de même les élèves. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était visible nulle part, Harry avait beau la chercher des yeux partout, il ne la vit qu'au moment de monter dans la diligence, rapidement, elle arpentait les toits des voitures du train, observant l'embarquement des élèves, Harry remarqua une autre forme près d'elle mais n'eut le temps de l'identifier car il fut poussé à l'intérieur de la diligence qui quitta presque aussitôt. Ils roulèrent bien plus vite que par le passé, comme si quelque chose était à leur trousse.  
  
Dans la carriole, Ginny regardait par la lunette arrière, elle s'exclama quelque chose que Harry n'entendit pas clairement mais tous se retournèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait provoqué. Des jets de lumières multicolores se faisaient voir en provenance de l'endroit où ils se tenaient peu avant. Sur le quai, deux formes se défendaient contre quelques autres, malgré la noirceur environnante, il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'il s'agissait de mangemorts, ils purent voir leurs cagoules caractéristiques sous les lueurs des contre sorts. La diligence accéléra encore, propulsant tous les occupants vers l'arrière dans un tas de bras et de jambes entremêlés, Ron se retrouva sous une Hermione qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en constatant la position où ils étaient tous deux, Harry avait atterrit durement sur Ginny qui l'avait simplement repoussé et continué de regarder par derrière, Neville était affalé sur le sol, emmêlé avec Lavande qui tenta de se relever de façon digne et snob. Harry revint rapidement au près de Ginny pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à la gare de Pré- Au-Lard mais les diligences avaient fait le chemin jusqu'au château dans un temps record, déjà on les hâtait de rentrer. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il fréquentait Poudlard, Harry vit Dumbledore attendre l'arrivée des étudiants sur les marches des portes principales, son regard n'affichait aucune malice ou espièglerie comme très souvent auparavant et pour l'une des très rares fois, le directeur faisait réellement son âge. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir au fait, se demanda le jeune homme en passant auprès de lui. Dumbledore le salua d'un bref signe de la tête auquel Harry répondit pareillement avant d'être entraîné par les autres à l'intérieur.  
  
Dans la grande salle, les potins allaient bon train, plusieurs spéculaient et le fait que tous les professeurs étaient à l'extérieur n'aidait pas à calmer les plus jeunes. Harry regarda en direction de la table des Serpentards pour tenter d'observer l'attitude de Malfoy, ce dernier paradait, fendant comme à son habitude, aussi fier que si c'était lui qui se battait là bas près du train maintenant vide de ses occupants. Harry serra les dents et se jura de faire ravaler au blond son attitude supérieure.  
  
« - Harry, viens t'asseoir, Dumbledore et les autres viennent d'arriver. »  
  
Harry avait sentit Ron le prendre par le bras pour l'inciter à rejoindre la table des Griffondors, il le suivit et s'installa près de son ami et de Hermione qui, en bonne préfète, avait réussi à faire asseoir tous les Griffondors. Dumbledore resta debout devant sa chaise au centre de la grande table des professeurs, attendant que tous aient repris leur place et que le silence s'installe. Une fois cela fait, il toussa un peu avant de prendre la parole :  
  
« - Bonsoir à tous, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année de votre scolarisation à Poudlard, qui je dois l'avoué débute sur une note d'action. Ne vous en faite pas, la situation à Pré-Au-Lard est sous contrôle et vous êtes en sécurité dans l'enceinte du collège. Cependant, cette petite attaque n'est pas sans conséquence, des mesures extraordinaires pour assurer votre protection à tous avaient déjà été prises et mises en place, je me vois cependant forcé d'annuler toutes les sorties en dehors de l'enceinte et ce pour un temps indéterminé. »  
  
La déclaration de Dumbledore provoqua quelques murmures parmi les élèves, leurs sorties à Pré-Au-Lard venaient d'être interdites. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser que somme toute cela allait de soi, si la gare avait subi une attaque, il était évident que les mangemorts attendraient la prochaine sortie pour frapper de nouveau, du moins pour attaquer les élèves en dehors de l'école. Car il n'était pas dupe, Voldemort préparait d'autres plans sordides contre lui mais également contre tous ceux osant s'élever contre lui. Dumbledore continua son petit discours, parlant de la situation de la communauté magique qui ne s'était pas amélioré durant l'été, maintenant que tout le monde était au courant du retour du Mage Noir, ce dernier ne se faisait pas prier pour faire sentir sa présence. Le directeur annonça le début de la cérémonie de répartition et Mc Gonnagall entra dans la grande salle, traînant derrière elle les premières années fascinés par l'aspect de la grande salle. Harry eut une brève pensée pour sa propre répartition, il se demanda également si les choses avaient été bien différentes s'il s'était retrouvé à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Griffondor.  
  
Le jeune homme applaudit avec ceux de sa maison les nouveaux élèves qui partageraient avec eux la salle commune dès le soir même, puis Dumbledore se leva de nouveau pour annoncer le début du festin d'accueil. Harry remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter de la situation qui se déroulait près de la gare, que faisait mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, elle était la seule à n'être revenue, qui était l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu avant de monter dans la diligence, peut-être était-ce un autre nouveau, car à la table des professeurs, deux chaises étaient encore inoccupées. Harry profita du fait qu'il avait le regard sur la table professorale pour observer mademoiselle Scamander, elle ne semblait pas plus inquiète que ça pour son amie, peut-être savait-elle des choses qu'ils ignoraient ? Alors que Dumbledore allait souhaiter un bon appétit à tous, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le professeur Rogue qui regarda Dumbledore et hocha la tête d'un mouvement bref et décidé. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa place, laissant entrer derrière lui mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui arborait un sourire victorieux et ses yeux luisaient de fierté, derrière elle un autre homme entra.  
  
Harry sourit lorsqu'il le reconnu, visiblement Hermione et Ron l'avaient également vu car Ron lui donna un coup dans les côtes et Hermione souriait à pleines dents. Rémus Lupin avança dans l'allée centrale, derrière mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, il tourna la tête vers Harry et ses amis et leur sourit également. Les trois nouveaux arrivants purent aller prendre place à la table des professeurs alors que Dumbledore les présentaient à tous :  
  
« - Comme vous pouvez le constater, monsieur Rémus Lupin a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur contre les forces du mal cette année. »  
  
Il fut applaudit par plusieurs, pratiquement toute la salle à l'exception des Serpentards qui le regardaient d'un ?il mauvais mais Harry remarqua qu'il semblait en avoir cure.  
  
« - .. Aussi, cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouvelles venues qui ont bien voulu quitter leur petit coin d'Amérique pour venir vous enseigner certaines matières qu'elles maîtrisent très bien mais qui sont ici en Angleterre laissées de côté. Je vous pris de bien vouloir accueillir mesdemoiselles Scamander et Mac Kenzie. »  
  
Elles eurent droit elle aussi à quelques applaudissements mais cette fois, les Serpentards applaudirent également, Draco Malfoy pareillement mais d'une façon blasée, presque obligée. Le repas débuta peu après et comme à son habitude, Ron se jeta littéralement sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître, Harry le suivit rapidement, lui aussi avait très faim. De plus de savoir que Rémus Lupin passerait l'année à Poudlard avec eux lui avait redonné le sourire et l'appétit. Hermione à ses côtés maugréait des mots qu'il avait peine à entendre, elle semblait déçue que Dumbledore ne leur ait pas annoncé quels seraient les rôles de deux Américaines. Harry devait avouer que lui aussi aurait aimé le savoir, il jeta un regard à la table où il pu mieux observer les nouvelles. Il débuta par mademoiselle Scamander, elle était plus petite que son amie, elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens mais elle les avait frisés en épis plutôt qu'en bataille comme lui. Ses yeux étaient noisette et cachés derrière de longs cils qui lui conféraient un regard tendre et doux, tout en elle semblait harmonieux, elle dégageait de la quiétude et le calme.  
  
À côté d'elle mademoiselle Mac Kenzie semblait incarnation du diable même, pourtant elle semblait calme pour l'heure. Tout en elle trahissait un désir d'action et à première vue, Harry aurait pu la classer dans cette catégorie de gens qui aiment s'amuser et qui ne prenne que ce qui le mérite vraiment au sérieux, prenant la vie comme elle venait sans la compliquer d'avantage. Physiquement, elle devait être aussi grande que Ron qui avait pourtant encore beaucoup grandi pendant l'été, elle devait faire dans les 1 mètre 75. (5 pieds 8 ½ pouces). Elle aussi avait les cheveux frisés mais c'était des boucles plutôt lâches et légères et d'un blond doré, sa couleur de cheveux faisait penser à Harry à un champ de blé. Ses yeux où on pouvait lire un peu de son espièglerie, étaient bleus mais pas comme ceux de Ron, plus comme. Comme qui, il avait déjà vu des yeux ainsi. Ginny ? Non, ceux de Ginny étaient vifs et clairs tandis que ceux de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie étaient plus gris mais n'étaient pas sombres comme ceux de Malfoy. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, peu importe, il trouverait bien plus tard.  
  
Il continua d'observer mademoiselle Mac Kenzie en mangeant, mais pas de façon impolie ou soutenue, il la regardait à la dérobé. Elle avait un visage expressif, elle semblait pouvoir parler sans user de sa voix, simplement en jouant avec ses sourcils, en changeant l'aspect de ses yeux ou en étirant les lèvres de différentes façons. Harry remarqua qu'une petite cicatrice lui barrait le sourcil droit et que celui de gauche arborait une boucle en argent, il sourit en se demandant ce que pourrait bien penser madame Weasley de cela. Elle portait de petits anneaux aux oreilles, trois à droite, dont dans le haut de l'oreille et un autre à gauche. Définitivement, Molly Weasley n'apprécierait pas cette mode venue d'outremer.  
  
Harry cessa ses observations pour se concentrer sur les différentes discussions qui y avaient autour de lui, plusieurs parlaient de leurs vacances mais la plupart s'interrogeaient sur la nature de l'attaque à Pré- Au-Lard. Les deux nouvelles furent également soulevées comme sujet de conversation ainsi que le retour du professeur Lupin. Harry sursauta lorsque Hermione frappa de son point la table en maugréant encore une fois des paroles inaudibles pour lui mais visiblement pas pour Ginny qui sans lever la tête de son assiette lui répondit :  
  
« - Dumbledore. »  
  
Harry vit Hermione se frapper le front de la main et s'accabler elle-même pour ce manque. Ron interrogea Harry du regard mais ce dernier n'en savait pas plus, il se décida à demander à son amie :  
  
« - Qui a-t-il Hermione ?  
  
Je me demande depuis le début du repas où j'ai déjà vu des yeux comme ceux de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie..  
  
Oui ! Moi aussi, s'empressa de faire savoir Harry.  
  
C'est Ginny qui a raison, ils sont très semblables à ceux de Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir fait le lien avant.  
  
Dumbledore ? demanda Ron. Vous pensez qu'ils... »  
  
Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase car Dumbledore annonçait qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et il demandait aux préfets d'accompagner les élèves de leur maison. Aussitôt, la grande salle se vida graduellement de ses occupants, Harry suivit Seamus, Dean et Neville dans les escaliers, continuant une discussion déjà entamée. Ils eurent tous à attendre que l'un des préfets arrivent pour donner le mot de passe, c'est Ron qui eut cet honneur : Prophétie.  
  
Harry grimaça à l'annonce du mot de passe, décidément l'humour de Dumbledore ne s'améliorait pas.. Ils entrèrent tous et profitèrent de la quiétude de la salle commune pendant un moment. Hermione attendit que la salle soit presque vide pour demander encore une fois à Ginny de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine du train avec Malfoy, elle accrochait sur un détail, comment mademoiselle Mac Kenzie pouvait avoir arrêté un sort à main nue et sans en ressentir les conséquences. Ce point mystifiait également Ginny qui l'avait vu faire, elles en parlèrent encore lorsque les garçons montèrent à leur dortoir :  
  
« - Nous on monte, dit Ron à l'attention de Hermione qui ne le regarda même pas pour lui répondre.  
  
Oui, bonne nuit. »  
  
Ron semblait déçu, Harry le remarqua bien sûr, c'est deux là avaient trois modes de fonctionnement, le mode engueulement, qui fait trembler les murs de l'école par l'intensité qu'ils y mettaient, le mode plus personne n'existe autour de nous, ce qui était un mode nouveau depuis peu de temps et le mode présent, l'indifférence. Hermione semblait se soucier aucunement que Ron soit à Poudlard ou en Roumanie à l'instant présent, ce qui blessa le jeune homme mais sa fierté lui refusait de le laisser paraître. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à berner Harry, ni Ginny.  
  
Harry le suivit dans les escaliers menant à leur dortoir en silence, le jeune Potter avait convenu avec Ginny de ne pas se mêler des affaires de c?ur de leurs deux amis. N'empêche qu'il avait hâte qu'eux aussi prennent conscience qu'ils étaient fait pour aller ensemble. Ce soir là en regardant les dais de son lit, Harry Potter se demanda pour qui lui avait été fait. Mais comme à toutes les fois où il laissait son esprit errer sur ce sujet, sa conscience lui rappelait qu'il n'était sur terre que pour une seule chose, être tué par Voldemort ou tuer Voldemort. Tel était son destin et rien ne pouvait le changer alors pourquoi se poser des questions sur l'amour, un amour que jamais il ne pourrait vivre, du moins pas avant d'avoir été fixé sur son avenir.  
  
Quelques années plutôt, il aurait volontiers rêvé d'une vie composée d'amour réciproque, peut-être bien avec Cho. Mais les récents événements avaient tout balancé aux ordures, finis les rêves, finies les illusions. Il était maintenant résolu à ne plus cultiver de tels sentiments, il en allait de la sécurité de tous, aussi avait-il résolu ne plus s'attacher trop ouvertement aux personnes qui l'entouraient, il ne voulait plus ressentir ce qui l'habitait depuis la disparition de Sirius. De plus, il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que ses amis seraient les premiers visés, les premiers atteints pour tenter de l'atteindre lui et cela il ne le supporterait pas. Ron et Hermione avaient été fermes cependant, il ne pouvait les tasser ainsi, ils voulaient rester auprès de lui et le soutiendraient qu'il le veule ou pas. À eux, c'était ajouté Ginny qui s'était montrée toute aussi têtue. Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur bon nombre de personnes pour l'appuyer dans son combat, certains lui en ayant fait preuve à la fin de l'an dernier mais il ne voulait être en aucun cas le responsable de leur malheur. C'était là un poids qu'il ne voulait plus porter, un mort par sa faute lui suffisait.  
  
« - Sirius, comme tu me manques », murmura-t-il avant de finir par s'endormir.  
  
Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, le sujet de discussion à toutes les tables étaient les divers articles des journaux sur l'attaque qu'avait essuyé la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas revendiqué officiellement l'attaque et les spéculations allaient bon train. Ce qui avait intrigué le plus les trois amis après la lecture à voix haute effectuée par Hermione, c'est que personne ne semblait au courant de l'intervention de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, on disait simplement dans les journaux que les élèves avaient été protégés par des professeurs vaillants présents sur place. Le Ministre avait même fait une allocution, vantant les mérites de ces protecteurs et de l'excellent travail effectué par les aurors dans ce dossier, il avait également réitéré que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique et il avait tenté de rassurer les parents sur la présence de leurs enfants dans cette enceinte.  
  
Harry parlait tranquillement avec Ron lorsque Hermione pressa le rouquin à la suivre, ils devaient aller chercher les horaires pour tout le monde et les distribuer avant la fin du repas.  
  
« - Dix gallions que nous débutons par un cours double de potion avec Serpentard, dit Harry en soupirant.  
  
Ça ne vaut pas vraiment la peine de gager avec toi Harry, déclara Neville, cela fait plus de cinq ans que c'est toujours la même chose. »  
  
Tous les élèves de sixième étaient nerveux ce matin là, suite aux évènements au Ministère peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, les résultats de leurs BUSEs avaient été retardés et ils devaient les apprendre ce matin même. S'ils avaient eu de bons résultats, ils auraient les options qu'ils désiraient, dans le cas contraire, ils devraient se contenter de la base académique. Harry s'inquiétait de sa note en potion, il savait qu'il n'avait pas trop mal paru en DCFM, que transformation pouvait passer mais potion, là résidait le mystère. Lorsque Ron arriva avec les parchemins qui leur étaient destinés, les élèves de sixièmes se levèrent d'un bond et accueillir leur préfet avec appréhension. Le jeune Weasley affichait un air contrit, Harry comprit pourquoi en voyant son horaire.  
  
Ils avaient bien potions comme premier cours mais ce dernier n'était pas double, quoique avec les Serpentards, il aurait perdu dix gallions finalement. Sur le bout de papier, plusieurs espaces étaient encore libres, tous savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de temps libre mais simplement que les options n'avaient pas encore été attribuées pour une raison inconnue. Il n'apparaissait sur le parchemin que les cours obligatoires à tous, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le temps d'échanger sur le sujet car déjà ils devaient se mettre en route s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard à leur premier cours, de plus les donjons n'étaient pas la porte d'à côté.  
  
Les trois amis suivirent le reste du groupe jusqu'au cachots de Rogue, une file de Griffondor attendait patiemment lorsque les Serpentards arrivèrent avec Malfoy en tête. Avant même que ce dernier ne puisse faire un seul commentaire, une seule remarque, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue les intima d'entrer à l'intérieur. Harry se hâta vers la table du fond qu'il partageait avec Ron. Ses relations avec Rogue ne s'étaient pas amélioré et Harry avait résolu de se faire tout petit et d'éviter le plus possible un affrontement avec son professeur de potion. Ce dernier le regardait avec un regard mauvais, l'année commençait mal, pensa Harry qui baisa la tête et serra les dents. Le cours débuta par les insultes de Rogue sur le niveau de la classe qui visiblement n'avait pas révisé pendant l'été, il se continua de la même façon et se termina également sur des insultes. La routine quoi.  
  
Cependant, juste un peu avant la fin de la classe, Malfoy leva la main pour poser une question à son directeur de maison :  
  
« - Je vous écoute monsieur Malfoy  
  
Professeur, on se demandait, comment cela se fait-il que l'on n'est pas un horaire complet, je veux dire.  
  
Je comprends très bien ce qu vous voulez dire monsieur Malfoy, intervint Rogue. Cela est dû à plusieurs contretemps, d'abord le report des résultats de vos BUSEs par le Ministère, puis l'arrivée de ses deux nouveaux professeurs et le retour du loup-garou. »  
  
A cette dernière phrase, Rogue avait regardé directement Harry, attendant une réaction que le jeune homme su retenir à temps, gardant un visage impassible mais à l'intérieur de lui il bouillait de rage, surtout que Malfoy et ses acolytes riaient sous cape. Le professeur de potions leur apprit qu'ils seraient fixés sur la tangente que prendrait leurs études lors de leur prochain cours de DCFM.  
  
En sortant de la salle de cours, plusieurs se ruèrent sur leur horaire pour vérifier quand aurait lieu leur premier cours de DCFM. Ce dernier aurait lieux tout de suite après le repas du midi, pour l'instant, ils avaient Histoire de la Magie avec Serdaigles. À l'excitation de revoir Lupin dans ses fonctions de professeur, s'ajoutait pour les amis, l'anticipation de leurs résultats aux BUSEs. Hermione était dans un état avancé de stress, elle angoissait et ni Ron ni Harry ne purent la rassure, étant tout aussi inquiets.  
  
Dans la grande salle, à la table des Griffondors et des Poufsouffles, ont pouvait sentir une excitation en provenance des classes de cinquième. Ron qui s'assit aux côtés de sa s?ur la questionna sur le sujet de leur conversation des plus animée et fébrile. Ginny quitta sa discussion avec l'une de ses amies pour expliquer à son frère et ses amis qu'ils revenaient à l'instant de leur cours de DCFM.  
  
« - Alors, demanda avec insistance Hermione et Harry d'une même voix  
  
FABULEUX, imaginez-vous donc que nous n'aurons pas seulement le professeur Lupin pour nous enseigner cette année, expliqua Ginny les yeux vifs et intenses. Les deux nouvelles nous enseigneront également cette matière.  
  
Trois professeurs de DCFM ? N'est-ce pas excessif, demanda Ron qui voyait déjà ses travaux en cette matière tripler.  
  
En fait, ils n'enseigneront pas tous en même temps ni même les même choses, continua Ginny qui avait maintenant l'attention de tous les Griffondors. Lors de votre prochain cours, vous aurez à faire un choix d'option selon vos aptitudes et préférences, ensuite ils vous sépareront en groupe de travail pour que cela soit plus efficace et plus centré comme enseignement.  
  
Quels sont ces enseignements ? demanda Hermione de plus en plus intéressée.  
  
Eh bien, le professeur Lupin continuera d'offrir des cours dit plus traditionnels de DCFM, expliqua de nouveau Ginny. Ses cours seront obligatoires, ce sont d'ailleurs ceux qui sont déjà à votre horaire. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, cela dépend du niveau de chacun. Mesdemoiselles Mac Kenzie et Scamander offriront des cours selon leurs spécialités à divers niveaux. Si j'ai bien compris, le degré de scolarité n'aura aucune importance, les groupes seront formés selon le niveau des élèves inscrits.  
  
Tu veux dire qu'un première année pourrait se retrouver dans un groupe de sixième ? demanda Ron incrédule.  
  
Pas à ce point Ron. D'abord parce que certaines options ne seront offertes qu'aux élèves de deuxième cycle et qu'il serait pratiquement impossible à un élève de première d'avoir le niveau d'un de sixième. »  
  
Ginny qui avait été élu rapporteuse en chez des Griffondors, continua pendant tout le repas à répondre aux diverses questions. Harry remarqua que chaque maison avait élu un tel représentant, bientôt toute l'école serait au courant de la marche à suivre pour les cours de DCFM. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ajoutait à la presse de Harry de se rendre à son cours. Lorsqu'il pénétra avec Ron et Hermione dans la salle de cours, il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être intrigué et pressé de connaître la suite des évènements, la salle était déjà presque pleine, les quatre maisons y étaient entassées, certains élèves durent rester debout derrière les autres, c'était le cas de Harry et ses deux amis.  
  
Visiblement, les élèves de sixième avaient tous eu comme consigne de se rendre dans cette salle pour recevoir les explications ou leurs résultats de BUSEs, en parlant avec un Poufsouffle, Harry appris que ces derniers devaient avoir Histoire de la Magie mais qu'ils avaient tous été informés de se rendre dans cette classe d'abord. Harry souhaitait que leurs professeurs arrivent rapidement car il suffoquerait bientôt avec tout ce monde qui se pressait. Son v?u fut exaucé, le professeur Lupin apparut et les incita tous à le suivre à l'extérieur. Tous le suivirent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, les Serpentards ne se gênant pas pour commenter de leur langue vile et sale.  
  
Rémus Lupin demanda aux élèves des quatre maisons de bien vouloir prendre place dans une section prédéterminée des gradins, ceux des Poufsouffles. Harry reconnut qu'il aurait hésité à s'asseoir ailleurs que là ou dans ses propres gradins, il imaginait très mal également Malfoy sur les sièges de Griffondor. Rémus se tenait au centre du terrain avec les deux nouveaux professeurs ainsi que les responsables de chaque maison et Dumbledore lui- même. Le directeur se retourna vers les élèves et demanda le silence qu'il obtint rapidement :  
  
« - Très chers élèves, vous avez du entendre un tas de choses depuis ce matin concernant les nouveaux cours ou vos résultats aux BUSEs. Tout d'abord, je dois tous vous féliciter pour vos résultats qui sont somme toute satisfaisants pour la plupart. À la suite de la démonstration d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez à faire un choix d'option relatif à votre cours de DCFM, cependant votre option devra d'abord être acceptée par votre responsable de maison qui se basera sur vos résultats obtenus lors de vos BUSEs. Donc à la suite de cette période, vous passerez au bureau de votre responsable de maison pour compléter vos horaires, cela devra être obligatoirement fait avant cinq heures aujourd'hui. Merci et bonne démonstration. »  
  
Sur ce le directeur quitta le terrain ainsi que les quatre responsables de maison qui le suivirent, laissant seulement les trois nouveaux membres du personnel. Rémus s'éclaircit la voix et commença :  
  
« - Bienvenue à tous, nous tenterons d'être brefs, nous ne voudrions pas en priver certains de leur très intéressant cours.. »  
  
Il avait dit cela sur un ton ironique qui ne berna personne et provoqua quelques rires étouffés de la part des élèves présents. Il continua un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
  
« - . Donc voici sans plus tarder mes deux collègues qui auront tout comme moi la tache de vous instruire dans le cadre du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mesdemoiselles Mac Kenzie et Scamander. »  
  
Les deux nouvelles furent applaudies poliment par les élèves, elles inclinèrent la tête pour les saluer et mademoiselle Scamander s'approcha de la tribune pour s'adresser aux étudiants :  
  
« - Bonjour à tous, comme vous l'a expliqué votre directeur, nous vous présenterons aujourd'hui quelques démonstrations de nos connaissances pour vous aider à faire un choix d'option. Les apprentissages que vous ferez lors de ces cours vous permettront de mieux être outillés face à toutes sortes de situations et vous donneront quelques crédits supplémentaires qui pourraient vous être utiles dans votre choix de profession future.  
  
Avant de vous montrer des brides de nos spécialités, peut-être que vous dire de quoi il en retourne serait un bon départ., ajouta mademoiselle Mac Kenzie en souriant à son amie qui abdiqua de la tête. Donc monsieur Rémus Lupin que vous connaissez tous déjà, vous enseignera le cours traditionnel de DCFM, ses cases horaires sont déjà inscrites sur les parchemins que vous avez reçus ce matin. Mademoiselle Keyra Scamander enseignera à quelques- uns un d'entre vous les Incantations et Invocations. »  
  
À cette mention, quelques élèves échappèrent des petits cris de stupeur ou de surprise, les Invocations et Incantations étaient des matières vues lors des études supérieures, on ne les survolait que très légèrement en septièmes années. Harry sentit Hermione s'étonnée également et la mine qu'elle affichait se voulait réjouit.  
  
« . Pour ma part, continua la jeune femme mais elle fut coupée par son amie qui ajouta en la pointant :  
  
Ayael Mac Kenzie.  
  
.. Oui merci, je vous initierai à l'art très ancien des duels magiques. »  
  
Cette fois, ce fut tous les élèves qui s'exclamèrent, la surprise était telle que plusieurs parlaient en même temps. Le professeur Lupin du intervenir et demander le silence à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il l'obtint, plusieurs mains étaient dans les airs, attendant que l'on leur donne la parole.  
  
« - Monsieur Malfoy., dit Rémus en le pointant  
  
Nous avons déjà eu un club de duel en deuxième année qui s'est avéré être plus pathétique que pratique (cette déclaration produisit des rires de part et d'autre). Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous allez être meilleure que Lockhart mademoiselle ?  
  
Je crois monsieur Malfoy que je vous en ai fait une démonstration lors de votre voyage d'arrivée et si cela ne vous suffit pas. Peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir ici pour m'aider dans ma démonstration ? »  
  
Le visage de Malfoy avait perdu tout son sang d'un coup, ce qui fit sourire Harry et Ron, cependant, les deux jeunes hommes s'avouèrent à eux même qu'ils ne voudraient pas être l'assistant de la jeune femme après ce qui s'était passé dans le train. Malgré ses craintes, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy et l'orgueil et la dignité lui refusaient d'opposer un refus à un tel défi, le jeune homme se leva, la tête haute et descendit retrouver la jeune femme au centre du terrain sous les encouragements de ses amis. Sur le terrain, mademoiselle Scamander faisait les yeux durs à son amie qui se contentait de lui sourire malicieusement, Rémus lui avait les mains dans les poches de sa robe et souriait naïvement.  
  
« - Merci de votre aide monsieur Malfoy, donc je vous ferai fit des traditions et des techniques d'approches pour cette démonstration, aussi, je vous laisserai attaquer en premier, me contentant de me défendre, je crois que le professeur Rogue m'en voudrait si j'abîmais l'un de ses élèves. »  
  
Malfoy se tenait droit devant la jeune femme, le regard fier mais en dedans de lui, la peur le gagnait. Il s'installa tout de même dans la position traditionnelle, ce qui fit hocher la tête de satisfaction à son opposante, elle constatait qu'il n'était pas étranger aux coutumes des duels. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie enleva sa robe de sorcier pour être plus à l'aise dans ses gestes, en dessous, elle portait un pantalon noir ample, une chemise blanche et un débardeur gris, semblable à la tenue obligatoire du collège. Alors qu'elle prenait position, elle sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches. Premier choc pour Malfoy qui ouvrit tout grand les yeux à la vue de celle-ci, le sourire de Mac Kenzie s'agrandit. Le deuxième choc qui lui fit ouvrir la bouche de stupeur fut lorsqu'il remarqua sous la manche de sa chemise, le contour d'un bracelet en cuir retenu pas des lanières de cuir plus fines. Malfoy abaissa sa garde et dévisagea son professeur qui affichait maintenant son plus grand sourire.  
  
Draco Malfoy se reprit et déclara en s'abaissant, faisant ainsi une révérence polie et traditionnelle :  
  
« - Je vous concède la victoire mademoiselle. »  
  
Les sixièmes années semblaient tous stupéfiés, jamais encore un Malfoy avait concédé une victoire aussi facilement, plusieurs murmures se firent entendre. Harry s'était avancé sur son banc pour tenter de déceler ce qui avait fait changer Malfoy ainsi d'attitude mais il ne vit rien de particulier. Le jeune homme blond qui était toujours face à son professeur déclara avant d'aller retrouver sa classe :  
  
« - Cependant, mademoiselle, cela sera pour moi un honneur d'être admis dans votre classe et d'apprendre de vous, ainsi peut-être un jour aurais-je l'honneur de relever le défi que j'ai du ici décliner.  
  
Cela sera avec un plaisir réciproque monsieur Malfoy, soyez en assuré, déclara la jeune femme en inclinant la tête. »  
  
Malfoy retourna à sa place la tête haute, sa fierté était de retour. Il n'y eut pas d'autre démonstration de duel ce jour là, les élèves présents eurent droit à un essai d'Invocation avec mademoiselle Scamander qui enthousiasma plusieurs étudiants. Elle n'était certes pas aussi impressionnante que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie mais cela donna le goût à plusieurs d'explorer leurs capacités dans une telle matière. Les trois professeurs distribuèrent ensuite des parchemins sur lesquels étaient inscrits les préalables pour les options présentées, ils leur indiquèrent ensuite que leur niveau magique allait être jugé une première fois par leur responsable de maison pour l'attribution des options puis plus tard dans la soirée par les professeurs eux-mêmes pour finaliser les groupes qui seraient formés par niveaux et non pas par degré scolaire, comme leur avait expliqué Ginny un peu plus tôt.  
  
Les élèves de sixièmes eurent donc quartiers libres après avoir questionné leurs nouveaux professeurs de long en large sur leur plan de cours, même ceux de Poufsouffle et Serpentard qui furent exemptés de leur cours habituel. Tous se précipitèrent vers les locaux de leur responsable de maison pour finaliser leur choix et acquérir leurs notes des BUSEs. Ron et Harry eurent de la difficulté à suivre Hermione jusqu'au bureau de Mc Gonnagall tellement elle était impatiente. Arrivés devant l'office du professeur de Métamorphose, ils virent une longue file d'élèves tous aussi impatients de rencontrer leur responsable de maison. Ginny et ses amis de cinquième en faisaient parties, elle leur fit signe de la main et quitta ses amies pour aller les retrouver, attendre quelques minutes de plus, elle devait être capable de survire à ça.  
  
« - Alors ?, s'enquit-elle immédiatement.  
  
Cela m'apparaît tout à fait fascinant, déclara Hermione. Je me demande si on va pouvoir prendre les deux options simultanément.  
  
Non, mademoiselle Scamander nous a dit que peu importe l'option, cela demande trop d'énergie magique pour que les deux nous soient enseignées, il aurait fallu pour ça que l'on soit initié comme elles dès le début de notre scolarité maintenant, mener les deux de front est impossible selon elle, expliqua Ginny.  
  
Tout de même, j'imagine qu'il doit y avoir des gens capables de faire les deux, murmura Hermione visiblement déçue des révélations de son amie.  
  
Que choisirez-vous les gars ? demanda Ginny avide de savoir.  
  
Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance en duel, déclara à voix base Ron, peu sûr de lui. Peut-être aurais-je la chance de savoir pourquoi Malfoy a refusé d'affronter mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
J'avoue que ça m'intrigue moi aussi, déclara Hermione songeuse.  
  
Peu importe. J'avoue qu'elle impose le respect cette femme, affirma Harry.  
  
Que choisiras-tu ? demanda Ron à son ami.  
  
J'espère avoir les notes pour le duel.  
  
Ben de la façon que t'as performé aux examens de DCFM, il n'y a pas de doute possible, le rassura Ron. »  
  
Harry haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, il aimerait vraiment avoir l'option duel cette année, peut-être que cela l'aiderait contre son ennemi. Il saurait bien assez tôt s'il avait le privilège d'être accepté dans les cours de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie car on défilait rapidement dans le bureau de Mc Gonnagall. Il devait cependant s'avouer que les cours de mademoiselle Scamander avaient l'air intéressants également, comme tout le monde, il avait ouvert la bouche devant la matérialisation d'un des génies du ciel, il avait été appelé par mademoiselle Scamander et avait revêtu une robe de terre et d'herbe, en fait, il était issu du sol du terrain de Quidditch, comme s'il avait poussé d'un seul coup et pris forme humaine. Cette démonstration avait l'avantage d'être surprenante mais Harry était attiré par les duels, il voulait savoir lui aussi pourquoi Malfoy avait décliné le défi et avait parut effrayé.  
  
Ce serait bientôt leur tour, Ginny passa la première et ressortie peu après un immense sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ce qu'elle avait choisit comme option, préférant attendre de voir si elle allait être acceptée avant. Au sourire qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle passa devant ses amis, Harry su que ses chances étaient bonnes. Ron laissa passer Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus.  
  
« - Je ne suis pas si pressé que cela de me faire dire que j'ai échoué mes BUSEs. », déclara-t-il à Harry.  
  
Harry l'avait rassuré et encouragé lorsque son tour fut venu. Puis Ron en ressortit, un air presque aussi fier que Hermione avant lui. Harry inspira profondément et pénétra dans l'antre de Mc Gonnagall.. La directrice des Griffondor était assise derrière son bureau et leva la tête pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du troisième membre du trio. Devant elle se trouvaient des piles de parchemins, certains contenant les résultats des BUSEs d'autres étant les formulaires pour les options. La vieille dame invita Harry a prendre place devant elle est commença en relevant légèrement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez :  
  
« -Monsieur Potter. Comme tous vos compatriotes, j'imagine que vous êtes curieux de connaître vos résultats pour les Brevets Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire ?  
  
En effet, professeur.  
  
Soyez fier de vous monsieur Potter, vous dépassez la moyenne en DCFM, Soin aux Créature Magique et Enchantement, en Métamorphose vous avez réussi à décrocher la note de passage requise pour cotre choix de carrière. Pour ce qui est de l'Astrologie, vous êtes dans la moyenne, en Divination par contre vous êtes légèrement en dessous.  
  
Pour ce qui est de Potion ? » demanda la voix peu sûre Harry.  
  
Harry savait qu'il devait faire des efforts considérables pour obtenir de bonnes notes en potion, matière essentielle pour son acceptation pour la formation d'auror, cependant, ses cours avec Rogue étaient tout sauf excellents. Le jeune homme avait peur d'avoir échoué aux examens en cette matière, il croyait s'être débrouillé pas si pire mais il ne se bernait pas, ce cours était loin d'être celui qui lui vaudrait les meilleures notes de Poudlard. Mac Gonnagall le fixa quelques secondes, augmentant chez lui le niveau de stress, puis ayant presque pitié de lui, elle annonça :  
  
« - Vous avez réussi les examens de façons à ce que le professeur Rogue ne puisse pas trouver de raison académique de vous refuser dans les cours avancés. Félicitation monsieur Potter, je dois avouer que vous bien travailler, cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour vous asseoir sur vos lauriers, vous avez encore beaucoup de travail sur la planche pour arriver à vos buts.  
  
Merci professeur, déclara Harry rassuré en soupirant.  
  
Pour ce qui est des options relatives à votre choix de carrière, enchaîna Mc Gonnagall, en tant que responsable de maison je me dois de vous suggérer ce qui selon moi est le plus adapté à votre situation. Comme vos notes en DCFM sont au-dessus de toutes les autres, je me verrais mal vous refuser l'accès aux options de votre choix.  
  
Professeur, demanda timidement Harry, serait-il possible d'avoir les deux options ? Je veux dire que duels m'attire énormément et que si je ne puis avoir les deux mon choix se portera sur ce cours mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que peut-être Incantation et Invocation pourraient être très utile pour.  
  
Pour votre futur., intervint le professeur avec un petit sourire compatissant. C'est drôle mais vous êtes le quatrième à me demander cette faveur aujourd'hui, habituellement je vous refuserai immédiatement puis que ces deux cours demande une force magique considérable mais vu la situation actuelle. De plus Dumbledore semble du même avis que moi, certains élèves devraient pouvoir bénéficier des deux options en simultané. Cependant, je vous répondrai ce que j'ai répondu aux autres avant vous, cette décision reviendra à vos professeurs lorsqu'ils vous évalueront plus tard dans la soirée, après tout, ce sont eux qui sont les mieux placés pour décréter qui est apte ou pas à suivre leurs enseignements. »  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête et prit le bout de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit ses résultats des BUSEs que lui tendait son professeur. Il quitta ensuite le bureau pour aller retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient en dehors, le jeune homme attendit avant de leur annoncer qu'il avait l'intention de tenter sa chance aux deux options, si cela ne marchait pas, il n'aurait pas à leur expliquer le pourquoi et le comment. Tout en marchant, Hermione et Ron lui dirent leurs résultats et Harry les informa sur les siens, Hermione était sans nul doute celle qui avait le mieux réussi mais Harry et Ron n'en était pas moins fiers de leurs résultats personnels. Le jeune Weasley se hâta de monter à la volière pour envoyer Coq annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses parents, Hermione fit de même mais avec un peu moins d'empressement. Harry pour sa part attendit dans la salle commune, l'air maussade, il n'avait pas personne à qui expédier ses résultats, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Sirius aurait été fier de partager ce moment avec lui mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le jeune Potter se retrouvait tout fin seul.  
  
C'est en train de broyer ses idées noires que Ginny le trouvait assis devant une des fenêtres de la salle commune, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter et il se mit sur ses pieds précipitamment, la jeune femme leva les mains dans les airs en signe de reddition.  
  
« - Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-elle l'air penaud.  
  
Non c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du réagir ainsi, j'étais très loin dans mes pensées.  
  
C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. T'es seul ?  
  
Oui Hermione et Ron sont allés écrire à leurs parents pour leur communiquer leurs résultats.  
  
Ah oui, vos BUSEs, alors c'est si décevant que cela ?  
  
Non pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Je me disais que c'était peut-être la raison de ton évasion dans le monde des brumes.  
  
Non pas vraiment, sourit Harry.  
  
D'accord, si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, ne te gêne surtout pas.  
  
Merci, je tacherai de m'en souvenir », dit Harry.  
  
Harry était heureux de sa nouvelle relation avec Ginny, depuis l'an dernier tout avait vraiment beaucoup changé, elle ne rougissait plus simplement en le voyant, ne bégayait plus en lui parlant et ne faisait plus toutes ses petites choses qui les rendaient tous les deux mal à l'aise en présence l'un de l'autre. Elle avait vieilli, elle avait pris comme tout le monde en maturité et Harry apprenait à découvrir un être sensé et réfléchit mais se cachait derrière ces airs angéliques, une personnalité forte et qui n'avait rien a envier à ses aînés.  
  
Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en jouant une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Harry avait pu bénéficier avec les années d'un entraînement de qualité avec Ron comme professeur, de ce fait, il était un adversaire redoutable mais pas suffisamment pour Ginny qui le mit mat peu de temps avant que Ron et Hermione ne reviennent finalement de la volière. Harry et Ginny rirent de les voir arriver, ils avaient du se disputer encore une fois puisque Ron avait le bout des oreilles rouges et Hermione affichait un air mauvais.  
  
« - Un gallion qu'il s'agit des résultats des BUSEs, chuchota Harry à Ginny.  
  
Non, je penche plutôt du côté de Krum. », renchérit à voix base la jeune fille.  
  
Depuis deux semaines, c'était devenu un de leur jeu favori, ils pariaient sur le sujet des disputes des deux amis. Ginny ayant travaillé une partie de l'été dans la nouvelle boutique de ses frères sur le Chemin de Traverse avait réussi à se mettre un peu d'argent de côté et le fait qu'elle gagnait la majorité de ses paris avec Harry, augmentait sa petite bourse. Bon joueur, Harry payait toujours ses dettes mais le score était chaud, jusqu'à maintenant, Ginny avait gagné cinq des neufs paris faits avec lui. Ron vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil adjacent à celui de Harry en marmonnant des mots totalement inaudibles. Sa s?ur et son meilleur ami échangèrent un regard complice et Ginny dit innocemment de façon à savoir le sujet de leur dispute :  
  
« - Alors tes BUSEs, des résultats satisfaisants ?  
  
Oui pour ça, ça va, dit-il d'un ton bourru qui fit sourire sa s?ur.  
  
Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ? demanda Harry  
  
Pour rien. », se rembrunit le jeune homme  
  
Ginny allait pas laisser passer l'occasion, elle se retourna vers Hermione assise à la table non loin d'eux et demanda tout aussi innocemment :  
  
« - Dis Herm, t'as eu des nouvelles récemment de Viktor ? »  
  
À voir l'air mauvais qu'affichait maintenant Ron et le teint rouge qu'avait revêtu Hermione, Harry sut qu'il venait de perdre son pari. Ginny continua de jouer la comédie, si bien qu'il se dit qu'elle ferait un malheur en comédienne. Si son choix de carrière sorcière ne fonctionnait pas, il pourrait lui proposer de se replier sur cette option. Ginny alla retrouver Hermione à la table mais prit le temps de faire un petit sourire victorieux à l'adresse de Harry qui soupira exagérément puis sourit, attirant sur lui le regard questionneur de Ron. Pour changer l'humeur de son ami, Harry lui demanda de l'aider à préparer une affiche pour les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch et ils établirent ensemble un plan d'attaque pour les essais à venir.  
  
Bientôt, il fut l'heure de descendre pour le repas du soir, dans la grande salle l'atmosphère était tout aussi électrisante qu'à l'heure du midi. On parlait des essais de classification qui auraient lieux après le repas dans la grande salle. Après que tout le monde ait terminé, tous sortirent pour permettre aux elfes de maison de nettoyer et de préparer la place pour les essais. À l'extérieur, on retrouvait bien plus que seulement les élèves de deuxième cycle, il y avait beaucoup de curieux qui voulaient tenter de voir les classifications. Dans la foule, on distinguait les deux nouvelles professeurs qui répondaient aux nombreuses questions qui leur étaient posées. Harry les observa quelques instants mais une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner en un quart de seconde, se tenait devant lui Rémus Lupin, un sourire timide aux lèvres, le jeune homme lui sourit en retour et le professeur demanda :  
  
« - Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
La question n'avait rien d'anodine, elle sous-entendait beaucoup de choses. Harry avait perdu son parrain en juin dernier mais Rémus avait perdu le dernier de ses meilleurs amis, lui aussi d'une certaine façon se retrouvait seul au monde. Harry répondit avec toute la conviction qu'il put trouver en lui :  
  
« - Je vais bien.Et vous professeur ?  
  
Bien également. Alors, demanda-t-il sur un ton plus joyeux, quelle option t'attire le plus ?  
  
Les deux semblent passionnantes. déclara Harry  
  
Oui et les deux demoiselles sont extrêmement compétentes et jolie également, ce qui n'enlève rien », dit-il dans un clin d'?il complice aux jeunes gens qui l'écoutaient.  
  
Même Hermione sourit de la remarque du professeur Lupin, Seamus et Dean qui poussèrent u peu plus loin l'audace, demandèrent au professeur s'il savait si elles étaient célibataires. Ce à quoi l'homme répondit par :  
  
« - Allez leur demander si vous avez le courage les gars. »  
  
Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire, bien sûr, aucun des deux n'avait le courage d'aller aborder ainsi deux jeunes femmes qui plus est étaient leurs professeurs. La remarque des deux jeunes hommes ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Ron qui questionna ensuite sa s?ur, non loin de lui du regard, cette dernière se contenta de lever les épaules et d'afficher un air d'indifférence. Le rouquin allait pas laisser passer cela, il glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de sa s?ur qui lui répondit par :  
  
« - Sache que ça ne te regarde pas, mais comme je suis bonne joueuse je vais te répondre. C'est terminé depuis plus d'un mois, en fait c'était pratiquement terminé avant d'avoir commencé.  
  
Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas un garçon pour toi. », déclara Ron fier de lui comme si pour la première fois de sa vie l'une de ses prédictions s'était réalisée.  
  
Sa s?ur se contenta de le regarder en haussant un sourcil puis en faisant une moue qui voulait dire, « d'accord, pour ton ego, je t'offre cette victoire qui pourtant n'en est pas une. ». Harry ria doucement dans sa barbe de voir faire ses deux amis, Ron avait toujours été et sera probablement toujours un grand frère trop protecteur. Harry n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de s'informer à savoir s'il était heureux ou désolé que la relation entre Dean et Ginny soit déjà finie car on ouvrait à l'instant les portes de la grande salle.  
  
Très vite les élèves de deuxième cycle entrèrent laissant les autres au dehors l'air déçus de ne pouvoir assister à la répartition des classes d'options. La salle avait été vidée de toutes ses tables à l'exception d'une seule, celle des professeurs qui trônait au centre de la pièce, dessus on voyait des piles de parchemins et tout ce qu'il fallait pour rédiger des rapports. Le professeur Lupin demanda aux élèves de se séparer selon leur degré scolaire et ensuite par maison, ce que tous firent rapidement. Ensuite le professeur Scamander prit la parole pour expliquer les marches à suivre :  
  
« - Donc, vos responsables de maison nous ont remis des listes contenant les noms des différents élèves voulant s'inscrire à telle ou telle option, demanderons d'abord à tous ceux ayant voulu s'inscrire en Invocation et Incantation de passer leur test de classement, puis ensuite ceux de duel. Nous évaluerons vos capacités et déciderons de votre niveau par la suite. Nous allons donc commencer par la classe de cinquième de Poufsouffle, mesdemoiselles Lange, Jonzac et Pope et monsieur Hopkins si vous voulez bien vous approcher. »  
  
Les élèves ciblés s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs où Lupin et Scamander s'étaient assis, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie pour sa part était debout près des élèves nommés et semblait leur expliquer la façon de faire. D'où ils étaient, les quatre amis ne purent rien entendre des explications, tous s'étiraient le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Tout ce qu'ils virent c'est l'émission de quelques faisceaux de lumières plus ou moins brillantes émanant de l'endroit d'où se tenait les élèves. Après que ces quatre personnes aient effectué leur test, mademoiselle Scamander appela sept sixièmes années de cette même maison, puis cinq septièmes années. Virent ensuite les élèves de Serdaigle désirant l'option d'Invocation et d'Incantation qui défilèrent classe par classe. Suivirent les Serpentard qui furent peu nombreux à vouloir tester cette matière, tous préféraient sans doute le duel. Enfin les Griffondors furent testés.  
  
Harry échangea un regard complice avec Ginny lorsque son nom ne fut pas nommé pour les Invocations et Incantation, donc la rouquine, tout comme lui préférait les duels. Il devait en être de même pour Ron et Hermione qui restèrent auprès d'eux pendant les tests pour la première option. La salle ne contenait plus maintenant que les élèves désirant effectuer les tests pour l'option duels, de nouveau Miss Scamander commença par les élèves de Poufsouffle de cinquième qui étaient peu nombreux tout comme ceux de Serdaigle. Le tour des Serpentards fut plus long puisque que la grande majorité avait voulu tenter leur chance dans ce domaine. Peu avant le début des tests, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les professeurs Rogue et Mc Gonnagall qui demandèrent à leurs collègues s'ils avaient objection à ce qu'ils assistent aux essais :  
  
« - Vous êtes les bienvenus en tout temps, déclara mademoiselle Scamander »  
  
Les essais des Serpentard débutèrent alors sous les regards des responsables de maison. Harry fut particulièrement attentif aux essais de Malfoy. Le jeune homme avait écouté les explications de leur professeur et avait réussit à produire sans trop d'effort visible une lueur grise très intense qui arracha un sourire de contentement non pas seulement à Malfoy mais également à mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui s'était assise sur le coin de la table, le menton dans la main. Rogue aussi paraissait fier du résultat obtenu par son protégé, un rictus de satisfaction ornait son visage encadré par ses cheveux gras.  
  
« - Très bien monsieur Malfoy, auriez-vous l'obligeance de bien vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin des épreuves s'il vous plait ? »  
  
Harry semblait s'attendre à une telle demande de la part de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, depuis le début des tests, elle avait demandé à quatre personnes d'attendre dans le fond de la classe la fin des classements. Le jeune homme avait remarqué que ces personnes avaient produit des lueurs intenses. Et vint finalement le tour des Griffondors, dans l'année de Ginny, ils étaient cinq à vouloir tenter leur chance, la jeune rouquine était la dernière à se présenter devant les professeurs. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie s'était pour elle aussi assise sur le coin de la table, attendant avec intérêt le test de la jeune fille. Harry vit Ginny se concentrer comme avait du leur expliquer le professeur auparavant et elle produisit une lueur bleue très intense qui enveloppa une partie du corps de la jeune fille, un peu comme l'avait fait la lueur de Malfoy. Ron bomba le torse comme si c'était lui qui venait de réaliser cet exploit, Harry fut stupéfait de constater que Ginny possédait autant de puissance et Hermione se contenta de sourire. Chez les adultes, Mc Gonnagall s'était avancé sur sa chaise et regardait la jeune fille avec intérêt, Rogue semblait mécontent, Lupin souriait doucement, Scamander prenait des notes, comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la soirée. Cependant ce fut la réaction de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui surpris les gens encore présent, tout au long des essais, elle s'était contentée d'expliquer comment faire sortir cette lueur et avait sourit aux élèves, les encourageant par ce simple fait mais maintenant que Ginny avait produit cette lueur, elle avait perdu son sourire.  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander releva la tête soudainement de ses papiers, jeta un regard empli de questionnement et de stupeur à son amie qui fixait toujours Ginny qui était maintenant très mal à l'aise.  
  
« - Aya ?. Aya ?  
  
Hummm ?  
  
Quelle était la couleur déjà de l'empreinte magique de cette jeune fille ?  
  
Bleue argentée.  
  
Bleue argentée. Comme.. ?  
  
Similaire, oui en effet., répondit Mac Kenzie.  
  
Tu crois que. ?  
  
J'en sais rien. »  
  
Cette fois Ginny était plus que mal à l'aise, l'assistance au grand complet ressentait un malaise. La rouquine demanda d'une voix tremblante, peu sûre d'elle :  
  
« - Est-ce que c'est mal ?  
  
Quoi donc mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda Lupin compatissant.  
  
Je ne sais pas, vous réagissez bizarrement, peut-être que je ne suis pas normale.  
  
Pas du tout, rassurez-vous jeune fille, déclara Mac Kenzie de nouveau en maîtrise d'elle-même. Pouvez-vous également attendre la fin des essais avec les autres derrière, je vous prie. »  
  
Ginny acquiesça de la tête et alla retrouver les autres élèves qui avaient été prié d'attendre la fin des tests. Puis vint le tour du trio d'amis et de leurs collègues de maison désirant s'essayer en duels. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie s'avança vers eux et leur expliqua la marche à suivre :  
  
« - Pour réussir à faire ressortir une partie de votre empreinte magique vous n'avez qu'à pointer votre baguette sur votre poitrine, visualisé ensuite l'intérieur de votre corps, partez de votre c?ur et suivez les flux qui y voyagent, prononcer ensuite cette simple formule « traçus magicalis ». »  
  
Seamus produisit une lueur jaune canari qui semblait normale, Neville en produisit une verte lime qui flashait, ce qui fit dire à mademoiselle Mac Kenzie « intéressant ». Dean réussit à donner une lueur rose pâle qui fit bien rire Seamus. Puis vint le tour de Hermione, elle pointa sa baguette vers sa poitrine et à peine avait-elle terminé de prononcer la formule qu'une lumière intense d'un orangé intense, elle fut invitée également à rejoindre les autres élèves au fond de la classe. Ron passa ensuite, produisant une lueur bleue turquoise qui eut assez d'intensité pour lui valoir une place à l'arrière de la salle avec Hermione et Ginny. Vint finalement le tour de Harry qui se demandait bien pourquoi il était toujours le dernier à passer dans ce genre d'événement, comme si on le gardait toujours pour le dessert. Néanmoins, il se concentra comme demandé sur ses flux intérieurs et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il émanait de lui une lueur grise argentée, semblable à celle de Malfoy mais qui était tout de même plus intense, ce qui arracha une grimace de mécontentement à Rogue mais également à Malfoy. Mc Gonnagall jeta un regard aux trois professeurs restant et ils échangèrent tous un regard entendu qui ne plut pas particulièrement à Harry. Lui aussi fut invité à rejoindre ses amis dans le fond de la salle alors que les tests continuaient.  
  
Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que ceux qui avaient été priés d'attendre, mademoiselle Scamander se pencha pour délibérer quelques instants avec ses collègues et après une décision qui semblait unanime, les invita à s'approcher. Le petit groupe était composé de Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Harry mais également Malfoy et Baldur un Serpentard de septième ainsi que trois Serdaigles, deux de septièmes et une de sixième. Mademoiselle Scamander prit la parole :  
  
« - Vos responsables de maison nous ont indiqués que vous aviez demandé à avoir les deux options en simultané. C'est une chose que l'on vous aurait refusé ce matin même, non pas que vous en avez pas les capacités, tous les sorciers peuvent pratiquer ces deux disciplines, cependant, ces matières ne sont pas offertes d'amblés dans votre système scolaire. Ces cours demande un haut niveau d'énergie magique et s'il n'est pas suffisamment développé et que vous tentiez tout de même de suivre ces deux disciples de front, s'en suivrait immanquablement des conséquences fâcheuses. L'énergie magique ne s'acquière pas, elle est en nous dès notre naissance, cependant, nous pouvons choisir de la développer ou de la laisser venir à nous. Chez nous en Amérique, notre système d'éducation axe beaucoup sur le développement de l'énergie magique chez certains sorciers, on mise sur les sorciers et sorcières ayant un haut niveau d'énergie et on leur apprend à le développer, c'est ce qui explique que nous apprenions ces deux matières dès notre premier cycle. Ici en Angleterre, vous mettez l'accent sur d'autres enseignements et c'est tout aussi bien.  
  
Suite à vos tests, enchaîna mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, nous acceptons de vous laisser tenter votre chance et acceptons que vous suiviez les deux options de front. ATTENTION, cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes plus fort ou plus puissants que les autres, c'est simplement que votre niveau magique est suffisamment développer pour qu'il soit tenté de vous instruire dans ces deux domaines. Cela ne veut pas dire non plus que vous aurez moins de difficultés que les autres, votre énergie magique vous permet d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous allez les maîtriser ou les comprendre pour autant. Vos flux énergétiques ne font pas de vous automatiquement un maître dans tous les domaines, il faut du travail, de la détermination et parfois même de l'acharnement. Ces deux matières vont vous demander cette année beaucoup d'investissement personnel, vous devrez travailler deux à trois fois plus fort que les autres élèves pour réussir et le fait d'avoir deux options ne devra en aucun cas se faire ressentir dans vos matières de bases. Vos notes devront rester dans la moyenne dans tous les cours sinon nous vous exclurons d'une des options, ce n'est pas un privilège que vous recevez et nous attendons de vous, une fois que vous aurez accepté, un engagement total et inconditionnel.  
  
Donc, si cela vous apparaît comme étant une trop lourde charge, personne ne vous en voudra ou vous jugera de vous désister, expliqua Lupin. Cependant, cela devra être fait maintenant car une fois les groupes formés, plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Prenez la soirée pour y réfléchir, donnez-nous votre réponse le plus tard demain après le petit-déjeuner car nous annoncerons les groupes à l'heure du midi. Bonne soirée les jeunes. »  
  
Tous se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune en réfléchissant bien aux propos que venaient de le tenir leurs nouveaux professeurs. Si ce projet leur avait d'abord semblait des plus attirants, il en été autrement maintenant. Étaient-ils tous prêts à suer corps et âme pour le plaisir d'avoir deux options qui semblaient à première vue intéressantes.  
  
Réponse aux rewiew :  
  
Xaxa : merci beaucoup pour ton offre et pour tes bons mots, j'apprécie énormément. T'en a vraiment parlé à tes amies ? ? ? Wow, je suis touchée.  
  
Obal : Merci et comme tu vois je continue.  
  
Mel : Contente que ça te plaise  
  
Baba : Merci beaucoup pour ton mot.  
  
À la prochaine...... Bubblejoyce 


	6. choix d'options

[n/a] : Je sais, ce chapitre a déjà été publié il y a quelques mois mais voici la version révisée et corrigée. Un IMMENSE merci à Alixe pour son aide précieuse, c'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans vous écorcher continuellement les yeux de mes maladresses. Merci encore.  
  
************  
  
Chapitre 5 : Choix d'option  
  
La nuit avait été longue pour au moins neuf des étudiants de Poudlard. Aucun des élèves qui avaient été autorisés à suivre de front les deux options ne purent trouver facilement le sommeil, leur esprit tâchant de trancher si oui ou non ils pouvaient se permettre de suivre les deux cours.  
  
Longtemps, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, les quatre élèves désignés parlèrent et envisagèrent toutes les solutions et options qui s'offraient à eux. Hermione avait proposé de faire un horaire strict qu'ils devraient tous suivre de façon rigoureuse si jamais ils acceptaient. Ron avait grimacé à cette idée, Harry également mais ils devaient admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort : s'ils voulaient arriver à tout faire correctement, ils devaient être plus disciplinés. Cela voulait dire cependant, moins de flânerie ou de vagabondage dans le monde de l'imagination où parfois les esprits s'envolent pour échapper à la réalité pesante. Harry avait élaboré un horaire qui tentait de prendre en charge les pratiques de Quidditch, les matchs et la préparation pour ces derniers. Ron et Ginny lui proposèrent leur aide pour alléger sa tâche. De toute façon, Ron était déjà le gardien de l'équipe et Ginny, suite à son expérience de l'année précédente avait presque un poste de poursuiveuse assuré. Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle garde son poste d'attrapeuse, elle avait tout de même permis à l'équipe avec l'aide de son frère de remporter la coupe l'an passé. Cependant, Ginny n'en avait pas voulu, elle préférait être poursuiveuse et Harry devait avouer qu'il en était soulagé, tant il aimait la position qu'il occupait au sein de son équipe. Ils étaient finalement montés se coucher en s'accordant encore la nuit pour réfléchir à leur réponse même si, au fond de chacun d'eux, la réponse était déjà décidée.  
  
Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, on ronflait si fort que Draco n'arrivait pas à dormir. En fait, ses compagnons de chambre ne respiraient pas nécessairement plus fort que d'habitude, c'était simplement que l'esprit du jeune homme l'empêchait de profiter d'une nuit de sommeil qui pourtant lui aurait fait grand bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé cette journée là : il avait été défié subtilement par un professeur, qui pensait l'utiliser pour faire un exemple, situation dont il aurait normalement profité pour démontrer qu'un Malfoy ne plie jamais l'échine, mais il s'était pourtant incliné et ce dans les deux sens du terme. Il avait refusé d'affronter la jeune femme et lui avait fait une révérence devant une bonne partie de l'école mais surtout devant Potter. Lui, Malfoy avait montré à tous qu'il s'inclinait devant une inconnue l'ayant de plus défié. Son orgueil en avait pris en coup. Mais même avec le recul, il se félicita d'avoir agi ainsi, répondre au défi d'une inconnue peut passer mais seulement si l'on juge que la victoire peut nous revenir. Dans le cas présent, il s'était senti confiant jusqu'au moment où elle avait sortit sa baguette et qu'il avait vu ce bracelet. Seul un sot l'aurait tout de même défié. Draco Malfoy avait bien des défauts mais que Merlin le garde d'être un sot.  
  
Un autre détail troublait le jeune Serpentard, il l'avait bien vu, lui aussi, l'empreinte magique. Comment se pouvait-il que... Non, c'était insensé et complètement improbable, il devait cesser de penser à cela. Il devait dormir, prendre des forces et être d'attaque. Sa décision, il l'avait prise avant même de quitter la grande salle. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il était déterminé à tous les surpasser, démontrer la suprématie de sa race. Il était un Malfoy et fier de l'être. Il finit par trouver le sommeil aux petites heures du matin.  
  
Lorsque le premier repas de la journée tira vers la fin, Ginny Weasley inspira profondément, comme pour se redonner courage et se leva sous les regards de son frère et de ses deux amis.  
  
« - Ma décision est prise et je vais l'annoncer, dit-elle d'un ton fier et sûr.  
  
Je t'accompagne », déclarèrent à l'unisson les autres qui sourirent de leur synchronisation.  
  
Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers les trois professeurs de DCFM qui mangeaient à l'extrême droite de la table, près de Hagrid avec qui mademoiselle Mac Kenzie parlait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, mademoiselle Scamander releva la tête de son journal et le professeur Lupin de la pile de crêpes qu'il mangeait.  
  
« - On peut vous aider les enfants ?, demanda ce dernier.  
  
Oui, nous voudrions vous faire part de nos décisions respectives suite à l'offre que nous avez fait de suivre les deux options en simultané. », déclara Hermione.  
  
Cette phrase fit pouffer Ayael Mac Kenzie qui reçu un coup de coude en provenance de son amie qui la réprimanda des yeux. Hermione en fut un peu blessée, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé et Ginny sourit à la jeune femme qui affichait maintenant un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
  
« - Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Granger, vous connaissez l'expression « inside joke » ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr, répondit Hermione qui n'en voulait plus maintenant à son professeur, comprenant pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Une « inside joke », c'est lorsque l'on poursuit une blague avec une personne ou un groupe de personne ayant assistés à la première ébauche de la plaisanterie.  
  
En effet, votre phrase m'a simplement rappelé une de ces blagues, j'avoue qu'il était déplacé de ma part de m'esclaffer ainsi et je vous prie de m'excuser.  
  
Il n'y a pas d'offense », conclut Hermione.  
  
Cependant, Ginny aurait juré qu'elle avait vu mademoiselle Mac Kenzie retenir un sourire lorsque mademoiselle Scamander lui jeta un autre regard noir qui semblait lourd de sens pour les deux initiées. Mais déjà cette dernière demandait la réponse aux jeunes gens :  
  
« - Alors quelle est votre décision ? »  
  
Tous se regardèrent et déclarèrent d'une même voix :  
  
« - C'est d'accord »  
  
Leur réponse, ou plutôt leur façon de répondre, provoqua de petits rires en provenance de la table des professeurs, eux-mêmes sourirent en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.  
  
« - Très bien, nous avions déjà les réponses de messieurs Malfoy et Baldur qui acceptent également, de même que mademoiselle Paxton et messieurs O'Neill et Graham de Serdaigle. Vos horaires seront modifiés en fonction de vos deux nouvelles options, vous devriez les recevoir ce midi. »  
  
Les quatre Griffondors se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur cours respectif, Ginny en Potion, Hermione en Arithmancie et les deux jeune gens en Divination. Harry redoutait un peu ce cours, n'ayant pas oublié qu'il était à l'origine de la fameuse prophétie qui avait été l'événement déclencheur, avec sa stupidité, de la mort de Sirius. Il avait entendu dire que Firenze continuerait également à donner ses cours. Peut-être que, s'il était chanceux, il n'aurait pas à voir Trewlaney et à subir ses incessantes prédictions de morts affreuses et imminentes.  
  
Après un bref regard sur son horaire, Harry laissa échapper un long soupir, la salle désignée pour son cours de Divination étant bien la pièce accessible uniquement par l'échelle de corde au haut de l'une des tours et non pas la salle du premier niveau qu'utilisait Firenze l'année précédente. Ron aussi était déçu, non pas que le centaure se soit montré vraiment plus intéressant que leur ancien professeur, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas eu à subir l'atmosphère encensée, propice à l'ouverture du troisième oeil. Ils se joignirent au reste de leur groupe et se dirigèrent vers un nouveau cours qui laissait présager une platitude chronique.  
  
Comme prévu, Trewlaney vit une mort atroce pour le jeune Potter d'ici le temps des fêtes. Harry résolut d'accepter son sort, comme seul un condamné à mort sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucun pardon est capable de le faire. Ron salua les talents d'acteur de son ami et s'amusa à son tour à lui prédire les pires malchances à travers sa boule en miroir où il ne voyait pourtant qu'une fumée blanche disparate. Harry s'amusa à entendre tout ce que l'imagination fertile de son ami pouvait lui sortir. Ron lui avait prédit qu'il serait attaqué par une horde de petites fées malveillantes ainsi qu'une rencontre en tête-à-tête avec le calmar qui gardait les eaux du lac de Poudlard. Pour sa part, Harry avait tenté d'être sérieux lorsque Trewlaney se trouva derrière lui, pour prédire à Ron qu'il se mettrait dans une très grande colère au courant de l'année et que cela le pousserait à commettre un geste que jamais il n'aurait autrement le courage de faire. Il s'empressa de rire lorsque le professeur les délaissa pour s'intéresser à Lavande et Parvati.  
  
« - Par Merlin, ce qui ne faut pas inventer pour contenter une hystérique », chuchota-t-il à l'attention de son ami.  
  
Ron et lui, ainsi que Seamus, Dean et Neville, continuèrent à inventer toutes sortes d'inepties et tentaient d'être plus sérieux lorsque le professeur passait près d'eux. Ils avaient tout de même du mal à garder leur sérieux et à ne pas éclater de rire à tout moment, surtout que Neville semblait au meilleur de sa forme et sortant de Merlin seul sait où, les meilleures « fausses prédictions ».  
  
C'est un immense sourire aux lèvres qu'ils se rendirent tous à leur cours suivant, Enchantement. Hermione les attendait devant la porte de la classe du petit professeur Flitwick. Comme à son habitude, le professeur d'Enchantement fit une brève révision en ce début d'année scolaire, laissant les élèves s'ennuyer pour la plupart. Alors qu'il tentait de retenir un long bâillement, l'attention d'Harry fut attirée de nouveau vers le professeur, en fait par une phrase qu'il venait prononcer.  
  
« - Ce cours a subi quelques modifications dans le plan d'apprentissage. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec les deux nouvelles options qui vous ont été offertes, nous avons dû ajuster quelques matières, dont celle que je vais vous enseigner cette année. Le professeur Mac Kenzie m'a remis une liste des sorts qu'elle prévoyait utiliser avec vous et nous avons constaté que plusieurs de ceux-ci ne vous avaient jamais encore été enseignés. Nous tâcherons d'y remédier. Jusqu'à maintenant, le Ministère de notre pays jugeait que ces sorts ne devaient être appris que par ceux qui désiraient pousser plus loin leur apprentissage en DCFM mais avec les temps qui courent ... »  
  
Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser le Ministre à accepter que l'on enseigne de tels sorts à des élèves qui l'an dernier avait dû se contenter de lire un livre sur les techniques de DCFM. Il se doutait bien que les frasques de Voldemort y étaient pour quelques chose, ainsi que les nombreuses pressions de la communauté magique. Les sorciers se plaignaient de n'être pas assez informés sur les moyens qui existaient pour se défendre contre les mages noirs. Partout dans la communauté, on réclamait des séances d'information, des plans de protection et tout ce qui pourrait être utile en cas d'attaque. Quoi de mieux que d'éduquer la relève. Pourtant, Harry se souvenait de la réaction qu'avait eu le Ministre en apprenant l'existence du club de DA de l'année d'avant.. La Dumbledore Army avait effrayé et même choqué Fudge et certains représentants du Ministère. Voilà maintenant que l'on acceptait que des sorts plus poussés soient enseignés à de jeunes gens. C'était le monde à l'envers. Non, c'était la guerre.  
  
Curieux, à la fin du cours, Harry alla voir le petit professeur, lui demanda s'il lui était possible de jeter un coup d'oeil à la liste des sorts que lui avait remis mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi jeune homme ?, demanda à juste titre le professeur.  
  
Eh, bien, commença Harry, c'est que j'ai été autorisé à suivre les deux options de front et je me demandais s'il était possible de prendre un peu d'avance, c'est à dire, apprendre quelques sorts ou du moins leur technique pour ne pas être trop dépassé en milieu et fin d'année.  
  
Cela me semble légitime, cependant, je doute que vous arriviez seul à maîtriser ne serait ce qu'un seul de ces sortilèges. Ils sont loin d'être aisés, je n'ai jamais très bien compris comment les Américains réussissaient à faire apprendre cela à de si jeunes étudiants. Mais bon là n'est pas la question. D'un autre côté, vous semblez avoir appris plusieurs charmes et sorts seul, je pense notamment à tous ces merveilleux exemples pendant la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Peut-être que finalement ... »  
  
Le professeur Flitwick réfléchit quelques instants puis sembla avoir pris une décision, il chercha sous une pile de parchemin sur son bureau et en sortit un où divers sorts étaient inscris à l'encre bleue. Il sortit sa baguette et en pointa quelques-uns qui devinrent rouges puis d'autres qui prirent une couleur verte. Ensuite il expliqua à son jeune élève :  
  
« - Voilà, ceux en rouge nécessitent un apprentissage rigoureux. Quoi que je ne pense que du bien de vous jeune homme, je doute que vous y parveniez de par vous-même. Ceux en vert par contre, devraient être plus faciles, du moins avec un peu d'effort et beaucoup de pratique. Ceux que j'ai laissés en bleu seront ceux que je vous enseignerai au cours de l'année. Si vous éprouvez quelques difficultés que se soient, venez me voir après les cours, on pourra voir ce qui peut être fait.  
  
Merci beaucoup professeur.  
  
Pas de quoi monsieur Potter. Avec la noirceur qui se pointe à l'horizon, je suis de ceux qui croient que tout doit être fait pour vaincre cet ennemi cruel. Et éduquer nos jeunes pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à mieux se défendre m'apparaît l'une des meilleures solutions. Allez maintenant, vous allez être plus qu'en retard. »  
  
Harry se hâta, il vit que Ron et Hermione l'avaient attendu près de la salle de cours et que maintenant ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé Harry à s'attarder si longtemps. Le jeune homme leur expliqua son idée et Hermione l'approuva entièrement. Harry proposa qu'ils étudient ensembles et tendit la liste à son amie qui voulait y jeter un oeil.  
  
« - Peut-être que l'on pourrait demander à Ginny si elle veut se joindre à nous.. »  
  
Harry avait presque chuchoté cette phrase et l'avait dite tellement vite que Ron eut du mal à l'entendre. Lorsqu'il en comprit le sens, il s'arrêta de marcher et dévisagea son ami comme s'il était tombé de la lune. Harry s'empressa d'ajouter pour éclaircir la situation :  
  
« - C'est uniquement parce qu'elle aussi aura les deux options et comme elle doit passer ses BUSEs cette année et que nous savons ce que c'est.  
  
C'est une excellente idée Harry, intervint Hermione le nez toujours plongé dans la liste. En plus, plus nous serons, mieux cela sera, le professeur Flitwick avait raison, ces sortilèges ne sont pas si évidents. »  
  
L'explication de Harry semblait avoir calmé Ron et la fin de la phrase de Hermione lui fit regretter d'avoir pris les deux options. Il allait vraiment trouver l'année longue. Dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir, Ron et Hermione continuèrent une discussion qu'ils avaient entamée à propos de nouveaux règlements que se proposaient de faire voter les préfets de l'école. Harry en profita pour faire signe à Ginny, assise deux places plus loin. Cette dernière se leva et vint voir ce que lui voulait le jeune homme. Il lui expliqua son idée et la jeune rouquine fut ravie et accepta sur-le-champ. Alors qu'ils commentaient le contenu de la liste remise par Flitwick, Mc Gonnagall vint leur remettre leur nouvel horaire qui serait cette fois définitif. Ginny se réjouit de voir qu'elle avait été classée en niveau 3. Elle affichait un sourire victorieux bien qu'elle se mit soudain à douter. Le niveau trois était le plus haut, celui qui comptait les meilleurs élèves de l'école, ceux qui avaient l'énergie magique suffisamment développée pour être instruits bien plus loin que les bases des deux options. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un dire que ceux qui seraient classés niveau trois pourraient s'affronter réellement en duel alors que les autres en apprendraient seulement les techniques et les rouages. Etait- elle réellement de ce niveau ? Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle pourrait avoir les deux options, elle s'était interrogée: comment pouvait- elle avoir développé autant son énergie magique sans même s'en rendre réellement compte.  
  
À ses côtés, Harry était tout aussi fier d'avoir été classé dans le même niveau mais lui savait qu'il y avait en lui une partie des pouvoirs de son ennemi. C'est probablement ce qui lui avait permis d'être classé ainsi. Peu lui importait, il s'était juré de redoubler d'efforts et de tout faire pour en apprendre le plus possible et être prêt lors du grand jour. Lorsqu'il affronterait de nouveau Voldemort, seul l'un d'eux devrait survivre et il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir sans avoir d'abord combattu vaillamment. Il le devait au moins à ses parents, à Sirius également, puis à tous ceux qui l'aidaient et comptaient sur lui. Cette décision, il l'avait prise peu après son entretien avec Dumbledore à la fin de sa cinquième année, peu après cet épisode au Ministère. Peu après le décès de son parrain. Plus jamais il ne laisserait mourir ainsi quelqu'un qu'il aimait, il se battrait jusqu'au bout.  
  
À l'exclamation de joie que poussa Ron, tous surent qu'il avait été classé niveau trois et Harry se doutait fortement qu'il en était de même pour Hermione. Ils auraient tous leurs cours ensemble finalement. Le premier cours du lendemain serait Duel justement et Incantation et Invocation tout de suite après. La journée se terminerait par Astronomie et Métamorphose. Harry se dit qu'à en point douter, cette journée allait être sa préférée tout au long de l'année : pas de Rogue, pas de classe uniquement composée de Serpentards. Bien sûr, il devait y avoir des Serpentards classés en niveau trois mais ils ne devraient pas être des tonnes, ce qui les rendrait plus supportables.  
  
Ce soir là, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, on ne parlait que des options offertes, des divers potins entourant les nouveaux professeurs ou les cours eux-mêmes. Cela avait été le sujet de conversation depuis la rentrée, on avait hâte de voir si les rumeurs qui circulaient sur mesdemoiselles Mac Kenzie et Scamander étaient véridiques ou s'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de babillages de commères. Harry terminait son premier devoir d'Enchantement., Faire aujourd'hui et ne plus remettre à demain, cela avait été sa résolution de cette nouvelle année et malgré le fait que Ron la trouvait déjà difficile à tenir, les deux jeunes gens planchaient sur leur essai alors que Hermione traficotait à la bibliothèque avec Ginny pour trouver des volumes susceptibles de les aider pour la liste des sorts donnée par Flitwick.  
  
Alors que Harry poussait un soupir de soulagement en reposant sa plume, le portrait de la grosse dame en rose s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Hermione et Ginny complètement cachées derrière des piles de livres. Harry se précipita pour les aider à les porter, Ron resta quelques instants assis à les regarder puis se décida à suivre son ami non sans avoir reçu un regard noir de la part de Hermione.  
  
« - Wouah ! Tout ça, s'exclama Ron en voyant la pile de livre  
  
Ce n'est qu'un début grand frère. », le taquina Ginny.  
  
Ron poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur son état d'âme du moment, Harry devait admettre qu'il partageait son avis en voyant la montagne de vieux grimoires poussiéreux qui occupaient une bonne partie de la table. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa nouvelle montre, cadeau de la famille Weasley au grand complet pour son anniversaire. Ils avaient bien le temps de commencer un peu les recherches. Il sortit la liste des sorts de sa poche alors que Hermione s'approchait de lui pour regarder à son tour. Une petite voix parla directement dans son oreille, lui arrachant un frison. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Hermione ou de Ron, qui se tenaient tous deux à ses côtés, non c'était une voix calme et ensoleillée, Ginny :  
  
« - Tu veux que l'on se répartisse les sorts pour les recherches, ce serait plus pratique. »  
  
Harry eut de la difficulté à retrouver ses esprits avant de répondre à la simple question de la jeune fille. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ? La réponse à la première question était qu'elle s'était levée sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir la liste également, par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, tout simplement. Pour ce qui était de la deuxième question ???? Mystère et boule de gomme. Du moins le croyait- il. Il mit cela sur le compte de la surprise. Pourquoi pas après tout ?  
  
L'idée de Ginny était excellente et ainsi, chacun se retrouva avec un sort en particulier, plus facile ainsi d'orienter les recherches. Harry se retrouva avec un sortilège de Rembarrement. C'était un sort qui, selon le résultat de ses recherches, permettait de retourner un sort à celui qui l'avait lancé. Il n'agissait pas comme un bouclier à répulsion, ainsi que la confirma Hermione. On devait lancer le sort et frapper celui de son adversaire à mi-chemin, lui donnant ainsi un effet boomerang. La difficulté consistait à viser juste et au bon moment. Le bouclier d'Hermione semblait plus facile à mettre en oeuvre, on n'avait qu'à prononcer la formule en agitant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour barrer ainsi l'accès aux sorts de premier et deuxième ordre. L'inconvénient, ainsi que le fit remarquer Ginny, était qu'à l'intérieur de ce bouclier, on ne pouvait plus lancer de sorts offensifs et que la protection, en outre, n'était pas des plus sûres.  
  
Ron pour sa part venait de trouver en quoi consistait le sort de Privation. Selon le manuel, ce sort permettait, lorsqu'il était bien envoyé, de priver son adversaire de la partie de son corps touché par le sortilège. Si on arrivait à viser la main qui tenait la baguette, le sorcier perdait l'usage de celle-ci pendant un laps de temps variable selon sa force et celle du lanceur de sort. Ginny, elle, avait trouvé que le charme de Cécité pouvait être très pratique mais la durée globale était courte, et parfois ce charme n'avait que peu d'effet, notamment contre les sorciers les plus aguerris, leur vision n'étant qu'à peine brouillée, et ce, un court moment seulement.  
  
Chacun prit des notes sur son sort, et fit un bref résumé des ses capacités. Lorsque vint le temps de les mettre en pratique, il était déjà tard et la salle commune s'était vidée sans que personne du petit groupe ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. On ramassa les livres et prit la direction des dortoirs. Il y avait cours le lendemain.  
  
Cette nuit là, Harry prit bien la peine de tenter de vider son esprit avant de s'endormir. Il n'était pas arrivé à un niveau d'Occulmencie très élevé pendant l'été mais il continuait tout de même à tenter de bloquer son esprit contre son ennemi. Dumbledore lui avait fait savoir qu'il lui donnerait lui-même des cours très prochainement, une matière de plus. Le jeune homme se demanda si, tout compte fait, il allait avoir du temps pour dormir avec tout ce surplus de travail. Puis, comme chaque fois qu'il allait se laisser aller, il se souvint de Sirius et de son sacrifice. Cela lui redonnait toujours confiance et les forces nécessaires pour continuer. Il s'endormit finalement pour se réveiller trop tôt à son goût.  
  
Lorsqu'ils descendirent tous pour le petit déjeuner, les quatre amis avaient les yeux cernés et les paupières lourdes. Seamus taquina même Ron qui avait encore les traces de son oreiller sur le visage, la douche rapide qu'il avait prise ne l'ayant visiblement pas réveillé totalement. Seule Hermione semblait conjuguer la fatigue, et mangeait avec appétit, tout en lisant son journal que venait de lui apporter le hibou du Prophet. Alors qu'il se servait un verre de jus de citrouille, Harry vit Rémus Lupin se lever de la table des professeurs et marcher vers la sortie de la grande salle. L'homme s'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry et le salua d'un mouvement de la tête et d'un sourire avant de continuer son chemin.  
  
Le jeune homme remarqua que l'apparence physique du lycanthrope avait de nouveau changé. Il semblait moins fatigué mais ses yeux avaient une profondeur inconnue jusqu'alors à Harry. Son teint était toujours pâle, presque maladif mais il aurait juré qu'une nouvelle force l'enveloppait, comme s'il s'était fait une carapace plus forte. Le jeune Potter en profita pour procéder à une introspection. Lui aussi dégageait une nouvelle assurance perceptible par les autres, du moins c'est ce que lui avaient affirmé Ron et Hermione cet été. Mais en dedans, tout était brisé, son âme était bafouée, un poids immense comprimait son coeur, son esprit et tout son corps. La perte de Sirius, les révélations de Dumbledore, les événements présents, tout cela contribuait à l'état paradoxal qu'il ressentait : une apparence forte mais un intérieur vulnérable. Est-ce que Lupin ressentait la même chose? Pourrait-il comprendre ses sentiments ? Lupin pourrait-il être celui qui l'écouterait et avec qui il pourrait échanger sur tout ce qui le tracassait ? Après tout, lui aussi avait tout perdu, lui aussi se retrouvait avec rien au devant de lui. Peut- être qu'ensemble ???  
  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ginny qui le pressait de se rendre au cours. Elle semblait excitée comme un puce et son enthousiasme fit sourire Harry. Lui aussi avait bien hâte de voir de quoi retournerait les fameux cours. Ils suivirent Ron et Hermione qui commentaient le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de livre obligatoire en ces deux matières. Le rouquin en était très heureux alors qu'Hermione, en bon rat de bibliothèque, trouvait étrange que mademoiselle Scamander n'ait pas choisi au moins un des excellents ouvrages disponibles sur le sujet.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe désignée sur leur horaire, ils furent surpris de constater qu'elle avait subi quelques modifications. En fait, on avait agrandi la pièce en enlevant l'un des murs pour pouvoir avoir accès à la salle voisine. Une classe double où aucune chaise ni bureau n'étaient présents. Seuls quelques coussins et des bancs longeait les murs. Au centre de la nouvelle pièce, se trouvait un immense tapis, semblable à ceux qu'utilisent les judokas mais il semblait plus moelleux. Une grande partie des murs étaient également capitonnée. Harry en conclut que cette matière allait être des plus physique.  
  
Les quatre amis s'assirent et regardèrent entrer les élèves qui avaient été classés tout comme eux en niveau trois. Harry grimaça lorsqu'il vit entrer Malfoy, suivi d'un autre Serpentard, le même qui avait été autorisé à suivre les deux options. Après réflexion, il devait bien avouer que si Malfoy avait été autorisé à prendre les deux matières en simultané, c'est qu'il devait lui aussi avoir une énergie magique suffisamment développée. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il appartienne au niveau trois. Le fils du mangemort lui retourna un rictus mauvais qui en disait long sur ses pensées et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe. Harry continua à observer la formation de la classe avec ses amis. Elle était composée en grande partie de septième année et de quelques sixième années comme eux. Ginny était la seule cinquième année à être présente, ce qui la mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien expliquer que son énergie magique soit plus développée que celle de ses camarades de promotion ?  
  
Tous parlaient paisiblement en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie arriva finalement, un toast dans sa main droite et une pomme dans la gauche, qu'elle s'amusait à lancer dans les airs et à rattraper, le tout sans même jeter un coup d'oeil au fruit. La suivait de près mademoiselle Scamander qui hochait la tête face à l'attitude désinvolte de sa collègue. Les élèves furent étonnés des les voir toutes les deux, alors que, théoriquement, c'était le cours de duel qui était prévu à cette heure. Ils furent vite renseignés :  
  
« - Bonjour à tous, nous débuterons dans quelques instants. Nous attendons monsieur Lupin qui voulait être présent pour ce premier cours », expliqua mademoiselle Scamander alors que Mac Kenzie terminait son petit déjeuner.  
  
Harry en profita pour observer un peu les deux jeunes femmes. Il commença par mademoiselle Scamander. Elle portait une robe de sorcier vert bouteille très ample aux manches et ornée de petites dentelles de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par de petites barrettes mais quelques mèches s'échappaient tout de même. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie pour sa part portait une grande cape noire qui la recouvrait complètement. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une cagoule et qu'elle pourrait aisément passer pour une fidèle du Lord Noir. Pourtant, son visage espiègle, son regard enfantin et ce sourire taquin qu'elle arborait lui fit vite rejeter de telles idées. En la regardant attentivement, il dut reconnaître à nouveau que Ginny avait raison, elle avait le même regard qu'avait parfois Dumbledore, à moins que ce ne soit cette façon d'être, qui était si semblable.  
  
« - Pourquoi tu crois que Lupin veut assister au premier cours ?» lui demanda Ron.  
  
Harry lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules mais elles retombèrent rapidement lorsque le professeur en question arriva les bras chargés de deux grosses boites. Aussitôt, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie se précipita pour aller l'aider à les porter. Ce geste valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron de la part de Ginny qui le taquinait, d'un geste de la tête, elle lui signifiait qu'il devait prendre exemple sur la jeune femme. Le rouquin devint immédiatement rouge, le geste pourtant anodin de sa soeur le gênait au plus haut point et amusait visiblement la jeune fille qui se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réponse aux regards interrogateurs d'Hermione et d'Harry.  
  
Les professeurs étaient maintenant en train de placer le contenu des boites à l'intérieur d'une grande armoire qui, comme le constata Harry et ses amis, était pleine de chocolat. Le cours s'annonçait réellement physique. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie frappa dans ses mains pour obtenir l'attention de chacun. Elle arborait un sourire franc et sincère. On était très loin de celui dont les gratifiait Rogue dans ses bons jours.  
  
« - Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bienvenus dans ce cours avancé sur les techniques utilisées lors des duels. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mademoiselle Scamander et monsieur Lupin sont également présents. C'est que comme nous sommes des nouvelles venues Keyra et moi, nous avons donc pensé vous offrir la chance d'apprendre à nous connaître en vous laissant nous poser des questions. Tous les sujets peuvent être abordés mais restez tout de même dans les limites du bon goût, on se comprend ? »  
  
La classe semblait trouver excellente l'idée proposée, même Hermione. Les élèves levaient déjà la main dans l'espoir d'être choisis. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie riait doucement en faisant signe de ses mains aux élèves de baiser leur bras :  
  
« - Attendez un peu. Venez donc vous installer confortablement. »  
  
Elle les avait invités à venir la rejoindre sur le tapis au centre de la salle qui était bien plus confortable que leur banc de bois. Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient tous, une voix s'éleva au dessus de toutes les autres, Harry la reconnu facilement grâce au ton acerbe et ironique qu'elle revêtait toujours :  
  
« - Nous connaissons déjà le professeur Lupin, alors que fait-il ici ? demanda Malfoy.  
  
Oui, vous me connaissez mais j'étais curieux d'entendre ce qu'elles avaient à dire. » déclara à son tour Lupin, un sourire dans la voix.  
  
Une fois que tous eurent pris place, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie sortit de sous sa cape sa baguette. Harry fut surpris de constater qu'elle était différente de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle métamorphosa d'un simple coup de baguette et avec une aisance surprenante une des petites chaises qui attendaient dans le coin de la pièce en un fauteuil bas sans patte et très moelleux. D'un coup d'oeil elle demanda à ses collègues s'ils en voulaient un également mais mademoiselle Scamander avait déjà métamorphosé le sienne en un fauteuil à haut dossier et Lupin en une chaise berçante qui se mouvait de façon silencieuse pour ne pas déranger les orateurs et leurs auditeurs. Pendant que Lupin et Scamander s'installaient, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie retira sa cape pour être plus à son aise et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. En dessous de sa longue cape noire, elle portait un pantalon ample, un peu comme en portait les membres de l'armée de terre durant leurs exercices, sauf que le sien était uni et beige pâle. Elle portait également une chemise à manche courte bleue marine par-dessus un chandail à manches longues. C'était loin de la tenue que portait habituellement le corps professoral de l'école. La jeune femme étendit ses longue jambes devant elle et se cala confortablement dans son siège en regardant chaque élèves à tour de rôle.  
  
Après un silence gêné, elle demanda finalement :  
  
« - Alors, on s'est trompé, personne ne veut savoir qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons et pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »  
  
Du coup, les étudiants levèrent tous la main., Ce fut mademoiselle Scamander qui choisit le premier élève autorisé à poser sa question. Il s'agissait de Paxton, la Serdaigle de sixième année qui avait, elle aussi, les deux options :  
  
« - On sait que vous venez d'Amérique mais d'où exactement et où avez vous fait vos études ?  
  
Moi je suis née dans un petit village en Provence (France) mais mes parents ont déménagé près de Salem alors que je n'avais que trois ans. J'y ai d'ailleurs fait toutes mes études, expliqua mademoiselle Scamander.  
  
Pour ma part, je suis née dans un petit village du nom de Val David au Québec, la partie du Canada français. J'y ai vécu avec mon père pendant dix ans pour ensuite aller retrouver ma mère aux États-Unis pour parfaire mon éducation de sorcière.  
  
Votre père était moldu ?, s'étouffa Malfoy en la regardant le yeux ronds.  
  
Il l'est toujours que je sache, répondit calmement la jeune femme. Cela vous cause-t-il problème monsieur Malfoy ? »  
  
Harry ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant son professeur clouer le bec ainsi à Malfoy. Puis il se demanda pourquoi ce dernier avait cru qu'elle provenait d'une famille de sang pur, rien dans l'attitude ou dans l'aspect extérieur d'un sorcier pouvait permettre d'établir un lien avec ses origines. De son côté, le jeune homme blond avait repris ses grands airs et les questions fusèrent de nouveau :  
  
« - Quels sont vos formations ? demanda à juste titre Hermione.  
  
Eh bien, commença mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, peut-être devrions-nous vous expliquer brièvement le fonctionnement de notre système d'éducation. D'abord, nous commençons notre scolarité au même âge que vous, soit onze ans, officiellement du moins car dès notre neuvième anniversaire, nos parents sont autorisés à nous enseigner le Theban et l'histoire de la magie de notre pays.  
  
Qu'est ce que le Theban ? », demanda une jeune fille de Poufsouffle.  
  
Cette question figea les deux jeunes femmes qui échangèrent un regard consterné entre elles. C'est Rémus qui vient à leur aide en déclarant :  
  
« - Le Theban est une sorte de dialecte, une langue utilisée uniquement par les sorciers, un alphabet créé spécialement pour les mages. Ici en Angleterre, nous n'enseignons plus cette langue depuis des années car les dirigeants du Ministère croyaient à juste titre que cette langue devait être apprise uniquement par ceux qui poussaient plus loin leurs études. L'étude des runes anciennes leur semblait plus profitable aux élèves de premier cycle puisque notre pays à une très longue tradition runique et pratiquement aucune Thebanique. Ce langage est surtout utilisé de l'autre côté de l'océan et en extrême orient.  
  
Oui bon, voilà. N'empêche que je croyais que vous la connaissiez également, ça compliquera un peu les choses mais on devrait pouvoir s'arranger, déclara mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
On va faire avec, conclut mademoiselle Scamander. Donc pour en revenir à notre système d'éducation, . tout comme vous, nous bénéficions d'un enseignement de base dans un pensionnat semblable au votre. Nous avons étudié toutes les deux à l'École de Sorcellerie Elémentaire de Salem. »  
  
À l'évocation de ce lieu, quelques sifflements d'admiration qui se firent entendre. Salem était réputée partout dans le monde de la magie et toutes les familles sorcières connaissaient ce lieu.  
  
« - Oui bon, comme vous nous sommes répartis, non pas dans des maisons, mais plutôt dans des foyer qui sont au nombre de six, c'est plus enlevant pour notre coupe de Quidditch, plus d'action. »  
  
Les yeux des amateurs de Quidditch pétillèrent d'envie, certains murmurèrent entre eux, commentant que cela ajoutait certes du piquant à la compétition et ajoutait également des matchs au calendrier. Une Serdaigle peu sportive apparemment, les ramena sur terre avec une question :  
  
« - Quelles sont les noms de ces foyers et comment êtes-vous répartis ?  
  
Excellente question !, Pour votre réponse, consultez l'Histoire de l'SEMS », déclara Mademoiselle Scamander.  
  
Harry vit mademoiselle Mac Kenzie se frapper le front suite à la déclaration de son amie et ses épaules bouger d'un rire qui se voulait résolu. Keyra Scamander lui décrocha un autre regard torve mais il ne réussit pas à enlever le sourire qui ornait le visage de son amie. Harry se prit à penser qu'elles ressemblaient beaucoup à leur petit trio, mademoiselle Scamander semblait de la même trempe qu'Hermione, alors que Ayael semblait plus comme Ron et lui. Il se promit tout de même d'aller jeter un regard sur l'Histoire du Salem Elemantary Magical School. Les explications reprirent peu après alors que mademoiselle Scamander expliquait que, tout comme les élèves de Poudlard, les étudiants fréquentant SEMS sortaient, pour la plupart, diplômés à l'âge de dix-sept ans.  
  
« - Il s'agit cependant d'un diplôme de magie universelle de base. Ceux qui le désirent, peuvent par la suite continuer leurs études au SIS (Superior Institute of Salem) dans une matière de leur choix.  
  
Keyra, ici présente, a choisi le cours avancé en Incantations et Invocations, ça vous surprend hein ?, taquina Mac Kenzie. Pour ma part j'ai étudié plus en profondeur les DCFO (Défenses Contre Forces Obscures). Nous avons toutes deux été diplômé au bout de quatre ans dans nos domaines respectifs. Suite à l'excellence du travail de ma compatriote, notre plus haute instance magique du continent, le MAGE, lui a offert un bourse pour produire une thèse sur le sujet de son choix, je vous laisse deviner le sujet. La puissance des Incantations et les liens apparents entre la force du sorcier qui les pratique et les résultats tangibles. Pendant deux ans elle a travaillé avec acharnement et produit une thèse qui fut plusieurs fois primée par les scientifico-mages du monde entier. »  
  
Les déclarations de la jeune femme semblaient emplis d'une grande admiration et d'un profond respect malgré le ton humoristique employé. Du coup, mademoiselle Scamander revêtit une couler rouge de la tête aux pieds. Elle eut même droit à quelques applaudissements polis. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie semblait fière d'elle et enchaîna :  
  
« - Ce n'est pas tout, elle a également révolutionné le monde de l'Invocation en proposant une nouvelle approche et en en démontrant les biens faits dans une deuxième thèse qu'elle termina peu avant notre arrivée ici. Thèse qui, on l'a su ce matin, va être publiée dans l'Almanach scientifico- magique de cette année avec de très grandes distinctions. »  
  
Cette fois mademoiselle Scamander était plus que rouge, Harry s'étonna qu'il ne lui sorte pas de la fumée des oreilles tellement elle semblait gênée. Rémus Lupin lui affichait un air impressionné et applaudissait les exploits académiques de la jeune femme, entraînant avec lui plusieurs élèves. La jeune femme dut leur demander d'arrêter d'applaudir, cela la mettant très mal à l'aise. Harry vit dans les yeux d'Hermione une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis Lockhart, de l'admiration pure et simple. Pour faire revenir la classe sur le sujet du cours, mademoiselle Scamander, qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs habituelles, expliqua à son tour le parcours de son amie :  
  
« - Comme toujours, Ayael Mac Kenzie en met trop. Parlons un peu d'elle puisqu'elle le fait si bien des autres. Comme elle vous l'a dit, elle a obtenu son diplôme d'études avancées en Défense Contre les Forces Obscures, qui ressemble beaucoup à votre formation d'Auror.  
  
Puis je suis partie à la découverte du monde, l'interrompit la principale concernée. Pendant près de deux ans, j'ai voyagé d'un bout à l'autre du globe, apprenant de nouvelles techniques magiques, approfondissant mes connaissances et admirant les plus belles choses que la terre porte. Enfin, je suis revenue chez moi car ma mère, étant tombée malade, avait besoin que je veille sur elle. Je me suis inscrite de nouveau au SIS (Superior Institute of Salem) mais cette fois pour produire une thèse avec comme sujet les Thestrals. Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ? »  
  
Comme ils avaient étudié en partie le sujet l'année d'avant avec Hagrid, la majorité des élèves présents levèrent la main. Après que quelques points furent accordés à Serdaigle pour la bonne réponse, la parole fut donnée à une Poufsouffle de septième année qui commença sa question mais fut rapidement interrompue par Malfoy qui demandait sans se donner la peine de lever la main :  
  
« - Cela ne nous dit pas où vous avez obtenu ce bracelet. Peut-être n'est- il même pas à vous », lâcha-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Cette dernière souriait en coin et soutenait avec arrogance le regard du jeune homme pendant que mademoiselle Scamander le réprimandait pour son manque de savoir-vivre. Pas un instant il ne prêta attention à Keyra, ce qui la mis encore plus en colère, mais elle fut vite apaisée par un simple geste de la main en provenance de son amie. Toujours en le fixant, elle répondit au jeune Malfoy d'une voix douce mais ferme :  
  
« - Comme vous semblez en savoir suffisamment sur cet objet, aussi vous répondre m'est inutile puisque vous connaissez les raisons qui poussent des gens comme moi à porter de telles ornementations.  
  
C'est donc un vrai alors.  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Malfoy ? »  
  
Cette joute orale avait laissé le reste de la salle ébahie, Rémus Lupin s'était penché légèrement vers l'avant et avait posé son menton dans sa main et observant également la jeune femme. Mademoiselle Scamander avait crispé la mâchoire mais s'était détendue en voyant l'air sûr qu'affichait son amie. Ayael Mac Kenzie continuait de sourire au jeune Malfoy qui, pour une des très rares fois de sa vie, semblait éprouver du respect pour son interlocutrice et non ce mépris qu'il affichait continuellement. Harry, comme ses amis, en fut intrigué et se jura, une fois de plus, de faire des recherches sur son nouveau professeur.  
  
Les questions continuèrent après que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie eut invité un Serpentard à poser sa question, puis de fil en aiguille on en vint à la question de Neville :  
  
« - Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes sûres que je suis dans la bonne classe ? »  
  
Les élèves présents se mirent à rire, à l'exception des Griffondors qui compatissait avec la détresse visible de leur compagnon. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, riaient à gorge déployée. Le professeur Scamander s'éclaircit la voix pour rappeler à l'ordre les étudiants et se tourna ensuite vers le pauvre Neville qui n'en menait pas large. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et rassurant avant de déclarer :  
  
« - Non, monsieur Londubat, vous êtes dans la bonne classe, vous avez réussi le test de classement et méritez une place dans ce groupe.  
  
Vous aviez peut-être une autre question monsieur Londubat ?, demanda Mac Kenzie.  
  
Euh oui. Vous êtes amie depuis toujours ? »  
  
Encore une fois la question de Neville fit rire les élèves, le pauvre jeune homme était de nature simple et naïve et faisait un bon souffre douleur. Mais la réponse de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie ramena l'ordre et l'attention sur elle :  
  
« - Par Morganne NON. »  
  
Cette fois tous étaient toute ouïe, on avait du mal à s'imaginer que ces deux là n'était pas amies depuis l'enfance. Des explications furent nécessaire :  
  
« - En fait, dès que je l'ai connu, je l'ai détestée, affirma mademoiselle Scamander en hochant la tête. Notre première rencontre s'était très mal passée et je l'avais prise en grippe immédiatement. Comble du malheur, elle fut placée dans le même foyer que moi, j'ai tout de suite su que ma scolarité allait être pénible.  
  
Pénible, là c'est toi qui en rajoute, intervint Mac Kenzie. C'est toi qui le voulait dans le fond.  
  
C'est sûr que je voulais être persécutée et ridiculisée à chacun de mes pas.  
  
Persécutée, ridiculisée, tout de suite les grands mots! »  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes se chamaillaient ouvertement mais quelque chose dans leur ton trahissait qu'elles s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, tous les regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts, seul Rémus Lupin souriait confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.  
  
« - D'accord, je crois que l'on devrait commencer par le début, sinon, on va les perdre, si ce n'est déjà fait, déclara Ayael. Tout d'abord lors de notre première rencontre, nous avions onze ans et c'était notre première journée d'école. Nos parents sont autorisés à nous accompagner pendant toute notre journée de la rentrée. J'étais avec ma mère et on discutait avec des amis à elle lorsque soudain qui je vois ; Newt Scamander lui-même, mon idole. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller le voir pour lui demander qu'il me dédicace mon exemplaire d'Animaux Fantastiques que je traîne toujours sur moi. »  
  
En disant cela, elle sort de la poche arrière de son pantalon un exemplaire très usé du dit livre, qu'elle ouvrit pour leur montrer la dédicace à l'intérieur.  
  
« - Donc, j'accoure peut-être un peu trop rapidement vers monsieur Scamander mais en chemin je trébuche et me rattrape à une jeune fille d'environ mon âge pour ne pas tomber et déchirer mes nouveaux habits.  
  
Sauf que la jeune fille, c'est moi et que ce sont mes nouveaux habits qui se déchirent, ajouta d'un air faussement mauvais mademoiselle Scamander.  
  
Oui, bon, je m'excuse mais apparemment pas suffisamment car la jeune fille se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quelques-uns de mes amis qui m'avaient suivie, se mirent à rire de la déconfiture de cette pauvre fille, ce qui la vexa encore plus, du moins selon ses dires car moi j'étais déjà en grande discussion avec celui qui s'avérait être son arrière grand père qui avait fait le voyage d'Europe pour la rentrée de son arrière- petite-fille préférée. Comme j'accaparais trop longuement son « pappy» au goût de la jeune fille, les premiers symptômes d'une allergie très spéciale firent leur apparition chez la jeune Keyra Scamander. Une allergie qui continua à se développer tout au long de nos années de scolarité et qui fut baptisée Ayaelite aiguë. »  
  
Tous riaient de l'entendre conter ainsi leur histoire. Elle avait le don de vous charmer par ses récits, aussi personne ne rechigna lorsqu'elle continua :  
  
« - Comme ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a la chance de rencontrer son idole, j'avoue que je lui collais peut-être un peu trop aux baskets mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en plaindre et j'ai discuté ainsi avec le grand Newton Scamander jusqu'à ce que le départ des invités soit annoncé.  
  
Si elle avait pu entrer dans l'ourlet de sa cape, elle l'aurait fait, croyez moi, la taquina Keyra.  
  
Tu me laisses finir oui ?grimaça comiquement Ayael. Donc, comme elle vous l'a dit plus tôt, nous avons été placées dans le même foyer et oh, comble du malheur dans le même dortoir. Je ne sais pas trop comment les choses en sont arrivées à ce niveau là mais au pire de notre « crise », tout le monde s'entendaient uniquement sur une chose : tu ne pouvais pas être ami avec Scamander si tu fréquentais Mac Kenzie. Même dans notre dortoir des paravents avaient été installés pour que l'on se voit le moins souvent possible.  
  
Imaginez, vous lever tous les matins avec votre pire ennemie sous les yeux », commenta Scamander.  
  
Harry grimaça en pensant que cela aurait bien pu arriver s'il avait été placé chez les Serpentards, se lever tous les matins avec Malfoy en face de lui à la place de Ron. Il préférait tout compte fait ne pas y penser.  
  
« - Elle était tout le contraire de moi, continua Scamander.  
  
Oui, elle était studieuse, j'étais dissipée, elle était toujours sérieuse, moi jamais. Elle était l'élève exemplaire, celle que tous les professeurs citaient en exemple, sauf celui de potion mais c'est un autre histoire et moi j'étais celle qui récoltait le plus de détentions et de devoirs supplémentaires. »  
  
Harry comme tout le reste de la classe riait doucement d'entendre ainsi les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait visé juste en comparant les deux nouvelles à lui et ses deux amis. Puis les liens continuèrent de se tisser tout au long du récit :  
  
« - Malgré toutes ses retenues et le tas de travaux supplémentaires qu'elle récoltait, elle réussissait toujours à tout faire, avait toujours d'excellentes notes et trouvait même le temps pour ses pratiques de Quidditch. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce sport qu'elle n'était pas plus détestée, elle réussissait toujours à récupérer ses mauvais coups par une prestation grandiose sur le terrain, dit Keyra.  
  
T'as toujours rien compris, cela n'était pas seulement dû au Quidditch si j'étais si populaire et toi pas. C'est que moi j'étais sociale et enjouée, la taquina Ayael.  
  
Cette déclaration lui valut un regard noir lourd de signification mais mademoiselle Scamander se détendit en voyant le magnifique sourire qu'affichait son amie.  
  
« - Je disais donc, que Keyra était le genre, rat de bibliothèque et moi plus « j'aime rire et faire rire ». Elle a raison, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps en retenue et presque autant à l'infirmerie tout ça parce que je n'étais qu'une tête enflée qui s'amusait du danger et qui poussait toujours plus loin mes propres limites et celles des autres. Ça m'a valut bien plus que des blessures. Je n'ai toujours pas aujourd'hui la prétention de croire que je me suis assagie mais j'ose espérer que je saurai vous guider pour que vous évitiez les pièges dans lesquels je me suis poussées moi-même. »  
  
Un lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux habituellement espiègles et rieurs de la jeune femme mais bien vite son regard reprit son aspect habituel.  
  
« - Comment êtes-vous devenues amies alors si vous ne vous supportiez pas, demanda malicieusement Lupin en appuyant sa question par un regard.  
  
Mon orgueil ne s'en ait jamais totalement remis, confia Mac Kenzie mais comme dans à peu près toutes les histoires de haine qui se terminent sur une amitié, il y a d'abord un sauvetage héroïque et une remise en question, suivit d'apprentissages mutuels. Keyra m'a sauvé la vie lors de notre bal de graduation quand nous avions dix-sept ans. Ensuite, comme nous avons étudié au SIS ensembles pendant quatre ans et qu'encore une fois nous avons partagé le même dortoir, nous avons conclu une sorte de pacte de paix qui au fil du temps est devenu de l'amitié.  
  
Qui est devenue une amitié sincère lorsqu'à son tour, Ayael m'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises.  
  
Non, non, une seule fois, l'autre fois ne compte pas, tu t'en es sorti sans moi, intervint de nouveau Ayael.  
  
Par Merlin, vos vies sont dignes des contes pour endormir les jeunes sorciers, intervint Rémus en souriant doucement.  
  
Je ne crois pas, du moins pas la mienne, si ma vie était contée à un enfant avant qu'il ne s'endorme, c'est des cauchemars assurés croyez-moi. J'ai vu et fais dans ma vie suffisamment de choses pour emplir trois vies entières, du moins, c'est ce que disait toujours ma mère, déclara Mac Kenzie.  
  
Je confirme, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Scamander en riant également.  
  
Comment vous a-t-elle sauvé la vie ?, demanda Ron à Ayael.  
  
C'est quelque chose que je vous conterai un autre jour car pour l'instant, il serait bien de travailler un peu, imaginez que Dumbledore débarque ici et qu'il nous voit ainsi. Je retourne en Amérique par le premier portoloin moi, je vous le garantie.  
  
Non, on veut savoir, s'écrièrent quelques élèves.  
  
Pas aujourd'hui, un autre jour peut-être, j'aime bien garder l'attention des gens ainsi. Comme ça, si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous devrez vous présenter à tous mes cours car je ne dis pas quand je vous écorcherai de nouveau les oreilles avec mes histoires. Allez, debout et au travail. »  
  
Les élèves se levèrent à contre coeur alors que les professeurs redonnaient leur aspect d'origine à leur chaise et que mademoiselle Scamander suivait Rémus en dehors de la salle de cours. 


	7. début des options et découvertes

[n/a] : Un merci gigantesque à Alixe qui effectue un travail de maître sur cette fic. Merci également à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire et à ceux qui composent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Une fois que les deux autres professeurs eurent refermé la porte de la salle de cours, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie débuta sa classe. Elle leur exposa les diverses coutumes liées à l'art du duel, parlant tradition puis abordant certaines techniques plus modernes. Ce fut un cours des plus intéressants même s'il fut court et uniquement théorique. La jeune femme semblait réellement passionnée par son sujet et s'exprimait avec aisance et vivacité. À la fin de son cours, elle pria chacun de se présenter à l'avenir dans une tenue plus décontractée et de laisser leur robe au vestiaire, de façon à avoir une plus grande facilité de mouvements.  
  
Puis, la cloche qui résonnait magiquement pour ponctuer les cours se fit entendre, et plusieurs élèves les quittèrent, se conformant à leur programme de la journée. Seuls neuf étudiants restèrent, attendant que la professeure Scamander ne revienne. Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, et rapidement les deux amies américaines discutaient au fond de la classe. Harry et ses amis se demandèrent s'ils auraient droit à un nouvel exposé des antécédents des deux étrangères. Non que cela les dérangeraient, les entendre conter leur vie étant plutôt divertissant . Finalement, Ginny se leva alors qu'Hermione argumentait toujours avec Ron sur la pertinence d'un cours traditionnel dans les circonstances actuelles. Harry la regarda se diriger vers les deux jeunes femmes qui parlaient toujours alors que les autres étudiants arrivaient par groupe et s'installaient sur les bancs qui venaient d'être remis en rangées parallèles au fond de la classe. La jeune Weasley marchait d'un pas sûr mais perdait peu à peu de son assurance en s'approchant des deux professeures. Elle se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence et les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour lui faire face. Ginny se figea et perdit le peu de contenance qui lui restait en voyant l'étrange regard que lui jetait mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux, la scrutant comme si elle cherchait à percer son âme par un simple regard.  
  
« - Peut-on vous aider mademoiselle Weasley ?  
  
La voix, d'abord lointaine puis de plus en plus forte de mademoiselle Scamander la ramena à la réalité et elle réussit à articuler ce pour quoi elle était venue les voir :  
  
Euh. . . Oui, en fait, on se demandait si vous alliez nous autoriser à vous poser des questions comme vous l'avez fait au début de la précédente période ?  
  
Vous avez encore des questions à nous poser ? s'informa gentiment mademoiselle Scamander.  
  
Oui, des tas, admit la jeune fille avec un sourire gêné. Et puis, voyez- vous, les autres étudiants voudront savoir tout comme nous. . .  
  
Oui, bien sûr, on y a pensé, déclara mademoiselle Scamander. Cependant, on s'est dit que d'ici quelques jours, toute l'école saurait ce qui c'est dit ce matin, alors cela nous servirait à rien de recommencer »  
  
Ginny rit en entendant ces propos prononcés avec un fond de malice dans les yeux et un sourire espiègle par Mademoiselle Scamander. Ginny se fit la réflexion que jusqu'à présent n'avait vu de telles manifestations que chez mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Elle confirma d'un ton joyeux :  
  
« - D'ici l'heure du souper, toute l'école sera au courant, du moins si votre côte est bien celle que je crois. Les potins courent vite par ici. . .  
  
Tu vois, Key, je te l'avais dis, tu me dois trois gallions.  
  
Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Aya, déclara Keyra sur un ton professoral.  
  
Vous pariez entre vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ginny.  
  
Oui, depuis des années, expliqua mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui avait retrouvé son regard habituel. Key et moi gageons sur plein de petites choses. Il nous est même arrivé de parier sur la température qu'il ferait à pareille date trois ans plus tard. Tu me dois d'ailleurs toujours deux gallions pour ça Keyra. . .  
  
Je les garde en compensation des deux que tu ne m'as jamais remis et qui m'étaient dus suite à la défaite des Devils en finale de la coupe Stanley l'an dernier. . . »  
  
Voyant que la jeune rousse semblait perdue, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie eut la bonté de lui expliquer brièvement :  
  
« - Les Devils sont une équipe de hockey sur glace et la coupe Stanley est le plus important trophée de ce sport moldu chez nous en Amérique. Vous pariez également mademoiselle Weasley ?  
  
Oui, je ne suis pas autant joueuse que le sont certains de mes frères mais j'aime bien plumer un ami avec des paris dont je suis sûre ou pratiquement sûre de gagner.  
  
Votre score est bon ? s'informa Ayael  
  
C'est plutôt chaud pour l'instant, admit Ginny un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Tout comme nous, confessa Mac Kenzie. Et ce, même si on parie depuis des années maintenant. »  
  
La cloche annonçant le début du cours, Ginny retourna rapidement à sa place alors que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie quittait la salle, laissant les élèves de troisième niveau avec leur professeure d'Incantation et d'Invocation. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit son frère et ses amis, Ginny fut accueillie par les regards interrogateurs de ces derniers mais elle ne put leur rapporter sa discussion avec les deux américaines car déjà le cours débutait.  
  
Le cours qu'offrit mademoiselle Scamander était à l'opposé de celui de sa collègue mais n'en fut pas moins intéressant. Il cadrait cependant plus dans les critères d'Hermione qui ne cessa de noter les propos de sa professeure. Ron et Harry l'entendirent à quelques reprises ronchonner sur le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de manuel pour ce cours. Visiblement, Hermione avait décidé de pallier ce manque en notant frénétiquement toutes les paroles sortant de la bouche de l'enseignante.  
  
« - Je ne connais pas exactement le plan de cours ma collègue mais je me doute que vos devoirs seront plutôt minimes si je me fie à ce que je connais d'elle. Dans ma classe, il en sera tout autrement. Nous aurons beaucoup de choses à voir, c'est pourquoi, je ne peux me permettre d'être aussi magnanime que la professeure Mac Kenzie. Nous devrons survoler les 72 anges du zodiaque, et je me propose d'en voir 36 avec vous, les 36 autres vous seront donnés en étude, un par semaine. Vous me produirez un parchemin à chaque fois. De plus, pour vous permettre d'en connaître au moins un à fond, vous aurez un travail de session à me rendre à la fin de l'année scolaire. Je vous attribuerais, à la fin du cours, la déité sur laquelle vous travaillerez. J'attends un travail bien fait et complet sur le sujet. »  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander avait raison : la professeure de duel s'était montrée généreuse avec eux en leur déclarant qu'ils n'auraient pas de devoir hebdomadaire, ni de travail de session à rendre. Cependant, elle leur avait dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils se donnent à fond à chacun de ses cours, sa matière était très physique et demandait énormément d'énergie, tant magique que corporelle. Ils seraient notés sur leur participation active et leur implication tout au long de l'année. De plus, elle leur avait dit qu'elle leur établirait des objectifs personnels et qu'ils devraient travailler très fort pour les atteindre, ce qui justifiait, selon elle, qu'ils n'aient pas de devoirs proprement dit.  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander par contre semblait être le style de professeur qu'adoraient les Serdaigles et Hermione : des tonnes de devoirs et des études interminables les attendaient. Peu importait cependant pour Harry : tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'est l'apprentissage de nouvelles techniques pour vaincre Voldemort.  
  
Peu avant la fin du cours, la professeure attribua comme prévu à chacun d'eux une déité du zodiaque pour qu'ils produisent leur travail de session.  
  
« - Monsieur Weasley, vous travaillerez sur Umabel, fils de l'air vivant entre le premier et le cinquième degré du Verseau. »  
  
Ron prenait les coordonnés en note alors que mademoiselle Scamander se dirigeait avec son épais grimoire vers Hermione en tournant les pages jaunies. A son hochement de tête satisfait, Harry comprit qu'elle venait de trouver le génie idéal pour son amie :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Granger, pour vous cela sera Achaiah, fils de la terre résidant entre le premier et cinquième degré du Taureau. »  
  
Pour Harry, la jeune femme sembla chercher une page précise dans son livre. Sans doute avait-elle déjà une petite idée de la déité qu'elle voulait attribuer au jeune homme :  
  
« - Monsieur Potter, Nith-Haiah, fille du Feu habitant entre le premier et cinquième degré du Lion sera parfaite pour vous. »  
  
Vint ensuite le tour de Ginny. Cette dernière crut voir un sourire malin apparaître sur le visage habituellement sérieux de sa nouvelle professeure mais elle n'aurait pu le jurer. Elle prit note de ce que lui disait la jeune femme :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Weasley, si votre destin est bien celui que je crois, Haamiah, fille de l'Air résidant entre le sixième et dixième degré de la Balance vous sera bien utile. »  
  
Les propos de mademoiselle Scamander laissèrent Ginny songeuse. Etant de nature curieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :  
  
« - Qu'a de spécial mon destin ?  
  
Seul le temps le sait et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre », répondit la professeure avant de continuer sa distribution de sujet d'étude.  
  
Rien pour éclairer Ginny qui se sentait de plus en plus confuse. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours et l'heure du repas du midi, Ginny traînait les pieds dans le couloir, alors qu'Hermione et les garçons la précédait de loin. La jeune Weasley réfléchissait aux propos de mademoiselle Scamander, tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que cette dernière l'avait rattrapée. Aussi sursauta-t-elle en l'entendant à quelques pas d'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête d'un mouvement vif, se fut pour se retrouver les yeux dans les yeux avec mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, qui était venue à la rencontre de sa collègue. Elle fut à nouveau confrontée à ce regard inquisiteur qui la mettait si mal à l'aise. Cependant, Ginny garda ses yeux bien plantés dans ceux de la jeune femme. Un silence gênant et pesant s'abattit sur elles. Il fut interrompu par Hermione qui, s'étant aperçue de l'absence de son amie, était revenue sur ses pas pour la chercher :  
  
« - Re-bonjour Professeure Mac Kenzie, dit Hermione. »  
  
Du coup, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie brisa le lien visuel qui l'unissait à la jeune Weasley, au grand soulagement de la rouquine. Hermione remarqua également la présence de mademoiselle Scamander qui souriait étrangement au côté de sa compatriote.  
  
« - Re-bonjour mademoiselle Granger, répondit l'américaine en la gratifiant d'un signe de la tête.  
  
Ayael, tu ne devineras jamais quelle déité j'ai attribué à mademoiselle Weasley ici présente, coupa mademoiselle Scamander les yeux pétillants en regardant son amie.  
  
J'ai une chance sur 72 de le trouver du premier coup Key. . . déclara d'un ton indifférent mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Je parie que tu ne le trouveras pas en moins de cinq coups., insista mademoiselle Scamander.  
  
Tel que je te connais, Key, je dirais en trois coups ou moins, car tu ne lui aurais pas donné le premier, donc voyons voir.. »  
  
Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Ginny, mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était comme si elle recherchait uniquement une réponse en surface, alors que leur regard précédent avait été beaucoup plus intense. Plus pénétrant aussi. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie énuméra finalement en se servant des doigts de sa main gauche :  
  
« - Donc, je dirais, soit, Vehuiah, Cahetel ou encore Haamiah. »  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander afficha un air déçu, Hermione semblait intriguée et Ginny subjuguée. Elle trouva tout de même la présence d'esprit de répondre à l'enseignante qui maintenant la fixait :  
  
« - Haamiah, en effet., comment ?  
  
Key est très prévisible et de plus elle se croit très drôle parfois.Cependant, mademoiselle Weasley, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, Haamiah est une divinité très puissante mais également très capricieuse, prenez garde de ne jamais la froisser. »  
  
La professeure de duel avait dit cela en s'éloignant d'elles, rejoignant un groupe d'élèves retardataires pour le repas, plantant là Hermione et Ginny ainsi que mademoiselle Scamander qui emboîta rapidement le pas à son amie mais qui gratifia les deux jeunes filles d'un grand sourire et ajouta à l'adresse de Ginny :  
  
« - Elle a raison, la déité que je vous ai attribué peut vous donner beaucoup mais peut également tout vous prendre. Nous en reparlerons de toute façon. Cependant, ne cherchez pas brûler les étapes, soyez patiente. »  
  
La jeune rouquine échangea un regard consterné avec Hermione qui semblait elle aussi trouver plutôt étrange le comportement des deux nouvelles professeures. Elles allèrent retrouver les deux garçons qui ne les avaient pas attendues pour commencer leur repas, ce qui leur valut un regard désapprobateur de la part d'Hermione, Ginny sourit et en oublia presque l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle quitta son frère et ses amis pour retrouver ses condisciples et manger rapidement. Ses camarades de classe ne manquèrent pas de la questionner sur ses cours optionnels. Elle répondit gentiment en leur assurant qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas l'imiter car elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre pour tout réussir en même temps. Elle voyait déjà ses heures de sommeil se réduire comme peau de chagrin . . .  
  
Les deux premières semaines de septembre passèrent à la vitesse grand « V ». Le temps attribué au sommeil, comme l'avait prédit Ginny, avait été très court et leur horaire se résumait ainsi : cours, études, devoirs, pratiques de Quidditch et dodo. Ron grognait auprès de qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque en deux semaines seulement qu'en cinq ans à Poudlard. Les quatre amis retrouvaient leur lit avec satisfaction et tombaient comme des roches sur leur oreiller, tentant de profiter de ces quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. Hermione avait beau leur répéter continuellement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question d'accoutumance, Ron commençait à croire qu'il ne survivrait jamais à cette année. Harry aussi trouvait cela difficile, d'autant qu'il devait en plus travailler avec Dumbledore sur l'Occlumencie. Des cernes immenses ornaient le dessous des yeux du trio et de Ginny. Heureusement, Hermione avait réussi à leur faire tenir leur horaire et le second dimanche, comme ils étaient tous à jour dans leurs devoirs, ils purent rester au lit plus longtemps et tenter de rattraper le sommeil qui leur faisait tant défaut.  
  
Ce matin là, Ron fut le dernier à ce lever. C'est sans surprise qu'il constata qu'Hermione et Ginny semblaient debout depuis bien longtemps déjà, étudiant encore et toujours. Par contre, le rouquin faillit se décrocher la mâchoire, en découvrant Harry, assis à leur table de travail, le nez plongé dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. La salle commune était pratiquement vide, la plupart des gryffondors ayant décidé de profiter de cette belle journée et des quelques rayons de soleil pointant à l'extérieur. Ron, après les avoir observés un bon moment, s'assis près d'eux et mangea une partie des vivres qu'avait apporté pour eux Dobby. Sa collation terminée, il décida de ne pas perdre une si belle journée. Il remonta dans sa chambre chercher son balai et se dirigea sans un mot vers la sortie, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Le rouquin se dirigea ensuite vers le terrain de Quidditch où quelques élèves de maison différentes s'amusaient dans une partie improvisée. Harry et Ginny observèrent Ron à travers la fenêtre de la salle commune d'un air envieux, se regardèrent un bref instant avec un soupir puis coururent à leur dortoir prendre leur balai, avant de se précipiter dehors à leur tour. Hermione soupira devant la conduite irresponsable des ses amis mais rangea sa plume avec soin et les suivit à l'extérieur. Elle rejoignit les spectateurs qui avaient pris place dans les gradins et s'amusaient bruyamment.  
  
Le trio se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait bien provoquer autant de cris d'exclamations de la part de ceux qui assistaient à ce match improvisé. Ils comprirent en constatant que quelques professeurs s'étaient joints aux élèves pour une joute amicale. Ils en étaient à former des équipes mixtes, les professeurs n'étant pas assez nombreux pour constituer une équipe complète. Harry et Ginny se hâtèrent d'aller retrouver Ron qui s'était déjà mêlé aux autres joueurs. Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles sourit poliment à Harry, sans plus, et il lui rendit la pareille. Les deux batteurs de Poufsouffle ainsi que leur gardienne étaient également présents, ainsi que deux des poursuiveurs des Serdaigles.  
  
Harry remarqua que Rémus Lupin discutait avec Ayael Mac Kenzie, un balai à la main., Si celui du l'ancien Maraudeur semblait appartenir à l'école, celui de la professeure de duel lui appartenait sans aucun doute. Son nom était inscrit tout comme le sien sur son éclair de feu. Il était parfaitement entretenu et son bois était manifestement lustré avec soin. Il se rappela qu'elle leur avait avoué, quelques jours auparavant, avoir joué dans chacune des écoles qu'elle avait fréquentées. Elle devait donc être particulièrement douée. Harry se demanda quel poste elle pouvait bien occuper. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Déjà madame Bibine, qui visiblement abandonnait son poste d'arbitre pour compléter une des deux équipes, prenait la parole :  
  
« - Bon voyons voir ce que nous avons là., Prenez vos postes s'il vous plait, ainsi on pourra former des équipes. Rémus vous jouerez à quel poste ?  
  
Je ne suis pas un grand joueur mais puisque je me suis fais tordre un bras. (il avait jeté un regard complice à mademoiselle Mac Kenzie). Je jouerai poursuiveur.  
  
Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, si ma mémoire est bonne, vous occupez le même poste, déclara madame Bibine en souriant fièrement.  
  
C'est effectivement le poste que j'ai occupé pendant des années mais je peux aisément changer pour permettre d'avoir des équipes complètes.  
  
Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. . . »  
  
Madame Bibine se décida également de jouer comme pousuiveuse ainsi que Ginny. Les équipes seraient formées d'un attrapeur, trois poursuiveurs, d'un gardien mais seulement d'un Batteur. On n'enverrait dans les airs qu'un seul cognard, c'était un match amical après tout. On demanda au professeur Flitwick, venu assister à cette rencontre improvisée, de bien vouloir répartir au hasard les joueurs en deux équipes. Ainsi, Harry se retrouva dans l'équipe adverse de Ron et de Ginny, le petit professeur ayant séparé le plus possible les joueurs d'une même maison. Aussi se retrouvait-il à évoluer avec Alex Lee, un des Batteurs de Poufsouffle, Sophie Robert, la Gardienne et un Serdaigle du nom de Tom Klein qui jouait comme Poursuiveur depuis l'année précédente. Bibine et Lupin complétaient le trio de poursuiveurs. Ils virent leur robe virer soudain au lilas pâle sous l'influence du professeur d'Enchantements.  
  
L'autre équipe, formée de Ron dans les buts, de Cho comme attrapeuse, de Justin, autre batteur de Poufsouffle et de Watson, poursuiveur de Serdaigle, se vit métamorphosée par mademoiselle Scamander qui y prenait visiblement un malin plaisir. Ron qui fut le premier à changer de couleur et se retrouva vêtu de la tête aux pieds en jaune serin avec un immense logo sur la poitrine qui ressemblait à une ruche. Le jeune rouquin grimaça en voyant ses nouvelles couleurs mais jamais autant que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui marmonnait furieusement dans une langue inconnue, alors que les professeurs présents s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour si peu, mademoiselle Scamander continua ses transformations avec un immense sourire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de son amie, cette dernière la regarda d'un air mauvais et lui lança en pointant un doigt dans sa direction :  
  
« - Je t'avertis, Keyra Scamander, si tu m'inflige cette robe de Quidditch, je ne réponds plus de moi.  
  
Voyons Aya, ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu devrais faire montre de plus d'esprit d'équipe. Tes coéquipiers ont bien accepté, eux, de porter les couleurs des Apis de Holyoke.  
  
C'est une équipe que je déteste, je suis persuadée que tu l'as fait exprès pour me faire damner.  
  
Allez, ce n'est qu'une simple robe de Quidditch.  
  
Rien n'est simple dans le Quidditch Key, si un jour j'arrive à te faire comprendre cela. », lâcha mademoiselle Mac Kenzie les dents serrées.  
  
Madame Bibine se tenait maintenant les côtes tellement elle riait, tout ce que l'on entendait parfois était « Apis », parfois « Holyoke », et « pas possible ». Harry qui se tenait près d'elle lui demanda de quoi il retournait pendant que tous maintenant s'amusait de voir les deux américaines se disputer ainsi. Scamander se mit à courrir après Mac Kenzie pour changer la couleur de sa robe mais n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Les personnes présentes purent remarquer que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait d'excellents réflexes et qu'elle arrivait même à anticiper les mouvements de son amie. Finalement, la professeure Bibine, joignit ses efforts à ceux de mademoiselle Scamander. Là encore, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie réussit à s'en sortir indemne. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net, bravant du regard ses deux attaquantes qui la tenaient en joue mais n'osaient lancer le sort de peur de toucher d'innocents spectateurs. Madame Bibine riait encore tellement que sa baguette se soulevait au même rythme que ses épaules, tandis que mademoiselle Scamander affichait un sourire victorieux. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie prit un air résigné avant de déclarer avec dignité :  
  
« - D'accord, t'as gagné Key, je porterai leur tenue. Mais j'espère que mon équipe va vaincre, et qu'ainsi ces malheureuses couleurs auront connu au moins une victoire. »  
  
Le sourire de mademoiselle Scamander s'agrandit encore, bien qu'Harry eut pu jurer que cela était impossible, et d'un mouvement souple et aisé, elle métamorphosa les habits de son amie en la robe officielle de l'équipe des Apis de Holyoke. Quand, après le match, Harry, et Ron se précipitèrent à la bibliothèque sous le regard ahuri d'Hermione pour tenter de comprendre la réaction de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, ils apprirent que cette équipe était la pire de toute la division américaine de Quidditch, et qu'elle ne gagnait jamais plus d'un match par saison et encore uniquement suite à un coup de chance. Malgré ses incessantes séries de défaites, elle demeurait cependant dans la ligue américaine années après années, son propriétaire, un vieux sorcier extrêmement riche et un peu fou, ayant acheté les droits à perpétuité au début du siècle. Cette équipe était la honte du circuit de Quidditch du pays, et seuls les joueurs de bas niveau s'y retrouvaient, aucun joueur de valeur n'acceptant de se joindre à eux. Cette équipe était tout le contraire des Fauconneaux de Worcester, autre formation qui évoluait à quelques kilomètres de Holyoke. Cette dernière étaient l'équipe à battre, et années après années remportait pratiquement tous les honneurs de ce sport en Amérique du Nord. Leur robe était d'un bleu vif et les joueurs affichaient sur leur poitrine un magnifique faucon en vol. Ron s'était extasié en voyant la liste des célèbres joueurs qui en avaient fait parti un jour ou l'autre : Trek, Huot, Huard, Bergeron, tous des grands joueurs respectés dans le circuit international.  
  
Maintenant que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait accepté de porter les couleurs des Apis, les deux équipes pouvaient enfin s'affronter. Mademoiselle Scamander fut bien punie d'avoir voulu taquiner ainsi son amie car elle fut désignée pour abriter cette partie. Tous purent constater rapidement que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait certes plus de talents pour le vol que sa cons?ur, qui avait de la difficulté à se tenir correctement sur son balai. Ayael ne se priva pas de vengeance, lors du tour d'échauffement : elle frôla si brusquement Keyra que cette dernière dut se retenir à son balai avec l'énergie du désespoir pour ne pas chuter. Ayael Mac Kenzie n'était pas de la trempe des Serpentards même si son geste pouvait laisser entendre le contraire, car dès qu'elle constata la position précaire de son amie, elle revint rapidement vers elle pour l'aider à maîtriser le balai de l'école qui pourtant très stable en temps normal. Harry qui volait à proximité put entendre mademoiselle Mac Kenzie donner des conseils à sa victime pour garder son centre d'équilibre droit et rester perpendiculaire au manche, pour conserver ainsi le contrôle de son engin.  
  
Le match débuta finalement, les différentes balles étant lancées par Flitwick qui regagna ensuite les gradins en trottinant aussi rapidement que sa petite taille le lui permettait. Le souafle fut rapidement saisi par Ginny qui se dirigea en trombe vers le but que gardait Sophie Robert. Après une feinte vers l'anneau gauche vers un point relativement éloignée de l'objectif mais qui trompa tout de même la gardienne, la jeune Weasley passa à Watson qui avait réussi à semer son poursuivant mais qui manqua la marque, la gardienne de l'équipe de Harry, étant rapidement revenue protéger ses buts. Du haut des airs, Harry observait le jeu, négligemment appuyé sur son balai. Cho, à sa droite, en faisait autant négligeant tout comme lui la recherche du vif d'or.  
  
Ils virent Klein, poursuiveur lilas passer le souafle à Lupin qui eut de la difficulté à le rattraper. Il jongla avec quelques secondes avant d'en avoir la maîtrise nécessaire pour poursuivre vers le but adverse, gardé par un Ron Weasley aux aguets. Malgré ses réflexes de loup-garou, il n'évita qu'à la dernière seconde le cognard que le batteur jaune lança dans sa direction, et perdit ainsi le souafle. Bibine qui avait dû être une sacrée joueuse dans sa jeunesse, se jeta littéralement sur la balle mais, malheureusement pour elle et au grand plaisir des élèves de plus en plus nombreux à assister au match improvisé, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie la prit de vitesse et se saisit de la balle dans une man?uvre qui en laissa plusieurs pantois. Elle avait littéralement foncé dans le flanc gauche de Rémus Lupin occupé par le cognard qui arrivait à sa droite, et à la dernière fraction de secondes avait renversé son balai, se retrouvant la tête en bas, ses jambes bien agrippées au manche, frôlant les pieds de Lupin. Bibine immobilisa son balai à quelques centimètre de Rémus. Il en fallut de peu pour qu'elle le percute, tant elle avait été surprise par l'apparition soudaine de la professeure de duel.  
  
Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie fila aussi vite que lui permettait son balai, c'est à dire extrêmement rapidement puisqu'il s'agissait d'un Eclair de feu, mais au lieu de tirer vers la gardienne qui la fixait avec appréhension, elle braqua son balai dans un angle de quatre-vingt dix degrés et repéra Ginny qui arrivait derrière elle. D'une man?uvre habile, le souafle se retrouva entre les mains de la jeune rousse qui tira vers le but et marqua les dix premiers points sous les acclamations de la foule. Le jeu reprit rapidement. Bibine prit possession du souafle, passa à Klein qui feinta et le passa à Lupin qui fut lui-même intercepté par Watson des jaunes qui passa à son tour à Ginny qui fonça alors vers les anneaux adverses, tête baissée pour éviter un cognard envoyé par le batteur des lilas. Harry se surprit à l'encourager, ce qui fit rire Cho, qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler que Ginny n'était pas dans son équipe ce jour là.  
  
« - Peut-être, mais je viens de me trouver une merveilleuse poursuiveuse pour l'année à venir. », déclara Harry fier de constater que Ginny avait, comme elle lui avait affirmé, plus de plaisir à évoluer à ce poste plutôt qu'au sien.  
  
Ginny marqua aisément, elle leva un bras au ciel pour saluer la foule qui scandait son nom pour la féliciter. Harry et Cho aussi l'applaudissaient du haut de leur balai. Klein se retrouva en possession du souafle pour les lilas mais fut si rapidement déjoué par mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, qu'il tournait toujours le dos à sa gardienne quand cette dernière fut confrontée au puissant tir de la jeune femme. Un but magnifique qui impressionna fortement ses coéquipiers et qui fit émettre à la foule un sifflement d'admiration. On comprit pourquoi mademoiselle Scamander avait spécifié que, malgré son comportement douteux, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie parvenait toujours à se rattraper sur un terrain de Quidditch. Elle était plus que douée, elle avait des réflexes incroyables, parvenait à maîtriser son balai et a en tirer le maximum à chacun de ses mouvements. En l'espace de quelques minutes seulement, elle avait réussi à obtenir une harmonie presque parfaite entre chacun des membres de son équipe et ce malgré le fait que la plupart n'avaient jamais joué ensemble auparavant.  
  
Si chaque membre de l'équipe de jaune savait exactement quoi faire et semblaient anticiper les moindres mouvements de ses coéquipiers, il était nettement visible que le lien qui unissait mademoiselle Mac Kenzie et Ginny était encore un cran au dessus. C'était comme si elles partageaient le même esprit, qu'elles analysaient le jeu de la même façon et même si mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était plus téméraire que la rouquine, cette dernière produisit son lot de manoeuvres époustouflantes. De son côté, l'autre représentant de la famille Weasley était intraitable, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il fut peu sollicité. Malgré tous les efforts de madame Bibine et du bon vouloir de Lupin, l'équipe lilas avait de la difficulté à se trouver suffisamment près des buts pour pouvoir opposer un tir digne de ce nom à Ron.  
  
Le score était de 170 à 20 en faveur des jaunes. Harry savait qu'il devait attraper le vif au plus vite, s'il voulait ne pas perdre trop la face. Il scrutait le ciel à la recherche de cette petite balle dorée, ainsi que Cho qui avait pris un peu de distance. Potter effectuait de petits cercles au- dessus des autres joueurs, cherchant de ses yeux verts la balle tant convoitée qui mettrait fin à cette partie plus qu'enlevante. Alors qu'il était occupé à patrouiller, la tête tournée vers la gauche, cherchant le vif près des gradins des Poufsouffles, un balai passa si rapidement en chandelle devant lui qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Tout ce qu'il vit c'est une robe jaune voler au-dessus des brins de la queue d'un balai. Le jeune homme se reprit rapidement observant les yeux grands ouverts son nouveau professeur continuer son ascension. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir faire à monter si haut, le jeu se déroulait habituellement bien plus bas. Soudain il comprit, c'était une tactique de diversion. Il tourna rapidement la tête pour tenter de retrouver Cho parmi les joueurs en contrebas, et la repéra, filant vers un minuscule point doré à l'extrémité du terrain. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, le jeune homme lança son balai à la vitesse de l'éclair et tenta de rattraper Cho qui avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui, grâce à la manoeuvre de l'américaine.  
  
Le vent lui fouettait le visage, ébouriffant encore d'avantage ses cheveux naturellement en bataille. Les spectateurs dans les gradins n'étaient plus que de formes totalement floues. Il entendait bien sûr leurs cris d'encouragement mais c'était comme un bruit de fond, un murmure tout au plus. Son esprit était centré sur un seul et unique point, une petite balle, qui grossissait à mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait. L'Attrapeuse des Serdaigles, était certes bien plus près mais alors que tous les joueurs avaient cessé de jouer, observant la chaude lutte que se livraient les deux attrapeurs, l'un d'eux eut cependant le réflexe de frapper un cognard dans leur direction, question de rendre le jeu encore plus stimulant sans doute. Harry vit la balle frappée par Lee se diriger droit sur eux mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant sa course. La balle passa tout juste devant son manche, poursuivant son chemin vers Cho, qui ne l'avait pas vue. Harry voulu l'avertir, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la prévenir, des dizaines de cris, en provenance des tribunes, firent comprendre à la jeune fille le danger qu'elle courait. Elle eut tout juste le temps de modifier sa trajectoire pour éviter d'être blessée, permettant ainsi à Harry de la devancer. C'est un sourire victorieux flottant sur ses lèvres et la tête encore plus échevelée qu'il se posa au sol, une paire d'ailes tentant de s'échapper de sa main droite.  
  
Le score final de ce match qui par son dynamisme et sa qualité avait soulevé les spectateurs de leur siège, était de 170 à 170. Match nul. Quelle meilleure façon de clore une partie amicale : ni vainqueur, ni vaincu,. Rapidement le terrain fut envahi par les supporters venus féliciter ces deux équipes qui avaient fait preuve de tant d'inventivité et d'enthousiasme. Harry recevait les félicitations de quelques amis et connaissances lorsque son estime pour mademoiselle Mac Kenzie remonta encore d'un cran. Alors que l'intéressée expliquait les techniques qu'elle avait utilisées durant la partie à quelques jeunes amateurs il entendit Madame Bibine s'exclamer :  
  
« - C'est pas croyable qu'elle ait refusé toutes les offres d'équipes nationales . . .  
  
Oui, renchérit mademoiselle Scamander, elle était la mieux classée parmi les espoirs de notre continent lorsque nous avons terminé nos études secondaires cette année là. Elle a été considérée comme la plus jeune depuis plus de deux siècles à être digne du niveau national.  
  
Oui, elle a été pressentie par les Apis de Holyoke, si je me souviens bien. Je comprends bien qu'elle ait refusé mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'a posé sa candidature sur le circuit ou reçu de proposition d'autres équipes plus prestigieuses.  
  
Elle en a reçue, notamment des Fauconneaux de Worcester et bien d'autres. Mais Aya est Aya et elle avait autre chose en tête que le Quidditch à cet époque », répondit mademoiselle Scamander.  
  
Harry en resta bouche bée. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait été pressentie dès la fin de ses études puis avait reçu des propositions fermes des plus prestigieuses équipes de Quidditch d'Amérique et elle avait refusé ! Il était rare de voir refuser un tel honneur ! Etre remarqué à un niveau professionnel et porter les couleurs d'une équipe de Quidditch constituait le rêve de plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la population sorcière de la planète. Que pouvait bien avoir en tête de si important mademoiselle Mac Kenzie pour repousser de telles offres ? Quel projet pouvait faire concurrence à une telle faveur ?  
  
Il est vrai qu'Harry lui-même n'était pas si avide de gloire. Mais son cas était différent. Il était célèbre depuis l'âge de 1 an, même s'il l'avait ignoré durant ses dix premières années. Et sa célébrité lui avait apporté plus d'embarras que de satisfaction. Il avait également des ambitions qui n'avait rien avoir avec ce sport, même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup. Oui, son v?u le plus cher était de devenir Auror et poursuivre impitoyablement le meurtrier de ses parents et tous ses complices. Il ne pourrait être en paix tant qu'un mangemort resterait impuni. Et aucune proposition émanant d'aucune glorieuse équipe ne pourrait le détourner de son but.  
  
Le quidditch était cependant plus qu'un simple passe temps. Pour lui, rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation du vent sur son visage, ce sentiment de liberté que lui procurait le simple fait de voler. Lorsqu'il était en vol, il oubliait tout, son esprit se concentrant uniquement sur le jeu et sur le bien être que lui procurait le fait de chevaucher un balai. Il en oubliait tous ses problèmes, chassait ses interrogations dans un recoin de son cerveau et oubliait pour un instant la noirceur qui recouvrait de plus en plus son univers et son être. Sur son balai, Sirius, Cedric et même ses parents étaient toujours en vie auprès de lui, soufflant dans son dos pour le faire avancer plus vite. Une brise de fraîcheur dans un univers sombre et lourd. Oui, voler était pour lui une source irremplaçable de réconfort.  
  
Mais comme le disait si bien le dicton, il fallait bien reprendre pied dans la réalité et dès qu'il posait le pied sur le sol, ses démons intérieurs recommençaient à le dévorer. Ses pensées avaient dû se refléter sur son visage car Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui et lui redressa la tête avec deux de ses doigts pour chercher son regard. Elle lui sourit tendrement, il l'observa, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il la voyait puis il lui rendit son sourire, repoussant à plus tard ses introspections. Hermione semblait rassurée, son sourire s'agrandit, tandis que celui de Ron fondait comme neige au soleil. Il dévisageait ses deux amis d'un air interdit, mais heureusement, Ginny le remarqua et l'empêcha une fois de plus de s'emmêler les pinceaux et de réagir comme un enfant devant cette scène qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La jeune rouquine l'entraîna d'un mouvement ferme vers la foule qui regagnait maintenant le château :  
  
« - Ron, laisse-les ! Si Hermione réussit ne serait-ce qu'a le faire parler un peu, cela aidera Harry plus que nous ne pourrions le faire en étant constamment collés à ses basques.  
  
Mais, voulut intervenir le rouquin . . .  
  
Pas de mais, allez viens. Laisse Hermione essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. »  
  
Le ton qu'avait employé la jeune fille était tranchant et Ron y reconnu les tonalités de leur mère. Il renonça donc à la contredire d'avantage et la suivit à l'intérieur, mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards par dessus son épaule, en direction du terrain de Quidditch, maintenant occupé uniquement par les deux Gryffondors.  
  
Hermione ne réussit cependant pas à faire parler Harry de ce qui lui tenait à coeur. Comme la plupart de ses amis, elle pensait que cela lui ferait du bien de parler des événements qui avaient ponctué la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Or, le jeune homme ne s'en ouvrait jamais en leur présence, suscitant leur inquiétude. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi renfermé que tous semblaient le croire. Harry, en effet, en parlait et confiait ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet à sa confidente, sa marraine Javik dont peu connaissait l'existence (voir Composition de souvenir). Régulièrement, Harry s'éclipsait au cours de la nuit sous le couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité et trouvait un endroit sûr pour utiliser son judas modifié, un des nombreux cadeaux de cette ancienne amie de ses parents.. Cet appareil magique permettait d'enregistrer les pensées et les souvenirs et de les faire parvenir à un destinataire, qui n'avait qu'à mettre l'appareil en mode « visionnement », pour revivre la scène.  
  
Ses discussions avec Javik ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'avoir quelques périodes sombres, des moments où il s'interrogeait sur le bien-fondé de ses actions, se remémorait les épisodes les plus troublants de sa vie, et tentait d'en comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants. . . Il aurait aimé être capable d'en parler à ses amis, et plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de leur en glisser un mot. Mais cela signifiait leur dévoiler le contenu de la prophétie, ce qu'il se refusait à faire et aussi leur révéler l'existence de sa marraine, ce qui était trop dangereux pour elle. Javik avait jadis été exilée, et pire, condamnée à mort par la communauté magique pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis, à l'instar de Sirius. Cependant, l'innocence de la jeune femme avait pu être établie et elle avait été autorisée à revenir de l'exil dans lequel Dumbledore l'avait confinée. Elle avait ainsi pu lui sauver la vie. Mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans la communauté magique et qu'elle avait repris du service pour l'Ordre, il n'en restait pas moins que Voldemort tenterait de mettre la main sur elle comme par le passé. Même si elle avait renoncé à son immortalité pour prévenir d'éventuelles pertes autour d'elle, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un spécimen d'une espèce très rare et convoitée par le Lord Noir. Javik Reyk, en effet, n'était pas complètement humaine mais en elle, Harry avait retrouvé un peu de ce qu'il aimait tant chez Sirius. De plus, comme elle avait connu de très près ses parents, elle était une source inestimable de renseignements sur eux, n'hésitant jamais à répondre à toutes ses questions mais sans jamais embellir la vérité, permettant ainsi à Harry de se faire une idée plus réelle de ses parents.  
  
La présence de Rémus Lupin à Poudlard constituait un autre soulagement pour l'âme lourde du jeune Potter. Le retour du lycanthrope dans le corps professoral avait été très critiqué dans la communauté magique mais Dumbledore, qui avait regagné la haute estime de la population avait insisté et obtenu la réembauche du Professeur Lupin. Avoir le dernier des vrais Maraudeurs auprès de lui était une source de réconfort pour Harry., Il n'y avait pas entre eux la complicité qui l'unissait jadis à Sirius mais Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Rémus en toutes circonstances.  
  
Si Hermione ne parvint pas à ses fins, ils discutèrent néanmoins un certain temps dans les gradins vides du stade. Ils parlèrent surtout de leurs nouvelles options et de la sensation d'apprendre enfin quelque chose d'utile en défense contre les forces du mal. La DA ne s'était pas réunie depuis leur retour à Poudlard, ils n'en voyaient plus la nécessité, le professeur Lupin étant tellement plus compétent que son prédécesseur et sachant, LUI, offrir de véritables cours pratiques à ses élèves. Sans compter l'apport des deux américaines.  
  
Ils rentrèrent finalement au château, au grand soulagement de Ron qui faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée que gardait le portrait de la grosse dame, se rongeant les sangs à propos de ses deux amis. Ginny l'avait observé un moment avant de le laisser en souriant et pour retourner à ses études. Lorsque Harry eut rejoint Ron, ils se précipitèrent à la bibliothèque pour effectuer des recherches sur mademoiselle Mac Kenzie et les Apis de Holyoke. Hermione les suivit, ébahie dans un premier temps puis soupirant avec résignation en les voyant se diriger vers les rayons de Quidditch.  
  
*********  
  
L'horaire établi par Hermione était draconien, et ne leur ménageait que de trop rares plages de temps libre. Mais ils reçurent l'aide inespérée du Ministère qui promulgua un nouveau décret permettant aux élèves de second cycle d'abandonner un cours non-obligatoire à leur orientation de carrière pour se concentrer sur les nouvelles options offertes. Ce décret faisait suite à la réception d'une importante pétition magique adressée au Ministère. De nombreux parents avaient ainsi manifesté le désir de voir leurs enfants bénéficier de davantage de cours « utiles » dans lesquels ils apprendraient à se défendre en cas d'attaque de mangemort. Le Ministre et ses acolytes n'avaient pu passer outre cette demande, cette dernière ayant été appuyée par une campagne publicitaire d'envergure soutenue par tous les médias du monde magique.  
  
Harry put ainsi abandonner la Divination, cours que Ron laissa également tomber avec délectation. Sans que cela ne surprenne personne, Hermione avait fait le choix de garder chacun des cours inscrits à son horaire alors que Ginny ronchonnait en parlant de favoritisme. En effet, les élèves de cinquième année n'étaient pas concernés par la circulaire car ils passaient leurs BUSEs. Harry utilisait le temps ainsi dégagé à travailler d'arrache pied sur ses potions, suivant ainsi les conseils de Mc Gonnagall. Rogue n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'inclure dans ses cours avancés mais le professeur aux cheveux gras avait redoublé de mesquinerie à l'adresse du pauvre Potter qui devait maintenant plus que jamais mettre en pratique les techniques de relaxation que lui avait apprises sa marraine au cours de l'été. A son grand contentement, Hermione avait également été acceptée dans ce cours, et faisait équipe avec lui. Mais le maître des potions ne leur laissait rien passer, et parfois même provoquait certains « incidents » pour faire flancher le jeune homme. Ce dernier serrait les poings et la mâchoire, refusant de céder à la provocation. Pas un cours ne passait sans qu'Harry n'en ressorte des marques d'ongles profondément incrustées au fond de ses paumes mais il se contrôlait et gardait toute sa concentration. Il n'avait pas encore échoué une seule potion, au grand dam de Rogue. Hermione y était pour beaucoup mais lorsque quelques semaines plus tard, Rogue finit par les séparer, Harry continua cependant à produire des potions acceptables, car il avait travaillé dur.  
  
Il fut également aidé par les périodes d'études proposées par certains professeurs, qui accueillaient le soir les élèves le désirant dans une salle de cours pour leur donner un coup de pouce. Hermione y était très assidue mais il fallu plus d'une semaine à Harry pour se décider à en profiter à son tour. Un soir, alors qu'elle et Ginny se dirigeaient vers la salle de classe désignée, Harry se décida à les suivre. En effet, les jumeaux Weasley avaient envoyé quelques farces et attrapes inédites à leurs anciens condisciples, ce qui l'avait fait bien rire, dans un premier temps. Il avait délaissé ses livres pour se joindre au petit groupe qui les testait courageusement. Cependant, lorsque Ron sortit de la boîte un petit miroir noir qui modifiait l'apparence de celui qui s'y regardait en une personne du sexe opposée, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le miroir était très semblable à celui qui était caché dans le fond de sa malle, le dernier cadeau de Sirius. Ce souvenir était très douloureux, aussi profita-t-il du départ des jeunes filles pour s'éclipser, préférant se plonger de nouveau dans ses livres. En effet, il s'était fait la promesse de travailler le plus possible pour être prêt à affronter Voldemort lorsque le jour viendrait. Même s'il ne sortait pas vainqueur de l'affrontement, il espérait que son niveau serait suffisant pour lui faire payer chèrement toutes les vies qu'il avait prises.  
  
Ce soir là, c'était mademoiselle Mac Kenzie et le professeur Flitwick qui assuraient l'étude. Lorsque les Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans la classe, le petit professeur d'enchantement les salua d'un signe de tête et retourna auprès d'une Poufsouffle qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre le procédé magique utilisé pour métamorphoser une plume en crayon moldu. Le professeur Mac Kenzie leur tournait le dos, tentant d'aider un jeune Serpentard qui planchait sur un devoir de divination. Lorsque Ginny passa près d'elle, elle se redressa subitement, comme si la jeune rouquine l'avait piqué avec une aiguille, alors que cette dernière ne l'avait même pas frôlée. La jeune Weasley et Hermione avaient souvent observé ce genre de comportement chez la professeure de duel. Pour la première fois Harry en fut témoin et se tourna vers ses compagnes, quêtant silencieusement une explication. Mais il ne trouva aucune réponse dans les yeux de ses deux amies. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'américaine se reprit rapidement et sourit gentiment, tentant d'effacer la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir.  
  
« - Ça lui arrive souvent ?, murmura Harry.  
  
À chaque fois que Ginny passe auprès, d'elle répondit Hermione. Là par contre, c'était rien, tu devrais voir comment elle la regarde parfois.  
  
Comment ? demanda de nouveau Harry curieux.  
  
Comme si elle essayait de lire mon âme », déclara Ginny qui s'était peu à peu habituée à l'attitude particulière de son nouveau professeur.  
  
C'était certes un comportement étrange, qui intrigua beaucoup le jeune Potter. D'autant plus étrange que cela ne concernait que Ginny. Le professeur Mac Kenzie était devenue la coqueluche de Poudlard en à peine deux semaines, et tous les élèves l'appréciaient. Elle était juste, ne privilégiait personne, et elle avait une méthode d'enseignement qui plaisait à tout le monde. Elle s'amusait avec les plus jeunes et était toujours disponible. Harry l'appréciait beaucoup, ses cours étant intéressants, bien que très durs physiquement, ainsi qu'elle les en avait avertis. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle leur avait enseigné diverses feintes d'attaques mais surtout plusieurs esquives très pratiques. Elle répétait sans cesse que c'étaient les réflexes qui déterminaient les bons duellistes. On pouvait échapper à un sort simplement en l'esquivant d'un pas de côté. L'apprentissage était graduel mais efficace et tous ressortaient de ses cours physiquement épuisés mais heureux d'en avoir appris autant.  
  
Harry dut mobiliser toute sa concentration pour se replonger dans ses études. Voilà quinze bonnes minutes qu'il tentait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle on employait des poils de Crup enfant plutôt qu'adulte dans la confection de la potion qui permettait de changer de couleur la pilosité de la personne qui la buvait. Il aurait bien demandé à Hermione mais cette dernière était déjà en train d'expliquer à Ginny pourquoi la poudre de corne de Graphorn était si difficile à obtenir et hors de prix.  
  
« - Le Graphorn est un animal très résistant aux sorts, du coup, il est très difficile à capturer.  
  
C'est à cause de sa carapace, presque aussi épaisse que la peau d'un dragon mais elle fait de bien moins joli manteaux, déclara mademoiselle Mac Kenzie en passant derrière les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Vous en avez déjà vu ?, demanda Ginny curieuse.  
  
D'un peu trop près même », confia le professeur et elle leur montra la cicatrice consécutive à sa récente rencontre avec la créature magique.  
  
Vous l'avez finalement vaincu?, demanda Hermione d'une voix qui trahissait ses pensées.  
  
Je l'ai maîtrisé mademoiselle Granger, pas tué, répliqua gentiment le professeur. Quand je l'ai quitté, il en bien meilleure forme que moi, je peux vous l'assurer. »  
  
Hermione parut heureuse et retourna à son travail de métamorphose. Ginny put compléter son essai et Harry tenta de retourner à sa potion de pilosité. Il ne put réprimer un long soupir qui fit sourire Ginny et hocher la tête à Hermione. Il allait s'excuser lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa gauche :  
  
« - Potion Poiluxcolorus, ah oui, elle m'a fait bien rire cette potion, un jour j'en ai versé une petite dose modifiée dans le revitalisant de Key. Par Merlin, j'entends encore son cri se répercuter sur les murs de notre dortoir. Elle avait failli me tuer cette fois là, elle m'a sauté à la gorge et moi je riais tellement que je ne pensais même pas à me défendre. Faut dire que Key, les cheveux dégoulinants d'un vert douteux, semblait avoir reçu un plat d'algues sur la tête. Elle a eut cette tête pendant trois jours, durant lesquels je me tenais le plus loin possible, de peur de recevoir un châtiment quelconque », raconta mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Cette anecdote fit rire Harry ainsi que Ginny qui se promit à mi-voix d'en glisser un mot à ses jumeaux de frères dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il y avait du potentiel dans cette idée.  
  
« - Je parie que se sont les poils de Crup qui t'ont fait pousser un tel soupir, enchaîna mademoiselle Mac Kenzie feignant ne pas avoir entendu la jeune rouquine mais qui souriait tout de même.  
  
Oui, admit Harry.  
  
C'est simple une fois qu'on comprend comment fonctionne les potions.  
  
Rien n'est simple avec les potions, s'exclama Harry malgré lui, ce qui fit bien rire son professeur.  
  
Mais si, il s'agit de savoir s'y prendre. Attention, je ne veux rien insinuer ici, se défendit mademoiselle Mac Kenzie devant le sourire des élèves qui l'écoutaient. Ce qui est important lorsque l'on conçoit une potion, c'est de savoir que chaque item a l'une des fonctions suivantes : agir soit à titre d'agent actif, soit comme le catalyseur d'un autre ingrédient.  
  
Je ne comprends pas bien, dut admettre Harry qui pourtant buvait les paroles de la jeune femme.  
  
Prenons un exemple simple pour illustrer, as-tu déjà fait un gâteau Harry ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Donc, disons que dans ta recette, on te demande de verser ¾ tasse de lait sure, or tu n'en a pas chez toi. Par contre, tu as du lait ordinaire et du vinaigre.  
  
Je mélange quelque gouttes de vinaigre à ¾ de tasse de lait ordinaire pour obtenir du lait sure, comprit Harry.  
  
C'est ça, tu vois, le lait sure était l'agent actif, dont tu avais absolument besoin pour faire ton gâteau, tu me suis ? Oui, bon et le vinaigre était le catalyseur : sans le vinaigre, ton lait n'aurait pas eu les caractéristiques voulues et tu aurais manqué ta recette. Le catalyseur est l'ingrédient qui change la structure d'un autre pour ensuite le rendre actif.  
  
Je crois que je comprends, déclara Harry.  
  
-Voyons voir si c'est le cas. La potion que je désire que tu fasses, virtuellement bien sûr, est la suivante : café au lait deux sucres. Quels sont tes ingrédients et lesquels sont agents actifs et lesquels sont catalyseurs ?  
  
Les grains de café sont agents actifs alors que l'eau bouillante, le lait et le sucre sont catalyseurs puisque chacun changent l'aspect du premier.  
  
Excellent, s'exclama mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Donc dans la potion qui nous occupe, nous savons déjà que les poils de Crup sont des catalyseurs, la question est de savoir pourquoi on utilise des poils de créature enfant plutôt que mature.  
  
Les poils d'animaux matures entraînerait une réaction différente à ce que nous désirons mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi. Un poil est un poil, déclara Harry.  
  
Tout est dans la nature de ton ingrédient. On sait que le Crup est un animal qui ressemble beaucoup à un chien moldu. Donc, quelle est la caractéristique d'un chiot par rapport à un chien adulte ?  
  
Le chiot est plus énergique, il cherche toujours à jouer et à s'amuser, alors que le chien plus âgé est plus sédentaire . . .  
  
-Oui, l'animal plus vieux est dressé, tandis que le plus jeune est encore instinctif.  
  
Donc, si on employait des poils de Crup matures, notre potion serait plus stable  
  
Voir même permanente. . . ajouta mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Donc c'est la raison de l'emploi de poils provenant de chiot, on ne désire pas que l'effet soit permanent. Ça y est, j'ai compris, s'exclama Harry visiblement très heureux.  
  
Vous devriez enseigner le cours de potion mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, s'exclama à son tour Hermione. Je n'avais jamais vu cela sous cet angle, pourtant en y repensant, ça simplifie la plupart des potions.  
  
Il y a en effet quelques exceptions mais en général, cette règle s'applique assez bien. Retenez là et vous aurez plus de facilité. Il faut toujours réfléchir au comment du pourquoi et ce dans n'importe quel domaine. Première règle, on observe, deux, on réfléchit, trois, on met à l'épreuve notre théorie et finalement on la propose. C'est la même chose dans les duels, 1 - observation de l'adversaire, 2 - trouver ses points faibles, 3 - tentative prudente de les exploiter et 4 - si cela fonctionne, exploitation intensive des faiblesses constatées tout en tentant d'en découvrir d'autres. »  
  
La soirée étant bien avancée, aussi les trois Gryffondors retournèrent vers leur tour, tout en continuant à discuter de la théorie proposée par l'américaine. Harry était persuadé qu'il aurait une note extraordinaire pour son devoir de potion, et sourit d'avance en imaginant la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il le lirait. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait raison, tout devenait plus simple lorsque l'on se s'interrogeait sur le rôle réel de chaque ingrédients dans la préparation, et ensuite, même l'ordre devenait évident. Elle lui avait donné un sacré coup de main. C'est l'esprit heureux et ayant oublié ses idées noires qu'il alla se coucher.  
  
**************  
  
Au début du mois d'octobre, la pluie se mit à tomber sans discontinuer, inondant le parc et le château. L'école avait rarement été aussi humide et ce malgré les feux qui brûlaient dans chaque cheminée du collège. Dans la salle de cours de duel, les élèves attendaient sur des tapis, vêtus des protections que mettait l'école à leur disposition. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait décidé de tester un peu ses élèves de niveau trois. Pour se faire, elle avait demandé l'aide de Lupin et Scamander qui lanceraient des sorts inoffensifs sur les élèves qui tâcherait les éviter et les esquiver. La règle était simple, une fois touché, l'élève devait sortir de l'espace réservé.  
  
Au début, ce fut plutôt facile, même un étudiant de première année aurait su esquiver les sorts, mais plus le temps passait, plus le niveau d'agressivité augmentait. Les élèves étant plutôt doués, nombreux étaient encore dans la course lorsque mademoiselle Mac Kenzie décida de participer également. D'un coup agile de baguette, elle créa trois sphères argentées qui s'envolèrent et allèrent se positionner de façon stratégique. Chacune des boules, contenait cinq sorts offensifs de base mais très efficaces, d'où la raison des protections. Parallèlement, Keyra et Rémus devinrent plus agressifs également, le nombre d'élèves résistants aux assauts diminuait inexorablement. Ne restait plus que Harry, Ron et Ginny ainsi que Malfoy, Baldur, Paxton et O'Neil dans le périmètre de défense. Hermione, qui venait d'être touchée par un sort en provenance d'une des sphères, avait quitté le tapis à regret, affichant un air défait qui fit sourire Ayael qui prenait des notes.  
  
On pouvait constater que le Quidditch aidait beaucoup les élèves, leurs réflexes étant bien meilleurs. Ginny roula par terre et se releva précipitamment alors qu'un rayon mauve atterrit à l'endroit où elle se tenait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Harry et Ron aussi étaient impressionnants mais Hermione, qui maintenant observait la scène en compagnie des autres élèves éliminés, dut admettre que Malfoy s'en tirait bien également. Puis lorsqu'il ne resta plus que ces quatre là en lice, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie leva la main et les sorts cessèrent. Tous étaient essoufflés au centre du tapis. Malfoy se tenait plus en retrait et tentait de paraître frais et dispos mais il ne trompait personne.  
  
« - Vous vous croyez bons ?, demanda mademoiselle Mac Kenzie en observant les quatre élèves toujours devant elle.  
  
Meilleurs qu'eux en tout cas, déclara le vil Malfoy.  
  
Pas du tout, vous avez été plus chanceux, point à la ligne. Certes, la chance est un allié de taille lors des duels. Mais vous avez tous besoin d'améliorer encore vos réflexes. Ils peuvent vous sauver la vie, ne l'oubliez jamais. Travaillez toujours plus fort, devenez plus endurants, développez votre système cardio-vasculaire, cela vous empêchera d'être à bout de souffle si tôt dans le combat. Entraînez-vous, encore et toujours . . .  
  
On peut avoir une démonstration ? », brava Baldur le Serpentard de septième.  
  
Le ton employé démontrait clairement qu'il doutait que la professeure puisse faire mieux. Un léger murmure d'approbation se fit entendre. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie y mit fin d'un seul regard puis parut réfléchir avant de déclarer :  
  
« -Une démonstration de quoi monsieur Baldur ? Vous voulez savoir si je suis capable d'esquiver les sorts en provenance des deux professeurs ici présents en plus de mes trois sphères ? »  
  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie fixait le Serpentard qui rendait son regard., Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle feinta un pas en avant qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle souriait maintenant narquoisement alors que Keyra lui faisait les gros yeux, tentant de lui signifier son désaccord mais mademoiselle Mac Kenzie alla tout de même prendre place au centre du tapis maintenant désert. Tous s'étaient assis de façon à bien voir ce qui allait suivre. Sur sa demande, Lupin suscita trois sphères identiques à celles qu'elle avait précédemment créées, pendant qu'elle se mettait à l'aise. Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière pour ne garder que son pantalon ample et son t-shirt. Elle attacha solidement ses cheveux avec une lanière de cuir emprunté à Hermione, qui, du coup, revint à son style broussailleux. Mademoiselle Scamander n'était pas d'accord mais elle se prêta tout de même au jeu, attendant, la baguette fixée sur son amie.  
  
Harry vit son professeur de duel mettre en pratique les techniques qu'elle leur avait enseignées, la veille. Elle observa la position des sphères puis celle de ses attaquants. Elle dut repérer des failles car elle semblait maintenant prête. Elle fit quelques échauffements puis donna le signal de départ. D'un seul coup les sphères lancèrent leur premier sort, qu'elle évita en pivotant sur elle même, sans même se baisser ou modifier sa position. Vint ensuite les sorts en provenance des professeurs : Lupin lui envoya un sortilège qu'elle esquiva, en glissant de deux pas sur le côté puis elle n'eut qu'à bouger légèrement l'épaule droite pour éviter le sort de Scamander. Les sorts arrivèrent ensuite bien plus vite, Rémus et Keyra coordonnant leurs efforts. Ayael les esquivait toujours, sans difficulté apparente. Puis elle se plaça au centre du tapis, attendant que les trois sphères remplissent leur office. Ces dernières envoyèrent leur rayon en même temps. Ayael se jeta en avant, effectuant une roue à faire pâlir des gymnases olympiques, et les trois sorts finirent leur course au centre du tapis, créant un petit rond de cendre au point d'impact. De nouveau sur ses pieds elle se trouvait maintenant très près de ses deux adversaires, qu'elle fixait intensément. Elle anticipa les coups à venir puisque, avant même qu'ils ne quittent entièrement le bout de chacune des baguettes, elle était déjà en mouvement. Elle sauta, prenant appui sur les épaules des deux professeurs, puis passa au-dessus de leur tête pour se retrouver derrière eux, les laissant déconcertés par la tournure qu'avait prise les évènements.  
  
La salle au grand complet était réduite à un état de mutisme doublé d'adoration. À n'en point douter cet exploit ferait le tour de l'école avant la fin de la journée. Puis un bruit brisa le silence, un claquement de main en provenance du fond de la salle. Un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche applaudissait, visiblement ravi du spectacle. Toute la classe suivit le mouvement et bientôt, Ayael dut leur faire signe d'arrêter.  
  
« - Voilà où mène la pratique », déclara Dumbledore avant de les quitter pour retourner à ses occupations.  
  
Le cours prit fin mais personne ne voulait partir. Ginny se leva, mue par une impulsion soudaine, et se dirigea vers mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui essuyait les remontrances de mademoiselle Scamander :  
  
« - Complètement insouciante. Tu aurais pu te faire blesser. Tout ça sans protection. . .  
  
Key, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je faisais ce genre d'exercice dès ma cinquième année et ce les yeux bandés. Ce n'est rien, trois fois rien.  
  
Peut-être pour toi mais as-tu seulement pensé aux répercutions ? Ils voudront tous t'imiter maintenant.  
  
Tant mieux, ils sauront se défendre ainsi, déclara Ayael.  
  
Et Pomfresh n'a qu'à agrandir son infirmerie, s'exclama Scamander très en colère.  
  
Mac Kenzie qui avait perdu son sourire face aux réprimandes de son amie, se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander :  
  
On peut vous aider mademoiselle Weasley? Ce cours est terminé et vous risquez de vous mettre en retard pour le prochain.  
  
Je voulais savoir, commença Ginny d'une voix qui ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude, comme si une autre personne parlait pour elle. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller m'entraîner avec vous tous les matins. J'aimerais être capable de faire ce que vous venez de faire et. . . »  
  
Elle s'arrêta, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle était plus pâle tout à coup que Peeves ou Nick Quaisi-sans-tête. À ses côtés mademoiselle Scamander ne valait guerre mieux. Toutes les deux observaient la jeune rouquine qui se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait là. C'était comme si une force inconnue l'avait mené jusque là et l'avait forcé à dire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa requête avait de si spéciale. A part, bien sûr le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu réellement l'intention de la faire.  
  
De même, voilà près d'une semaine qu'elle s'éveillait très tôt et qu'elle était comme appelée par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Immanquablement, elle observait mademoiselle Mac Kenzie s'entraîner dans les brumes du petit matin. L'américaine courait très tôt en début de journée, presque toute l'école le savait maintenant mais Ginny avait découvert qu'elle faisait bien plus que cela. Le matin même, mue par une volonté qui n'était pas entièrement sienne, elle s'était habillée et l'avait suivi discrètement. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie contourna le lac puis s'engouffra dans un bosquet que fréquentait les amoureux de Poudlard. Toujours sur ses traces, Ginny, désorientée, se retrouva en bordure d'une petite clairière visiblement aménagée par l'américaine. Il y avait là des cibles qui avaient visiblement déjà reçu leur lot de sorts et un inventaire impressionnant d'obstacles divers tels que des troncs d'arbre, des rochers de diverses grosseurs et même des piques et des pieux. Il y avait également une section où on retrouvait des billots de bois à l'horizontal et d'autres en angles, le tout formant un parcours d'équilibre laborieux.  
  
Ginny l'avait observé près d'une heure, bien emmitouflée dans sa cape sous la pluie. Ayael Mac Kenzie qui semblait n'avoir cure de l'humidité, s'exerçait de telle manière qu'elle suscita encore plus l'admiration de la jeune Weasley.  
  
Revenue de son escapade dans ses souvenirs, la jeune rouquine remarqua que ses deux interlocutrices reprenaient peu à peu des couleurs. Puis mademoiselle Mac Kenzie trouva la force de demander :  
  
« - Vous voulez venir courir avec moi mademoiselle Weasley ?  
  
Courir et « m'entraîner », confirma Ginny, appuyant sur le dernier mot.  
  
Qu'entendez-vous par « entraîner » mademoiselle Weasley ?, demanda Ayael la gorge enserrée de manière inhabituelle.  
  
J'aimerais bien pouvoir utiliser votre site d'entraînement et profiter de vos conseils », commença la jeune femme qui avait de nouveau retrouvé une voix qui ne lui était pas entièrement propre.  
  
Devant elle, les deux américaines étaient de nouveau aussi pâles que les spectres du château. Mademoiselle Scamander murmurait dans une langue inconnue à la jeune rouquine alors que Mac Kenzie l'observait l'air ailleurs. Incapable de prononcer un traitre mot, Ayael continuait de la fixer bizarrement. Ginny pouvait lire toutes sortes d'émotions passer dans ses yeux. Mademoiselle Scamander qui se reprit en premier et qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre. Elle avait le cours suivant à assurer.  
  
« - Aya, amène mademoiselle Weasley prendre l'air veux-tu, je la dispense de mon cours, je crois que tu as des choses à vérifier. »  
  
Ginny était extrêmement confuse. D'abord, elle se dirigeait vers les deux américaines sans réellement le désirer, puis une voix qui n'était pas entièrement la sienne, tenait des propos qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tenir. Etait-elle de nouveau possédée par un procédé semblable au journal de Jedusor, comme lors de sa première année ? Pourquoi Ayael Mac Kenzie la fixait ainsi ? L'américaine paraissait presque terrifiée, sentiment que l'on n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant chez elle. Elle était toujours sûre et implacable. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute leur espièglerie et avaient revêtu une sorte d'ombre qui les rendait méconnaissables.  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander revint auprès des deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient cessé de se dévisager. Elle tendit sa cape à Ayael et la poussa gentiment vers la porte. Un signe de la tête en provenance de la professeure d'incantation, appris à Ginny qu'elle devait suivre mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui semblait avoir repris un peu de sa raison. Sans un mot, elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale du château. La pluie continuait à tomber et inondait les marches de pierres qui menaient à l'allée principale. Ayael tendit sa cape à la jeune rouquine pour qu'elle s'en recouvre mais avant, elle prit soin de récupérer son chapeau qui se trouvait dans la poche magique de celle-ci.  
  
« - Mais vous allez attraper une grippe d'enfer par ce temps », tenta Ginny qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à retourner à l'extérieur avec la température qu'il faisait.  
  
Elle ne reçut aucune réponse et dut allonger le pas pour réussir à suivre l'américaine qui l'amenait dans une petit sentier rendu boueux par toute cette pluie. Elles contournèrent le lac et s'engouffrèrent dans le sous- bois. Elles marchèrent en silence, seul le bruit de la pluie percutant les objets terrestres et le bruit de leurs pas dans la vase étaient audibles. Enfin, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie ralentit le pas et s'arrêta complètement. On venait d'arriver à l'orée de la clairière où elle avait aménagé son espace d'entraînement. Elle se retourna et regarda directement Ginny dans les yeux, comme elle le faisait souvent et du même coup, la rouquine se sentit sondée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.  
  
« - Que voyez-vous derrière moi mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda l'américaine d'une voix dure qui ne lui allait pas.  
  
Une clairière avec divers obstacles, des cibles, un parcours, énuméra Ginny sans même se donner véritablement la peine de regarder.  
  
C'est impossible. », gronda Mac Kenzie les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée.  
  
Ginny ne trouva rien à dire, elle préféra garder le silence. En face d'elle mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait commencé à faire les cent pas en marmonnant dans cette langue que la jeune Weasley ne connaissait pas. La benjamine de la famille Weasley aurait eu de la difficulté à dire avec exactitude, combien de temps elles étaient restées là sous la pluie, attendant elle ne savait quoi, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie marmonnant et jurant en lui lançant de brefs regards.  
  
Soudain, l'américaine s'arrêta et alla s'asseoir, calmée sur un tronc d'arbre abattu près de là. Sans même savoir pourquoi, Ginny la suivit et s'assit à sa droite. L'eau dégouttait sur les traits de sa professeure mais la jeune Weasley avait cru apercevoir des larmes mêlées à la pluie. Ayael recommença à parler à voix base et tenait des propos incohérents pour Ginny :  
  
« - Impossible. Pourquoi. Le grand conseil peut pas approuver. C'est insensé. Complètement fou. Jamais je ne le ferai. Jamais je ne lui ferai vivre ce que j'ai vécu. »  
  
La pluie cessa, déjà les rayons du soleil trouvaient un espace entre les nuages pour parvenir jusqu'à elles. Dans un soupir magistral, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie se leva et déclara d'un ton ferme :  
  
« - Non, je n'accepte pas. »  
  
Puis elle commença à regagner le sentier qui la mènerait jusqu'au château. Arrivée à la lisière de la clairière, elle se retourna et s'adressa à Ginny :  
  
« - Alors vous venez mademoiselle Weasley ? Faudra vous sécher sinon Pomfresh va me trucider pour vous avoir laisser sortir par un temps pareil. »  
  
Elles retournèrent au château toujours en silence mais cette fois mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait repris un peu de son assurance. Une fois les portes passées, Ginny fut surprise par le flot d'étudiants qui se rendaient à la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et lui retirèrent la cape complètement trempée qu'elle portait, puis les mêmes mains la dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh lui administre une potion de son cru pour la réchauffer et l'empêcher de tomber malade.  
  
Arrivées devant les portes de l'infirmerie, Ginny se retourna vivement et déclarant d'une voix ferme :  
  
« - Vous au moins, allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander qui l'avait accompagné avait l'air inquiet mais réussit à lui faire une petite moue avant de répondre :  
  
« - C'était à elle de le faire, visiblement elle n'en a rien fait, c'est malheureux mais je ne puis répondre à vos interrogations jeune fille. Seule Aya le peut . . .  
  
Poussant la porte de l'infirmerie pour recevoir les foudres de Mme Pomfresh, la jeune Weasley lui tourna le dos et conclut stoïquement :  
  
- Et elle ne veut pas ». 


	8. confrontations

Chapitre 7  
  
Les semaines passaient et laissaient des cernes de plus en plus profonds sous les yeux de la plus jeune de la famille Weasley. À un point tel que son entourage commença à s'en inquiéter. Hermione en premier lieu, ainsi que Harry et Ron mais également quelques professeurs. C'était justement la raison de la présence de la jeune rouquine dans le bureau de sa responsable de maison.  
  
« - Mademoiselle Weasley, je vais être franche avec vous. Nous sommes quelques-uns à se faire du souci pour vous et votre santé. Certains de vos camarades nous ont rapporté que vous dormez très peu la nuit alors que vous êtes toujours la dernière à rejoindre votre dortoir et la première à le quitter le matin . . .  
  
J'ai simplement de la difficulté à dormir le matin depuis quelques temps, ce n'est rien de grave, tenta Ginny, tout de même intimidée par McGonagall.  
  
Des soucis personnels ?, tenta la professeure de Métamorphose.  
  
Non, vraiment, il n'y a rien. Le soir j'étudie et lorsque je monte me coucher, je tombe comme une pierre, je dors bien mais immanquablement, je me réveille toujours très tôt et j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.  
  
Que faites-vous alors ?, demanda curieuse McGonagall.  
  
Après plusieurs tentatives pour me rendormir, je finis toujours par me lever et je tente d'occuper mon temps de façon constructive, commença Ginny.  
  
C'est à dire ? insista la directrice adjointe.  
  
Soit j'étudie, soit je m'entraîne un peu. Ce matin par exemple, je suis allée voler, expliqua la jeune Weasley.  
  
Vous ne tombez pas de fatigue pendant vos cours ?  
  
Et bien, ça m'arrive parfois, admit la rouquine la tête base. Surtout en histoire de la magie . . . »  
  
Si Ginny s'attendait à être réprimandée pour cet aveu, il en fut tout autrement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour attendre son jugement, elle croisa furtivement le sourire de la Directrice. La réputation du professeur Binn n'était plus à faire et ce, même au sein du corps professoral.  
  
« - J'imagine que je devrais réprimer ce trait d'humour. Mais . . . Puisque vos notes n'ont pas diminuées, que vos devoirs sont toujours remis à temps et qu'aucun de vos professeurs ne s'est plaint de votre travail, nous terminerons ainsi cet entretien. Cependant, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous alliez rendre visite à Madame Pomfresh pour une visite de routine. Autant prendre nos précautions. »  
  
Ginny sortit du bureau de McGonagall et soupira de soulagement. Elle avait eu peur que cette convocation ait à voir avec le fait qu'elle se levait très tôt à tous les matins pour suivre mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. L'américaine avait refusé qu'elle ne s'entraîne avec elle mais cela n'avait pas découragé la jeune Weasley. Bien avant l'aube, elle revêtait des vêtements confortables et suivait à distance la professeure de duel qui courrait et terminait son sa course par une visite dans son aire privée d'entraînement. Ginny la regardait faire et parfois tentait de reproduire certains mouvements, le plus dur était de toujours s'assurer de n'être repérée. Au début, elle avait tenté de résister, de se rendormir mais rapidement, cela devenait comme un appel urgent. Il fallait qu'elle y aille, qu'elle la suive. Presque une obsession.  
  
La jeune fille se dirigea tout de même vers l'infirmerie ainsi que lui avait recommandé McGonagall. C'était une très belle journée d'octobre, et de nombreux élèves profitaient du fait que l'on soit samedi pour prendre l'air et profiter un peu du soleil. Ginny avait eu sa dose d'air frais, entre sa filature du petit matin et son entraînement de Quidditch peu après le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, se fut pour entendre des réprimandes et la personne qui les prodiguaient était tout sauf de bonne humeur.  
  
« - Parfois je me demande où tu as la tête Ayael Mac Kenzie ? »  
  
Ginny comprit aisément que la jeune femme venue d'Amérique se faisait passer un nouveau savon par son amie. Pour une fois la concernée gardait le silence, alors même que madame Pomfresh se mettait de la partie :  
  
« - Sérieusement Mademoiselle, comment voulez-vous cicatriser si vous ne pas cessez « vos activités » pendant un moment. »  
  
La jeune Weasley, voulut repartir sans trahir sa présence mais une infâme curiosité la poussait à rester et à écouter la suite :  
  
« - Par Morgane et toutes les fées, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère, marmonna Mac Kenzie peu heureuse de se faire ainsi sermonner.  
  
Ta mère t'aurait frotté les oreilles bien d'avantage que nous, déclara Scamander.  
  
Votre mère devait être une sainte pour ne pas devenir folle avec vous, ajouta Pomfresh qui s'activait sur l'un des bras de sa patiente.  
  
Merlin ait son âme, déclara Ayael. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne fut mise au courant que du quart de mes « âneries ». Madame Pomfresh, je crois que vous avez une autre patiente qui attend sagement son tour à l'entrée. »  
  
Ginny sursauta mais retint un petit cri de surprise. Elle se redonna un air digne avant d'entrer complètement dans l'antre de l'infirmière qui s'était retournée pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La jeune Weasley expliqua brièvement la raison de sa présence en ces lieux et fut priée par l'infirmière d'attendre sur un lit adjacent. La rouquine n'avait pas besoin de regarder la blessure de sa professeure pour savoir ce qu'elle s'était infligée. Elle l'avait vu le matin même chuter et provoquer ainsi la déchirure de sa cicatrice toute fraîche. La jeune femme s'était relevée sans dire mot, avait relevé sa manche pour prendre conscience de l'état de la blessure, avait appliqué un pansement qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche et avait recommencé à s'entraîner, comme si de rien n'était. La plaie suintait maintenant et arborait une couleur peu encourageante. Madame Pomfresh fit des miracles, comme à son habitude et se permit de remettre en garde la jeune femme. Elle devait cesser de continuellement se blesser à nouveau sinon la plaie ne se refermerait jamais et pourrait causer bien plus de tort.  
  
« - Bon maintenant, à votre tour mademoiselle Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui pousse votre directrice de maison à vous suggérer une visite de routine ?  
  
_ C'est que depuis quelques temps, je me réveille très tôt et que je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil.  
  
_ Insomnie ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander mademoiselle Scamander qui aidait Ayael à remettre la manche de sa chemise par dessus son pansement fraîchement apposé.  
  
_ Mais je m'endors très bien, expliqua Ginny qui subissait maintenant un examen minutieux de la part de Pomfresh qui l'auscultait savamment.  
  
_ L'air frais du matin n'aide pas à se rendormir, c'est plutôt le contraire », déclara mademoiselle Mac Kenzie en fixant directement la rouquine dans les yeux.  
  
Ginny eut de la difficulté à déglutir, la gorge étrangement serrée. La réplique de l'américaine laissant savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était au courant que la jeune Weasley l'épiait à tous les matins. Ayael Mac Kenzie se releva lentement du lit où elle était assise, sans quitter Ginny des yeux, la mâchoire serrée et l'air sévère. La rouquine en aurait probablement tremblée en temps normal, mais elle resta sereine, étrangement enhardie par le lien visuel qui les unissait. Pomfresh, qui continuait son examen de la jeune fille, rompit ce lien en s'interposant entre les deux protagonistes, les ramenant de plein fouet dans la réalité. L'américaine fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle passa devant la jeune patiente et s'en alla, sans jeter un regard en arrière, suivie de son amie.  
  
L'examen de Pomfresh ne révéla rien sur les « insomnies » de Ginny. L'infirmière la somma de ne pas hésiter à revenir si la situation persistait. La jeune fille put retourner à sa tour où Colin Crivey l'attendait. Il voulait lui montrer les clichés qu'il avait pris d'elle le matin même lors de l'entraînement. C'est Harry qui avait eu cette idée. Tout au long de la séance, les deux garçons avaient observé et photographié les membre de la nouvelle équipe de Griffondor. Comme il s'agissait de photographies prises magiquement, Harry pouvait, à l'aide de celles-ci, démontrer plus facilement ce qu'il tentait d'illustrer oralement sans grand succès depuis quelques entraînements.  
  
Alors qu'elle regardait les clichés plus ou moins attentivement, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et en frissonna. Surprise, elle se retourna pour se retrouver plongée dans le regard émeraude de son capitaine, qui tentait de prendre possession d'un des cliché qu'elle tenait à la main, mais qui restait maintenant figé devant elle.  
  
« - Euh, Ginny, je crois qu'il voulait simplement la photo. Tu peux lui lâcher le poignet tu sais », intervint Colin en constatant l'état d'immobilité des deux joueurs de Quidditch.  
  
En effet, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, Ginny avait saisi au vol le poignet de Harry lorsque ce dernier était passé par dessus son épaule. La rouquine lâcha subitement le bras de Potter en murmurant des excuses, tandis que ses joues revêtaient un rose qui jurait violemment avec la couleur de ses cheveux.  
  
« - Des réflexes impressionnants, déclara Harry qui lui aussi paraissait gêné maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi je voulais cette photos.  
  
_ Je suis désolée . . .  
  
_ T'as pas à l'être, répondit Harry en s'assoyant entre Colin et Ginny. Regarde celle-ci, tu es exactement dans l'angle parfait pour une attaque appuyé par un Batteur. Cependant, ici, t'as fait une passe de trop selon moi et ici . . . »  
  
Harry continua à commenter chacune des photographies où l'on voyait sa coéquipière qui, de son côté, prenait bonne note des points apportés par son capitaine. Colin passait les photos à Harry, une à une, résumant le moment où elles avaient été prise, et quel était le jeu qu'ils effectuaient à ce moment précis. Le dernier cliché atterrit entre les mains de Harry, sans aucun commentaire de la part de Crivey. Le jeune Potter l'observa quelques instants avant de déclarer d'une voie mal assurée :  
  
« - Oui, bon celle-ci n'a pas besoin de commentaires. »  
  
Puis il se leva brusquement et partit trouver Ron, assis devant un échiquier, sans même un dernier regard vers la sœur de son ami. Ginny haussa le épaule et observa la photographie. Il s'agissait d'une épreuve où elle était seule, assise en tailleur au centre du terrain de Quidditch, l'air rêveur, le regard perdu dans l'immensité. C'était un très joli portrait qui avait dû être pris pendant qu'elle attendait les autres pour le début de la séance.  
  
« - T'es très jolie Ginny », déclara Colin qui s'était rapproché d'elle pour voir de à nouveau la photographie.  
  
La rouquine se retourna pour faire face à un Crivey qui venant de se rendre compte de la portée de sa déclaration, et qui était devenu encore plus rouge que ne l'était Ron lorsqu'il se fâchait. Ginny éclata d'un rire cristallin et franc devant l'embarras de son compagnon de classe qui bégayant maintenant, tentant de rattraper le coup :  
  
« - Je voulais dire sur la photos. Pas que t'es pas belle en vraie. T'es bien aussi mais . . . »  
  
Le pauvre Colin s'enfonçait à chaque nouveau mot, ce qui faisait bien rire les élèves se trouvant à proximité, et qui avait été attirés par l'éclat de rire de Ginny. Cette dernière finit par avoir pitié de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le dessus de la tête en se levant. Puis elle déclara à titre de plaisanterie :  
  
« - C'est bon Colin, j'ai compris. Garde la photo en souvenir de ce moment.  
  
Ah, non, je peux pas, je l'ai déjà promise à quelqu'un» déclara Colin qui reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs normales.  
  
Ginny qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner se retourna espérant qu'il dévoilerait à qui était destiné le cliché. Mais Crivey avait baissé la tête, visiblement très mal à l'aise, et s'empressait de rassembler ses affaires pour fuir cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.  
  
« - Un autre admirateur secret Gin, commenta l'une de ses amies qui s'était rapprochée.  
  
_ Un autre ? s'exclama à son tour une autre de ses camarades. T'en a combien maintenant Ginny ? Faudra que Malfoy s'accroche à son titre de tombeur. Si tu continues ainsi, tu vas lui ravir sa place.  
  
_ Et il risque de ne pas en être RAVI. », répondit Ginny jouant le jeu avec ses amies.  
  
Le trait d'humour de la jeune fille fit rire la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle commune. Même Ron souriait derrière ses pions et Hermione derrière son livre, alors que Harry la regardait abasourdi, monter l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.  
  
Le mardi soir suivant, Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle de classe réservée pour les études libres des élèves des quatre maisons. Ce opportunité attirait son lot d'élèves. Même Ron finissait toujours par venir y retrouver ses amis. Il fallait avouer que cette période d'étude les aidait grandement à décharger l'horaire surchargée qu'ils s'étaient infligée. A titre de nouvelles venues, les deux américaines se retrouvaient souvent « de garde » dans cette salle d'étude, aidant de leur mieux les étudiants qui s'y présentaient.  
  
Ce soir là, Harry travaillait avec ses amis sur la liste des sortilèges que leur avait remis le professeur Flitwick. Mac Kenzie avait été ravie d'apprendre qu'ils projetaient d'apprendre autant de sorts et elle tentait de les aider dès qu'elle avait un moment. Mais pour l'heure, elle en était à expliquer à Neville le principe des éléments catalyseurs dans l'art des potions. Ce fut ce moment précis que choisit Rogue pour faire une entrée remarquée dans la salle de cours. Toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers le professeur qui affichait son air le plus mauvais et qui tenait une pile de parchemin dans l'une de ses mains alors que de l'autre il pointait outrageusement Ayael Mac Kenzie du doigt. Cette dernière le fixa sans se démonter, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« - Vous ! Oui, vous ! Je suis certain que c'est vous qui leur donnez les réponses, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
  
Vous avez un problème Professeur ? », tenta mademoiselle Scamander qui espérait visiblement calmer Rogue et éviter une scène devant les élèves qui s'étaient interrompus dans leur travail depuis l'arrivée du maître des potions.  
  
Pour sa part, Ayael se contentait de fixer l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, le bravant du regard, ce qui rendait d'autant plus furieux le responsable des Serpentards.  
  
« - C'est à elle que je m'adresse, s'exclama Rogue. Oseriez-vous nier que vous avez délibérément fourni des réponses à ces ignorants ? »  
  
Il brandissait sous le nez de la jeune femme sa pile de parchemins. Ayael pour sa part continuait à rester stoïque devant le comportement de son collègue, ce qui inquiéta son amie qui la suppliait des yeux de calmer le jeu.  
  
« - Donné des réponses ? Je le nie en effet. Mis sur la piste pour qu'ils les trouvent tous seuls ? Je l'avoue. N'est-ce pas là le devoir d'un professeur ? demanda très calmement Mac Kenzie.  
  
Je suis le maître des potions dans cette école. C'est à moi de leur apprendre ce qu'ils sont en mesure de connaître. Il est évident que ces élèves ne seraient jamais arrivés à de tels résultats sans que l'on leur ait soufflé la réponse », vociféra Rogue.  
  
Dans sa fureur, le professeur Rogue flanqua sur la table qui se trouvait devant elle les devoirs de potions responsables de son courroux. Harry aurait mis sa main au feu que le sien devait être du lot. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie prit doucement les feuilles et les feuilleta tranquillement, hochant simplement la tête de temps à autre. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait d'un petit jeu pour rendre Rogue encore plus furieux et cela marchait très bien. Il sembla que Mademoiselle Scamander en fut aussi consciente, car elle se décida à intervenir, et retira les parchemins des mains de son amie. Elle les rendit au maître des potions qui commençait à prendre une teinte rouge.  
  
« - Professeur Rogue, je peux vous assurer que Ayael n'aurait jamais donné une réponse à un élève. Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, elle a un sens de l'éthique très développé. Jamais elle n'a triché à quoi que cela soit. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait à ce sujet ?  
  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces élèves sont incapables en temps normal de produire un devoir de cette qualité. Il leur a fallu l'aide de quelqu'un ayant un niveau élevé en matière de potion. Et sans vouloir offenser aucun de mes compatriotes, elle est la seule dans cette école qui en sait suffisamment pour produire de telles choses, déclara-t-il en pointant de nouveau les parchemins.  
  
_ Jamais je n'aiderais qui que ce soit à tricher, déclara simplement Ayael en continuant à soutenir le regard furibond de Rogue. Mais effectivement, ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit, je reconnais avoir donné quelques trucs à certains élèves venus ici pour avoir de l'aide.  
  
_ Des trucs, siffla Rogue. On peut savoir quels genres de trucs vous leur enseignez ?  
  
_ Je leur ai seulement expliqué la différence entre un élément catalyseur et un agent actif, déclara Mac Kenzie en haussant les épaules comme si cela était parfaitement normal.  
  
_ Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?, s'exclama le maître des potions.  
  
_ Monsieur, Londubat, peut-être pourriez-vous réciter cette théorie au professeur Rogue. »  
  
Neville vira au vert instantanément. Il déglutit mais trouva la force d'expliquer de façon claire et concise la théorie. Rogue perdit contenance en entendant son pire élève exposer la notion avec autant d'aisance. Jugeant qu'il s'était suffisamment fait humilier pour la soirée, Rogue l'arrêta en pleine explication et déclara :  
  
« - Comme vous l'avez si bien souligné, Mademoiselle, il ne s'agit que d'une théorie. D'autre part, comme vous semblez comprendre enfin quelque chose Londubat, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à me produire un devoir supplémentaire pour me prouver vos « nouvelles » capacités ? »  
  
Cette déclaration terrassa le pauvre Neville qui était si fier d'avoir pu réciter sa leçon sans se tromper. Rogue se tourna rapidement vers la porte. Mais juste avant de partir, il se retourna et fixa Potter directement dans les yeux. Avec un sourire mauvais lança par dessus son épaule :  
  
«_ Il en est de même pour vous Potter. Expliquez moi donc pourquoi on ne doit jamais mêler de l'anis étoilée à du sassafras cueillit pendant une lune montante ? Je crois que trois parchemins est le minimum acceptable. »  
  
Harry et Neville restèrent abasourdis. Rogue venait de leur donner un devoir supplémentaire plus long que l'étaient habituellement un devoir de vacances. Trois parchemins en plus de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà à faire en temps normal, c'était de la folie. Severus le savait très bien mais visiblement cette petite vengeance ne l'avait pas entièrement satisfaite puisque tous purent l'entendre enlever trente points à une malheureuse élève de Poufsouffle qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin lors de sa sortie qu'il avait voulu digne et noble.  
  
Graduellement, la salle reprit vie. Tous les élèves présents commentaient ce qui venait de se produire, la plupart compatissant avec Harry et Neville. Ron prétendait qu'ils devraient aller s'en plaindre à Dumbledore, ce à quoi pour une très rare fois, acquiesça Hermione, elle même outrée du comportement du maître des potions. Le jeune Londubat s'effondra sur les livres qui étaient posés devant lui, soupirant tel un condamné à mort apprenant son refus de grâce. Harry pour sa part, prenait de très grandes respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Quand il put de nouveau parler normalement, il déclara à ses amis :  
  
« - Non, c'est un problème que je dois régler seul. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore intervienne constamment dès que quelque chose ne va pas comme je le voudrais dans ma vie. Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller par moi-même.  
  
_ Sage discours, décréta Ginny qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cependant, je crains que tu n'ait jamais le dessus sur Rogue.  
  
_ Peut-être mais au moins j'ai le loisir d'imaginer ce que pourraient être mes représailles. »  
  
Harry avait déclaré cela avec un petit sourire mauvais qui indiquait clairement que son imagination avait déjà élaboré quelques scénarios très intéressants. Puis, avec un soupir magistral, il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait maintenant une longue recherche supplémentaire à faire avant son prochain cours de potion. Hermione offrit de l'aider, mais il refusa fermement, au soulagement évident de Ron. Cette réaction ne fut pas perdue pour sa soeur qui eut du mal à retenir un commentaire et un éclat de rire. Neville rassembla également ses livres et parchemins, et emboîta le pas à son ami.  
  
« - Monsieur Londubat, vous avez oublié votre livre. » fit remarquer la professeure Mac Kenzie le rattrapant dans le couloir.  
  
Neville remercia cette dernière et fourra l'objet en question dans son sac, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre Harry.  
  
Quand Ayael revint vers les autres étudiants, elle eut droit à un regard sévère de la part de son amie. Puis lorsqu'elle tourna la tête en direction de la table où se trouvait les Griffondors, elle croisa le regard de Ginny visiblement amusée. Ayael Mac Kenzie souleva légèrement les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire complice avant de recevoir une petite tape derrière la tête en provenance de mademoiselle Scamander qui avait elle aussi de la difficulté à ne pas sourire.  
  
« - Ut herganas majisa, déclara Key.  
  
_ Reuquipo ej herganasi, ej sisu fitaprae nisai », lui répondit Aya avec un immense sourire.  
  
Encore une fois, Ginny aurait payé cher pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Pourquoi n'apprenaient-ont pas le theban au lieu de runes ancienne, dans cette école ?  
  
Harry était déjà en train d'éplucher un épais grimoire que lui avait référé madame Pince la bibliothécaire lorsque Neville se laissa tomber sur la chaise se trouvant devant lui.  
  
« - Allons Neville, nous lui produirons un travail qui le rendra encore plus fou de rage parce qu'il frôlera la perfection.  
  
_ Je me contenterai d'un travail qui ne me vaudra pas d'être puni de nouveau », déclara le pauvre Neville.  
  
Harry sourit gentiment, puis retourna à sa lecture pendant que son camarade sortait ses affaires et s'installait correctement.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas mon livre ça. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie a dû se tromper. »  
  
Neville repoussa un peu plus loin le fameux manuel et s'attaqua à son encrier récalcitrant. Harry, plus curieux, jeta un œil au volume laissé de côté par le jeune Londubat. « Herboristerie avancée » était noté sur la couverture.  
  
« - T'es certain qu'il n'est pas à toi Neville ce livre ? T'as tellement de livres de botanique que peut-être . . .  
  
Non, j'en suis certain », déclara le jeune homme.  
  
Pourquoi la professeure Mac Kenzie lui avait alors remis ce livre ? Sans doute qu'elle croyait elle aussi qu'il lui appartenait, connaissant la passion de Neville. Mais quelque chose titillait l'esprit de Harry. Il se saisit du volume et le feuilleta rapidement. Soudain, son regard tomba sur un petit signet de bois où était gravé des symboles runiques. Il indiquait une page qui fit sourire le jeune Potter. Neville, qui avait levé les yeux, le questionna du regard.  
  
« - Je crois que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie se sentait responsable de notre devoir supplémentaire », déclara Harry en lui montrant la première page d'un chapitre entier dédié aux références littéraires abordant le sujet des plantes domestiques à cueillir en lune montante.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les élèves classés en niveau trois commençaient leur journée par la classe de duel. Harry s'arrangea discrètement pour remercier son professeur qui feignit si bien d'ignorer ce dont il parlait qu'Harry eut des doutes tout à coup. Lorsqu'il revint auprès de ses amis, il affichait un air songeur qui aurait médusé Ron et Hermione s'ils n'avaient pas été, une fois de plus en train de se chamailler sur un sujet complètement ridicule.  
  
« - C'est bien elle. »  
  
Surpris, Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui n'avait visiblement rien manqué à la scène. La jeune fille regardait droit devant elle, observant mademoiselle Mac Kenzie préparer l'aire d'entraînement de la classe.  
  
« - Je l'ai vu remettre le livre à Neville hier soir, ajouta-t-elle, répondant à la question muette de Harry  
  
_ Alors pourquoi le nie-t-elle ? »  
  
Ginny répondit à la question par un petit rire et, toujours sans regarder Harry, ajouta :  
  
« - J'en sais foutrement rien, elle est l'incarnation du mystère complet pour moi. »  
  
Harry ne put qu'acquiescer à l'affirmation de son amie.  
  
Ce soir là, Dumbledore attendit que tous aient pris place dans la Grande Salle pour prendre la parole. On les avaient déjà avertis que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été annulées pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, l'attaque de la gare restant encore fraîche dans les mémoires.  
  
« - Chers élèves, nous vous avions promis quelques divertissements en compensation de la suppression de vos sorties. Je suis très heureux de vous informer que, pour célébrer Halloween, nous avons pensé à organiser une, comment vous dites déjà ? Ah oui ! "soirée en boîte". Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas accoutumés avec cette expression, il s'agit d'une soirée à la mode moldue : musique et danse dans une ambiance feutrée. »  
  
La déclaration du directeur provoqua un léger tumulte à la plupart des tables de la Grande Salle, celle des Serpentards exeptée, ces derniers ne voyant pas d'un bon œil cette soirée moldue, donc « impure ». Harry se crut soudain projeté dans le passé, plus précisément lors de sa quatrième année. Les jeunes filles réagissaient pareillement, gloussant et chuchotant en épiant du coin de l'œil leurs « proies » potentielles pour cette soirée. À ses côtés, Ron devait penser la même chose à voir l'air qu'il affichait. Hermione se cachait derrière un de ses livres mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait jeté un regard vers Ron qui maugréait à présent. À voir le sourire qu'affichait Ginny assise à côté de la jeune Granger, Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste. Le jeune Potter cacha son hilarité dans une bouchée de pomme de terre. Harry eut encore plus de difficulté à retenir son rire lorsque son meilleur ami déclara d'une voix sûre :  
  
« - Au moins cette fois, Hermione ne pactisera avec l'ennemi, Krum est loin. Et moi je ne me ferai pas prendre comme la dernière fois. Ginny veux- tu accompagner ton grand frère à cette danse ? »  
  
En entendant la conclusion, Harry ne put garder dans sa bouche ce qu'il venait d'y mettre, arrosant la malheureuse Ginny qui se trouvait en face de lui. Personne ne pu déterminer si l'air stupéfait de la jeune Weasley était dû à cet incident ou à la demande de son frère qui la regardait à présent tout à fait sérieusement, attendant une réponse. Hermione, avait refermé son livre d'un geste brusque et se levait à présent de table, tournant majestueusement le dos à Ron qui ne la vit même pas.  
  
« - T'es pas sérieux là Ron ?, demanda Harry voyant que Ginny toujours figée ne répondait pas.  
  
_ Mais si, tout à fait, pourquoi je m'embêterais à faire ma demande à des filles qui risquent de me rejeter, alors que je peux être accompagné de ma petite sœur ?  
  
_ Peut-être qu'il y a des filles à qui cela ferait plus plaisir qu'à ta petite sœur que tu leur demandes de t'accompagner, répondit Ginny qui avait repris ses esprits et qui essuyait à présent les vestiges de la bouchée ayant jadis appartenu à son vis à vis.  
  
_ Tu ne veux donc pas m'accompagner, en déduit Ron l'air penaud.  
  
_ Ce que j'essaies de faire rentrer dans ton crâne épais, sans vouloir t'offenser grand frère, c'est qu'il y a au moins une autre jeune fille qui rêve d'être invitée par toi. Ouvre les yeux et agis Ron avant de nous rendre tous fous, déclara Ginny en se levant à son tour pour aller retrouver Hermione.  
  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? », marmonna Ron ne comprenant visiblement rien à ce que venait de lui dire sa sœur.  
  
Harry dévisagea un instant son ami. Il avait beau avoir un cœur d'or et des qualités exceptionnelles, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'histoire féminine il était encore pire que Harry lui-même et c'était pas peu dire. Ron s'apercevant soudain que son ami le regardait fixement ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la table demanda :  
  
«- Bin quoi ? »  
  
Harry se dit qu'il était de son devoir d'ami de tenter d'expliquer à Ron la bourde qu'il venait de faire mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il connaissait bien Cho Chang :  
  
« - Euh, Harry, je me demandais si tu accepterais que je me fasse pardonner pour mon refus lors du dernier bal ? »  
  
Cette fois s'était au tour de Harry pantois de rester figé. Il ne réussit pas à trouver les mots pour répondre à la Serdaigle qui se tenait devant lui, en attente de sa réponse. Pourtant, il se devait de réagir, ses voisins de table s'étant tus, attendant la suite des événements comme s'il s'agissait d'un feuilleton sentimental de Sorcière Hebdo.  
  
« - Euh . . . , Je . . ., C'est que . . . , commença-t-il.  
  
_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu cherches à me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Très bien, comme tu voudras », déclara Cho en se retourna brusquement, laissant Harry encore plus confus, pour peu que ce soit possible.  
  
Il y eut quelques rires étouffés en provenance des spectateurs de ce lamentable spectacle, ramenant le pauvre Harry à la réalité. Il se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette, n'osant jeter un œil à Ron qui était resté silencieux à son côté. Harry l'entendit murmurer d'une voix résignée :  
  
« - On fait un sacré duo toi et moi. »  
  
Cette fois Harry ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire, vite imité par son ami. Quelqu'un un jour avait dit à Harry que si on ne valait pas une risée, on ne valait pas grand-chose. Le jeune Potter se dit qu'en ce moment, lui et Ron devaient valoir tout l'or de Gringott. Ils furent vite rejoints dans leur hilarité par Dean et Seamus avec qui ils échangèrent leurs courtes expériences en matières féminines pendant le reste du repas.  
  
« - On est pathétique les gars, déclara Harry avec un large sourire.  
  
_ Non, c'est elles qui sont trop compliquées, protesta Seamus.  
  
_ A qui le dis-tu », approuva Ron avec un grande claque dans le dos de l'Irlandais, geste viril et puissant qui fit soupirer d'exaspération les jeunes filles assisses près d'eux.  
  
Lorsque Harry rejoignit la tour où se trouvait sa salle commune, il croisa un groupe de Serdaigles composé uniquement de jeunes filles qui lui jetèrent tous un regard mauvais. Visiblement son manque d'éloquence avait fait jaser au delà des élèves de sa maison. Il entendit même une jeune blondinette décréter qu'il était un goujat. Cette déclaration le mit en colère. Apparemment, Cho avait donné une version de l'incident à son propre avantage.  
  
Il se laissa choir mollement dans un fauteuil en se demandant sincèrement ce qu'il avait bien put trouver à cette fille, outre le fait qu'elle soit agréable à regarder. Elle l'avait irrémédiablement déçu et découragé par son attitude. Mieux valait rester seul, c'était moins compliqué. Après tout, un peu de simplicité dans sa vie ne ferait pas de tort. Mais rien n'arrivait à être simple avec lui et il commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi.  
  
Le jeune Potter soupira et appela son sac qu'il avait laissé sur la table à proximité, à l'aide de sa baguette,. Il se saisit d'un livre dans lequel il espérait trouver de quoi étayer son devoir supplémentaire en potion. Trois parchemins alors qu'un demi aurait amplement suffit. Il reconnaissait bien Rogue dans cette punition.  
  
Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se concentrer sur le sujet car un cours particulier l'attendait. En fait, il aurait déjà dû rejoindre Dumbledore pour sa leçon d'Occlumencie. Il se rendit donc d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la statue qui indiquait l'emplacement de l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il prononça le mot de passe que lui avait dévoilé Albus « truffe pacane » et s'engagea sur les marches qui le menèrent magiquement jusqu'à l'antre du vieux mage.  
  
Depuis que Dumbledore s'occupait lui-même des leçons de Harry, ce dernier avait l'impression d'avancer et de maîtriser un peu mieux son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le fermer complètement lors des « attaques » en provenance de Dumbledore mais il arrivait quand même à finir par le chasser régulièrement. Le vieux mage était un bien meilleur pédagogue que Rogue, du moins selon Harry. Jamais il ne criait, jamais il n'insinuait des choses désagréables et méprisantes, il le félicitait pour ses efforts et toujours il l'encourageait à persévérer. Tout le contraire du maître des potions. Ce soir là Harry sortit épuisé du bureau du directeur, ils avaient travaillé longuement et le jeune homme ressentait maintenant une grande fatigue. Dumbledore proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa tour mais le jeune Potter refusa, se pensant encore capable de retrouver son dortoir sans l'aide de personne.  
  
Dans un des couloirs menant à la tour des Griffondor, il croisa Rusard qui lui jeta un regard mauvais et Miss Teigne qui cracha à son passage. Harry sourit en se remémorant le visage défait du concierge le jour où, revenant d'une séance privée avec Dumbledore, le concierge l'avait coincé et forcé à revenir dans le bureau du directeur. Le pauvre cracmol s'était décomposé sous les yeux amusés de Potter lorsque Dumbledore lui expliqua que Harry aurait le droit de circuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard les mercredis soirs et ce jusqu'à une heure raisonnable. Le vieux mage avait rajouté cette restriction apparemment pour satisfaire quelque peu le concierge. Mais Harry avait bien compris que c'était également un avertissement à peine couvert à son bénéfice.  
  
Dans la salle commune de sa maison, Harry retrouva Ginny et Hermione toutes deux le nez plongé dans leur livres malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne les avait pas revues depuis la gaffe de Ron au repas. Ce dernier n'était visible nulle part. Harry en déduisit qu'il était monté se coucher. A voir l'expression d'Hermione, les choses n'avaient pas dû s'arranger pendant son absence.  
  
Un bref regard échangé avec Ginny lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste, mais le haussement d'épaule de la jeune Weasley et son soupir monumental lui appris que les choses s'étaient probablement envenimées. Lorsque Harry s'assit à ses côtés en l'interrogeant du regard, Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait attendre au lendemain pour en savoir plus ou attendre que Hermione les quitte pour aller dormir.  
  
Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il opta presque la première option., il finirait bien par savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais un morceau de parchemin attira son attention. Alors qu'il allait s'en saisir, Ginny prouva une fois de plus que ses réflexes étaient aiguisés et le pris de vitesse. Harry sourit narquoisement et continua son mouvement pour s'emparer à la place d'un morceau de chocolat que la rouquine avait laissé à proximité de son courrier.  
  
« - Ne me dis pas que tu corresponds toi aussi avec un joueur de Quidditch bulgare, la taquina Potter en déballant le petit chocolat en forme de balai.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas le droit ?, demanda Ginny en s'emparant du morceau de chocolat que Harry allait porter à ses lèvres. C'est à moi ça monsieur Potter.  
  
_ Allez, Ginny, je suis épuisé et du chocolat me remonterait bien. En plus il a l'air succulent.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, plaisanta la jeune Weasley.  
  
_ Je te propose un marché, le chocolat ou la lettre, à toi de choisir.  
  
_ J'ai absolument rien à y gagner puisque tous les deux sont à moi.  
  
_ Exact, admit Harry en souriant. Sauf que je pourrais pratiquer un de mes sorts sur toi, lâcha-t-il sournoisement.  
  
_ Tu oserais ?, s'offusqua presque Ginny.  
  
_ Oh, ça suffit vous deux, s'exclama Hermione en rangeant ses affaires rageusement. Impossible d'étudier tranquille ici. Je ferais aussi bien d'aller me coucher, tiens. »  
  
La jeune Granger leur jeta un dernier regard qu'ils ne surent déchiffrer avant de disparaitre dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Harry et Ginny attendirent d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se refermer avant d'oser reprendre la parole.  
  
« - Eh, bien, dis-moi, il a dû y avoir un carnage ici ce soir pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi.  
  
_ T'as pas idée. Et devine qui en est la cause ?  
  
_ Laisse moi réfléchir ! Ca serait pas un grand roux d'environ seize ans ?, demanda Harry en s'emparant du morceau de chocolat qu'il convoitait sans que Ginny ne s'y oppose réellement.  
  
_ Bien raisonné, mon cher Watson. Imagine toi donc que mon cher frère adoré en a rajouté toute la soirée, blessant Hermione par ses propos stupides. Merlin ! Qu'ils sont pathétiques tous les deux.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qu'il a dit exactement ? demanda Harry qui commençait à craindre le pire.  
  
_ Bien d'abord, il m'a semblé qu'il continuait une discussion déjà bien entamée avec Seamus et Dean. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? demanda sournoisement Ginny avant de continuer. Hermione a fait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, du coup Ron haussait de plus en plus le ton pour être sûr d'être entendu. Il s'est donc mis à déblatérer sur le choix de certaines jeunes filles, les accusant de ne rechercher que la popularité et s'approprier temporairement celle de leur cavalier. Et ainsi de suite  
  
Puis vint le coup de grâce: il s'est mis à imiter Krum en claudiquant et ensuite une Hermione tentant de sauver ses pieds pendant une danse. Le tout au grand plaisir de l'assemblée qui en pleuraient de rire. Finalement, ça s'est terminé assez tragiquement pour Ron qui a reçu la plus magistrale claque qui m'ait été donné de voir. Hermione a repris dignement sa place à cette table et n'a pas relevé le nez de son livre du reste de la soirée, malgré les insultes de mon cher frère qui n'a probablement jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie, et c'est pas peu dire.  
  
_ Aie !, On est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux là. Ça risque de traîner en longueur et de prendre des proportions démesurées cette histoire. Pour faire amende honorable, il faudrait que Ron trouve un moyen de se faire pardonner et qu'il trouve également le courage d'inviter Hermione à cette soirée.  
  
_ Impossible, déclara Ginny. Ron était tellement en colère qu'il a invité la première personne qui passait près de lui. Du coup, il ira à la fête avec Amélia Miljen.  
  
_ La jeune fille de troisième année qui ressemble à Mimi Geignarde ? s'étouffa presque Harry.  
  
_ Harry, c'est pas gentil de rire des gens, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? En plus, je n'ai jamais vu Amélia, aussi heureuse. Mais, tu te doutes bien que Hermione bouillait intérieurement. J'imagine que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à dire oui à Seamus qui profitait de la situation pour l'inviter à son tour. »  
  
Harry était anéanti. En plus d'être pris entre deux feux dans la guerre déclarée par ses deux meilleurs amis, il allait se retrouver coincé dans un conflit au sein de son propre dortoir. Ron n'accepterait jamais que Hermione aille à cette soirée avec un autre, pas plus que la trahison de Seamus. Brièvement, Harry se dit qu'il aimerait presque mieux rencontrer Voldemort plutôt que de subir les jours à venir.  
  
« - Dumbledore devrait arrêter d'organiser des soirée. C'est explosif comme situation. Il y en a toujours pour souffrir dans ces occasions, s'exclama Harry.  
  
_ Tu parles en connaissance de cause, non ?, le taquina Ginny. Allons Harry, tu te doutais bien que ton refus à la demande de Cho allait faire le tour de l'école comme une traînée de poudre, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le froncement de sourcil d'Harry  
  
_ En plus, c'est encore moi le grand méchant loup dans cette histoire ? Fabuleux. J'ai plus qu'à me trouver un trou et de m'y cacher jusqu'à ce que l'on oublie que j'existe.  
  
_ Tu peux pas faire ça Harry, tu es le grand Potter, le magnifique capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, le fabuleux sorcier qui a survécu, celui qui nous débarrassera de ce mage noir, ironisa la jeune Weasley d'une voix digne d'une groupie en pâmoison. D'ailleurs, voici la pile de demandes d'accompagnement que j'ai soigneusement gardée pour toi ce soir. T'a vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir ce cours ce soir car sinon, tu aurais été dû faire face à une foule de jeunes demoiselles désirant à tout prix aller à cette soirée avec le Grand Harry Potter. »  
  
Elle remit à Harry un gros paquet de demandes en précisant qu'elle parvenaient de jeunes filles appartenant à toutes les maisons. A en juger par son expression, il semblait que Ginny trouvait la situation très cocasse.  
  
« - Toutes les maisons, s'exclama soudain Harry comme émergeant d'un long engourdissement.  
  
Oui, il y a même la demande d'une jeune Serpentard de troisième, Mélinda Grey si je me souviens bien, lui répondit Ginny avec un immense sourire narquois.  
  
_ Preuve qu'il y a quand même des gens de bon goût dans cette maison même s'il sont si peu nombreux, décréta Harry en bombant le torse, tentant d'imiter Malfoy et ses grands airs.  
  
_ Que de prétention Monsieur Potter. En tant qu'amie, je me dois cependant de vous signaler que ce n'est pas un certain Harry qui déclenche ce raz de marée, mais plutôt le Grand Potter , dit d'un ton taquin la rouquine.  
  
_ Je sais bien cela », murmura Harry.  
  
L'air défait du jeune homme démontra à la jeune Weasley qu'elle avait été trop loin. Harry s'était soudainement rembruni et elle s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de la tristesse qui pointait dans ses yeux à ce moment.  
  
« - Désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas, commença-t-elle.  
  
_ C'est rien Ginny, je sais déjà tout ça, tu ne m'apprends rien. C'est une des réalité de la « célébrité », déclara Harry en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts au mot célébrité.  
  
_ N'empêche que je n'aurais pas dû te le rappeler, se désola Ginny mal à l'aise. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre mes services pour ce que tu voudras. »  
  
Harry regarda la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami quelques instants, cherchant visiblement ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Non pas qu'il juge qu'il y ait quelque chose à pardonner, elle ne l'avait pas offensé, mais il se dit que cela pourrait être drôle après tout. Une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux.  
  
Il déclara :  
  
« - Dans ce cas, à toi de me trouver une cavalière pour cette soirée. »  
  
Constatant qu'après une courte réflexion, Ginny souriait dangereusement en retour, il crut bon d'ajouter rapidement :  
  
« - Attention, je mets mes conditions.  
  
_ Difficile en plus, s'exclama faussement outrée la rouquine.  
  
_ Prévoyant plutôt, admit Harry. Donc je disais, aucune représentante de la maison verte et argent. Personne en dessous de la cinquième année, je ne voudrais pas avoir mal au dos à force de danser avec une petite gamine.  
  
_ T'es pas tellement plus grand qu'elles, le taquina Ginny.  
  
_ Il faut qu'elle soit de race humaine, enchaîna Potter ignorant volontairement la réplique de son amie, je me vois encore moins avec Winky. »  
  
La remarque fit rire Ginny qui avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Harry continua sans se laisser démonter sa liste de conditions :  
  
« - Pas de spécimen spectral, oublie donc de suite Mimi Geignarde (Ginny fit la moue, elle y avait pensé visiblement). Je ne suis pas particulièrement difficile mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle ait tout ses morceaux et au bon endroit si possible. Jolie ou non pour autant qu'elle soit le moindrement intelligente et capable d'avoir une discussion sérieuse sans que j'ai le droit à une crise de larmes à plus finir ou qu'elle ne déblatère sur un sujet complètement insensé toute la soirée. Et évidemment, ELLE, doit être de sexe féminin », ajouta-t-il en comprenant soudain le sourire rusé qui éclairait le visage de la rouquine.  
  
Ginny fit la plus incroyable des moue, affichant un air des plus dépités. Harry ne put retenir un sourire devant les talents d'actrice de son amie. Elle releva fièrement la tête et déclara :  
  
« - Je trouverai, je ne sais pas encore qui mais je peux t'assurer que tu auras une cavalière pour cette danse.  
  
_ Avant de lui demander, j'aimerais bien que tu valides ton choix auprès de moi, conclut Harry, question de ne pas être trop surpris cette soirée là.  
  
_ Ah ! en plus tu veux être prévenu ? Non pas question! Ca ne fait pas partie du contrat.  
  
_ Ginny ! » s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
  
Mais Ginny s'était déjà levée et partait en direction de son dortoir, ses livres sous le bras et un sourire malin aux lèvres. Harry ne mit que quelques enjambés pour la rattraper mais elle s'esquiva si habilement qu'il ne saisit que de l'air à la place du bras visé. La jeune Weasley monta les marches deux par deux d'un pas rapide pour échapper à son poursuivant.  
  
Tous deux s'amusaient tellement qu'il n'avaient pas pensé à réduire le bruit de leurs rires, oublieux l'heure tardive et du fait que la plupart de leur camarades dormaient déjà depuis longtemps. C'est Hermione, manifestement encore sous le coup du mécontentement, qui les rappela à l'ordre d'une voix menaçante et autoritaire, qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle agissait à titre de préfète, rôle qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs. Harry et Ginny ne purent que se regarder piteusement et regagner, en silence cette fois-ci, leur dortoir respectif.  
  
******  
  
Harry avait vu juste, les relations entre ses deux meilleurs amis étaient loin d'être « amicales ». Une guerre intestinale rongeait les Griffondors et, au milieu de tout cela, Harry et Ginny tentaient d'apaiser chacune des parties en cause. Mais rien n'y faisait, Ron fuyait maintenant la compagnie de la jeune Granger qui, elle, ne sortait le nez de ses livres que pour ne pas dévisager le rouquin de manière peu aimable. Les bonnes résolutions de Ron prirent la fuite rapidement : il ne se joignait plus à leur petit groupe d'étude, expédiait ses devoirs et passait le plus clair de son temps à fixer Hermione d'un air mauvais, en alternance avec Seamus. Harry avait tenté de le raisonner mais le jeune Weasley avait très mal pris la chose, l'intimant de choisir un clan et de s'y tenir, ce à quoi Potter avait répliqué :  
  
« - Ce n'est pas mon problème votre dispute, et je tiens tellement à vous deux que cela me chagrine de vous voir ainsi. Je n'ai pas à choisir de clan puisque j'en ai déjà un, celui de votre amitié à tous les deux. Honnêtement, j'en ai assez. J'ai suffisamment de soucis avec Voldemort sans avoir en plus à combattre mes propres amis. »  
  
Les paroles du jeune homme avait ébranlé Ron mais l'orgueil de celui-ci était tout de même plus fort et il continua à faire la tête, même après le savon que lui passa également sa petite sœur. La soirée arriva sans que Ron et Hermione n'aient fait la paix et sans que Harry ne connaisse l'identité de sa cavalière, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Il regrettait d'avoir passé ce marché avec Ginny, même si cette dernière lui assura qu'elle avait respecté chacun des points dont il lui avait fait part.  
  
Harry en était à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir porter pour cette petite fête lorsque Seamus lui signala que Ginny l'avait chargé de lui faire parvenir le message suivant : "Ta cavalière te retrouveras après le festin, elle t'approchera en t'offrant à boire"  
  
« - Sais-tu dans quel pétrin tu t'es mis en demandant à Ginny de choisir ta cavalière Harry ? lui demanda Seamus compatissant, en enfilant une chemise noire en soie.  
  
_ Dans un pétrin moins dangereux que le tien si tu tentes de courtiser une certaine jeune femme de notre connaissance, le prévint Harry.  
  
_ J'ai pas peur d'un rouquin jaloux. Je ne fais que lui rendre service dans le fond, ça pourrait l'aider à s'ouvrir les yeux non ? De plus, j'ai l'intention de profiter au maximum de cette soirée, pas toi ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit rien, si au moins il savait qui Ginny lui avait déniché. Une petite voix, venant du fin fond de son être, lui souffla narquoisement le nom de la cavalière qu'il souhaitait réellement. Mais sa raison répondit qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion et encore moins entretenir de telles pensées. Sa détermination était clairement établie : plus d'attachements sérieux ! Et il comptait s'y tenir.  
  
Il retourna donc à sa malle et enfila un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un tee- shirt de la même couleur qu'il enfila sous chemise bleue qu'il laissa déboutonnée. C'était après tout, les seuls vêtements moldus à sa taille qu'il possédait, cadeau de Tonk pour son dernier anniversaire.  
  
Le jeune homme se rendit ensuite dans la grande Salle, en compagnie de Ron et de sa cavalière. Le rouquin affectait de discuter d'un d'un ton détaché au bénéfice d'Hermione et de Seamus qui les suivaient de loin.  
  
Pendant le festin qui les emballa tous, Harry jeta régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de Ginny et son cavalier, qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Harry avait senti momentanément son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il avait eu la confirmation que sa cavalière n'était pas la rouquine. Il avait en effet espéré contre toute raison. Elle était accompagnée Freddy Grandpré, un élève de son année, grand, bien plus grand que lui, les cheveux châtains clairs aux yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de la regarder, dans l'espoir, tenta-t-il de se convaincre, qu'elle lui fournirait un indice sur l'identité de sa cavalière mystère. Elle était magnifique ce soir, avec cette robe pourtant si simple d'un vert tendre. Ses cheveux étaient remontés légèrement et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux par moment. Il aimait bien la regarder replacer ces mèches rebelles derrière son oreille d'un geste anodin mais pourtant si gracieux.  
  
Merlin ! ! ! Il était en train de contempler Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami ! ! ! Ron le tuerait s'il s'en apercevait. Heureusement, ce dernier était en train de frimer pour tenter d'atteindre une Hermione qui semblait n'en n'avoir cure. La jeune femme aussi était resplendissante ce soir là. Elle avait retenu ses cheveux en deux tresses qu'elle avait enroulées autour de la tête d'une manière qui lui allait à ravir. Elle portait une robe noire longue et asymétrique. Seamus et beaucoup d'autres, la regardaient d'un œil nouveau, découvrant une partie méconnue de la jeune fille studieuse.  
  
Les plats se vidaient au même rythme que grossissait la boule dans l'estomac de Harry. N'apprendrait-il jamais à réfléchir avant d'agir ? Une autre leçon durement acquise pour le jeune téméraire Potter. Le repas pris fin et Dumbledore aidé par les autres professeurs, recréèrent une ambiance digne des plus belles boîtes de nuit. Boules de miroir, éclairage tamisé, jeux de lumières, musique entraînante et piste de danse immense. Quelques causeuses sans doute à l'intention des couples les plus entreprenants et un bar où on ne servait que des boissons non-alcoolisé, et derrière lequel se tenait un Flitwick visiblement ravi de tenir le rôle du barman, complétaient le décor.  
  
Harry se frottait nerveusement les mains alors que plusieurs personnes s'élançaient déjà sur la piste de danse, profitant du rythme effréné de la musique pour démontrer leurs talents. Le jeune homme regardait dans tous les sens et souriait à toutes les jeunes filles seules qui passaient devant lui. Il était le point de mire de plusieurs d'entre elles qui l'observait curieusement. Ginny, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en dansant avec son partenaire, riait doucement de son air apeuré, mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle entrevit une chevelure blonde bien trop connue se profiler auprès d'Harry. Malfoy venait insulter le « balafré » :  
  
« - Pas de cavalière ! Remarque, je comprends cela. Qui voudrait accompagner un perdant comme toi. »  
  
Alors que Harry allait perdre patience et répliquer à son ennemi, il entendit une voix douce et chaleureuse s'adresser à lui :  
  
« - Puis-je vous offrir à boire monsieur Potter ? »  
  
Harry dévisagea la jeune femme, ainsi que Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas plus que Potter ce qui se passait. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie tendait un verre en direction du « survivant » qui s'en empara en hésitant.  
  
« - Bon pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai perdu un pari et j'honore ma dette en acceptant d'être votre cavalière pour la soirée jeune homme. »  
  
Harry était bouche bée. Son professeur serait sa partenaire pour cette soirée ? À voir l'air ébahi qu'affichait Malfoy, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Tachant de faire bonne figure, il offrit son bras à sa compagne et plantant Draco sur le bord de la piste, ils rejoignirent les autres danseurs, alors que Ginny retrouvait son sourire.  
  
La soirée fut agréable finalement. Ils dansèrent et discutèrent, rirent et même potinèrent. Une question brûlait les lèvres du jeune homme et elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle déclara :  
  
« - Quel pari j'ai bien pu perdre pour être la cavalière d'un de mes élèves ? C'est bien ce que vous vous demandez ? Et bien disons qu'il y a dans votre entourage une jeune rouquine très vive d'esprit et qui manie le balai volant avec tout autant d'aisance que vous.  
  
_ Ginny est effectivement douée sur un balai. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant lorsque l'on regarde le reste de sa famille.  
  
_ Oui, je le savais pour l'avoir déjà vue à l'œuvre et avoir volé avec elle mais cette fois-là, elle m'a renversé, dans les deux sens du termes », s'esclaffa mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Et elle lui expliqua en détail quel défi lui avait lancé Ginny quelques jours auparavant. La jeune Weasley avait apparemment rassemblé tout son courage pour aborder seule son professeure et lui demander de relever le gant. L'épreuve avait consisté en une course poursuite en balai, qui décoiffa les deux jeunes femmes et qui se solda par une partie nulle. Mais puisque la professeure avait perdu l'équilibre à la fin de la compétition, elle accorda la victoire à son élève. En échange, celle ci exigea que la professeure lui rendre le petit service d'accompagner un certain jeune homme à cette danse.  
  
« - Elle aurait voulu vous trouver une cavalière encore plus singulière, mais la liste de vos conditions lui avait fait repousser plusieurs idées intéressantes. Du coup, j'ai eu pitié de vous, son imagination pouvant être terrifiante. Songez un peu, elle m'a confié regretter de ne pouvoir vous apparier avec Malfoy ou Rogue ! Mais si vous avez des regrets, cela peut s'arranger. Voulez vous que je vous confie au Professeur Rogue pour le prochain morceau ?  
  
_ Merlin !, Plutôt mourir », décréta Harry en riant avec sa professeure.  
  
********  
  
La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, Ginny réclama une danse à Harry, qui venait de se faire « emprunter » sa cavalière par un Dumbledore très enjoué. Elle lui expliqua avoir longuement cherché une cavalière suffisamment originale et comment elle avait fini par penser à. Ayael. Cette dernière s'était prêtée au jeu avec empressement, au grand plaisir de Ginny. Et, Harry dut l'admettre, au sien également.  
  
Comme il faisait très chaud dans la grande salle, Ginny invita Harry à l'accompagner pour une petite promenade dans le parc de l'école, question de changer un peu d'air, la fumée d'ambiance tombait sur les nerfs à la longue. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien en saluant divers « couples » qui avaient eu la même idée qu'eux, ils entendirent soudain des éclats de voix qui appartenaient à n'en point douter à des gens qu'ils connaissaient bien. Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore !  
  
Comme ils allaient les rejoindre pour tenter de jouer les médiateurs, Harry fut terrassé par une douleur fulgurante en provenance de sa cicatrice. Ginny se précipita pour le soutenir, alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Seamus, qui était resté en marge de la dispute, les vit et accourut pour aider Ginny à porter Harry jusqu'à l'intérieur. Sur le pas de la porte, Rogue se tenait l'air soucieux. A leur grand étonnement, il aida Ginny et Seamus à transporter son élève inconscient à l'infirmerie, alors que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs accouraient inquiets.  
  
Ginny voulut rester avec Harry mais Dumbledore en décida autrement :  
  
« - Mademoiselle Weasley, veuillez je vous prie aider votre directrice de maison à tenter de retrouver tous les étudiants qui sont l'extérieur pour les faire retourner à leur salle commune rapidement. »  
  
Que ce passait-il ? Ginny n'eut pas le temps de le demander que déjà les portes de l'infirmerie se refermaient devant elle. Elle courut donc aider McGonagall à rapatrier les élèves à l'intérieur. Ces derniers se demandaient comme elle ce qui se passait, mais elle ne savait que leur répondre.  
  
Elle retourna en hâte à l'endroit où se chamaillait un peu plus tôt son frère et son amie et le trouva vide. Pas tout à fait vide, en fait, des silhouettes noires se déplaçaient rapidement dans les buissons tout près. Ginny voulut repartir aussitôt, mais d'autres formes se tenaient derrière elle. Paniquée, elle sortit sa baguette et chercha des yeux une issue possible ou de l'aide quelconque. Plus loin, des jets de lumière manifestement d'origine magique et des bruits de combat l'informèrent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir retrouvé le chemin du château assez rapidement.  
  
Alors que deux formes encagoulées avançaient vers elle en ricanant, elle fit la première chose que lui dicta son instinct : courir. Elle savait que si elle réussissait à en distancer quelques-uns, ses chances seraient meilleures que si elle restait plantée là au milieu d'un cercle de six mangemorts. Elle courut donc vers les deux mangemorts qui étaient les plus écartés l'un de l'autre, les dépassa et fonça vers le sentier qui bordait le lac.  
  
Elle connaissait bien ce chemin maintenant, puisqu'elle l'empruntait tout les matins depuis quelques semaines. Elle eut l'idée folle que, si elle parvenait à l'aire d'entraînement, ils ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. Car, elle avait compris maintenant, seuls quelques privilégiés pouvait pénétrer dans cet espace, qui jouissait de sorts repoussant tous les non-initiés. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée initiée à cette magie, elle l'ignorait mais elle savait que, si elle atteignait cet endroit, elle risquait d'avoir la vie sauve, option improbable si elle affrontait seule les trois mangemorts qui s'étaient mis à sa poursuite.  
  
Zigzaguant entre les arbres, se penchant, pivotant et toujours en courant, elle réussit à ne pas se faire atteindre par les sorts que lui lançait ses poursuivants. Vivent les cours de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie ! pensa-t-elle. Puis elle arriva finalement en bordure de la zone qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, où elle se jeta littéralement, se roulant en boule pour éviter un dernier sort. Ginny se releva et put observer ses assaillants, complètement stupéfaits, regarder dans sa direction sans la voir. Dès que l'un deux tentait un pas dans sa direction, il se voyait repoussé violemment en arrière sans raison apparente.  
  
La jeune fille essoufflée gardait sa baguette toujours devant elle et ne quittait pas des yeux ses poursuiveurs qui tentaient de la retrouver sans succès. Puis elle le vit. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il savait où elle était et qu'il serait capable de l'atteindre. Il avançait d'un pas sûr et intima aux autres de retourner dans le parc. Le cœur de Ginny battait à tout rompre, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverai pas à lui échapper. Cette fatalité lui redonna cependant courage, elle releva la tête haute et afficha un air déterminé en prenant la position de combat que leur avait enseigné mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
L'homme, qui était maintenant à l'intérieur du cercle d'entraînement, rit de la voir faire et déclara d'une voix froide et méprisante :  
  
« - D'accord, tu tiens à mourir fièrement en combattant. Très bien jeune fille, je vais t'accorder ton souhait mais sache que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Tu seras étendue à terre, dans à peine une minute, regardant le ciel en suppliant tous les anges que ta douleur s'achève et qu'ils viennent te chercher. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. »  
  
Alors qu'elle écoutait les paroles, comme hypnotisée par l'homme tout vêtu de noir qui se tenait devant elle, son cerveau enregistra une nouvelle donnée qui la ramena directement dans la réalité.  
  
« - Si elle ne fait pas le poids, alors pourquoi ne pas te choisir un adversaire à ta taille. Aurais-tu peur d'affronter quelqu'un de ton niveau ? »  
  
Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie se tenait derrière l'homme qui s'était retourné brusquement en l'entendant, pointant sa baguette en sa direction.  
  
« - Une ou deux, qu'en ai-je à faire ? Vous serez toute les deux mortes dans peu de temps.  
  
_ Puisque tu sembles familier avec disons, certaines traditions, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient de m'affronter en premier puisque j'en appelle au droit magistère.  
  
_ Essaierais-tu de dire que cette petite sotte est ton apprentie ?  
  
_ Non, car je refuse de la former.  
  
_ Pourtant, elle est celle qui t'es destinée, cracha presque l'homme. J'avais entendu bien des choses suite à l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et je me doutais bien qu'une enfant de Kheper avait rejoint ce fou de Dumbledore. Alors tu refuses de la former ? Ainsi tu n'auras pas d'objection à ce que je la tue ?  
  
_ J'ai fait appel au droit de magistère et toi tu continues à vouloir t'en prendre à elle, sans d'abord m'avoir battue ! Serais-tu un renégat ? Ou pire, tu n'aurais pas terminé ta formation, car seules ces deux explications peuvent expliquer pourquoi tu n'as pas encore engagé le combat contre moi.  
  
_ Tu tiens tant à mourir ? Je me sens magnanime, j'exaucerai ton souhait également. »  
  
Ginny vit l'homme se mettre en position de combat, sa baguette légèrement relevée vers le ciel, les jambes bien fixées au sol, les épaules perpendiculaires à son corps. Cependant, il ne fit pas le traditionnel salut des duellistes, soit qu'il ne connaissait pas cette coutume ou, plus probablement, n'en avait rien à faire. D'un simple coup d'œil, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie fit comprendre à Ginny de s'éloigner le plus possible mais de rester près de l'aire d'entraînement, les bois grouillant encore de fidèles du Mage Noir.  
  
Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir. Les arbres prenaient un aspect presque terrifiant sous les lueurs des jets de lumière qui sortaient des baguettes des combattants. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le mangemort ne se battit pas dans le règles de l'art. Il envoyait ses sortilèges directement vers les points vitaux, alors que ceux ci devaient être évités dans les combats habituels. Mais manifestement, l'homme ne cherchait pas à démontrer ses talents de duelliste mais plutôt à tuer son adversaire. Ginny retenait son souffle, alors que sa professeure restait concentrée sur sa tâche et repoussait les attaques de l'homme. La jeune fille savait que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie étudiait son adversaire, qu'elle tentait de trouver son point faible, tout en évitant d'être touchée par les sorts qu'il lui envoyait.  
  
Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas de cette façon, l'homme à la cagoule décida d'agir encore plus sournoisement. Il se déplaça de manière à être de plus en plus près de la jeune rouquine. mais celle-ci avait compris le manège et s'esquiva sagement. Ginny crut voir une lueur de fierté traverser les yeux de sa professeure mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop y songer, car déjà elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans une position précaire, c'est à dire à portée des sorts de l'ennemi.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit un jet de lumière se diriger directement vers elle et que ses oreilles avertirent son cerveau qu'il s'agissait d'un sort interdit. Réflexes ? Instinct ? Elle ne saurait le dire, cependant, elle eut conscience qu'elle roulait par terre, que sa tête frappait un caillou mais, en l'espace d'un battement cœur, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds, saine et sauve, si on faisait abstraction du bourdonnement qui envahissait son crâne.  
  
Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était elle aussi passée à l'offensive et son assaillant, avait été foudroyé par un Stupéfix puissant. Ayael tourna la tête pour s'assurer que son élève allait bien malgré tout. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde, mais cela permit à l'homme de tenter une nouvelle attaque, le Stupéfix l'ayant ébranlé, mais sans le mettre totalement hors d'état de nuire.  
  
Ginny vit qu'il chancelait sur ses pieds et que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Mais il lança tout de même un sort en sa direction. Cette fois elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'esquiver. C'est donc vrai que l'on revoit sa vie en accéléré lorsque l'on sait que la mort approche et que l'on ne peut la fuir. Ginny revécut toute sa courte vie, puis sentit un impact et tout devint noir autour d'elle. C'était fini.  
  
Pourtant, elle pouvait encore sentir la brise fraîche de cette soirée d'Halloween sur sa peau. Elle percevait également une forte odeur de fumée. Graduellement la vision lui revint. Elle n'était peut-être pas morte après tout puisqu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la clairière aménagée de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Ginny ne savait pas où allaient les âmes après la mort mais il était peu probable qu'elles restent dans cet aire d'entraînement. À moins qu'elle ne soit un fantôme ! C'est ça, elle était devenue un spectre et elle hanterait cette clairière pour le reste de l'éternité.  
  
« - Peut-être que tu pourrais venir m'aider au lieu de rester là, à contempler le sol », déclara une voix rauque.  
  
Ginny releva la tête pour tomber sur la pire vision de sa vie. Ayael Mac Kenzie était empalée sur un des pieux qui délimitaient cette partie du cercle. On pouvait très nettement voir le bout de bois dépasser de trente bons centimètres à travers son épaule droite. La jeune femme se retrouvait dans une position précaire et visiblement douloureuse puisque chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait la faisait grimacer et chacune de ses respirations se terminaient dans un petit gémissement. La rouquine se releva vivement et couru jusqu'à celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.  
  
Des flashs de ce qui s'était passé lui revenait mémoire. Ayael s'était par un quelconque moyen, projetée devant elle, la percutant et l'envoyant valser à terre. C'est donc Mac Kenzie qui avait pris de plein fouet l'Avada Kedavra.. Pourtant, elle était encore en vie, dans un état pas possible mais en vie.  
  
Le mangemort épuisé et troublé par le Stupéfix de la jeune femme, n'avait pas eu assez de puissance magique pour envoyer correctement le sortilège impardonnable, mais avait réussi à transplaner une fois son forfait accompli. Du coup, la professeure avait été soufflée par une vague surprenante de puissance magique, insuffisante pour l'achever, mais qui l'avait poussé directement sur le pieux qui la traversait à présent.  
  
« - Aide-moi.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire, s'énerva Ginny les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_ D'abord calme toi, dit difficilement Mac Kenzie.  
  
_ Je vais allé chercher de l'aide, s'exclama la rouquine en courant déjà vers le sentier qui menait à l'école.  
  
_ Non ! »  
  
Ginny s'arrêta net dans son élan et revint vers sa professeure.  
  
« - Ils ne pourront pas entrer dans le périmètre. TU dois me sortir d'ici d'abord et ensuite aller chercher de l'aide.  
  
_ Mais comment ?  
  
_ Sortilège de découpe... », puis la jeune femme perdit conscience.  
  
Jamais le cœur de la jeune femme n'avait battu aussi fort : d'elle dépendait une vie. Elle devait sortir sa professeure de là et en vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait prendre la chance d'extraire elle-même le pieux car cela risquait d'être fatal. Elle réfléchit donc quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision, elle devait agir vite et correctement.  
  
Elle pointa donc sa baguette à quelques centimètre en dessous de l'épaule de la jeune femme et à l'aide du sort de découpe, trancha le morceau de bois en prenant bien soin de soutenir le corps inerte de Mac Kenzie. Puis espérant ne pas lui causer des dommage sévère, elle la traîna à l'extérieur du cercle d'entraînement.  
  
Dès cette zone franchie, elle entendit les cris de ceux qui étaient partis à leur recherche. Elle appuya son professeur contre un arbre en prenant bien garde au reste du pieux qui dépassait maintenant des deux côtés de son épaule, puis cria en envoyant une déflagration rouge dans les airs au dessus de sa tête pour signaler leur position à l'aide de sa baguette.  
  
Lorsque Ginny releva la tête pour voir si son signal d'appel était bien visible. Elle remarqua alors d'immenses symboles de fumée verte flottants au-dessus du territoire de Poudlard. Elle frissonna tellement qu'elle se mit à trembler telle une feuille sous le vent de l'automne. Elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir, tout son corps frissonnait.  
  
Rapidement, elles furent retrouvée par Lupin et Rogue puis suivirent rapidement Scamander et Dumbledore. Ils transportèrent le corps du professeur de duel à l'aide d'un « Mobilis-corpus » et se fut le dernier souvenir de Ginny qui rejoignit sa sauveuse dans son état d'inconscience.  
  
**********  
  
Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se fut en sursaut et en criant de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Rapidement des mains fortes le recouchèrent et l'apaisèrent. Pomfresh accourut et le força à boire une concoctions brunâtre qui le calma aussitôt. Une main experte passa alors sur son front où la cicatrice du jeune homme le battait dans un rythme régulier maintenant. La vision de Harry revint à la normale et Dumbledore lui demanda d'une voix douce :  
  
« - Je ne veux pas te déranger outre mesure Harry mais je dois savoir si Voldemort a tenté de te « contacter » ?  
  
_ Oui, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque. Il m'a dit qu'il me souhaitait un très heureux quinzième anniversaire et que son cadeau serait quinze morts pour que je n'oublie pas qu'il est de retour. Comme si le je pouvais », termina Harry en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Le directeur affichait un air sombre mais n'ajouta pas un mot, il sourit tendrement à Harry et quitta son chevet en lui recommandant bien de fermer son esprit s'il venait qu'à s'endormir. Près du bureau de Pomfresh se tenait l'infirmière, la directrice adjointe, Rogue et mademoiselle Scamander. Ils discutaient tous à voix basse mais Harry put tout de même entendre des bribes de leur conversation.  
  
« - Quinzième anniversaire ?, demanda Pomfresh.  
  
_ Cela fait quinze ans ce soir que Lily et James sont décédés, expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
_ Avons nous trouvez quinze corps ? demanda Rogue  
  
_ Seulement quatorze, tout comme il n'avait que quatorze marques autours du périmètre du château. Je crois que Ayael a changé les plans de l'un d'eux. Comme quoi dans tout malheur, il y a du positif, la blessure de Mac Kenzie est certes des plus déplorables mais ainsi, la jeune Weasley est toujours en vie.  
  
_ Elles s'en remettront toutes deux, assura Pomfresh. Ça risque d'être long et souffrant pour le professeur Mac Kenzie mais ils ont d'excellents médico-mages spécialisés dans ce genre de blessure à Ste-Mangouste.  
  
_ Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ici, peut-être voudriez-vous allez veiller sur votre amie, demanda Dumbledore à Scamander qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas, décréta Keyra. Lorsqu'elle a repris conscience, juste avant que l'équipe de Ste-Mangouste ne l'emmène, elle m'a fait jurer de veiller sur la petite Weasley. Croyez-moi, elle va être suffisamment en colère lorsqu'elle réalisera qu'elle est hors combat pour quelques temps. S'il fallait en plus que je ne tienne pas ma promesse, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Même à l'article de la mort, Ayael garde ses instincts de tueuse.  
  
_ C'est ce qui fait d'elle une si bonne duelliste », déclara Rogue les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.  
  
Cette fois, Harry s'étouffa, Rogue, le maître des potions le plus craint depuis la création de Poudlard venait de faire un compliment et pas un petit. Entendant son patient se manifester, Pomfresh accouru et les autres sortirent, du coup la suite de leur conversation lui échappa. Une fois rassurée, Pomfresh lui recommanda de dormir un peu mais Harry ne pouvait pas. Ginny avait faillit mourir ce soir, à cet instant, il savait qu'il ne s'en serait jamais remis.  
  
Heureusement elle était en vie mais dans quel état ? Il étira le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais les rideaux étaient tirés autour de chacun des lits de l'infirmerie. Y avait-il d'autres blessés ? Les quatorze corps dont parlait Dumbledore, les quatorze morts, étaient-ce des étudiants ? Comment les mangemorts avaient-ils fait pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? N'était-ce pas l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier ? Où étaient Ron et Hermione ? Qui occupaient les autres lits ?  
  
Tant de questions, mais aucune réponse. Malgré son état d'épuisement, Harry tenta de se lever et de découvrir par lui même qui étaient les autres occupants des lits adjacents et par le fait même constater l'état de Ginny qui l'inquiétait. À tâtons, il avança dans l'infirmerie, s'appuyant sur chaque meuble puis arriva finalement au lit en face du sien. Avec précaution et après avoir poussé un long soupir il ouvrit le premier rideau pour découvrir un jeune Poufsouffle de première année paisiblement endormi. Harry sourit, le jeune garçon ne semblait pas blessé.  
  
« - Plusieurs ont eu les nerfs à rude épreuve ce soir. Heureusement Pomfresh leur a administré des potions de sommeil pour les détendre. »  
  
Harry avait faillit avoir une attaque en entendant la voix de son professeur d'Incantation si proche de son oreille. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.  
  
« - Vous devriez retourner au lit monsieur Potter, si jamais l'infirmière vous trouve ici ... »  
  
La phrase resta en suspend mais Harry comprit très bien ce que Scamander voulait insinuer. Elle l'aida à retourner vers son lit mais le jeune homme voulait voir de visu l'état de Ginny. Elle le dirigea donc vers le lit qu'occupait la rouquine :  
  
« - Elle n'a rien de grave. Juste une entaille au front qui lui laissera peut-être une petite cicatrice mais rien de bien mauvais. Elle s'est cognée la tête, probablement en roulant lorsque Ayael l'a poussé pour lui éviter un sort. Elle aura en plus une bonne bosse derrière la tête mais ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, elle a eut beaucoup de chance que Aya arrive à temps. »  
  
Harry tira doucement les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de son amie, Scamander avait dit vrai, à part les bandages à la tête, Ginny semblait bien portante. Elle dormait, sans doute elle aussi aidé par une quelconque potion administrée par l'infirmière. Rassuré, le jeune homme consentit à retourner à son lit, toujours aidé par Keyra. Il aurait aimé lui poser toutes les questions qui le tenaillaient mais une grande fatigue s'emparait de lui. Tout ce qu'il réussit à formuler fut :  
  
« - Ron, Hermione ?  
  
_ Ils vont bien, rassurez-vous. Dormez maintenant, demain est un autre jour. »  
  
Harry s'endormit en vidant son esprit, du moins partiellement mais il ne reçu plus de visite inopportune. Voldemort avait déjà frappé. Certes son plan n'avait pas fonctionné complètement. Le jeune Potter se doutait que quelqu'un paierait pour cela mais heureusement pour lui, il ne le ressentit pas. Il dormit paisiblement, aidé par les talents en potion de Pomfresh. 


	9. Révélations

[n/a] : Un merci tout particulier à Alixe sans qui cette histoire ne serait qu'incompréhension et emplie d'illogismes sans parler des fautes... Merci également à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, c'est toujours apprécié.  
  
*************  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Harry émergea lentement des brumes qui envahissaient son esprit apaisé par les potions de la compétente Pomfresh. Ses signes de réveil ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Quelqu'un à ses côtés lui tendit ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Hermione. C'était son amie qui était là et qui maintenant lui souriait gentiment. Il lui rendit son sourire du mieux qu'il put ce qui agrandit le celui que lui prodiguait la jeune fille. D'une voix pâteuse, le jeune homme se força à demander :  
  
« - Comment vas-tu ?  
  
_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua son amie.  
  
_ Bien. J'ai l'esprit engourdi mais je me sens bien. Que c'est-il passé au juste ?  
  
_ Voldemort et ses petits amis ont attaqué...  
  
_ Je sais, il m'a rendu une petite visite dont je me serais bien passé, déclara Harry en se massant les tempes qui étaient toujours douloureuses.  
  
_ Vraiment ?, demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
_ Oui il m'a souhaité un très heureux quinzième anniversaire. Pour mon cadeau il voulut m'offrir quinze décès.  
  
_ Et bien, il y en a eu que quatorze, commença Hermione mal à l'aise.  
  
_ Je sais, la quinzième devait être Ginny mais, Merlin merci, elle est sauve, déclara Harry le coeur moins lourd.  
  
_ Oui et elle vient de se réveiller, Pomfresh et Ron sont avec elle. Heureusement que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si... Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.  
  
_ Hermione, qui sont les quatorze morts ? Des gens que nous connaissons ? Pitié, dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas d'élève dans le compte...  
  
_ Non pas d'élève, le rassura-t-elle. Il y aurait, selon ce que j'ai entendu, huit moldus, trois sorciers issus de parents moldus et trois Aurors qui avaient disparus voilà quelques jours lors d'une mission pour le Ministère. »  
  
Les déclarations de Hermione laissèrent Harry songeur. Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il tenta de les remettre en ordre.  
  
« - Comment ont-il pu entrer à l'intérieur du parc ? Poudlard n'est pas censé être le lieu le plus sûr de la communauté magique ?  
  
_ Si, il l'est, mais ils ont dû trouver une faille dans nos protections, déclara une voix par dessus l'épaule de Hermione qui la fit sursauter.  
  
_ Professeur Dumbledore...  
  
_ Bonjour Miss Granger. Bonjour Harry, alors comment te sens tu ce matin ?  
  
_ Engourdi, mais toujours vivant...  
  
_ Heureux de le constater, répliqua le vieil homme avec un petit sourire.  
  
_ Professeur, s'il y a une faille dans les protections de l'école, ils pourront encore l'utiliser pour revenir ? demanda nerveusement Hermione en se frottant les mains.  
  
_ On travaille à la réparer, Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas. Ce qui s'est passé hier ne se reproduira plus. D'ailleurs, seulement quelques mangemorts ont pu s'infiltrer dans le parc, les autres étaient à l'extérieur du périmètre. Nous avons retrouvé les défunts en dessous des marques lancées dans le ciel tout autour du périmètre de sécurité du collège. Pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnue, il semblerait que Voldemort désirait faire sa quinzième victime au sein des élèves. Sans doute pour t'ébranler d'avantage Harry. Il ne semblerait pas que la jeune mademoiselle Weasley ait été visée personnellement. Elle s'est simplement retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Heureusement que mademoiselle Mac Kenzie veillait au grain...  
  
_ Comment va-t-elle professeur ? », demanda la voix de Ginny d'un lit voisin.  
  
Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry remarqua que les autres lits étaient tous vides maintenant et que Ginny ainsi que Ron écoutaient leur conversation également. La rouquine était assise dans son lit, la tête toujours pansée, Ron assis dans le fauteuil à ses côtés. Mademoiselle Scamander dormait à poings fermés, la tête sur le lit de Ginny, le dos voûté et assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait avancé près du lit de la patiente. Tous la regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin tandis que elle continuait à dormir sans même avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait.  
  
« - Je me rends à Ste-Mangouste après cet entretien. Les médico-mages ont fait un travail surprenant parait-il mais sa guérison risque d'être longue. Heureusement, le pieux qui l'a transpercée a évité de peu les organes vitaux. Je crois que votre professeure de duel aura quelques nouvelles cicatrices à ajouter à son tableau de chasse.  
  
_ Je veux y aller avec vous », s'exclama Ginny qui tentait déjà de se lever de son lit.  
  
Le brusque mouvement de la jeune fille eut pour conséquence de réveiller mademoiselle Scamander qui essuya rapidement un mince filet de bave au coin de sa bouche et qui dévisagea tout le monde autour d'elle d'un air perdu et affolé. Ron ne put retenir un fou rire, alors que Harry souriait d'une oreille à l'autre et que Hermione semblait compatissante au sort de sa professeure.  
  
« _ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée », répondit Pomfresh qui regardait le directeur en le suppliant presque des yeux qu'il interdise à la jeune rouquine de sortir de son lit.  
  
Dumbledore observa quelques instants Ginny qui déjà revêtait les vêtements propres que lui avait amené Hermione.  
  
« _ Peut-être voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous, Professeure ? »  
  
C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vit son directeur, sa professeure d'Incantation et son amie partir pour se rendre à Ste- Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Rapidement, Pomfresh intima à Ron et Hermione de quitter son infirmerie pour laisser Harry se reposer un peu. Le jeune malade remarqua alors que ses deux amis ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, ni même jetés de regards noirs. Se seraient-ils réconciliés ou n'était-ce qu'une trêve suite aux évènements de la veille ?  
  
***********  
  
Le portoloin fabriqué par Dumbledore les amena tous les trois directement devant le bureau de l'infirmière de garde à l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle vit la tête pansée de Ginny, elle alla d'abord vers elle mais Dumbledore lui expliqua gentiment qu'ils étaient venus pour voir une patiente hospitalisée. Après avoir consulté une liste de noms, elle leur indiqua le chemin à prendre pour se rendre à la chambre de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Ils marchèrent longuement dans les corridors d'un blanc impeccable, croisant parfois d'autres sorciers qui saluaient respectueusement le directeur de Poudlard qui leur répondait d'un mouvement de la tête et d'un sourire. Ils arrivèrent au département des chirurgies magiques puis trouvèrent enfin la chambre qui accueillait l'américaine. Un guérisseur sortait justement de la pièce et put répondre à leurs nombreuses questions. Il n'y avait pas seulement Ginny qui manifestait son inquiétude. Mademoiselle Scamander se rongeait les ongles et jouait constamment avec l'un des boutons de sa robe.  
  
« - Elle est actuellement en traitement. Elle ne pourra pas vous parler mais elle vous entendra. Son état est stable et je ne peux affirmer qu'elle pourra reprendre son poste d'enseignante. Mais elle devra éviter toutes activités violentes et aura un bras en écharpe pendant un moment. Pour être franc, il y a des risques que son bras ne retrouve pas sa motricité d'antan, et il est même possible que cette partie du corps reste paralysée. Espérons qu'elle n'est pas droitière, sinon, elle devrait apprendre à se servir de sa baguette de la main gauche...  
  
_ Elle est ambidextre, aussi agile d'une main que de l'autre, déclara mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Je connais bien Ayael, d'ici quelques jours elle reprendra ses cours et plus rien n'y paraîtra.  
  
_ Mais mademoiselle, cette blessure prendra du temps à guérir et ... s'objecta le guérisseur.  
  
_ Non, croyez-moi, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de retrouver ses facultés. Elle a vécu bien pire et s'en est toujours sortie. On peut la voir ? »  
  
Scamander refusait-elle d'entendre la vérité ou savait-elle pertinemment que sa collègue s'en sortirait indemne ? Dumbledore aussi semblait confiant, Ginny opta donc elle aussi pour cet état d'esprit. Mais son optimiste chuta bien bas lorsqu'elle entra, à la suite de ses professeurs, dans la petite chambre peinte en jaune pale.  
  
La pièce était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un immense réservoir en verre empli d'une solution aux reflets jaunes qui bouillonnait et dans laquelle flottait mademoiselle Mac Kenzie entièrement nue. Dumbledore se retourna avec un petit sourire d'excuse et prononça une formule en pointant sa baguette par dessus son épaule droite. Du coup, la jeune femme submergée se retrouva couverte de petits morceaux de tissus aux endroits stratégiques de son anatomie, ce qui la fit bien rire. Ces bouts de tissus n'étaient cependant pas suffisants pour dissimuler le corps meurtri de la jeune femme et Ginny resta figée, incapable de détourner les yeux des longues cicatrices qui courraient dans sa chair et qui, par endroits, ressemblaient étrangement à des symboles ésotériques. Sur sa jambe droite serpentait une marque qui partait de sa cuisse et se terminait en dessous de son genou. Ses bras portaient les traces d'anciennes blessures dont celle que Pomfresh tentait désespérément de guérir quelques jours plus tôt. Mais le plus surprenant était son dos, sur lequel se trouvaient les marques similaires à des symboles magiques anciens.  
  
Ginny se détourna de sa contemplation malsaine lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie sur elle. La jeune femme avait tourné la tête dans leur direction et leur souriait du mieux qu'elle pouvait compte tenu du tuyau qui était fixé à sa bouche pour lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau.  
  
« - Bien t'as l'air en pleine forme, de quoi te plains-tu ? » la taquina mademoiselle Scamander en tournant autour du réservoir.  
  
La jeune femme submergée lui fit un signe que tous comprirent très bien avec l'un de ses doigts.  
  
« - C'est certain, elle va bien, décréta Keyra avec un sourire narquois.  
  
_ Heureux de le constater en effet, renchérit Dumbledore. Nous venions simplement prendre de vos nouvelles. »  
  
La patiente leva un pouce en l'air, autre gestuelle que comprirent parfaitement ses visiteurs. Puis elle tourna son regard vers la plus jeune qui l'observait toujours. D'un signe de la tête, Aya indiqua le pansement de Ginny. Cette dernière s'empressa de lui affirmer qu'elle allait bien.  
  
« - Eh bien, je crois que nous allons vous laisser à votre traitement et retourner à Poudlard... », commença Dumbledore.  
  
Mais il s'arrêta voyant que la jeune femme lui indiquait quelque chose. Elle avait levé deux doigts, l'index et le majeur. Le vieux mage connaissait ce signe...  
  
« - Oui, ne vous en faites pas, nous aurons la paix...  
  
_ Euh, je crois qu'elle essaie plus de vous dire qu'elle sera de retour dans deux jours, expliqua gentiment Key.  
  
_ Non, non, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut mademoiselle... Revenez-nous en forme... Quoi, un jour ? Vous êtes vraiment pas possible ! »  
  
La jeune femme levait maintenant un doigt et riait en silence, les yeux pétillants de malice. Dumbledore aussi riait alors que Keyra hochait la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation mais un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Ginny profita de cet instant pour s'avancer plus près de l'une des parois de verre du réservoir. Elle posa sa main à plat alors que la jeune femme à l'intérieur approchait la sienne lentement. Même si une vitre les séparait, Ginny pouvait sentir une sorte d'énergie se transmettant de part et d'autre. Sans la quitter des yeux elle murmura un simple « merci ». Sa sauveuse se contenta de fermer les yeux en de hocher la tête.  
  
Des mains puissantes malgré les années se posèrent sur les frêles épaules de Ginny. Dumbledore la poussa gentiment vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte de la chambre, la rouquine se retourna et déclara d'une voix sûre et ferme :  
  
« - Maintenant, j'ai une dette envers vous. »  
  
Sa déclaration avait jeté un froid soudain sur les quelques personnes présentes. Les adultes échangèrent quelques regards puis mademoiselle Scamander déclara d'une voix tendre et douce :  
  
« - Pas vraiment, en fait, elle se devait de le faire. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir redevable...  
  
_ Mais elle m'a sauvé la vie, s'écria Ginny qui ne comprenait pas l'émoi suscité par ses paroles.  
  
_ Venez mademoiselle Weasley, vous aurez des réponses à vos questions d'ici quelques jours », déclara Dumbledore en la poussant vers l'extérieur.  
  
Un dernier regard en arrière lui fit prendre conscience que ce qui venait de se passer ne plaisait guerre à sa professeure de duel qui maintenant fixait le mur devant elle, la mâchoire serrée. Seul son poing gauche était crispé, mais nul doute que le droit l'aurait aussi été s'il avait retrouvé toute sa motricité.  
  
************  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie n'eut plus besoin d'être être submergée dans une substance réparatrice de tissu. Elle était cependant incapable de bouger les doigts et une vive douleur la tenaillait encore. Elle recevait la visite quotidienne de Key qui venait la distraire un peu. Puis un jour, elle vit débarquer Dumbledore et Rogue qui venaient parler avec elle de l'attaque et de ses impressions sur son adversaire.  
  
« - Il n'avait certes pas la formation complète de ceux ma faction mais il connaissait beaucoup plus de choses qu'un simple débutant.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il n'est pas l'un des vôtres ? demanda Rogue.  
  
_ Il ne portait pas le bracelet, répondit simplement Aya.  
  
_ Ça veut rien dire, peut-être l'avait-il simplement laissé chez lui pour brouiller les pistes », commença Rogue.  
  
Cette déclaration fit s'esclaffer mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, qui le regretta aussi tôt, car rire lui faisant un mal de chien. Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire coquin qu'elle leva le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait son bras blessé et qu'elle déclara :  
  
_ Enlevez donc le mien si vous croyez que c'est si facile... Ce bracelet m'a été apposé et je ne peux en aucun cas m'en départir. Il est soudé à mon poignet jusqu'à ma mort. Et encore, faudra-t-il que je meurs sous les sorts d'un adversaire, car si ma mort est naturelle, vous m'enterrerez avec cet artéfact. Ulric le manchot à essayé de se couper la main pour retirer de cet ornementation, devinez ce qui est arrivé ? Le bracelet est réapparu sur son autre bras, fou de rage, il tenta de s'amputer la main restante... Je vous le donne dans le mille... Il s'est retrouvé avec un merveilleux bracelet de cheville. Comme je viens de vous le dire, la seule façon pour moi de me débarrasser de ces lanières de cuir est de mourir de la main d'un ennemi qui aura alors le « privilège » de ramasser son butin. »  
  
Rogue observait soudainement la jeune femme avec un semblant de respect. Ce fichu bracelet semblait lui peser lourd et il ne revint plus sur le sujet. Avec Dumbledore, ils continuèrent à discuter des nouvelles protections à installer autour du château et à spéculer sur l'identité de l'adversaire qui s'était enfui.  
  
« - S'il a échoué à sa tâche, il y a fort à parier que Voldemort a du le punir pour son manquement. Peut-être n'est-il même plus en vie au moment où l'on se parle, déclara Rogue.  
  
_ Grâce à votre position, vous n'avez pas une idée de l'identité de cet homme ?  
  
_ Il n'est pas écrit sur le front de la personne qu'elle est formée au combat épique et c'est d'autant plus difficile à lire que la personne porte une cagoule », répliqua sèchement l'ancien mangemort.  
  
************  
  
Cela prit quelques jours de plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu à mademoiselle Mac Kenzie pour reprendre son poste d'enseignante. Elle avait été absente quinze jours en tout et malgré le fait que les médico-mages désiraient ardemment la garder encore sous observation, elle s'était levée et était partie, tout simplement. Son bras retrouvait peu à peu sa motricité mais elle devait tout de même garder son épaule fixe, ce qui nécessitait une écharpe et quelques sorts de stabilisation que lui lançait toutes les heures madame Pomfresh qui veillait personnellement sur sa peu coopérative patiente.  
  
Harry était lui aussi de retour en classe. Le moyen qu'avait employé Voldemort pour se saisir de son esprit alors qu'il était éveillé, l'avait épuisé physiquement mais également magiquement. Dumbledore avait expliqué qu'il en avait été de même sans doute pour le Lord Noir, ce qui pouvait se vérifier par le profil bas qu'affichaient les mangemorts ses derniers temps. Plus de nouvelle attaque, plus d'apparition encagoulée.  
  
Harry se dirigeait avec Ron et Hermione vers la salle de classe de duel. C'était leur premier cours depuis le retour de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Toute l'école, Serpentards inclus, l'avait accueillie telle une héroïne la veille au souper. Elle avait été applaudie et Harry avait remarqué que, tout comme lui, ces manifestations ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment. Rapidement elle leur avait fait signe d'arrêter les applaudissements et déclara qu'une telle ovation devrait être réservée pour de plus grands moments, qu'elle n'avait rien fait de plus que ce que faisait à tous les jours des dizaines d'Aurors.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'attitude de Malfoy. Le jeune homme blond chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur au bras en écharpe. Cette dernière affichait un air grave et hocha la tête puis désigna du menton à son élève une place sur le tatami. Malfoy obéit sans une mot et s'assit par terre, à l'écart de Baldur, l'autre Serpentard qui ne comprenait pas plus que Harry et ses amis ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
« - Bien, commençons si vous le voulez bien, nous avons quelques cours à rattraper. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous me prouviez que vous savez observer. Depuis le début de l'année, j'ai eu le loisir de vous étudier et je peux assurément identifier plusieurs de vos faiblesses. Voyons voir si vous êtes capables d'en faire autant. Dans un duel, la meilleure arme est l'observation, tout de suite après l'instinct. Vous pouvez déterminer d'un simple regard si votre adversaire est de votre niveau, s'il est du type agressif ou passif, s'il agit défensivement ou s'il aime utiliser la ruse. Monsieur Longdubat et Monsieur Weasley, debout je vous prie. »  
  
Les deux élèves désignés se rendirent au centre du tapis d'entraînement alors que leur professeure cherchait des yeux une place où s'asseoir. Ginny le devina et se précipita pour lui apporter une chaise mais la jeune fille dut se rasseoir sans pouvoir rendre service à mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui avait déjà appelé à elle, à l'aide de sa baguette, la chaise que tenait Ginny. Harry remarqua l'air déçu de son amie et lui sourit pour tenter de la réconforter mais la jeune rouquine, à son grand étonnement, dévisageait à présent son professeur avec un regard digne de Rogue. Mac Kenzie quant à elle ignorait complètement son élève.  
  
« - Bien, en position Messieurs. Quelqu'un peut me nommer immédiatement l'une des faiblesses des deux adversaires ? »  
  
Harry comme plusieurs autres entendirent très clairement quelqu'un murmurer, suffisamment fort pour être entendu : « Leur stupidité ». Ce qui mit le rouge aux joues de plusieurs d'entre eux, Harry compris. Il chercha la source de cette insulte même s'il avait une très bonne idée de l'identité de la personne à l'origine de ce trait.  
  
« - Leur stupidité n'égale pas la vôtre, répliqua la professeure d'un ton acéré qui laissait entendre qu'elle connaissait parfaitement l'identité du petit comique. Personne ne peut m'en donner au moins une ? Oui miss Granger ?  
  
_ Eh bien, Ron n'a pas les pieds suffisamment encrés dans le sol, commença d'une voix peu sûre Hermione qui maintenant fuyait le regard du rouquin.  
  
_ Oui en effet, un sort de déstabilisation le projetterait par terre. Très bien. Dix points pour Griffondor, quelqu'un d'autre ? Monsieur Malfoy ?  
  
_ Longdubat a le regard fuyant, déclara d'une voix sûre et ferme le blondinet.  
  
_ Excellent ! Et en quoi cela est-il une faiblesse ?  
  
_ Il n'arrivera jamais à lire les intentions de son adversaire s'il se concentre pas mieux sur l'homme en face de lui.  
  
_ En effet, on peut souvent savoir quel sort nous réserve notre adversaire simplement en le regardant agir. Ne jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux, règle primordiale en duel. Dix points pour Serpentards. »  
  
Les duellistes changèrent régulièrement et peu à peu on apprenait à mieux étudier ses adversaires. Trouver les points faibles des autres aidait à améliorer ses propres faiblesses. Ainsi lorsque Ginny et Harry s'affrontèrent virtuellement, les élèves qui les observèrent, eurent du mal à déceler des failles.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont meilleurs que vous, expliqua mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, c'est simplement qu'ils ont en mémoire tout ce que l'on vient de dire. Cependant, dans le feu de l'action, ils n'auront pas le temps de penser à leur attitude. De plus on peut encore trouver quelques défauts qui pourraient être facilement exploitables. Quelqu'un les voit ? »  
  
Les élèves observèrent longuement les deux « pseudo » combattants qui prenaient bien garde d'appliquer tous les conseils prodigués par leur enseignante. Personne n'arrivait à trouver de faiblesse et ce qui frustrait manifestement Malfoy qui se creusait la tête pour découvrir le talon d'Achille de Harry.  
  
« - Bon bien, je vais vous les énumérer puisque vous ne trouvez pas... Tout d'abord, Monsieur Potter, il faudrait penser à consulter un oculy-mage pour vos yeux car si je fais ceci (elle leva sa baguette et d'un coup les lunettes du pauvre Harry ne se trouvèrent plus devant ses yeux, lui embrouillant complètement la vue) vous vous retrouvez aveuglé et j'ai l'avantage sur vous. »  
  
D'instinct, Harry rappela ses lunettes à lui à l'aide d'un « accio ». Ce qui fit sourire son enseignante de satisfaction.  
  
« - Bien joué ! Mais j'avais amplement le temps de gagner ce duel. Ensuite il faudra penser à revoir votre position. Je vous ai enseigné les bases du duel mais il ne tient qu'à vous de l'ajuster selon votre personnalité. Personne ne se bat de façon identique. Trouvez la position qui vous convient car je crains que celle-ci ne vous aille pas. »  
  
Harry nota mentalement toutes les recommandations de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie et il se fustigea mentalement lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à consulter un oculiste pour qu'il puisse se passer de lunettes. Elle venait de lui démontrer que cela pouvait être une tare importante dans un combat.  
  
« - Mademoiselle Weasley maintenant... »  
  
Harry vit Ginny se tendre sous le regard de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. En effet, toute l'espièglerie et la joie de vivre qui se trouvaient habituellement dans les yeux bleus de cette dernière avaient fui. Harry en frissonna presque mais son amie serra simplement la mâchoire et attendit bravement et dignement le verdict.  
  
« - Commençons d'abord par ... »  
  
Mais elle fut coupée par la cloche magique qui indiquait l'heure du changement de cours. Mademoiselle Scamander arrivait d'ailleurs dans le but de leur offrir un cours d'Incantation. Alors que certains élèves quittaient pour leur prochaine salle de cours, d'autres restaient et attendaient l'arrivée du reste du groupe. Harry alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui semblaient tendus et soucieux. Lorsqu'il suivit leur regard il comprit pourquoi. Ginny se tenait toujours au centre du tapis, l'air déterminé et buté, le regard fixé dans celui de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa gaieté. L'atmosphère dans la classe était soudainement très lourde et il fallut l'intervention de mademoiselle Scamander pour que ce duel oculaire se termine.  
  
« - Aya, c'est assez, cesse de te battre et accepte la réalité... Elle t'es destinée. Tu dois la former. Ainsi doivent être les choses, accepte-les... »  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander avait utilisé une voix douce et avait posé une main sur l'épaule saine de son amie. Elle avait également pris la peine de parler à voix très base pour que peu puisse saisir ses mots. Ce qui suivit en glaça plus d'un. Même Harry qui avait pourtant vu la résurrection de Voldemort resta figé devant la rage qui émanait de chacun des traits de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui s'était levée subitement et qui regardait méchamment celle qui pourtant était son amie.  
  
« - Accepter quoi Key ? Tu veux que je la forme à devenir une machine à tuer ? Tu veux que je lui montre tout ce que l'on m'a obligé à voir ? »  
  
Puis aussi soudainement que la colère était apparue, Ayael se calma et ferma les yeux en soupirant profondément avant de reprendre mais d'une voix douce cette fois :  
  
« - Sa destinée m'est peut-être liée Key mais je refuse de la former, je refuse qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert...  
  
_ Ça c'est à moi d'en décider », déclara Ginny la tête haute et une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
  
On aurait pu entendre un Billywig [1] voler dans la salle. Personne n'osait respirer trop fort de peur de s'attirer la colère de l'une ou l'autre des jeunes femmes.  
  
« - Cette fois j'en ai assez. Tu sors régler cela immédiatement. Si tu ne le fais pas, je jure devant tous les mages de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole Ayael Vehuiah Haamiah Cahetel Mac Kenzie.  
  
_ Tu dois vraiment être en colère pour utiliser mon nom en entier, la nargua Ayael qui venait de retrouver une partie de son sourire.  
  
_ En douterais-tu ? », cracha Keyra le regard mauvais.  
  
Ayael Mac Kenzie avança son visage vraiment très près de celui de son amie et la fixa intensément, les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
« - J'ai peur... », ironisa avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.  
  
Elle fut suivie par une Ginny qui n'avait pas décoléré. Hermione voulut la retenir lorsqu'elle passa devant eux mais Ron la rattrapa par le bras rapidement.  
  
« - Ne fais pas ça Hermione si tu désires rester en vie. Lorsque Ginny est dans cet état, elle pourrait user de sorts interdits. »  
  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard troublé. Jamais il n'avait vu cette facette de Ginny et cela les surprenait un peu. Cependant, Potter devait avouer que le comportement de leur professeure à l'égard de leur amie n'était pas « normal ». Quelque chose clochait à n'en point douter. Qu'avait-elle voulut dire lorsqu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle ne voulait pas former Ginny à devenir un machine à tuer ? Etait-ce que Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie avait l'impression d'être une machine à tuer ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu voir ou faire pour la traumatiser autant ? D'où venait cette colère et ce flux de puissance qu'ils avaient tous ressenti ?  
  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus longuement car déjà mademoiselle Scamander avait repris ses esprits et les invitait à débuter le cours qui s'avéra être long et pénible pour Harry qui ne pensait qu'à son amie qui devait affronter une professeure certes handicapée mais imprévisible.  
  
**************  
  
Ginny courrait presque derrière mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui visiblement n'avait pas pris les menaces de son amie au sérieux.  
  
« -Arrêtez. Vous devez m'expliquer. Ne croyez-vous pas que vous me devez au moins cela ? »  
  
Ayael s'arrêta net mais continuait à tourner le dos à son élève. Ameuté par le bruit sans doute, c'est un Rogue en colère qui avançait dans le couloir en face d'elles.  
  
« - Par Merlin mais que signifie ce raffut ? Mademoiselle Weasley, n'avez- vous pas cours en ce moment ?  
  
_ Elle est avec moi professeur, intervint sèchement Mac Kenzie. Venez jeune fille... c'est votre jour de chance, vous aurez peut-être des réponses à vos questions. »  
  
Le ton employé était plus habituel à Rogue qu'à l'américaine mais Ginny n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait et elle le saurait. Aussi suivit-elle sa professeure jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle devina rapidement leur destination, l'aire d'entraînement. Elles s'y rendirent en silence, ruminant chacune leur rancoeur respective. Une fois arrivée, Ginny s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre prenant bien soin d'assécher la place avec sa baguette pour de s'asseoir sur le bois humide de toute la pluie tombée depuis quelques jours. Devant elle, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie faisait les cent pas, son bras gauche dans le dos et l'autre solidement retenu par l'écharpe.  
  
« - Ce moment est un des paradoxes de la vie, commença-t-elle. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été à court de mots pour m'exprimer et maintenant que cela me serait le plus utile, rien ne me vient. J'ai affronté plusieurs dangers et jamais je n'ai tremblé pourtant je redoute cette discussion. Par où commencer ?  
  
_ Par le commencement, ça me paraît un bon début, déclara Ginny qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.  
  
_ C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon maître le jour où il tentait de m'expliquer ce que serait mon avenir. En fait tu me ressembles tellement que j'en ai peur.  
  
_ C'est si terrible d'être vous ?  
  
_ Personne n'est totalement heureux de ce qu'il est paraît-il. C'est également mon cas. Je suis une fille qui n'avait aucune prétention mais qui a fait les choses qu'on lui dictait de faire uniquement parce que c'était, semble-t-il, son destin. Je n'ai pas choisi ma vie, c'est elle qui m'a choisie et c'est ce que j'essaie de t'éviter.  
  
_ Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous ?  
  
_ Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Parfois, deux sorciers sont élus et un lien puissant les uni. L'un doit apprendre à l'autre tout ce qu'il sait, il doit lui enseigner tout ce qui lui a jadis été enseigné. J'ai eu un maître qui m'a trouvé et qui s'est présenté à moi dès mon dixième anniversaire. Etant trop jeune pour entreprendre un entraînement traditionnel, il s'occupa de moi et m'apprit les bases en attendant de pouvoir m'enseigner les techniques et les rites. À quatorze ans j'étais plus que prête à entreprendre mon initiation. J'avais tellement hâte, j'étais surexcitée. Ma mère ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon oeil puisqu'elle espérait que je reprendrais ses recherches sur les Incantations et Invocations, sujet que je détestais à cet âge. Cependant, elle m'a laissé faire mon choix, disant que si tel était mon destin, elle ne pouvait s'y opposer. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette aujourd'hui qu'elle ne s'y soit pas opposée.  
  
_ L'auriez-vous écouté ?, demanda Ginny qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.  
  
_ Non, sans doute. Cela m'aurait poussé encore plus à accepter, admit l'américaine en souriant doucement.  
  
_ Comment savez-vous que je vous suis liée et pourquoi apparaissez-vous dans ma vie seulement maintenant. Je veux dire, n'auriez pas dû commencer à m'entraîner alors que j'étais plus jeune ?  
  
_ Pour la simple et bonne raison que je refusais et refuse toujours de faire ta formation. Mais le destin est plus fort que ma volonté et m'a placée bien contre mon gré sur ta route. Voilà des années que j'aurais dû me mettre à ta recherche mais j'ai refusé. J'ai même quitté ma faction, refusant d'appartenir à ce monde. Mais ce monde j'y appartiens bien malgré moi et il se charge de me le rappeler.  
  
_ Pourquoi moi ? demanda Ginny de plus en plus troublée par les déclarations de sa professeure.  
  
_ Lève-toi. Maintenant fait ressortir un peu de ta puissance magique comme je te l'ai appris au début de l'année. »  
  
Ginny se leva et exécuta ce qui lui était demandé. Comme lors des classifications d'option, une lueur bleue argenté sortit du corps de la rouquine. Un peu plus loin, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie faisait de même. Ginny ouvrit grands ses yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua que la lueur qui sortait du corps de l'américaine était identique à la sienne.  
  
« - Ne bouge pas et regarde ce qui va arriver lorsque j'entrerai dans ton champ de puissance. »  
  
Les deux lueurs se fusionnèrent pour ne former plus qu'une immense sphère de puissance d'une couleur argentée traversée de minces filaments bleutés. Rapidement, l'aînée mit fin au spectacle qui avait émerveillé la jeune Weasley.  
  
« - Chaque sorcier à une empreinte magique qui lui est propre. Ceux qui comme nous sont liés, possèdent des lueurs pratiquement identiques et, lorsqu'il y a osmose, le champ de puissance prend une couleur pure mais demeure traversé d'une partie de l'empreinte des deux protagonistes. Une fois les deux puissances jumelées, une force incroyable habite les deux sorciers mais ce lien est fragile et difficile à maintenir. Ça prend beaucoup d'entraînement et une volonté à toute épreuve.  
  
_ Si nous sommes liées ainsi pourquoi refusez-vous ce fait ? Imaginez ce que notre puissance pourrait procurer comme atout dans la guerre contre le Lord Noir ?  
  
_ Ça ne marche pas ainsi Ginny. Ce que nous venons de faire est bien peu de chose. Pour pouvoir prétendre être une arme valable contre Voldemort, il faudrait que nos deux puissances s'interpénètrent en chacune de nous mais cela n'est possible qu'à la toute fin de l'entraînement de l'élève. Ce qui signifie des années intensives d'apprentissages divers et d'apprivoisement de l'autre.  
  
_ J'apprends rapidement, s'emballa Ginny.  
  
_ Je sais. Mais même dans le meilleur des scénarios, cela nous prendrait au moins une dizaine d'années pour en arriver à ce niveau. Cela peut être très attrayant, je sais, mais je connais également l'envers de la médaille et c'est pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement de t'entraîner.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui peut être si terrible dans l'apprentissage des techniques combat, de l'art du duel ?  
  
_ Ce que tu vois présentement te paraît plaisant. Tu m'as vu m'entraîner tous les matins depuis des semaines mais tout ceci n'est rien à comparer à l'entraînement qu'exige la faction.  
  
_ Vous savez que je vous espionne, demanda Ginny soudainement embarrassée.  
  
_ Ginny, je te sens et te ressens. Je savais que tu étais en danger le soir d'Halloween. Ce n'est pas un hasard que je me sois précipitée ici. Je ressentais ta peur, j'ai senti ta détermination face à ce mangemort, j'ai ressenti aussi le sentiment de fatalité qui t'a envahi à un certain moment. Je sais que tu me suis tous les matins jusqu'ici, tu te places juste là dans le bosquet à droite du grand chêne et tu m'imites parfois. Et moi je me laisse prendre au jeu, je t'enseigne de nouveaux mouvements, te montre un peu de l'étendu des possibilités de cette discipline... Tu es douée Ginny, sans doute la plus douée de la classe mais pas encore assez. Ce mangemort t'aurait effectivement tué. Je t'apprendrai à te défendre, à devenir meilleure mais uniquement dans le cadre du cours de duel. Là s'arrêtera ton apprentissage, mais tu auras déjà un niveau meilleur que celui de bien des sorciers de ma connaissance. Apprends également auprès de Keyra, elle pourra t'enseigner un ou deux trucs qui pourraient te sauver la vie un de ces jours. Tu as raison, il y a une guerre à l'extérieur de cet enceinte, et je sais qu'il serait vain de te demander de ne pas y participer puisque tu en meurs d'envie. Tu n'accepteras pas d'être une simple spectatrice et de regarder le tout les bras croisés. Tu es une battante, tu as l'âme d'une guerrière. Mais cette guerre nous y participerons séparément, chacune à notre manière. »  
  
Mac Kenzie s'éloignait déjà, laissant Ginny seule dans l'air d'entraînement. La rouquine la vit marcher lentement, les épaules voûtées comme si un poids énorme pesait sur elle...  
  
« - Je n'abandonnerai pas vous savez ! » cria Ginny à l'intention de sa professeure.  
  
Mais Ginny n'entendit pas la réponse de la jeune femme qui était déjà loin devant elle :  
  
« - Je sais... »  
  
*********  
  
Harry ainsi que Ron et Hermione avaient bien tenté de tirer les vers du nez de Ginny sur sa discussion avec mademoiselle Mac Kenzie mais la jeune Weasley gardait obstinément le silence sur le sujet. Un soir, alors que Harry avait terminé tous ses devoirs, il abandonna Ron qui n'avait pas tout à fait fini, et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour tenter d'obtenir plus de renseignement sur un enchantement qui permettait à celui qui le lançait de disparaître momentanément et de réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin. Flitwick lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait, à peu de chose près, du même fonctionnement que la transplanation et cela avait intrigué Harry qui ne refusait aucun nouvel apprentissage pouvant lui permettre de venger les êtres disparus.  
  
Madame Pince eut la bonté de lui indiquer l'endroit où il pouvait trouver un ouvrage sur le sujet. Harry se rendit dans le rayon spécifié pour tomber sur Malfoy et Ginny qui cherchaient tous deux un livre sur la même tablette. D'un même mouvement, ils mirent simultanément la main sur le même livre. Ce qui créa une commotion entre les deux sorciers.  
  
« - Laisse-moi ce livre Weasley, je l'ai vu avant toi...  
  
_ Laisse le toi-même Malfoy, tu vois bien que c'est moi qui l'ai.  
  
_ Plus maintenant », déclara le Serpentard en poussant violemment la jeune fille tout en agrippant fermement le bouquin.  
  
Harry voulut voler au secours de la rouquine, mais celle-ci n'en avait pas besoin car déjà elle était sur ses deux pieds et souriait malicieusement au blondinet. Celui-ci ne lui prêtait plus attention car son regard s'était tourné vers Harry qu'il dévisageait. Ce dernier allait lui lancer une réplique assurément acérée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une mot, le Serpentard, ahuri, se retrouva sur les fesses, laissant dans sa surprise échapper le livre que Ginny s'empressa de récupérer d'un geste souple.  
  
« - Tu disais Malfoy ?  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, s'écria madame Pince en accourant dans les rayonnages.  
  
_ Rien Madame, je crois que Malfoy devrait apprendre à mieux attacher ses lacets, c'est dangereux de chuter », déclara Ginny en s'éloignant doucement laissant un Malfoy rouge de rage et un Harry qui avait de la difficulté à cacher son hilarité.  
  
Ce dernier la rejoint rapidement à sa table de travail, curieux de savoir ce que contenait le livre que désirait également le préfet de Serpentard.  
  
« - T'es pas avec Hermione et mon frère ?, lui demanda Ginny lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle. T'as pas peur que la guerre entre les deux ne recommence ?  
  
_ Ces disputes dureront éternellement, prédit Harry. Ils sont faits pour se chamailler. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'une trêve a été signée entre eux. Il doit sans doute y avoir une nouvelle tempête à l'horizon mais ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien.  
  
_ Harry Potter le grand observateur de la nature humaine ! Je ne te savais pas si philosophe mon cher.  
  
_ T'as encore plusieurs choses à apprendre sur mon sujet déclara Harry en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
_ Tout comme toi sur moi, renchérit Ginny le nez dans son livre.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry complètement perdu par l'attitude de son amie.  
  
_ Rien, laisse tomber. D'ailleurs en parlant de laisser tomber, c'est ce que je suis sur le point de faire si je ne trouve pas très bientôt une nouvelle piste sur les enfants de Kheper, soupira Ginny en laissant sa tête choir sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
  
_ Mais vous trouverez peu sur le sujet mademoiselle Weasley, du moins pas ce que vous recherchez, lui répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.  
  
_ Et pourquoi cela mademoiselle Scamander ?  
  
_ Tout simplement parce que la faction des enfants de Kheper est une société dites secrète et qu'en tant que telle, peu livre parle d'elle de manière complète. Vous pourrez sans doute trouver des ouvrages qui en mentionnent le nom mais jamais ils ne discouront entièrement sur le sujet. Vous n'obtiendrez que les informations que la faction veut bien que la communauté sachent.  
  
_ Et vous, qu'en savez-vous ?, demanda Ginny avide de connaître l'étendue des connaissances de l'autre américaine sur le sujet.  
  
_ Que peu de chose, des brides devinées à travers les récits de Aya...  
  
_ Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas m'en parler ?, demanda Ginny déçue.  
  
_ Parce qu'elle a peur que vous ne vouliez encore plus rejoindre la faction.  
  
_ Cette histoire m'obsède, je fais devenir folle si on continue à vouloir me cacher des choses. C'est ma vie après tout, ne puis-je pas prendre moi- même la décision. Elle m'a expliqué que le maître DEVAIT trouver son élève et lui enseigner. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque ce maître refuse cet élève ?  
  
_ Il arrive ce qu'il est en train d'arriver. »  
  
La réponse figea tout le monde, personne n'ayant entendu le professeur Dumbledore approcher. Il se tenait derrière Harry, un morceau de parchemin entre les mains. Son regard était posé sur Ginny qu'il regardait d'un air las.  
  
« _ Mademoiselle Weasley, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau quelques instants, je vous prie ? Vous également Professeure Scamander. Je viens de recevoir une missive qui demande de prendre une décision mais je dois d'abord en parler avec vous.  
  
_ Ne feriez-vous pas mieux d'en parler avec Ayael ?, demanda Scamander  
  
_ Je ne le puis, car elle a quitté le château...  
  
_ QUOI ?, s'exclamèrent en coeur l'américaine et la rouquine.  
  
_ Venez donc à mon bureau, on sera bien mieux pour parler. »  
  
Harry fut donc laissé seul à la table de la bibliothèque. Après s'être remis de sa surprise, il commença à ranger les affaires que Ginny avait laissées sur la table pour suivre Dumbledore. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Malfoy qui se saisit du livre qu'il convoitait et qui partit sans même se donner la peine de lancer une réplique cinglante à son ennemi. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette école se dit Harry. D'un pas empressé, il se hâta de retrouver Hermione, la sage, qui pourrait peut-être éclairer sa lanterne sur la faction des enfants de Kheper, cette société dites secrète qui intriguait tout à coup beaucoup le jeune homme.  
  
*************  
  
Bien assises dans les fauteuils face au bureau derrière lequel s'était installé le directeur, Keyra et Ginny ainsi que Mc Gonnagall qui avait été invitée à se joindre à eux, attendaient que le directeur prenne la parole :  
  
« - Un petit bonbon au citron peut-être ?, offrit-il aux dames. Non ? D'accord. Bon, revenons au vif du sujet. Je viens de recevoir une missive du conseil de la faction dont est membre mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Si j'en crois ce qui est écrit ici, elle a été convoqué pour répondre de ses actes devant le grand conseil qui s'est réuni exceptionnellement plus tôt cette année.  
  
_ Que lui reproche-t-on ?, demanda Minerva d'une voix anxieuse.  
  
_ Principalement de refuser le devoir qui est sien. C'est à dire former celle qui lui est destinée.  
  
_ Elle refuse catégoriquement de procéder à l'apprentissage de mademoiselle Weasley, déclara Keyra. Et je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne changera pas d'idée.  
  
_ J'ai bien peur que le conseil ne l'oblige à observer ses voeux, commença Dumbledore.  
  
_ Cela ne sera pas la première fois que Aya ne respecterait pas ses voeux d'adhésion.  
  
_ Quelles en ont été les conséquences la dernière fois ?, demanda Dumbledore qui se doutait de la réponse à venir.  
  
_ Sa radiation du conseil, un corps brisé mais surtout une âme écorchée, murmura Keyra les yeux dans le vague, se rappelant son amie à cette époque. Mais elle a survécue et elle survivra de nouveau, déclara-t-elle de nouveau en relevant la tête.  
  
_ La décision du conseil est déjà prise, enchaîna Dumbledore. Ils lui laisseront jusqu'à la première lune montante de l'année à venir pour débuter l'entraînement de mademoiselle Weasley. Si à ce moment rien n'a été tenté, le conseil attribuera un maître suppléant à la recrue si elle désire débuter tout de même son entraînement et mademoiselle Mac Kenzie sera chassée définitivement de la faction. »  
  
Le directeur avait senti sa gorge se serrer à l'annonce de ce verdict et à voir la pâleur du visage de mademoiselle Scamander, il sut qu'elle aussi avait saisi l'ampleur de la chose.  
  
« - Le conseil me demande de vous informer également, mademoiselle Weasley, de tout ce que je sais à leur sujet, ainsi vous serez à même de décider si oui ou non vous désirez les rejoindre, malgré l'entêtement de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie. Hélas, je sais bien peu de chose et ça, le conseil le sait parfaitement... Mademoiselle Scamander, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'informer la jeune fille ici présente de tout ce que vous savez sur la faction, leurs façons de faire, leurs traditions, etc. »  
  
Ainsi, Ginny suivit mademoiselle Scamander jusqu'à ses quartiers personnels où elles seraient mieux pour discuter. Après une gorgée de thé, l'américaine se lança dans l'explication du peu qu'elle savait :  
  
« - Les enfants de Kheper sont bien plus que de puissants duellistes. Ils sont une armée, fondée pour protéger les acquis magiques, qui a vu le jour tout d'abord dans l'Egypte ancienne mais qui s'est exportée au fil du temps à travers le monde entier. Cette armée bien spéciale refuse cependant de prendre part dans les conflits mineurs. Pour que la faction se décide à agir, il faut que l'équilibre magique soit en danger extrême. Ils ne font pas de différence entre la magie noire ou la blanche, ni entre la rouge ou celle dite « élémentale ». Pour eux la magie est définie par la puissance qui se trouve en toute chose. Chaque membre peut évidemment agir à titre personnel comme il l'entend mais jamais il ne doit agir au nom de la faction sans d'abord avoir obtenu l'assentiment unanime du conseil. Le conseil est composé des maîtres qui sont au nombre de douze, un pour chaque phase lunaire annuelle. D'ailleurs comme c'est probablement le cas ce soir, c'est le membre désigné par cette phase lunaire qui préside le conseil.  
  
_ Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était membre du conseil avant d'être destituée, qu'est-il arrivé à son siège ?, demanda Ginny intriguée.  
  
_ Ils ont dû faire passer un compagnon au rang de maître et lui offrir le poste laissé vacant par Aya. Le mode de fonctionnement est le suivant. Un maître est obligé de former celui ou celle qui lui est destiné. Au début de cette formation, l'élève est appelé « apprenti ». Il doit réussir différentes épreuves avant de pouvoir prétendre à devenir « compagnon » du maître. Puis au décès d'un des maîtres, tous les compagnons sont appelés au Tournoi. Ce Tournoi consiste à éliminer les faibles et à ne garder que les meilleurs. Le meilleur d'entre tous peut prétendre au poste libre de maître et occupe son siège dans l'assemblée. Cependant, le maître peut également choisir de former d'autres apprentis s'il le désire. Ces personnes devront être choisies selon leurs capacités et leur puissance magique. Un maître peut enseigner à trois apprentis et un compagnon à la fois, jamais plus. Mais rares sont ceux qui acceptent plus de deux élèves à la fois. »  
  
Mademoiselle Scamander reprit une gorgée de thé et s'assura que Ginny assimilait tout ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, puis elle enchaîna :  
  
« - Aya fut l'élue destinée à un grand maître. Il l'avait attendue pendant des années. Lorsqu'il la découvrit, elle avait à peine une dizaine d'années alors que lui était déjà bien âgé. Il lui enseigna tout ce qu'il avait l'autorisation de lui apprendre avant qu'elle ait l'âge minimum requis : le Theban, les runes anciennes et contemporaines, plusieurs dialectes d'origine magique, le latin et le grec ainsi que les hiéroglyphes égyptiens. Aya est probablement l'une des femmes les plus cultivées du monde magique, ses connaissances sont nombreuses et elle a une capacité d'apprentissage formidable. Sa mémoire est une véritable éponge qui absorbe tout. Je l'ai toujours envié pour cette capacité mais ne lui dites jamais elle aurait une raison de plus de me taquiner. Ainsi lorsque son véritable entraînement débuta, elle avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur les autres apprentis du conseil. Son maître l'avait si bien préparée qu'elle passa rapidement au stade de compagnon, à dix-sept ans en fait. Quelque temps plus tard, un maître décéda. Un Tournoi fut organisé mais le conseil voulu empêcher Aya d'y participer, prétextant qu'elle était trop jeune. Tu sais ce qu'elle leur répondit ? »  
  
Ginny qui buvait les paroles de l'américaine fit un signe de négation avec la tête, Keyra Scamander continua alors :  
  
« - Elle leur dit simplement : ``J'apprends rapidement``. Après de longues négociations le conseil était toujours divisé et comme cela demande l'unanimité pour autoriser un compagnon à concourir, le maître de Aya proposa qu'elle affronte un des maîtres du conseil pour leur prouver ses compétences. On lui présenta un maître redoutable, jamais vaincu. Elle ne gagna pas le duel mais l'ébranla suffisamment pour que l'on l'autorise à participer au Tournoi. Evidemment, elle le remporta, devant des compagnons bien plus âgés, alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-et-un ans à l'époque. Son nouveau rang de maître l'obligeait à terminer rapidement sa formation pour pouvoir siéger au conseil. Elle quitta donc ses études et partit à travers le monde. Pendant ces deux années, Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle a fait, jamais elle n'en parle. Pourtant cette période l'a profondément marquée. Parfois la nuit je l'entends crier dans son sommeil. Ses nuits sont agitées et ses cauchemars terribles.  
  
_ Pourquoi a-t-elle été exclue du conseil ?  
  
_ J'en sais rien, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le conseil l'a sévèrement punie. Lorsqu'elle est revenue auprès de sa mère qui se mourrait, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tu as remarqué ses blessures dans son dos. Elle ne les avait pas lorsqu'elle nous a quitté pour la fin de sa formation mais lorsqu'elle est revenue, les plaies étaient vives et ont pris un temps fou à cicatriser. Pourtant, Ayael a un métabolisme surprenant, tu as vu avec quelle facilité elle s'est remis de sa blessure. De plus son bracelet l'aide à guérir plus rapidement des blessures magiques mais cette fois là, rien n'y fit. Je ne sais pas qui lui a fait ces blessures mais je sais qu'elle en souffre encore, observe là, parfois tu la verras, tirer sur sa chemise, comme pour la décoller de sa peau.  
  
_ Cela ressemble à des symboles, quelle arme peut produire de telles marques ? s'interrogea à voix haute Ginny.  
  
_ L'athamé de Kheper. »  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Ayael leur provenir de l'embrasure de la porte délimitant les deux chambres. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie était dans un état de fatigue comme jamais Ginny ne l'avait vu auparavant. Une longue traînée de sang séché bariolait son visage. Son bras qui devait être pourtant encore dans une écharpe pendait le long de son corps. Keyra se précipita vers elle et l'examina rapidement.  
  
« - Je vais bien Key, t'en fais pas...  
  
_ Tu vas bien, tu vas bien, regarde le sang sur ton visage et où est passé ton écharpe ?  
  
_ Ne jamais montrer délibérément ses faiblesses à l'ennemi, une autre des règles... Le sang c'est rien, c'est simplement mon piercing qui n'est plus. Dommage je l'aimais bien.  
  
_ Viens t'asseoir, je vais refaire ton attelle. Conte-nous ce qu'ils te voulaient.  
  
_ Vous savez déjà ce qu'ils me voulaient. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il vous avait fait part de la missive qu'il avait reçue. Je me suis fait frotter les oreilles par les maîtres du conseil, voilà tout.  
  
« - Appuie-toi contre la chaise, ce sera plus facile pour moi de refaire ton bandage », commença Key.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle poussait son amie gentiment vers l'arrière, cette dernière l'arrêta d'un mouvement vif en lui saisissant le poignet. Elles échangèrent un regard et Keyra sembla comprendre :  
  
« - Merlin non, ils n'ont pas osé... »  
  
Et déjà elle s'apprêtait en enlever la chemise de Aya mais de nouveau elle l'arrêta, lançant un regard vers Ginny qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.  
  
« - C'est bon, j'ai compris qu'ils vous avaient puni, alors laissez-vous soigner bon sang, éclata la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se rassoyant confortablement, décidée à ne pas partir avant d'avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions.  
  
_ Êtes-vous certaine que vous êtes prête à voir cela mademoiselle Weasley ?  
  
_ Oui », répondit fermement la jeune fille.  
  
Résignée, Ayael enleva sa chemise aidée par Keyra qui faisait des gestes lents et doux pour ne pas importuner d'avantage son amie qui souffrait déjà en silence. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie tournait maintenant le dos à Key et à Ginny qui était venue l'aider à décoller le tissu de la plaie fraîche qui ornait le dos de l'américaine. Lorsque la chemise tomba finalement, Keyra ne put retenir un petit cri face à la nouvelle cicatrice qui ornait le dos de sa collègue. Ginny pour sa part avait cessé de respirer. Le symbole, ce signe elle le connaissait que trop bien.  
  
« - Dites moi mademoiselle Weasley, où se trouve le vôtre ?  
  
_ Comment ? babilla Ginny ne pouvant retirer ses yeux du symbole gravé dans la chair de son professeur.  
  
_ Votre signe d'appartenance à la faction, le symbole qui confirme que vous êtes une élue ?  
  
_ Sur ma cuisse gauche, répondit Ginny. J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une tâche de naissance.  
  
_ Ma mère aussi, déclara Ayael. La mienne se trouve quelque part ici, dit- elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ça a l'avantage d'être plus discret mais ça fait un mal de chien lorsqu'ils m'appellent à eux. Ce symbole, en effet, sert d'alerte pour les membres de la faction, un peu comme la marque des mangemorts. Chaque membre a, de plus, constamment sur lui un objet qui servira de portoloin pour l'amener au lieu secret de rassemblement. Une fois qu'il a servi, il faut en refaire un autre. D'où la disparition du mon piercing au sourcil. Comme je me doute que je serai convoquée très bientôt, je pense opter pour quelque chose de moins encré en moi, une bague ou un pendentif, peut-être. »  
  
Ginny s'était rassise sur la causeuse face à son professeure et attendait que celle-ci daigne continuer les explications. Mademoiselle Mac Kenzie qui avait retrouvé ses pansements et sa chemise, n'avait pas l'air très encline à fournir les explications attendues, pourtant, elle fixa Ginny et déclara :  
  
« - Puis que l'Ordre a décidé de vous offrir la chance de les rejoindre malgré mon entêtement, je me dois de vous dévoiler la vérité sur cette faction. Vous pourrez ensuite vous faire vous-même une opinion et le choix sera vôtre. Certains renseignements doivent demeurer confidentiels, tel et la règle de la faction. Aussi je vous demanderais de ne parler de cet entretien à personne. On se comprend bien miss Weasley, personne ne doit savoir ce que je vais vous dire. Vous devenez, à partir de ce moment, la gardienne de mon secret, un lien magique vous unit à moi et moi à vous. »  
  
L'heure était grave, on ne riait plus. Ginny comprit soudain qu'elle entendrait des choses qui risquaient de la remuer, voir la choquer. Les déclarations de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie n'étaient pas sans conséquences et elle lui faisait un honneur en se confiant à elle. Elle devait se montrer digne de ses révélations.  
  
Discrètement, mademoiselle Scamander s'éclipsa, laissant les deux « élues » entre elle.  
  
********************  
  
Depuis qu'il avait été victime du fameux « message » de Voldemort au dernier Halloween, le jeune Potter dormait peu mais étonnamment bien. Plus de cauchemars, pratiquement plus de rêves tout court. C'était sans doute lié au fait qu'il maîtrisait presque complètement l'Occlumencie et qu'il l'appliquait religieusement lorsque indiqué.  
  
Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin là et, après une bonne douche, il descendit à la salle commune où déjà Hermione planchait sur un sujet quelconque. C'est fou comme le fait d'être discipliné dans ses travaux scolaires et de maintenir l'horaire établi par Hermione lui paraissait maintenant normal. Il avait cru trouver l'année pénible mais il réussissait tout de même à trouver un peu de temps pour lui et faire autre chose qu'étudier ou s'entraîner. Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas de devoir en retard, les ayant terminé la veille avec ses amis. Deux options se présentaient à lui : ne rien faire ou tenter de comprendre un nouveau sort défensif que leur avait proposé leur professeur de duel. Il opta pour une troisième alternative, saluer Hermione et discuter un peu, du moins, si la jeune femme le désirait également.  
  
Il s'approcha donc d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle ait terminé la page qu'elle lisait. Il savait depuis longtemps que la jeune femme appréciait ce genre de comportement et qu'elle détestait être abordée brusquement. Hermione releva la tête et sourit gentiment à Harry qui lui rendit la pareille. Le jeune homme s'informa sur le sujet de lecture de la préfète.  
  
« - La faction dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelques jours et qui tracasse autant Ginny. J'étais curieuse au début et maintenant je le suis encore plus. »  
  
La curiosité d'Harry fut ravivée par ces propos et il demanda à son amie de développer. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, temps que prit Ron pour les rejoindre, elle lui exposa le peu qu'elle avait trouvé sur le sujet. Ensuite ils discutèrent du cas « Ginny ». Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et cela les inquiétait. La rouquine de nature si sociable et avec un cercle d'amis important était devenu solitaire et fuyait pratiquement toute compagnie. Parallèlement, ils avaient remarqué que leurs professeures d'origine américaine étaient à couteaux tirés. Alors qu'elles passaient tout leur temps ensemble en début d'année, il était maintenant habituel de voir mademoiselle Mac Kenzie disparaître Merlin seul sait où et ne revenir que pour officier ses cours.  
  
Hermione, avait découvert la signification du bracelet qu'arborait leur professeure de duel mais ne pouvait, avec certitude, déterminer son rang dans la faction qui l'accueillait. Harry et elle, tentèrent d'établir des liens tangibles entre les comportements de mademoiselle Mac Kenzie, ceux de Ginny et les informations qu'ils avaient découvertes. Le plus simple aurait été de demander directement à la jeune Weasley mais cette dernière refusait d'aborder ce sujet, se défilant habilement aux questions ou fuyant carrément leur présence.  
  
Ils sortir peu après pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Dans le Grand Hall, Harry faillit foncer dans quelqu'un qui revenait de l'extérieur. Il allait s'excuser lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Ginny qui affichait un air mauvais et rageur. Elle le poussa brusquement pour pouvoir continuer son chemin mais il la saisit par le bras et la fit se retourner. Il sentit alors la pointe d'une baguette sur sa gorge et croisa le regard dur de la rouquine qui avait réagi au quart de tour. Ron et Hermione accoururent pour porter assistance à Harry qui, bien que légèrement effrayé, n'avait pas quitté son « agresseur » des yeux. Une des leçons enseignées et acquises par mademoiselle Mac Kenzie.  
  
Pendant que Ron tentait de faire baisser la baguette à sa soeur, Hermione faisait reculer Harry qui n'avait toujours pas brisé le lien visuel entre Ginny et lui. Les élèves commençaient à se regrouper autour d'eux pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait. Rogue arriva aux pas de courses et lâcha un petit rire dément en déclarant qu'il y avait au moins une Griffondor intelligente dans cette école tout accordant un regard méprisant à Harry qui lui ne le vit pas, trop occupé à tenter de comprendre les agissements de celle qu'il croyait son amie.  
  
Ce rassemblement attira également une autre personne. Bien appuyée contre un mur adjacent, mademoiselle Mac Kenzie vêtue de manière moldue, applaudissait la scène d'une manière presque lugubre. Ginny se retourna aussitôt dans sa direction et le regard qu'elle lança à son professeure en fit frémir plus d'un. Il y avait tellement de rage et de mépris dans ses yeux, que Harry eut presque pitié de la nouvelle cible de son amie. Le jeune homme observa, tout comme les autres spectateurs, la mâchoire serrée ainsi que tout le corps tendu de la jeune femme qui fixait l'américaine encore et toujours. Dans un geste de rage non contenue, Ginny lança sa baguette à la tête d'Ayael qui l'attrapa au vol avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis la jeune rouquine abandonna la place.  
  
Harry resta un long moment à fixer la direction suivie par Ginny, non pas aux pas de course, mais d'un pas lourd et résolu. Les autres élèves commencèrent à se disperser sous les ordres de Rogue qui menaça d'enlever des points à quiconque aurait l'idée de s'attarder. Ron et Hermione, tirèrent leur ami dans la direction opposée, l'invitant à les suivre jusqu'à la grande salle, où ils discutèrent du « cas Ginny », oubliant de manger.  
  
Personne ne revit Ginny ce jour là et Harry monta se coucher, tard le soir, après avoir fouillé avec l'aide de ses deux amis chacun des recoins du château qu'il connaissait. Il eut de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiet pour la jeune fille qui était restée introuvable. Seul point positif, Dumbledore lui-même leur avait affirmé qu'il était vain de s'inquiéter autant. Harry avait cru voir dans les yeux du vieux mage, qu'il savait parfaitement où se trouvait leur amie et qu'elle était en sécurité. Cela le rassura un peu mais pas complètement. Pourquoi Ginny agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi mademoiselle Mac Kenzie semblait vouloir la provoquer continuellement ? Pourquoi la jeune fille était-elle toujours sur la défensive ? Pourquoi tous ces comportements agressifs qui ne lui ressemblaient pas ? Tellement de pourquoi et aucune réponse.  
  
**********  
  
[1] Billywig : insecte natif d'Australie. Long d'un peu plus d'un centimètre. Passe souvent inaperçu aux yeux des moldus et même des sorciers vu sa grande vitesse de rotation. Réf : Les animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamander. 


End file.
